SMvsT: El Origen
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Serena Tsukino es la líder de las Sailor Senshis y de la Resistencia, James Colt es uno de sus soldados y al igual que en la primer historia, Tsukino envía a Colt al año 1978 para salvar a su madre Serenity pero todo había cambiado, ella había quedado huérfana y fue criada por Reiko, una bella Terminator programada para protegerla y entrenarla en el manejo de las armas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

James Colt era ya un hombre adiestrado en la Resistencia contra la inteligencia artificial utilizada por el clan Black Moon, conocida como Dark Cristal.

Había servido junto a su hermano Dan, en el escuadrón a cargo de Sailor Uranus, amiga de la infancia y ahora había sido transferido directamente bajo las órdenes de la Neo Reina Serenity ya que tenía un muy buen historial, a eso se sumaba el motivo de que ella lo quería cerca suyo, porque sabía que él era su padre y un día ya no lo vería más.

En tantos años de guerra, Colt había olvidado lo que era vivir tranquilo y en paz, al menos conservaba el recuerdo de aquella vida, de su niñez y pubertad pero en cambio amigas suyas como Risa Jones y Chibiusa Chiba, ni siquiera contaban con ese recuerdo ya que habían nacido después del comienzo de la pesadilla y solo sabían de ese mundo pacifico por lo que sus padres les contaban.

El rubio de ojos claros reflexionaba acerca de todos estos años y pensaba para sí mismo…

 _\- Mis padres murieron cuando Dan y yo aún éramos niños, antes de eso nosotros vivíamos en un mundo totalmente diferente a este, antes de la glaciación y de la guerra contra las máquinas, era un mundo verde… extenso y hermoso, lleno de risas… y de esperanza para el futuro, un mundo que mi hermano y yo disfrutamos hasta que todo desapareció. Dark Cristal… un programa diseñado para automatizar la defensa de misiles y el funcionamiento de la maquinaria militar, debería de habernos protegido pero eso no fue lo que pasó, el 29 de Agosto de 3009… Dark Cristal descargó su furia de la mano del grupo rebelde conformado por el Fantasma de la Muerte y sus esbirros, ellos habían sido vencidos tiempo antes y habían regresado por su revancha y decidieron que toda la humanidad era un enemigo que debía ser dominado o aniquilado, usaron las bombas para atacarnos… muchísimas personas murieron en el ataque nuclear, los sobrevivientes lo compararon con el infierno, la gente vivía como ratas en las sombras, ocultándose, muriéndose de hambre o lo que era peor… capturada e internada en campos de exterminio, el mundo estaba descompuesto… gobernado por las máquinas y Black Moon, lo peor: las unidades con forma humana diseñadas para infiltrarse, los llamábamos Terminators… todo hubiera estado perdido de no haber sido por una mujer y su grupo de guerreras, su nombre… es Serena Tsukino, conocida como la Neo Reina Serenity… ella lo cambió todo, Serena y las Sailor Senshis nos enseñaron a defendernos… a alzarnos, liberaron prisioneros, nos enseñaron cómo convertir las máquinas en chatarra, hay rumores sobre Serena, se preguntan cómo sabe tantas cosas, algunos usan la palabra "profetisa" pero ella es más que eso, estamos aquí porque esta noche… nos llevará a aplastar a Dark Cristal, para siempre… -_

James iba a ver a la Neo Reina Serenity para hablar sobre el asalto final, con más esperanza que nunca de lograr la victoria definitiva, pero… ¿Realmente sería así de fácil después de tantos años? ¿Realmente Black Moon no guardaba ningún as bajo la manga? 


	2. Premonición

**Capítulo 1**

 **Premonición**

 **Tokio de Cristal – Año 3029**

En una habitación de tamaño mediano con kanjis en las paredes, ardía en el medio una gran hoguera frente a la cual estaban arrodilladas dos bellísimas mujeres, una de cabello negro largo con destellos púrpuras y claros rasgos japoneses en el rostro, mientras que la otra tenía un peinado igual al de la primera solo que era de color castaño oscuro y también evidenciaba facciones japonesas, se notaban en los ojos rasgados pero eran menos marcados lo que sugería que la muchacha era nikkei *****.

Si bien ambas mujeres eran jóvenes, se notaba que la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro era menor que la de pelo negro, no tendría más de 17 años mientras que quién estaba a su lado, mostraba físicamente rondar los 30 años.

Las dos estaban con los ojos cerrados y vestían uniformes de miko ***** , la prenda superior era blanca y la inferior de color rojo, detrás de ellas estaba de pie un hombre de complexión robusta que rondaba físicamente más o menos 40 años, cabello castaño oscuro igual que sus ojos, las facciones de su rostro evidenciaban que era occidental y no japonés, tenía ropa militar de combate color negro, en las manos llevaba muñequeras rojas y su característico paliacate rojo en la cabeza, el símbolo de Marte se mostraba en la espalda y pecho de su chaleco antibalas.

El estaba viendo atento y en silencio a las dos muchachas frente a sí, porque no quería interrumpirles la concentración.

Desde hacía unas noches, Rei estaba teniendo sueños recurrentes sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el asalto final a Black Moon y la posibilidad de la victoria, eso sería motivo de alegría si no fuera por un detalle: en sus sueños pasaba algo que la estaba perturbando y por eso buscaba en la hoguera sagrada una respuesta.

Su hija Risa estaba a su lado ayudándola con dicha búsqueda porque algunas noches había tenido el mismo sueño que su madre, ya que había heredado las habilidades psíquicas de ella.

La mujer de cabello negro abrió sus ojos seguida por la de pelo castaño oscuro, mostrando ambas sus bellas pupilas color púrpura, se veían preocupadas entre si y voltearon a ver de la misma forma a quién las observaba atento.

\- ¿Qué pasó Rei, Risa? ¿Pudieron averiguar algo? – preguntó seriamente el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro, porque sabía de los sueños de su esposa y su hija

\- He visto lo mismo que anduve soñando, la Reina y nosotros lográbamos invadir el Campamento de Black Moon, mientras que el grupo enviado a Némesis triunfaba también por lo que el Gran Sabio y las máquinas caían… más tarde nos veía a nosotros adentro de la Base, reunidos alrededor de un dispositivo que parecía ser el desplazador temporal del que la Reina nos ha hablado – relató la sacerdotisa

\- Una máquina del tiempo, para eso querían las llaves y la esfera del báculo de Sailor Plut – afirmó el del paliacate rojo

\- Así es papá, como nunca pudimos encontrar dichos objetos es evidente que deben de estar muy bien guardados por Black Moon porque eso era esencial para que el equipo de desplazamiento temporal funcionase, eso está relacionado con tu secuestro, mamá – comentó Risa seriamente

\- Exactamente, he podido ver que nosotros no llegábamos a tiempo para impedir que Black Moon envíe a una terminator al pasado, a pesar de haber podido escapar de sus manos igualmente esos malditos pudieron seguir copiando mi apariencia física – siguió hablando contrariada Rei

\- Eso nos lleva a lo que seguía después y que me contaste, linda – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- A eso iba Ralf, como consecuencia de haber llegado tarde en impedir que la exterminadora pudiera ser enviada al pasado, nuestra Reina se veía forzada a tener que enviar tras ella a James… - aseguró preocupada Rei, al oír eso ultimo su hija puso una expresión triste en el rostro

\- Hasta ese momento, estaría pasando todo lo que ya sabemos – contestó Ralf rascándose el mentón

\- Si pero es en el momento en que James estaba en la máquina del tiempo siendo enviado al pasado, que sucedía algo que nadie prevee y lo que he estado viendo en los sueños… alguien atrapaba a una de nosotras y nos atacaba a todos… - dijo la miko poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su esposo

\- Joder… ¿De quién se trata? ¿Será que es algún nuevo terminator que se infiltró entre nosotros? – preguntó preocupado Ralf

\- No he podido ver claramente quién es, mi amor, todo lo que vi fue una silueta oscura y borrosa… dicha silueta… nos mataba a todos y atacaba a la Reina – dijo angustiada Rei

\- ¿A quién atrapaba ese desconocido? ¿Y ya pudiste ver si mataba a la Reina? ¿Qué más pasaba? – indagó aún más preocupado el del paliacate rojo

\- La visión llega hasta ahí, hasta cuando la Reina era atacada… con respecto a la primera pregunta, en mis sueños era la propia Reina… pero en la visión de la hoguera, Chibiusa era la capturada – respondió la de cabello negro

\- Y en mis sueños, la atrapada era mamá y en cambio la visión me mostró a mí misma como la capturada – agregó secamente la hija de ambos

\- Eso es confuso y muy extraño ¿Cómo puede ser que sus sueños muestren a alguien y la hoguera muestre a otra persona distinta? Hasta ahora, los sueños que han tenido y lo que reveló el fuego han concordado siempre perfectamente – contestó confundido Ralf

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo, a mamá y a mí nos está mostrando a una persona distinta… ¿Cómo puede ser? – dijo desconcertada Risa

\- De todos modos… todo lo que han visto, ¿Se puede interpretar como la revelación de algo que va a pasar o como una advertencia? – preguntó confundido el militar de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que significa… debemos estar bien alertas o todos vamos a morir – contestó angustiada la sacerdotisa de pelo negro

\- Maldición, las visiones y sueños siempre se han cumplido… debemos avisarle a la Reina y a las demás cuanto antes… - respondió Ralf apesadumbrado

\- Ralf… quisiera que tú y nuestra hija vayan con algunos de nuestros hombres a acompañar al Rey, las Outers y los Shitennou a Némesis en vez de ir conmigo al Campo de prisioneros – comentó Rei acariciando a su esposo en un brazo

\- La comitiva que irá a Némesis va al corazón de Black Moon, por lo que la batalla será más intensa pero… ¿Quieres que te dejemos? ¿Nos estás pidiendo que huyamos del peligro que muestran tus visiones? Sé que ustedes las Inners juntas pueden lograr cualquier cosa que se propongan, pero sabes que mi lugar es a tu lado y juntos vamos a acabar con quienquiera que nos ataque – contestó el del paliacate rojo con total seguridad acariciando el mentón de ella

\- Y yo pienso exactamente igual, ya no soy una niña chiquita a la que necesiten proteger, mamá tú te has encargado de mi entrenamiento como miko en las habilidades psíquicas que he tenido desde chica y papá, tú me entrenaste como soldado, físicamente y con las armas… soy una guerrera que puede perfectamente luchar codo a codo con ustedes así que no intenten enviarme a mí sola a Némesis, si la vida de quienes más amo está en peligro yo quiero luchar para defenderlos – afirmó ofendida Risa - ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Siempre hemos luchado juntos nosotros tres con la tía Haru! – agregó la joven

\- Lo sé, no estoy dudando de su capacidad pero entiéndanme, yo no podría soportar perderlos – afirmó Rei con tristeza

\- Lo sabemos y te entendemos mi cielo, pero entiéndenos a nosotros también… esas visiones están diciendo algo y nunca se han equivocado, sabes que no soportaríamos perderte, tú recuerdas nuestro suplicio en el tiempo que estuviste capturada… por dentro la incertidumbre nos estaba matando – respondió Ralf con el mismo sentimiento – De todas formas, ir juntos o separados es algo que decide la Reina y ella nos quiere juntos para acompañarla al campamento ese – recordó además el hombre

\- No había olvidado ese detalle, estaba pensando en intentar convencerla luego de avisarle de lo que hemos visto – aseguró la sacerdotisa

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre nos has dicho, mamá? Que siempre estaríamos los tres juntos pase lo que pase, así que o logramos la libertad peleando lado a lado o si no, morimos juntos – respondió decidida Risa

\- No tengo nada que agregar linda, nuestra hija lo acaba de explicar claramente, a la victoria la lograremos juntos – agregó Ralf con la misma seguridad

\- Ralf, mi amor… Risa, mi niña hermosa que ya es toda una mujer… estoy orgullosa de ustedes, los amo son mi vida – afirmó Rei sonriendo

\- Yo también estoy orgulloso de la esposa y la hija que tengo, las amo – contestó el del paliacate rojo besando a Rei en la boca y acariciando la cabeza de Risa

\- Yo siento lo mismo por ustedes, mamá y papá los amo – dijo Risa abrazándolos – Si no envían a James a viajar en el tiempo, puede que no seamos atacados – agregó ella esperanzada

\- Eso depende de si logramos impedir que manden a la terminator al pasado, en caso contrario la Reina no tendrá otro remedio que enviarlo – respondió el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- ¡En ese caso que vaya otro en vez de él! – exclamó Risa contrariada

\- Baja la voz jovencita, eso no es posible ya que en ese caso debe ser James quien viaje – contestó su madre terminante

\- En ese caso no debemos perder tiempo, la tía Haru y el Escuadrón nos están esperando con las armas listas, tenemos que irnos ya mismo – dijo la joven mientras se quitaba el uniforme de miko, revelando debajo el de soldado, que consistía en una playera negra de tirantes que le cubría sus voluptuosos senos, dejando su bien formado vientre al descubierto y en la parte inferior en unos pantaloncillos cortos color marrón oscuro, rodilleras negras y botitas de media caña del mismo color

\- Bueno eso sí es verdad no tenemos tiempo que perder, deberías transformarte ahora mismo, Rei – dijo Ralf a su mujer

\- Eso mismo iba a hacer ahora, ah y Risa… antes de que vayamos quiero darte algo – afirmó Rei quitándose una cadenita de su cuello, la cual tenía una medallita en forma de pájaro

\- Mamá… por lo que me contaste ese colgante perteneció a mi abuela – dijo la joven consternada reconociendo el objeto

\- Así es mi niña y quiero que tú lo tengas, es un regalo – contestó su madre sonriéndole mientras le entregaba la cadenita

\- Te lo agradezco mucho mami, sé que es importante para ti – respondió Risa sonriendo aceptando el obsequio – Ahora ya tengo un regalo de cada uno, estos me los regalaste tú, papi – agregó mientras sacaba de entre su cinturón, unas muñequeras rojas idénticas a las que Ralf usaba, hechas a la medida de las manos de ella

\- Exactamente y ya verán que ésta será la primera vez que una visión de la hoguera no se cumpla, vamos a vencer y seremos libres… reconstruiremos nuestro hogar y podremos vivir en paz – aseguró el militar con esperanza

\- Tienes razón mi vida, vayamos con esa fe – respondió Rei sonriendo - Lo que me desconcierta es que siempre he podido detectar a los T-800, pero ahora no he detectado a ninguno entre nosotros, si se infiltró uno ¿Porqué no lo he descubierto? – agregó ella pensativa

\- Es verdad, Ami tampoco ha captado a ninguno desde hace tiempo, por lo que lo primero que normalmente pensaríamos es que ninguno se ha infiltrado entre nuestras tropas – dijo Ralf

\- Presiento que algo desconocido y siniestro oculta Black Moon, algo peor que los T-800 – afirmó la sacerdotisa – Risa, hija, ¿Aún tienes la pluma que te regalé cuando eras una niña? – preguntó ella a su hija

\- Si mamá, siempre la llevo conmigo ¿Por qué? – respondió extrañada la muchacha

\- Quiero que cuando sea necesario la tomes, la levantes y exclames las siguientes palabras: "Por el poder de Marte ¡Transformación!" – dijo seriamente Rei

\- Linda… Risa solo será la nueva Sailor Mars si tú… - comentó preocupado Ralf

\- Lo sé mi amor, se lo digo porque algún día se lo tenía que decir obligadamente y creo que éste es el momento oportuno – afirmó la miko de cabello negro

\- En ese caso, espero tener que hacerlo recién dentro de muchos años – comentó la hija de ambos

\- Bueno pongámonos en marcha a alertar a la Reina y a las demás antes de que partamos – dijo Rei

Por uno de los pasillos del Palacio caminaba la Neo Reina Serenity ya transformada en Sailor Cosmos y a su lado iba una joven de no más de 12 años, llevaba uniforme de Sailor Senshi con pollerita y botas color rosa, las cuales le llegaban hasta las rodillas mientras que el resto de la ropa era blanca, a excepción de las solapas y el moño de la pechera que eran del mismo color que las botas y la pollera, la niña era de rasgos idénticos a los de la Reina y hasta el peinado lucía idéntico, solo que el color del cabello y de las pupilas de los ojos era rosado.

Ambas se dirigían al hangar ya que el Rey, el resto de las Senshis y las tropas las aguardaban para partir.

Antes de que llegaran se les acercó rápidamente por detrás un hombre rubio con uniforme militar.

\- Reina, solicito unirme a la ofensiva de Némesis – dijo quien se les había acercado

\- Te necesito aquí conmigo, James – denegó el pedido Sailor Cosmos

\- Estamos hablando de la completa destrucción de Dark Crystal y Wiseman, Serena – insistió el rubio

\- Las Unidades que irán a Némesis tendrán éxito, Black Moon y las máquinas caerán esta noche, el asalto aquí en Tokio es… igual de importante o puede que más – aseguró la Reina

\- Mi madre ha hablado Colt, tú vienes con nosotras – agregó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo la niña al lado de ella

\- ¿Más importante que destruir el núcleo central de Dark Crystal y eliminar a Wiseman? – Preguntó James todavía sin entender – No entiendo para qué llevarme a un ataque a un simple campamento – agregó él protestando

\- Porque el campamento es solo para camuflar, dentro del campamento hay un hangar y debajo de ese hangar, Black Moon esconde su arma definitiva… cuando Dark Crystal se dé cuenta de que su derrota es inminente, usará el arma para garantizar su propia supervivencia – respondió Sailor Cosmos – La tomaremos esta noche o de lo contrario no habrá un mañana – dijo ella además

\- Entonces la tomaremos – concordó Colt y ante eso, la soberana sonrió

\- Eres un excelente soldado y ha sido muy importante poder contar contigo, James, jamás te lo había agradecido – afirmó Neo Serenity amablemente

\- Y tú has sido para mí como mi segundo padre, te quiero mucho James – comentó la de cabello rosado sonriendo también

\- No tienen nada que agradecer, tú y las Senshis nos dieron un futuro y yo viviré el mío, cuando todo esto termine yo… iré con Dan a buscar la casa de nuestros padres, la reconstruiremos y usaremos nuestras manos para algo más que matar ¿Qué hay de ustedes? – dijo el rubio esperanzado

\- Un rico helado estaría bien – contestó riendo Cosmos

\- Y yo iré con Risa a jugar a un parque de diversiones cuando reconstruyamos todo – agregó la niña

\- Serena, Chibiusa, ¿ese es su plan perfecto? – preguntó sonriendo James

\- Sí, claro que lo primero será curar a Plut para que despierte del coma, creo que no hemos pensado mucho en lo que haremos después de eso – afirmó Neo Serenity

\- ¿Qué tal pedirle a Hotaru que te cure esas cicatrices de tu frente y mejilla izquierda, Serena? –

\- Déjalas ahí, son un recordatorio de lo que nos ha costado la victoria – respondió la soberana

\- Creo que sin importar lo que suceda… será mejor que esta maldita guerra – comentó Colt

\- Sé del mundo hermoso y pacifico por lo que mami y papi me contaron, pero no lo he visto con mis propios ojos… - dijo Chibiusa seriamente

\- Eso es lamentablemente cierto Chibimoon, y James… muchos han muerto para que llegáramos hasta este punto, quiero que sepas que si hubiera otra manera la habría tomado – aseguró la soberana igual de seria que su hija

Sin decir más palabras, madre e hija prosiguieron su camino hacia el hangar y al cruzar la puerta de entrada, la Reina les indicó a dos guardias que estaban a los lados de la misma que ya partían.

Colt se había quedado solo unos segundos, contemplando en silencio una vieja foto de una joven de cabello plateado idéntica a Neo Serenity que ella le había obsequiado hace tiempo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina que lo llamaba con alegría, era Risa que se acercaba corriendo hacia él seguida de sus padres que iban algo más atrás, su madre ya estaba transformada en Sailor Mars.

Ella y las demás Senshis habían alcanzado el grado Eternal y el uniforme que usaban era parecido al que usó Serena como Eternal Sailor Moon.

\- ¡James! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! – dijo la chica abrazando cariñosamente al hombre

\- Risa, nos habíamos visto en la mañana – respondió riendo Colt

\- Lo sé, pero hubiera querido verte antes, finalmente llega el gran momento – comentó la muchacha de ojos púrpuras sonriendo sonrojada

\- Así es, después de esta noche finalmente esos malditos de Black Moon caerán y nosotros seremos libres, reconstruiremos todo y viviremos tranquilos – afirmó el rubio poniendo una de sus manos en un hombro de Risa

\- Dime… ¿Qué harás después de que lo logremos? – preguntó la de cabello largo castaño oscuro

\- Mmhh reconstruir con mi hermano la casa de mis padres –

\- Eso es muy bueno, ¿sabes que haré yo? Invitarte a una cita ¿Qué dices? Podemos ir a algún parque – sugirió Risa amablemente

\- Me olvidé la última vez que salí con alguien sin tener que cuidarme de que no me maten o sin tener que hacerlo yo, claro que sí me encantaría – aceptó él la invitación, ante eso ella se sonrojó más y se alegró

\- Que alegría James, créeme lo pasaremos bien –

Los padres de Risa corrían y se acercaban rápidamente mientras observaban tristes la escena de su hija con James, porque sabían lo que eso significaba.

\- Que rápido corrió esta chica, parecía el Correcaminos… era más por ver a James que para avisarle a la Reina – comentó Ralf preocupado

\- O más bien cuando vio a James, se olvidó de todo… sabes lo que es estar enamorada, su comportamiento y reacción son los mismos que tuve yo cuando te conocí, desde ese momento sentí y sigo sintiendo que no puedo estar sin ti – concordó Rei haciendo memoria

\- Es verdad yo me acuerdo a mí me pasa lo mismo desde que te conocí lo cual es lógico, ya que es lo mismo que les pasa a nuestros reyes o a cualquier pareja realmente enamorada… me da pena nuestra hija, le va a doler mucho cuando se enfrente con la realidad – se lamentó el del paliacate rojo – Además sé que James solo la quiere como amiga - agregó él

\- Cierto, a mí también me da pena pero ella es fuerte y lo superará – respondió Mars con seguridad

\- ¡James! ¿Has visto a la Reina? – preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro cuando llegaron con el rubio y con Risa

\- ¡Tenemos algo que decirle! ¡Es sobre esta noche! – dijo Rei alarmada

\- Recién se fue al hangar, estamos llegando tarde solo faltamos ustedes tres y yo, el resto ya están todos presentes – informó Colt

\- ¡Es importante avisarle algo antes de que nos vayamos! – exclamó el militar del paliacate rojo

\- ¡Cierto, es de vital importancia! – comentó Risa acordándose de las visiones

\- No creo que haya tiempo, ahora ya nos vamos, desde aquí escucho como todos aclaman a Serena, ella ya está ahí solo dirá unas palabras y salimos – afirmó el rubio, ante dicha respuesta los tres se mostraron contrariados

\- Entiendo, ¡Vengan vamos! ¡Tenemos que avisarles a las chicas antes de que partamos! – apremió Eternal Sailor Mars a su esposo y su hija

\- ¿Pero de qué hablan? ¿Qué sucede? – indagó Colt sin entender la inquietud de ellos

\- Al llegar al campo de prisioneros no todo será tan sencillo como tú piensas, Black Moon oculta algo – respondió Risa mientras corría siguiendo a sus padres

Sin responder nada más, el rubio los siguió mientras meditaba en lo que la joven de ojos púrpuras le dijo recién y pensó que a lo mejor se estaba refiriendo al arma que le mencionó la Reina hace un rato.

En el hangar las Unidades de los escuadrones del Rey Endymion, los Shitennous y de todas las Sailor Senshis, Inners y Outers estaban en el lugar, solo la Unidad de Sailor Plut no estaba ya que su tarea era custodiar la Puerta del Tiempo aunque su líder no estuviera presente.

Todos aclamaban a Sailor Cosmos quien estaba subida sobre una camioneta en compañía de su esposo y su hija.

\- Black Moon y las máquinas piensan que no podemos ganar… ellos piensan que no atacaremos el corazón mismo de Dark Crystal, pero aquí estamos… ¡En el principio de la última batalla! Si morimos esta noche… la humanidad muere con nosotros; miro a cada uno de ustedes… y veo las marcas de esta larga y terrible guerra… ¡Por nuestros hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos, para que no lleven estas marcas! – Exclamaba la Neo Reina Serenity señalándose las cicatrices de su frente y mejilla – Pero sabrán quiénes somos y lo que hicimos, sabrán que no nos inclinamos ¡Que no nos rendimos! ¡Que nos levantamos! ¡En este momento! ¡En esta hora! ¡Dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo… para que puedan vivir en libertad! ¡En ésta noche… recuperaremos nuestro mundo! – prosiguió hablando la soberana levantando uno de sus puños

Apenas terminó ella su discurso, todos la avivaron y gritaron jubilosamente, todos a excepción de los líderes del escuadrón de Marte por la visiones y porque todavía no encontraban oportunidad para poner al tanto a Sailor Cosmos y al resto de las Senshis, de las mismas.

 ***Nikkei: El término _nikkei_ define a todas aquellas personas descendientes de japoneses, incluyendo a los de ascendencia mixta, es decir aquellos que tienen origen japonés por línea materna o paterna. Es el caso de Risa al ser hija de madre japonesa y padre norteamericano. **

***Miko: Mujeres jóvenes que atienden los templos Shinto, son sacerdotisas y entre sus tareas** **están asistir a los eventos del templo, realizar bailes, rituales y la adivinación, en el Magna y el Animé son presentadas como heroínas que luchan contra los malos espíritus, demonios y fantasmas, es el caso de Rei.**

 **Primer capítulo de la última entrega de la saga de SMvsT, he leído que se cancelaron las dos secuelas de Terminator Génesis que estaban planeadas aunque por otro lado leí que Arnold Schwarzenegger dijo en una entrevista que estaba seguro de una sexta película de la franquicia, dio a entender que será algo independiente de las secuelas de Génesis, pero bueno no hay nada seguro así que hasta nuevo aviso esa es la última película.**

 **Pasando ahora a la historia, ¿Lograrán Mars y familia advertir a Serena y a las demás a tiempo, sobre las visiones? Aparentemente tienen a Black Moon contra las cuerdas, pero no todo será tan sencillo… los que ya vieron Terminator Génesis saben de qué hablo.**

 **Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, les deseo que sigan bien y nos vemos. :)**


	3. Asalto a Némesis

**Capitulo 2**

 **Asalto a Némesis**

Las naves del grupo de las Outers Senshis y los Shitennou dirigido por el Rey Endymion ya habían partido rumbo a Némesis, las turbinas trabajaban a toda potencia para darle a las naves la máxima velocidad y así llegar lo más pronto posible a destino, para ello la velocidad inicial aplicada era la mayor posible y de esa forma llegarían en tan solo un día.

El planeta Némesis era de pequeño tamaño y tenía una órbita errática, luego de que el Gran Sabio lograra fusionarse con el mismo pudo cambiar la órbita de Némesis a su antojo ya que su voluntad había pasado a ser una con el lugar, entonces hizo que el planeta se colocara muy inteligentemente unos kilómetros detrás de la Luna, mirando hacia su cara oculta o sea, al hemisferio no observable desde la Tierra y acompañaba al movimiento de rotación del satélite alrededor del planeta. Además de eso, equipó al planeta con sistemas anti-radar, de esa forma los sensores de rastreo en Tokio de Cristal no podían encontrarlo.

Esa era la razón por la que la Resistencia nunca había podido ubicar el verdadero corazón de Black Moon, sumado a que el lugar desde donde operaba Wiseman contaba con una máquina que le permitía teletransportar a sus soldados directamente a la Tierra, pudiendo elegir más de un lugar a la vez y por ende, la procedencia de los atacantes no había podido ser determinada. El gran tamaño del aparato posibilitó teletransportar también vehículos incluyendo a las naves que lanzaron las bombas nucleares que destruyeron todo; cuando Black Moon logró invadir la Tierra y construir las bases terrestres destinadas a armar las naves y los Exterminadores, ya no le hizo falta trasladar más tropas directamente desde Némesis.

Solo el arduo trabajo de las Sailors Mars, Neptune y Saturn y sus habilidades psíquicas además de la ayuda de Mercury, evitó que la ubicación del planeta siguiera siendo desconocida indefinidamente. No fue sencillo ya que Dark Crystal además que convertir a los integrantes del Clan maligno en terminators, los proveyó de habilidades extra ***** y por alguna razón, lograba evitar los dones espirituales de las tres Senshis, sobre todo los de Rei.

El Rey Endymion se encontraba en la sala de controles y tenía toda la expectativa con respecto al resultado del asalto a Némesis, ya se había comunicado con el resto de las naves para controlar que todo marchara bien y no veía la hora de poder dar la orden de atacar. Mientras continuaba pensando en dicho momento, uno de sus fieles Shitennou se le acercó para hablarle.

\- Maestro, se le ve con mucha ansiedad – dijo el hombre

\- Tienes razón Jedite, esta guerra terminará finalmente con la victoria siendo nuestra – respondió Endymion con decisión

\- ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer luego de eso? – preguntó el rubio

\- Reconstruir Tokio de Cristal junto con mi esposa luego de que ella sane a Plut, será una ardua tarea ¿Y tú que tienes pensado? – indagó el soberano

\- Bueno, mis compañeros y yo ayudaremos en esa tarea, luego podré construir un hogar y casarme con Haruna – contestó Jedite sonriendo

\- Me parece perfecto, podrás vivir tranquilo y ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte porque Lady Mars quiera calcinarte – afirmó riendo el Rey

\- Tiene razón, tomó tiempo y no fue fácil que ella se convenciera de que nosotros los Shitennou ya no somos malvados y nos viera con buenos ojos – recordó el de ojos celestes

\- Cierto, me acuerdo que no quería que te acercaras a su hija y tampoco le gustaba que Ralf fuera amigo tuyo – hizo memoria el de cabello negro

\- Así es, pero por suerte todas esas rencillas quedaron atrás –

\- Bueno, repasemos el plan de ataque a Némesis – pidió el soberano

\- Justamente venía a informarle que ya estamos llegando a destino, de acuerdo a las coordenadas del planeta Némesis proporcionadas por Saturn, Neptune y Mars, 1000 kilómetros detrás de la Luna, por eso paulatinamente estamos disminuyendo la velocidad – informó el Shitennou

\- ¡Grandiosas noticias! Si hacemos esto bien, sin dudas tendremos éxito – afirmó alegremente el Rey

\- Una vez que logremos aterrizar, las naves proporcionarán apoyo aéreo y cuando lleguemos al palacio de Black Moon, mientras las Unidades de las Outers vigilan afuera, mis compañeros se encargarán de dirigirse al núcleo de sistemas de Dark Crystal y colocar las bombas mientras Usted y yo nos encargamos del Gran Sabio – recordó Jedite el plan

\- Excelente, una vez que el núcleo de sistemas esté destruido, las máquinas serán inservibles y después de eliminar a Wiseman, Némesis solo será un planeta muerto... según tengo entendido, no perdió su cuerpo físico a pesar de fusionarse con el planeta así que si él muere, el planeta también – dijo sonriendo el de cabello negro y ojos azules - ¡Contacten con la Tierra para avisar que pueden proceder e inicien el ataque ahora! – exclamó a continuación

En los rocosos y oscuros paisajes repletos de construcciones metálicas que evidenciaban la avanzada tecnología del planeta base de Black Moon, destacaba un enorme castillo con tres enormes torres, la central era más alta que las otras dos y tenía la media luna creciente que era logo del Clan.

En el lugar sonaba la alarma porque las naves de la Resistencia habían sido detectadas y eso al Gran Sabio no le gustó nada, para él era inconcebible el hecho de que hayan podido encontrar el planeta por la ubicación y los desarrollados sistemas anti-radares que tan bien habían logrado evadir los sistemas de rastreo terrestres.

El tétrico hombre cubierto por una túnica morada y capucha del mismo color que le cubría poco más de la mitad del rostro estaba nervioso y caminaba por uno de los lúgubres pasillos rumbo a la sala de monitoreo mientras se comunicaba por radio con uno de los terminators.

\- ¿¡Como diablos pudieron localizarnos esos gusanos de la Resistencia!? – preguntó exaltado Wiseman

\- _Información desconocida señor, el chequeo de los sistemas anti-radar ha sido completado el cual muestra un rendimiento del 100%, por lo cual no presenta fallas –_ respondió el cibernético interlocutor

\- Debí haber puesto armas antiaéreas pero no creí que lograran encontrarnos... ¡Que los H-K estén preparados! ¡Hagan lo que sea necesario pero no permitan que esos miserables lleguen hasta aquí, así que obedezcan a Zafiro y Diamante en todo! ¡Ah y manda a llamar a Esmeralda, que ella esté a cargo de la defensa del castillo! ¿Entendido Z000M? – ordenó el líder de Black Moon

De repente, Wiseman se detuvo alertado porque creyó ver una silueta humana detrás de una de las columnas laterales del pasillo.

\- Le sugiero haga un pequeño cambio con respecto a esa orden, señor – dijo el desconocido asomándose a medias detrás de la columna

\- ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – preguntó el encapuchado con desconfianza

\- No se preocupe Gran Sabio, soy un aliado suyo – respondió el extraño

\- ¿Un aliado mío? Jamás te había visto en mi vida, mis sensores me indican que no eres humano pero no me dicen nada mas – aseguró Wiseman

\- Soy un modelo diferente a usted y sus subordinados... vengo de un lugar lejano, no hay mucho tiempo así que no pregunte y limítese a escuchar lo que tengo para sugerirle –

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Me estás dando órdenes a mí? – preguntó enojado el Gran Sabio

\- Je, je, créame que si hace lo que le digo, Black Moon triunfará aunque usted y los suyos caigan aquí ante la Resistencia – afirmó el desconocido

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – indagó intrigado Wiseman

\- Mande a llamar a la T-X pero no para que se haga cargo de la defensa del castillo, prepare el desplazador temporal y envíela a la fecha que yo le indicaré... lo mismo con los dos T-1000 – propuso el aliado a Black Moon

\- Dime una buena razón por la que yo debería enviar a mis tres mejores subordinados al pasado, en vez de dejarlos aquí para defender la base – replicó el encapuchado

\- Porque si los envía a las fechas que le indicaré a continuación, se asegurará de borrar la existencia de Serena Tsukino y por ende, tampoco habrá Sailor Senshis –

\- Interesante, de todas formas tengo planeado enviar a una T-800 a 1978 en caso de emergencia, la seguridad de la base de Tokio lo hará de ser necesario – dijo Wiseman con curiosidad por lo que acababa de oír

\- Le aseguro que lo será, eso hágalo pero además envíe a la T-X y los T-1000 también ah y otra cosa, apenas terminemos de hablar ahora, teletransporteme a la Tierra... tengo que estar ya mismo en Tokio para mezclarme entre las tropas de la Neo Reina Serenity, eso es imprescindible para que el plan funcione – aseguró el extraño

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? –

\- Dígame ¿el proyecto T-3000 tuvo éxito? – preguntó el desconocido

\- Se quedó en fase de experimentación porque todos los prisioneros que usamos para probarlo morían al instante ¿Pero como sabes de eso? ¡No se lo dije a nadie más que a Esmeralda, Zafiro y Diamante! – exclamó el Gran Sabio sorprendido grandemente

\- Je, je, je ¿Y si le dijera que de donde vengo, el proyecto T-3000 tuvo éxito? –

\- ¿¡Como dices!? – preguntó el líder de Black Moon shockeado

\- Para probarle que no miento, le presentaré a alguien que he traído conmigo... él viajará también al pasado una vez que usted envíe a sus subordinados – afirmó el enigmático aliado - ¡Puedes salir! Wiseman desea conocerte – exclamó a continuación hacia su izquierda

Inmediatamente desde detrás de otra columna, se asomó una segunda silueta la cual caminó hasta colocarse en medio del pasillo.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TU!? ¡Pero habías muerto! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar aquí!? – preguntó impactado el Gran Sabio

\- Me parece que usted me confunde con otro, yo he venido con mi señor aquí presente – respondió el sujeto, quien vestía uniforme militar negro y era de tez blanca con una enorme cicatriz en el costado izquierdo del rostro, cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y pupilas doradas

\- Ja, ja, ja, excelente... espero que esto le parezca suficiente para que siga mis instrucciones – dijo el primer desconocido con total confianza

\- De acuerdo... haré lo que me digas, te escucho – contestó el líder de Black Moon terminando de decidirse

Las naves de la Resistencia habían aterrizado en el inhóspito suelo de Némesis a unos kilómetros del castillo en donde operaba el Gran Sabio, escondiéndose detrás de las numerosas torres o de donde podían para cubrirse de la lluvia de disparos procedente de las máquinas que las estaban esperando.

Si bien cada vehículo contaba con un pequeño fragmento del Cristal de Plata que la Reina había separado del cuerpo principal para que pudieran contar con un escudo de energía que los protegiera de los ataques, la duración era por tiempo limitado y una vez que agotaran toda su energía retornarían al Cuerpo principal en el Palacio Cristal, cuanto más uso le dieran más rápido se agotarían.

Así que las Outers y sus Unidades acompañadas de los Shitennou y el Rey Endymion descendieron rápidamente y a continuación, las naves despegaron nuevamente para atacar desde el aire.

\- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Acabemos con ese montón de hojalata! - Ante la orden del Rey todos avanzaron.

Mientras Sailor Saturn realizaba su "Campo de Energía" el cual serviría de barrera contra los ataques de las máquinas, Sailor Uranus atacaba lanzando sus bólidos de energía amarilla con los que lograba mandar a volar a varios T-800, Sailor Neptune extendía sus brazos y un enorme remolino de agua salía de sus manos el cual arrastraba a muchos terminators más al mismo tiempo que ninguno de los soldados dejó de disparar. Y cada tanto, la Senshi de la destrucción desactivaba el escudo para poder atacar ella también con su "Presión Trituradora" y gracias a las ondas de energía de dicha técnica destruía una gran cantidad de Exterminadores, incluyendo H-Ks y máquinas con forma de arañas gigantes equipadas con ametralladoras láser. Cuando Hotaru atacaba, Jedite era el encargado de formar el escudo de energía que los protegiera al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros y el Rey ayudaban en el ataque.

Dentro del castillo, en la sala de la máquina teletransportadora, la misma ya estaba en funcionamiento para trasladar directamente a la Tierra al par de misteriosos visitantes que habían hablado con el Gran Sabio, la luz inundaba la plataforma y envolvía los cuerpos de ambos.

\- Recuerde todo lo que le dije Wiseman... de acuerdo a mi plan, Black Moon y las máquinas gobernarán indefectiblemente aunque ustedes sean vencidos en esta batalla – fue lo último que dijo quien primero se había revelado ante el líder del Clan Maligno antes de que la luz que inundaba el lugar se disipara y desapareciera junto con su acompañante

El tétrico encapuchado observaba el piso ahora vacío de la plataforma y reía malévolamente mientras meditaba en todo lo que el desconocido le había revelado.

Unos pocos instantes después, una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes ondulados, provocativo y ajustado vestido corto oscuro, largos guantes y botas de taco aguja con altura hasta la rodilla, entró a la sala y se acercó al Gran Sabio.

\- Aquí estoy de acuerdo a su solicitud señor, espero sus instrucciones – dijo la de pelo verde

\- Desnúdate Esmeralda, te vas al pasado, el desplazador temporal ya está siendo preparado – respondió Wiseman mirándola

\- Entendido señor, le informo que nuestras tropas están siendo eliminadas por los humanos – informó Esmeralda sin inmutarse ante la orden de su líder

\- No importa, aunque perdamos hoy la guerra igualmente conseguiremos cambiar las cosas a nuestro favor – aseguró el encapuchado con una sonrisa perversa – Una vez que te hayas sacado la ropa, ponte esta arma de modo que la cubra el metal líquido de tu cuerpo así puedes llevarla contigo a donde te enviaré – agregó él sacando una pistola de rayos láser

\- Como ordene, pero dudo que la necesite... estoy equipada con armas avanzadas – contestó fríamente la de cabellos verdes

\- Lo sé, pero es un seguro extra en caso de que surja algún problema ¿Dónde están Zafiro y Diamante? – preguntó el Gran Sabio

\- Deben de estar por llegar – fue la respuesta de la T-X

\- Muy bien, ellos también irán al pasado así que en cuanto lleguen les diré a qué fechas los mandaré y lo que deberán hacer cada uno, ahora te informaré el año al cual vas y cuál será tu misión una vez que hayas llegado a destino – dijo el ex fantasma de la muerte mientras Esmeralda ya se estaba desnudando sin demostrar pudor alguno.

Las Unidades de la Resistencia continuaron avanzando sin poder ser detenidos por las tropas cibernéticas de Black Moon hasta conseguir llegar hasta el castillo que era la base central en donde se encontraba el núcleo de Dark Crystal.

El Rey Endymion y los cuatro Shitennou se adelantaron unos pasos con respecto a las Outer Senshis y sus escuadrones quienes habían peleado incansablemente para poder rodear al castillo.

\- Este parece el castillo de Drácula – comentó bromeando Jedite contemplando la tétrica construcción

\- Solo es la fachada amigo mío, ¿Ya tienen listas las bombas, muchachos? – preguntó Endymion a sus guardianes

\- Si maestro, los tres tenemos las bombas en las mochilas y las colocaremos en lugares estratégicos – respondió Kunzite seriamente

\- Excelente, Jedite tú crearás el portal que nos teletransportará adentro y entraremos los cinco, una vez en el interior del castillo nos dividiremos, Kunzite y Zoicite ustedes se dirigirán al núcleo de Dark Crystal y cuando hayan colocado las cargas explosivas me avisarán, Jedite y yo iremos a buscar al Gran Sabio – explicó el soberano de cabello negro

\- Entendido Maestro, cuente con nosotros – contestó Zoicite inclinándose levemente

\- ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer yo? – preguntó con curiosidad Neflyte al ver que su soberano no lo había mencionado recién

\- Tú tendrás otra tarea, debes localizar la máquina de desplazamiento temporal y colocar allí las bombas que llevas además de encontrar la esfera granate del báculo de Sailor Plut y las llaves del Tiempo, si nosotros averiguamos la información antes, contactaré contigo – respondió Endymion – Saturn, Uranus y Neptune ustedes estarán aquí atentas y destruirán a los enemigos restantes que ataquen mientras nosotros estamos dentro – dijo el Rey a continuación

\- No se preocupe Majestad, nosotras nos encargamos – contestó Eternal Sailor Uranus seriamente - ¡Muy bien ya escucharon, estén todos preparados! – gritó inmediatamente la rubia de cabello corto a los soldados de su escuadrón

De esta forma, Jedite creó un portal en el que se podía apreciar del otro lado el lúgubre interior del palacio de Black Moon. Los cinco hombres cruzaron e inmediatamente el portal desapareció al igual que el Rey y los Shitennou de la vista de las Outers y los soldados.

Ya en el interior de las instalaciones, Endymion y sus guardianes contemplaron las mismas, había varios pasillos con escaleras entre los que destacaban tres que eran más anchos que el resto.

\- Muy bien señores, aquí es donde nos separamos... mantengámonos informados por radio de nuestro progreso – dijo firmemente el soberano

\- Esto parece un laberinto – comentó Zoicite rascándose la cabeza

\- Descartemos los pasillos angostos, tomemos los tres más anchos – sugirió Kunzite

\- Es exactamente lo que iba a decir, tengan las armas listas y pongámonos en marcha – respondió el Rey de cabello negro

Inmediatamente a continuación, Zoicite y Kunzite tomaron el pasillo grande de la izquierda mientras que Endymion y Jedite agarraron el central y Neflyte entró por el de la derecha.

Todos fueron encontrando y combatiendo en el camino a numerosos Exterminadores que los estaban esperando, gracias a los poderes de cada uno y la ayuda de los lanza-granadas que llevaban fueron destruyéndolos mientras cada grupo por su parte avanzaba e iba informando al resto de lo que iba encontrando en el camino.

Endymion y Jedite llegaron a una habitación rectangular con una escalera en el medio que subía hasta una pequeña plataforma en la cual flotaban los objetos que tanto tiempo habían estado buscando, la esfera granate del báculo de Sailor Plut y el manojo de llaves del Tiempo. A ambos costados había escaleras verticales que subían hasta una especie de balcón que rodeaba toda la habitación, el balcón tenía numerosos barriles con el aviso de "Peligro" impreso en cada uno.

\- Neflyte, no busques más... hemos encontrado los objetos de la Guardiana del Tiempo – dijo el Rey por radio mientras se acercaba a los mismos

\- _Muy bien Maestro, me limito a colocar las bombas en el desplazador temporal entonces... aún no he logrado encontrarlo –_ respondió la voz del Shitennou

\- Si, localízala y coloca los explosivos, luego dirígete hacia nuestra posición, te iremos guiando para que no te pierdas – decidió el soberano de Tokio de Cristal

\- Mhhh... sospecho que no la tendremos tan fácil, tengo una idea... - dijo Jedite paseando la vista por los barriles

\- Hemos buscado bien y el Gran Sabio no está por ninguna parte, por suerte hemos podido encargamos de los T-800 que encontramos apuntándoles el lanza-granadas a la cabeza, si no nos hubiera costado mucho más – contestó Endymion pasándose una mano por su lastimada frente

\- No creí que lograran llegar hasta aquí, pero bienvenidos... ahora mismo me encargare de matarlos – se escuchó pronunciar a una voz cavernosa dirigida a ellos

Desde el fondo de la habitación y detrás de una pila de barriles que había allí aparte de los de arriba, salió alguien el cual se acercó a ellos. Una vez que Endymion y Jedite pudieron distinguir quién era, se sorprendieron en gran manera.

\- Wiseman... - exclamaron ambos

\- El mismo, en verdad fue sorprendente que hayan podido encontrar Némesis pero bueno, no vivirán para contarlo – respondió tranquilamente el encapuchado

\- Lo dudo mucho, tus tropas en la Tierra y aquí están siendo destruidas... tenemos a Black Moon y Dark Crystal contra las cuerdas, ¡Ríndete ya! – dijo Endymion alzando la voz

\- ¿Qué diablos eres, un monje tibetano o qué? – preguntó el rubio Shitennou mofándose de la capucha y la túnica moradas que llevaba Wiseman

\- Se creen muy graciosos pero aunque me derroten, al final Black Moon vencerá – respondió el Gran Sabio riéndose

 **watch?v=MYu_uxoZZM8**

 **(Música recomendada para esta parte)**

\- No sueñes – fue la respuesta del soberano de cabello negro – ¡Nos entregarás las Llaves del Tiempo y la esfera granate! Ya no podrás usar la máquina del tiempo – dijo él desafiante además

\- ¡Ja, ja, ya no me hacen falta! ¡Suficiente! ¡Ahora acabaré con ustedes! – gritó el encapuchado y a continuación transformó ambos brazos en extremidades monstruosas, con músculos ennegrecidos y garras en los dedos de las manos, las cuales estiró hacia sus adversarios.

Sin perder tiempo, Jedite extendió las dos manos hacia adelante y formó delante de él y de su Maestro una barrera de energía, el ataque de Wiseman chocó contra la misma pero no pudo atravesarla.

\- ¡Haz lo que tengas pensado! – ordenó el Rey a Jedite, éste sin perder tiempo deshizo el campo de fuerza y levitó hasta subir para pararse sobre uno de los tantos barriles

\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿Creen que no me imagino, para qué el idiota ese subió arriba? ¿Me crees estúpido, Majestad? – preguntó el Gran Sabio mientras continuaba con sus ataques de garras, los cuales eran esquivados por Endymion

A continuación, Wiseman retrajo las extremidades y formó una bola oscura de energía con ambas manos para disparar un haz hacia el soberano de ojos celestes, quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y usó ambos brazos para cubrirse y evitar que el daño fuera mayor, pero igualmente salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó boca arriba al suelo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Atáquenme los dos a la vez si quieren! – exclamó el encapuchado en tono triunfante

\- Ten cuidado con lo que pides, monje tibetano – respondió Jedite con una sonrisa

\- ¿Crees que ya ganaste? De ninguna manera perderemos – aseguró el Rey levantándose trabajosamente, exhibiendo los brazos con heridas y quemaduras

Rápidamente, Endymion extendió los brazos y formó dos bolas luminosas en las manos e inmediatamente hizo un rápido movimiento semejante a golpe cruzado de doble brazo, las bolas se transformaron en ondas de energía con forma de luna creciente mientras el soberano gritaba "¡Explosión sónica!".

El tétrico encapuchado estaba formando una nueva bola de poder oscuro para contraatacar la técnica del Rey, pero Jedite desde arriba disparó con una de sus manos una bocanada de energía color anaranjado que obligó a Wiseman a cubrirse de la misma y descuidar el poder del soberano de cabello negro, el cual logró impactar en el cuerpo del líder de Black Moon lanzándolo hacia atrás y abriendo un enorme agujero en su cuerpo que exhibía el metal líquido del mismo, el cual comenzó a cerrase rápidamente.

\- Eso no será suficiente para destruirme, señores ¡Sean despedazados por mis manos demoníacas! – dijo el Gran Sabio mientras avanzaba y se preparaba para atacar de nuevo con sus garras

De esa forma, Wiseman transformó de nuevo sus extremidades y estiró de nuevo los monstruosos y negros brazos y atacó con ellos a Endymion y a Jedite.

Pero ellos evitaron el peligro esquivando los ataques, el Shitennou rubio levitó de nuevo y se colocó cerca del techo mirando hacia el villano para repetir su técnica de antes, mientras que Endymion pegó un salto hacia adelante para conectar una patada voladora en la cabeza del encapuchado y rápidamente continuar con otra pero ascendente apenas tocó el suelo, la cual pegó en el pecho del Gran Sabio logrando lanzarlo hacia atrás y tirarlo al suelo.

El cuerpo de Wiseman se convirtió en una masa de metal líquido que tomó forma de su silueta estando de pie y mientras aún estaba en eso, Endymion extendió ambas manos en dirección a su rival.

\- ¡Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber! – gritó el soberano e inmediatamente una explosión de energía salió despedida la cual chocó contra el cuerpo del villano, partiendo gran parte de su cuerpo en dos y lanzándolo hacia atrás contra la pila de barriles.

\- ¡Ahora es la oportunidad, Maestro! – exclamó Jedite descendiendo un poco y lanzando un barril el cual había tomado del balcón, hacia la masa de metal líquido que era Wiseman.

El barril se rompió y el contenido se derramó, lo que provocó que el cuerpo del líder de Black Moon se retorciera de dolor y se corroyera la parte que había tenido contacto con el líquido.

\- Ácido... ¡Eso es! ¡Al ser el Gran Sabio un T-1000, eso es lo que lo puede destruir! – Dijo el Rey alzando la voz - ¡Explosión sónica! – gritó repitiendo la técnica que había hecho antes

La onda de energía en forma de luna creciente golpeó la pila de barriles, logrando romperlos y que se derramara todo el ácido que tenían. Como consecuencia de eso, la masa de metal líquido se corroyó peor que antes y sus deformados brazos se agitaron para todos lados; en un último intento la misma se levantó trabajosamente y una de sus manos se transformó en una larga cuchilla para atacar a Endymion.

Pero desde arriba, Jedite siguió lanzando barriles que se rompían contra lo que quedaba del Gran Sabio quien lanzaba horrendos gritos mientras terminaba de desintegrarse, hasta que ya no quedó nada de él.

\- Buen trabajo, Jedite... parece que hemos acabado con él – dijo Endymion jadeando y sonriente

\- Resultó como yo esperaba, me encanta cuando un plan se concreta – respondió el rubio bajando al lado del Rey – Sin embargo, fue demasiado fácil... ni siquiera tuvo usted que usar el poder del Cristal Dorado – agregó algo pensativo

\- _Maestro, hemos tenido que batallar mucho pero las cargas explosivas están colocadas –_ Se escuchó a la voz de Kunzite hablar por la radio

\- Excelentes noticias, nosotros también las tenemos – contestó el soberano aún jadeando un poco

 **Ruinas de Tokio de Cristal**

A la entrada del Campo de Prisioneros de Tokio llegaba una hilera de camiones, el que iba delante de todos estaba siendo conducido por un T-800 que estaba inmóvil en el asiento del conductor. Al llegar a la puerta de entrada se detuvo y tras de él los demás, la misma estaba llena de escáneres láseres y contaba con la guardia de un grupo de T-800.

El vehículo estaba siendo escaneado por los sensores de la puerta, había un par de detalles que a las máquinas no les iba a parecer normal, el primero era que en la parte trasera de dicho camión estaba escondido James Colt con algo que parecía ser un detonador en las manos, el segundo estaba a punto de ser descubierto por uno de los guardianes.

El T-800 en cuestión fijó su vista electrónica en el que ocupaba el asiento del conductor en el camión, sus sensores hicieron un rápido análisis y resaltaron el costado de la cabeza de este, mostrando el resultado: "ANÁLISIS T-800. ESTADO: NO OPERATIVO"

Ante esto, el cyborg apuntó la ametralladora láser con la que estaba equipado y empezó a disparar inmediatamente hacia el vehículo y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Por la radio de Colt se escuchó la voz de la Neo Reina gritando "¡Ahora!" y sin perder tiempo accionó el detonador.

 ***Las habilidades mostradas por Rubeus y Zafiro en el fic anterior, por ejemplo**

 **Ante todo permítanme aclarar que los hechos del planeta Némesis y los que transcurren en Tokio suceden casi simultáneamente, o sea que cuando Sailor Cosmos y las Inners atacan la base de Black Moon, el grupo de Endymion todavía está peleando en el planeta maligno y por ende, un hecho no precede al otro.**

 **Con esta información podrán leer el próximo capítulo y entender bien cómo termina la batalla.¿Que tal la pelea contra el Gran Sabio? A mí nunca me gustó en el animé de los '90, que Darien tan solo lanzara rosas para pelear y por momentos me dio la sensación de que estaba al pedo, aquí sí sabe pelear tal como me hubiera gustado.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima así que cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima, espero reviews :)**


	4. Victoria

**Capítulo 3**

 **Victoria**

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones en los laterales y el frente del camión hicieron volar a los terminators que lo rodeaban. Rápidamente las partes traseras de todos los camiones que se encontraban detrás se abrieron en dos evidenciando que se trataba de dos compuertas cerradas, de las cuales empezaron a bajar los soldados de las Unidades de las Inners Senshis.

Sobre uno de los vehículos había una ametralladora láser montada, era ocupada por Ralf Jones que estaba acompañado de Eternal Sailor Mars atacando con sus ataques de fuego, Risa y Haruna quiénes disparaban sus armas, el del paliacate rojo apuntaba hacia la torre central que dividía en dos la entrada al Campamento, cuando ésta fue destruida los láseres de los escáneres dejaron de funcionar ya que en realidad cumplían también la función de alarmas.

\- ¡Avancen! – gritaba Sailor Cosmos a todos los demás, mientras un grupo de helicópteros se acercaba velozmente y comenzaba a bombardear la base

En ese mismo momento en el interior de las instalaciones del Campamento, en el subsuelo del hangar una voz robótica se oyó en los altavoces.

\- _Perímetro traspasado, activar modelo 101 –_

En una de las habitaciones, una puerta de vidrio con escarcha de hielo en su interior se abrió inmediatamente mostrando otro compartimiento lleno de una espesa niebla blanca, en el estaban suspendidas en el aire numerosas figuras humanas desnudas, la mitad masculinas y la otra mitad, femeninas.

Una de las figuras femeninas, que tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto y largo cabello negro con destellos púrpuras fue lentamente movida hacia afuera, sus ojos estaban cerrados y apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, los abrió mostrando sus pupilas púrpuras y una mirada tan fría como la habitación de donde acababa de salir.

Al mismo tiempo afuera de la base, estaba llegando un grupo de helicópteros no tripulados y uno de ellos se acercó al patio delantero de la misma, una escotilla se abrió en la barriga de la nave y del interior salió algo parecido a una araña robótica grande, que apenas tocó el suelo empezó a disparar sus armas láser hacia los soldados de la Resistencia.

La batalla se generalizó rápidamente, varios T-800 salían del Campamento disparando sus armas láser mientras las naves aéreas de la Resistencia y las de Black Moon combatían entre sí.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en el patio, en el subsuelo de la base caminaba la figura femenina desnuda por un estrecho pasillo que conducía a otra habitación la cual contenía el desplazador temporal, que ya estaba siendo activado y programado.

En el exterior, las cuatro Inners Eternal atacaban con sus respectivas técnicas mientras los soldados de cada escuadrón peleaban fieramente. Delante de uno de los camiones estaban Sailor Cosmos con Sailor Chibimoon y James Colt, la soberana miraba hacia el interior de la base.

\- ¡Están usando el arma! – gritó Neo Serenity preocupada viendo destellos de luz que salían de adentro

\- ¿Qué hacemos, mamá? – preguntó Chibimoon

\- Debemos ir hacia el hangar – respondió su madre

\- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! – exclamó viendo como la Reina corría esquivando los disparos láseres que volaban cerca

La habitación del desplazador temporal era un gigantesco cuarto circular con paredes redondeadas, en forma de una piscina de metal vacía con una elevación en el medio, en la cima de la misma estaba el pie del dispositivo. A su vez el techo tenía igual forma que el piso con la lomada de abajo pero invertida, la base del hundimiento del lado de arriba coincidía perfectamente con la plataforma y ambos estaban separados por unos 40 metros, comunicados por dos columnas circulares que encajaban en carriles que rodeaban al pedestal y a las luces del techo que daban directamente sobre aquel, dando a entender que eran móviles. La terminator modelo 101 estaba llegando al estrado y una vez que lo hizo se paró justo en el centro.

Sailor Cosmos acompañada por su hija y James Colt se abrían paso entre los exterminadores que atacaban, hasta que un helicóptero de Black Moon que volaba cerca de ellos dejó salir una araña robótica que les cortó el acceso hacia el hangar. No tenían tiempo que perder porque adentro, la exterminadora ya estaba agachándose apoyando una rodilla en el suelo mientras tenía la vista dirigida hacia el mismo, lo que indicaba que el dispositivo estaba a punto de empezar a trabajar.

Mientras el rubio y Chibimoon atacaban a la araña, Cosmos se disponía a destruirla con su técnica "Sublime Meditación Lunar"

\- ¡Si me quieres aquí estaré! – gritó la soberana mientras preparaba su ataque

Sin embargo antes de que la Neo Reina Serenity llegara a disparar su ataque algo extraño pasó, la máquina se desplomó al suelo como si de repente se hubiera desmayado y lo mismo les sucedió a los T-800 que aún peleaban contra las Senshis y los soldados, los helicópteros de Black Moon cayeron pesadamente al suelo y algunos explotaron.

Por la radio de Sailor Cosmos, una voz masculina se escuchó.

\- _Aquí Unidad de Némesis reportándose, se destruyó el núcleo central de Dark Crystal y Wiseman fue eliminado... repito, se destruyó Dark Crystal y el Gran Sabio está muerto_ –

Efectivamente esa transmisión provenía del espacio exterior, era el informe desde una de las naves del grupo de las Outer Senshis, los Shitennou y el Rey Endymion.

\- _Serena tenía razón, la Unidad comandada por su esposo tuvo éxito y Black Moon y las máquinas cayeron... pero fue demasiado tarde –_ pensó James para sí contemplando el montón de maquinaria ahora inerte

Todos los soldados y las Inners se alegraron por la victoria, menos los líderes del escuadrón de Marte... Rei había llegado a contarle a Ami, Mako y Mina sobre las visiones de ella y su hija, pero después de un exhaustivo análisis de Mercury a través de su laptop y su visor, no fueron encontrados resultados positivos y ningún terminator infiltrado había sido detectado, por lo que las chicas desestimaron sus advertencias a pesar de que Ralf y Risa ayudaban a Rei insistiendo en que escucharan las mismas.

La más nerviosa era la hija de Ralf y Rei porque se había dado cuenta también de que no lograron detener a la terminator que sería enviada al pasado y sabía lo que eso implicaba. Así que los líderes de la Unidad Marte fueron corriendo hacia Sailor Cosmos que ya se estaba dirigiendo al hangar.

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Debemos hablarle! – exclamó Eternal Sailor Mars tocando uno de los hombros de la soberana

\- ¡Es urgente! – agregó Ralf en el mismo tono de voz

\- ¿Qué sucede, amigos? ¿Por qué tan alterados? – preguntó Neo Serenity

\- No me han contado mucho, pero debería oír atentamente lo que mi cuñada tiene para decirle – comentó Haruna

\- Está bien, escucho – accedió la soberana

\- He estado teniendo visiones... alguien nos va a atacar cuando entremos, él nos va a matar a todos y atrapará a una de nosotras – explicó Rei

\- ¿¡Cómo dices!? – alzó la voz la Reina

\- ¡Como le digo, en mi visión intentábamos detenerlo pero nuestros ataques no lo afectaban y nos acababa! – agregó la senshi del fuego

\- Mercury, has un análisis con tu visor y encuentra a ver si hay algún terminator infiltrado – ordenó la mujer de peinado odango plateado a la Senshi de cabello azul que se acercaba

\- Ya lo hice Majestad, ellos ya nos habían contado eso mismo en el camino, pero no he detectado a ningún exterminador, si lo hubiera sin dudas lo habría encontrado – afirmó Ami

\- Entiendo, gracias Ami... quédense tranquilos, todos nos equivocamos algunas vez porque eso es lo que nos hace humanos y tú no eres la excepción, Rei – respondió calmadamente la mujer

\- Pero Reina, créanos por favor, las visiones de Rei nunca se equivocaron – dijo el del paliacate rojo preocupado

\- ¡Además yo también las tuve y las soñé! – exclamó Risa exaltada

\- Siempre me has creído con respecto a mis lecturas de fuego – afirmó Mars ofendida

\- Pero ya escucharon a Ami, de haber habido un infiltrado lo hubiéramos detectado y si tu visión es cierta, solo un terminator podría lograr lo que estás diciendo – aseguró la Reina frunciendo el seño

\- ¿¡Que no lo entiendes, Serena tonta!? ¡Vamos a morir todos! – gritó furiosa Rei ya perdiendo la paciencia, llamando a la soberana de la misma forma en que lo hacia antiguamente

\- Serena, créenos si no vigilamos adentro nos van a tomar por sorpresa, te estás equivocando al no oírnos – agregó Ralf también enojado

\- ¿Quieren calmarse? Si la Reina asegura que ganamos es porque es así – defendió Colt a Sailor Cosmos

\- ¿Con quién creen que están hablando? ¡Soy su Reina y de acuerdo a nuestro Código de Convivencia... - dijo enojada Neo Serenity, pero no pudo terminar de hablar

\- ¡Al Código de Convivencia me lo paso por mi trasero! ¡Por culpa de ese estúpido Código que implantaste, desterraste al Fantasma de la muerte en vez de matarlo! ¡Debías matarlo, no deportarlo! ¡Además tampoco quisiste que la guardia tuviera armas de ataque, pero que tontería! ¿¡Tenías que esperar a que el mundo estuviera arrasado para hacerlo!? ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!? – interrumpió Risa totalmente enfurecida, encarando así a la Reina

\- ¡Pero esto es inconcebible! ¿Eso es lo que te han contado tus padres? ¿¡Cómo puedes tener tanta altanería y petulancia, niña!? ¡Ralf, Rei, reprendan a su hija! – respondió la soberana muy enfadada

\- No pienso hacerlo, porque estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella acaba de decir – afirmó Rei cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Ralf? – contestó Neo Serenity mirando al esposo de Mars

\- Yo también opino lo mismo que mi hija, fueron conclusiones que ella sacó sola... nosotros solo nos limitamos a hablarle del Código sin transmitirle nuestra opinión al respecto – fue la respuesta del fastidiado hombre de paliacate rojo

\- ¿Y que pretendían que hiciera? ¿Actuar como una máquina y matarlo a sangre fría? Les recuerdo que él era humano en ese entonces – llamó a razonar Cosmos

\- Ella tiene razón... Risa, si no fuera por Serena ahora no hubiéramos ganado, deberías pedir disculpas – aseguró seriamente James

\- Deberías estar de acuerdo conmigo, James, si un criminal amenaza la seguridad del planeta, de lo único que yo tengo ganas es de sacar mi revólver y matarlo, esa es mi manera... ¿Qué esperas que diga? "Que energía Reina, que buena onda que tiene, se lo digo de corazón" - respondió Risa diciendo eso último irónicamente – Esa onda hippie berreta no va conmigo, yo digo lo que siento... si nuestra Reina hubiera ejecutado al Fantasma de la Muerte, Black Moon jamás nos hubiera invadido, así que no voy a pedir perdón, ¿Les importó a esos gusanos el tonto Código? Por favor... – agregó la chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo, todavía enfadada

\- ¡Oigan ya serénense! ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? Jamás se habían comportado así, Risa ya basta... recuerda que nosotras como Senshis no matamos seres humanos – dijo Eternal Sailor Mercury interviniendo intentando poner calma

\- Como sea, concuerdo con ustedes pero creo que se excedieron en la forma de decirlo, si regresamos probablemente los metan al calabozo – comentó preocupada la hermana de Ralf, poniéndose una mano en la frente

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de que a pesar de la victoria conseguida recién esto no acaba aún, porque no logramos impedir que Black Moon usara su arma, ¡Pero ustedes se pasaron de la raya! ¡Mi mamá les dijo que sus visiones se equivocan esta vez y no tienen la humildad de aceptarlo! – defendió enojada Chibimoon, a su madre

\- Están abusando de mi benevolencia y de cuánto los quiero, voy a hablar muy seriamente con los tres cuando volvamos al Palacio y especialmente contigo Risa, voy a tener que tomar medidas con respecto a ustedes... ahora andando todos que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso – determinó Sailor Cosmos sumamente enojada con los líderes de la Unidad Marte - ¡Sami! ¡Te quedas vigilando y revisando el área aquí afuera con los soldados mientras las Inners y sus colíderes de escuadrón entran conmigo y llevan el equipo táctico! - ordenó ella no menos calmada

Entonces mientras la mayoría de los soldados se quedaban en el patio exterior de la base, Sailor Cosmos, las cuatro Inners Senshis y sus respectivos colíderes entraron al hangar y bajaron al subsuelo, hasta llegar a la zona del desplazador temporal.

\- Lo hemos encontrado Majestad, justo donde dijo que estaría – dijo Mercury con el visor puesto

\- ¿Esto es lo que habías dicho? – preguntó Colt contemplando el dispositivo

\- Si, el destino – respondió la soberana encendiendo una bengala, ya que el cuarto estaba oscuro – Es la primera arma táctica de tiempo, Black Moon acaba de utilizarla – agregó arrojando la bengala en el pozo circular que rodeaba al dispositivo

\- Pero los objetos de Sailor Plut debieron de haber sido recuperados, ya no debería de funcionar – comentó Eternal Sailor Júpiter

\- Eso vamos a comprobar cuando bajemos – contestó Eternal Sailor Venus

Sin perder tiempo, las Senshis y los militares prepararon una escalera y se valieron de ella para bajar al pozo.

Una vez abajo, montaron luces con postes rodeando la lomada del desplazador e inclusive montaron otra escalera que permitiría subir a la plataforma, allí pusieron también las computadoras y todo lo necesario para lograr hacerlo funcionar.

Eternal Sailor Mercury comenzó a trabajar en ello luego de conectar todo y finalmente comprobó que la maquina sí funcionaba.

\- Necesitamos 15 minutos para hacer funcionar el transportador, Majestad – afirmó Ami observando su computadora

\- Tendremos las coordenadas exactas en un momento – comentó un hombre de cabello estilo punk y gafas que era uno de los colíderes de Mercury

\- Tokio, 1978 – murmuró en voz baja la Neo Reina Serenity

Unos segundos más tarde, en el monitor apareció la información requerida.

\- Tokio... 12 de Mayo... de 1978 – pronunció en voz alta Ami el destino temporal al que había sido enviada la terminator que no habían conseguido detener

Mientras tanto, los cuatro líderes de la Unidad Marte observaban con mucha atención toda la habitación, en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera ser el atacante que mostraban los sueños y las lecturas de fuego de Rei y de su hija.

\- ¿Ven algo raro? ¿Alguien sospechoso? – murmuró Ralf

\- No, nada raro, la verdad no entiendo... aquí estamos todos los más cercanos ¿Quién podría ser sospechoso? – respondió Rei también en voz baja, mirando para todos lados

\- Encima no logramos detener a Reiminator – comentó Haruna en referencia a la cyborg, ya que conocía los hechos de boca de su cuñada

\- Cuñadita, sabes que no me gusta esa palabra, llego a encontrar a quién haya inventado ese apodo y juro que lo mataré – respondió Mars algo molesta

En eso, Sailor Cosmos meditaba sobre la fecha que acababa de escuchar.

\- Black Moon sabía que estaba perdiendo así que intentó manipular el juego, entonces envió a una Terminator al momento anterior a la guerra – explicó la Reina

\- ¿Y quién es el objetivo?– preguntó Sailor Chibimoon

\- Mi madre, o sea tu abuela Serenity Tsukino... si la máquina tiene éxito nunca voy a nacer, porque la matarán primero... y al hacerlo, borrarán todas las victorias por las que hemos luchado, incluyendo la de esta noche – aseguró la Neo Reina Serenity – Y sin mí, no habrá una resistencia para desafiar a las máquinas, tampoco habrá Cristal de Plata y por ende, un grupo de Sailor Senshis... con este único acto, Black Moon ganará – agregó ella seriamente

\- Pero el dispositivo temporal debió de haber dejado de andar al recuperar los objetos de Plut como supongo, ¿Por qué funciona igual? – preguntó Eternal Sailor Júpiter

\- Nos engañaron haciéndonos pensar que atacaron a Plut y robaron su báculo y sus llaves con el fin de hacer funcionar el transportador, su verdadero propósito era impedirnos de usar la Puerta del Tiempo... sabían que a pesar del tabú que nos prohíbe viajar por el tiempo, en caso de una emergencia lo podríamos romper y lo que querían era que no pudiéramos seguir a las máquinas que enviaran al pasado – contestó Sailor Cosmos

\- Tal vez valerse de los objetos de Plut haya sido su intención en un principio, pero después debieron de haber encontrado la forma de viajar por el tiempo, sin necesidad de ellos – dijo Eternal Sailor Venus

\- Si, eso también es muy factible – concordó la de cabello odango plateado

\- Entonces la única alternativa que tenemos es utilizar la misma tecnología nosotros mismos y enviar a alguien también – sugirió Asamuna, el colíder de Júpiter

\- No sabemos si funcionará – refutó Risa secamente

A pesar del comentario de la chica de cabello castaño oscuro largo, varios colíderes comenzaron a ofrecerse para viajar, solo Asamuna y los de la Unidad Marte no lo hicieron.

Hasta que rato después, James Colt dio un paso al frente.

\- Yo iré – dijo el rubio ofreciéndose, al oírlo la expresión del rostro de la hija de Ralf y Rei pasó a mostrar absoluta tristeza ya que sentía todas sus ilusiones derrumbadas.

La madre acariciaba amorosamente el cabello de la chica a modo de consuelo, porque podía sentir su angustiada aura.

\- ¿Porqué debería enviarte... a ti, antes que a cualquiera de ellos? – preguntó Cosmos mirando fijamente a Colt

\- Porque daría mi vida por Serenity Tsukino – aseguró el rubio decididamente

\- Todos los aquí presentes y los que se quedaron afuera morirían por Serenity Tsukino, ¿Qué te hace diferente? – respondió la soberana

\- Ya sabes por qué, todo lo que me contaste sobre ella... la conozco, Serena – argumentó James – Déjame salvarla – agregó el rubio

Como toda respuesta, Sailor Cosmos sonrió levemente y decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento del hombre.

Una vez que el transportador temporal estuvo listo para ser usado, Ami se dispuso a informar a James sobre cómo debería viajar.

\- ¿Sin armas? – preguntó el hombre sorprendido

\- Medimos el campo magnético, todo lo que no esté envuelto en tejido vivo será destrozado... imagina un jarro de acero en un microondas multiplicado por mil – informó Eternal Sailor Mercury

\- Solo quedaría un cráter – concluyó el rubio ya quitándose el equipo y el chaleco antibalas

\- Ah, y además sin ropa – agregó la Senshi de cabello azul corto ya alejándose

\- Creerá que estoy loco... sabías que el artefacto estaría aquí, también la fecha perfectamente y que las máquinas caerían esta noche así que... antes de irme dime, Serena – habló Colt dirigiéndose a la Reina, que se encontraba cerca observando la charla

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó la soberana sonriéndole

\- ¿Es por las lecturas de fuego de Mars o tú ves también el futuro? – indagó el rubio mientras continuaba quitándose el uniforme

\- No es por las lecturas de fuego de Rei y tampoco yo puedo ver el futuro, James – dijo la Neo Reina riéndose

\- ¿Y cómo sabes todo esto? – siguió interrogando Colt sin comprender

\- Los engañé, mi madre me dijo muchas cosas, me dio señales, cuando era niña... ella parecía saberlo todo – contestó Neo Serenity acercándose a James

\- Eso debió gustarte – supuso el hombre sonriéndole

\- No tanto, no sé nada más... mi conocimiento termina cuando regreses, es la información que tenía ella – respondió la mujer de peinado odango bajando la vista

\- ¿Se acabaron los engaños? –

\- Así es, se acabaron – afirmó Cosmos mientras Colt apoyaba su mochila en el suelo, de la cual cayó la antigua foto de Serenity que la misma Reina le había regalado

\- En la época a la que viajarás, no será la guerrera que me crió, aún no... tendrá miedo y será débil, no sabrá pelear, ni defenderse, sus únicas preocupaciones serán el alquiler y el trabajo, era oficinista así que, prepárate para el hecho de que te necesitará pero no lo sabrá – advirtió la Reina a Colt

\- Pero ¿Qué le voy a decir? Aunque le diga quién soy, no va a creerme – contestó el hombre algo preocupado

\- Dile esto: Gracias Serenity, por tu coraje durante los años oscuros, deberás enfrentar muchas cosas pero mis amigas y yo te ayudaremos, puedo asegurarte que el futuro no está escrito, no hay más destino que el que nosotros mismos creamos y tendrás que ser más fuerte de lo que te imaginas... debes sobrevivir o yo nunca existiré – explicó la Neo Reina Serenity con algo de angustia, porque sabía que estaba viviendo los últimos momentos junto a quien sería su padre.

A solo algunos pasos de distancia de donde estaban ellos, los líderes del escuadrón Marte no habían dejado de vigilar el entorno, aunque sin éxito. Sin embargo Risa, desde hacia un rato que había dejado de vigilar porque era un duro golpe para ella el hecho de no volver a ver nunca más al hombre que amaba y se encontraba triste, perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Me gustaría ir con él... - dijo la chica haciendo un esfuerzo porque las lágrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas

\- Eso no es posible princesa, él ya tiene un destino que lo aguarda y en unos momentos más, irá a buscarlo – consoló Ralf a su hija acariciándole la cabeza

\- Así es mi niña hermosa, es duro pero debes afrontarlo... James tiene un destino... el cual no es junto a ti – agregó Mars angustiada al ver triste a Risa

\- Pero lo amo ¡Lo amo, maldita sea! – respondió Risa alzando la voz con algunas lágrimas que inevitablemente salieron

\- El amor a veces es así, no siempre se dan las cosas como uno las desea - afirmó Haruna interviniendo

\- Sé que duele... las heridas del corazón son dolorosas pero no matan, mi niña – dijo Ralf abrazando a la chica, quien correspondió al abrazo

\- Eres una muchacha fuerte, no te ates al pasado, vive el presente y mira siempre al futuro – aconsejó Rei sumándose al abrazo

\- Mamá, papá... los amo – contestó Risa con mirada triste pero con una leve sonrisa

\- Y nosotros a ti, mi pequeña – respondió amorosamente su madre

James ya casi se había terminado de quitar toda la ropa, solo se había dejado los pantalones y de esa manera se dispuso a subir la escalera que conducía hacia la plataforma del dispositivo mientras todo el grupo se acercaba a la misma.

Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Risa a pesar de su pena, por lo que la mirada triste de sus ojos púrpuras cedió su lugar a una llena de deseo... deseo de probar esa anatomía bien formada que se dirigía hacia el transportador.

\- _Que lindo eres, como me gustaría que seas tú la persona quien me haga el amor por primera vez, no solo una sino dos, tres, cuatro veces y hasta no poder más -_ pensaba la muchacha para sí, totalmente sonrojada olvidando por un momento la causa de su tristeza

Llegando Colt ya al borde de la plataforma, Sailor Cosmos se acercó a él por última vez.

\- Cuídala por mí, James – recomendó con sus emociones a flor de piel, la soberana al rubio

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo – dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa

A continuación, la Reina bajó de nuevo las escaleras y Colt se terminó de desnudar y entró al pie del dispositivo, el cual comenzó a elevarse.

\- Lo que estás haciendo ahora, llevará al fin de la guerra – aseguró Sailor Cosmos mientras contemplaba cómo las columnas redondeadas que rodeaban a la plataforma, empezaban a girar y aumentaban la velocidad cada vez más.

El cuerpo desnudo de James comenzó a flotar mientras unos relámpagos se formaban debido al giro de las columnas. El movimiento de las mismas aumentó y una especie de bola de energía color celeste rodeó al cuerpo del rubio.

Eso no le impidió a Colt ver cómo Asamuna se alejaba del lado de Makoto y se dirigía hacia Sailor Chibimoon. Pudo contemplar cómo al llegar detrás de la hija de la Reina tapaba la boca de ella con la mano izquierda y la inmovilizaba, el rubio notó que en la mano del atacante aparecían manchas de color anaranjado brillante las cuales pasaban hacia el rostro de la chica de cabello rosado, al mismo tiempo que la apariencia de Asamuna cambiaba dando lugar a otra totalmente desconocida.

\- No creyeron que sería tan fácil, ¿O sí? – murmuró el desconocido al oído de Chibiusa

\- ¡Chibiusa! – gritó desesperado James mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a girar y la bola de energía que lo rodeaba se volvía cada vez más blanca y brillante

Unos extraños recuerdos venían a la mente del rubio soldado, en ella podía ver su casa de la infancia y a sus padres celebrándole el cumpleaños, distinguía claramente a toda su familia completa cantándole y se veía a él de niño abriendo un regalo, hasta pudo ver el titulo de la caja: "Origen". A continuación se vio a sí mismo sacando una especie de Tablet de la caja y a su madre diciéndole que "Origen" se actualizaría en un par de días, también el contador del monitor que marcaba dos días con diecisiete horas como tiempo restante. Inmediatamente otro recuerdo vino a la mente de Colt, veía a una joven Serenity pasando su dedo índice sobre la palma de la mano de él mismo de niño, parecía que oía las palabras que le decía la chica: " _Una línea recta"._ Dicha secuencia dio lugar a otra en la que él estaba en una habitación de su casa parado frente a un espejo, pronunciando una frase: " _Recuerda: Origen es Dark Crystal, cuando el Origen esté en línea, comenzará la pesadilla. Puedes matar a Dark Crystal antes de que nazca..."_

Luego de eso, el cuerpo de James Colt siguió dando vueltas cada vez más rápido hasta que la bola de energía que lo envolvía se volvió blanca del todo. El desapareció después de que la misma emitiera un fuerte resplandor que duró unos segundos, indicando que la dirección inexorable del tiempo había sido desafiada y vencida por segunda vez en esa noche.

 **En estos primeros tres capítulos, hemos estado viendo casi el mismo futuro que conocemos de las anteriores entregas de esta saga por medio de flashbacks y explicaciones ¿Por qué digo "casi"? Si leyeron atentamente todos los fics se van a dar cuenta, igual ya lo voy a explicar en próximos capítulos.**

 **Este futuro sería el que habíamos empezado a ver en SMvsT: Rescate, hemos podido ver la muerte del Gran Sabio a manos del Rey Endymion y Jedite, a la Neo Reina Serenity y las Senshis venciendo... en síntesis, leímos la derrota de Black Moon y las máquinas, también el hecho de que no lograban detener a la terminator que viajaría a 1978 a matar a la mamá de Serena, lo que daba lugar a los sucesos de la primera parte de la saga de SMvsT.**

 **Pero las cosas como las conocemos llegan hasta aquí, porque la intervención del extraño sujeto que atacó a Rini, cambiará todo realmente a partir del próximo capítulo y un indicio de ello son esos raros recuerdos de Colt en la máquina del tiempo... James esperará una cosa y se encontrará con otra.**

 **De esta manera me retiro silbando bajito hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Nuevo Destino

**Capítulo 4**

 **Nuevo Destino**

 **Ciudad de Tokio - Año 1978. 1:58 a.m.**

Era una noche como cualquiera, el hombre que recogía la basura hacía su trabajo de rutina, en su camión recogía y vaciaba los containers de residuos. En su rostro se veía que estaba concentrado en su trabajo, en un momento determinado el motor del camión se detuvo y él intentó en vano ponerlo en marcha de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡Vamos arranca! – protestó el hombre

De repente comenzó a levantarse viento y a producirse descargas eléctricas cerca de donde él estaba, el conductor del vehículo se sorprendió al ver los rayos eléctricos casi sobre él y se bajó del camión algo asustado, a continuación un repentino resplandor de luz lo encandiló por un segundo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- se preguntó exaltado

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando recuperó la vista y el humo que había frente a él se disipó, por eso se quedó mudo e inmóvil ante lo que vio.

Una chica totalmente desnuda estaba agachada mirando al suelo y con una rodilla apoyada en el mismo, su cuerpo era muy bonito y bien formado, tanto que parecía el cuerpo de una diosa… todo se veía hermoso en ella y sus facciones eran las de una joven japonesa, en otras palabras, lucía exactamente igual a Sailor Mars pero evidentemente no se trataba de ella.

La terminator se puso de pie lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado y otro, a continuación caminó hacia adelante hasta llegar frente a una baranda. La recién llegada pudo ver una buena vista de las luces de la ciudad, porque el lugar en donde estaba se encontraba sobre una colina.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un patrullero pasó rápidamente por un callejón en el que estaba un hombre tambaleándose con una botella de sake en la mano, cantando cosas inentendibles.

De repente, en el sitio comenzó a levantarse viento y unas descargas eléctricas se produjeron, llenando el lugar de relámpagos. Un rápido resplandor de luz se produjo y de la nada apareció en el aire un hombre desnudo el cual cayó al suelo. Se trataba de James quien intentó ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo, miró hacia todos lados para ver en donde estaba.

Colt empezó a caminar aún algo dolorido por el golpe y se encontró con el señor que tenía la botella de sake en la mano.

\- Hey amigo, ¿viste una luz muy brillante? – dijo el hombre con una embriaguez evidente

\- Necesito tu ropa, en este instante – le contestó el rubio

No muy lejos de donde había aparecido la terminator, en una especie de observatorio estaba un joven con dos muchachas que por sus ropas, no parecían muy decentes.

El llevaba pantalones de jeans algo rotos, remera oscura, campera negra y peinado punk teñido de celeste, mientras que las chicas que lo acompañaban tenían puestas ropas provocativas, una lucía shorts ajustados, cortitos, remera manga corta y ajustada. La otra vestía pantalones color crema bien ajustados que le marcaban bien las curvas, botas negras, campera gris, debajo una mini musculosa blanca que solo le cubría los pechos y en sus manos llevaba muñequeras negras.

Una de las dos mujeres estaba mirando por un telescopio mientras el chico se reía, la otra rompió una botella de cerveza contra el artefacto y protestó reclamando su turno para mirar por el mismo.

\- Hey, es mi turno – le dijo ella a su amiga mientras la empujaba para quitarla del telescopio.

\- Tranquilas nenas, después habrá fiesta entre los tres, jajaja – comentó el joven divertido ante la situación

\- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esa tipa? – preguntó quien fue empujada recién, al observar acercarse a la T-800 desnuda

Los tres se rieron al verla porque pensaron que solo se trataba de una chica sin ropa, por eso se acercaron despreocupadamente a ella.

\- ¿Linda noche para caminar, nena? – le dijo el joven en tono irónico

\- Linda noche para caminar – respondió secamente la exterminadora, su voz se oía igual a la de Sailor Mars

\- Lavarás mañana, nada limpio ¿verdad? – afirmó una de las muchachas en tono burlón, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos delante del bello rostro de la terminator.

\- Nada limpio, verdad – contestó la de ojos morados manteniendo una expresión fría en la cara

\- Me parece que esta tipa está completamente loca – comentó riendo la de shorts cortos

\- Tu ropa, dámela ahora – dijo fríamente la de pelo negro mirando a quien vestía pantalones color crema

\- ¡Vete al diablo, maldita! – respondió enojada la aludida y los tres sacaron sus navajas.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más, porque una cuarta voz femenina exactamente igual a la de la T-800, se escuchó detrás de la misma.

\- No vas a necesitar nada de ropa – aseguró la desconocida refiriéndose a la cyborg

Ella se dio vuelta y con su vista electrónica, observó que una mujer esbelta se acercaba con una escopeta, sus escáneres hicieron un rápido análisis de la desconocida y el resultado no tardó en aparecer: Quien le acababa de hablar no era humana, se trataba de una T-800 igual que ella y estaba armada con una Remington *****.

La chica estaba vestida con unos pantalones tipo cargo color negro, botas del mismo color y una campera verde militar. Dicha prenda poseía una capucha que cubría la cabeza de ella y eso sumado al hecho de que era de noche, no permitían distinguir su rostro.

Sin perder tiempo, la recién llegada se quitó la capucha descubriendo su rostro, el cual era perfectamente igual al de la terminator desnuda, su cabello y el color de sus pupilas eran los mismos… cualquier persona pensaría que se trataba de dos hermanas mellizas.

\- Te he estado esperando – dijo la de pantalones negros a la exterminadora mientras le apuntaba con la escopeta

Como respuesta, la cyborg corrió hacia su oponente que comenzaba a dispararle una y otra vez, los disparos impactaban en sus hombros y vientre pero no detenían su carrera. Mientras tanto, las dos muchachas y el chico que presenciaban la escena no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos ¿Cómo podía ser que la mujer desnuda no se cayera al ser atacada de esa manera?, entonces sintieron miedo y sin perder tiempo decidieron alejarse corriendo de allí.

Una vez que las dos terminators estuvieron frente a frente empezaron a intercambiar golpes de puños.

Muy cerca de donde estaban, en una terraza, alguien estaba observándolas mientras preparaba y cargaba un rifle francotirador.

Mientras tanto, la T-800 sin ropas lanzaba a la de campera verde contra un poste de luz, estrellándola contra el mismo para después arrojarla al suelo a un par de metros de distancia como si fuera un costal.

Quien se encontraba en el piso, se puso rápidamente de pie y agarró un poste caído que parecía ser un parquímetro, el cual había roto al chocar contra el mismo. Inmediatamente golpeó fuertemente a su oponente en la cabeza un par de veces con dicho objeto.

Eso dio tiempo a la de pantalones negros de volver a tomar la escopeta y disparar a su contrincante en la cabeza, logrando dejar al descubierto parte del cráneo robótico en el sector superior izquierdo de la cara y algo del costado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Eso no fue ningún impedimento para que ella se arrojara sobre quien le había disparado y forcejearan, consiguiendo resquebrajar el piso por la presión que ambas hacían al pisar.

Sin embargo no duraría mucho esa lucha porque quien estaba desnuda, logró zafarse del agarre de su enemiga y conectarle una fuerte patada que hizo que volara como si fuera una pelota de futbol, y se incrustara contra una baranda metálica que se encontraba cerca, provocando que se abollara y doblara fácilmente.

La persona que observaba a ambas terminators desde la terraza cercana, ya había puesto una bala en el cargador del rifle y valiéndose de la mira telescópica ya estaba apuntando a quien caminaba hacia su rival caída, la cual evidenciaba tener problemas de coordinación en los movimientos de una mano. Una vez que se aseguró que no fallaría, disparó y vio como el balazo impactó en medio de los senos de la T-800, abriéndole un agujero en el pecho.

El arma usada era de gran calibre y las balas que utilizaba de gran tamaño, las cuales permitían atravesar blindaje y por tal motivo el disparo pudo atravesar el tórax de la exterminadora.

Un par de segundos después, ella detuvo su marcha y cayó de rodillas al suelo, quedando inmóvil mientras su vista electrónica se apagaba al igual que la pupila roja de su ojo robótico izquierdo al descubierto.

La "melliza" de quien estaba quieta en el piso, se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a ella. Acto seguido giró la vista hacia el lugar de donde provino el balazo de recién y extendió su brazo derecho haciendo con la mano el gesto de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba, el destinatario había sido la persona que efectuó el disparo dando a entender que sabía de quién se trataba.

En el mismo callejón, estaba Colt poniéndose los pantalones del hombre que tenia la botella de sake y poquito tiempo después, un patrullero se detuvo en el lugar y una linterna lo iluminó desde el mismo.

James vio que un policía se bajaba y se acercaba corriendo, por lo que tuvo que alejarse para intentar perderlo de vista.

El rubio continuó con su carrera hasta llegar a una callejuela, rápidamente pareció entrar a un edificio y el policía que lo perseguía lo perdió de vista. Este inspeccionó la zona con linterna y pistola en mano, hasta que de un costado le salió al encuentro James que en verdad no había entrado, solo se había escondido… entonces se arrojó sobre el agente arrebatándole el arma de un rápido manotazo para apuntarle con la misma a continuación.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿De qué año? – preguntó el de ojos celestes

\- 12 de mayo de 1978, el día de tu llegada… y eliminación – respondió fríamente el policía de cabello plateado y ojos oscuros

El rostro de Colt se llenó rápidamente de asombro al ver como la mano derecha del hombre tomaba color metálico y se transformaba en una larga cuchilla. Tuvo que dar un rápido salto hacia atrás para evitar el cuchillazo del desconocido y como respuesta disparó el revólver varias veces, su perplejidad creció al ver que el cuerpo del policía no era de carne y hueso y por ende, tampoco se trataba de un humano y sí de un terminator.

Los balazos abrieron numerosos orificios de metal líquido en el rostro y torso del atacante uniformado. Entonces James salió rápidamente corriendo hacia su izquierda mientras aquellos agujeros se cerraban rápidamente y el de pelo plateado se recuperaba y comenzaba a perseguirlo.

El rubio dobló hacia la derecha por otra callejuela y corrió hasta una escalera que conducía hasta un balcón, una vez que llegó hasta ahí rompió el vidrio de una ventana valiéndose de una de las barras de hierro tiradas en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, Colt penetró en el interior del edificio y pudo ver que se trataba de un negocio de ropa que se encontraba cerrado, entonces continuó moviéndose rápidamente por el salón de ventas entre los percheros llenos de prendas.

El hombre se dio cuenta que el mismo atacante de antes había entrado al lugar y estaba buscándolo, por lo que decidió avanzar agachado para no ser visto y en cuanto pudo, descolgó uno de los sacos beige que estaba en una de las perchas y se lo puso. A continuación corrió hacia donde estaban los calzados, se midió un par siempre vigilando que no lo viera el policía de cabello plateado que ya se encontraba en el salón paseando su vista por el sitio.

Acto seguido, James se dirigió a un probador luego de encontrar unos que eran de su medida y se los puso, justo antes de que él apoyara los pies en el suelo, pasó al lado del probador quien lo buscaba pero aparentemente, éste no notó nada raro y siguió de largo.

Todo parecía indicar que Colt podía relajarse pero una larga cuchilla atravesando una de las paredes del probador y pasando a milímetros de la cara del militar, reveló lo contrario. Sin dudar ni un segundo, él salió corriendo y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras mecánicas que conducían a la planta baja del negocio, por las que bajó rápidamente.

Inmediatamente después, el de cabello rubio dobló por una esquina con la intención de dirigirse hacia la salida, pero era tanta la velocidad que llevaba que no vio a dos policías que estaban justo en su camino y no pudo evitar chocar contra uno de ellos y que cayeran ambos al suelo. Pero ese no era el único problema, el perseguidor de antes había oído el ruido de los cuerpos al caer al suelo lo que delató la posición de James.

\- ¡Policía de Tokio! ¡Alto! – exclamó el policía que seguía de pie dirigiéndose a Colt

\- Eso sí dolió – se quejó el agente caído mientras se ponía de pie trabajosamente

\- Amigo, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el joven a su compañero

\- No sé, tú dímelo, Meiou – respondió jadeando él

\- Ustedes son humanos, tienen que dejarme ir, todavía estamos… – afirmó Colt parándose

\- ¡Boca abajo y con las manos atrás… o usaré mi porra! – dijo firmemente Meiou interrumpiéndolo

Aun así el de ojos celestes recibió un fuerte golpe desde atrás de parte del otro policía, lo que provocó que cayera de rodillas.

\- El ya viene, escúchenme o todos moriremos… - intentó convencerlos Colt mientras era esposado, de que estaban corriendo peligro

Pero ellos no lo escucharon e igual se dispusieron a llevarlo al patrullero para tenerlo detenido en la comisaria.

\- Lo tenía bajo control – aseguró el que no había sido derribado hace un rato

\- Si claro, Carlos… como no – respondió bromeando su compañero mientras se llevaban esposado al militar

\- Esto es lo que no se hace en el primer día, usar la fuerza letal en contra de un indigente desquiciado – argumentó Meiou manifestado su desacuerdo con el método utilizado por su colega

Lo que no notaron era que detrás de ellos, de una puerta plateada surgía una silueta humana, que salió de aquella y avanzó hacia los tres hombres frente a él y a medida que caminaba, el color metálico del cuerpo dio lugar a la apariencia normal.

El atacante no tardó en alcanzarlos y convertir una de sus manos en una cuchilla con la que atravesó el cuerpo de uno de los dos policías. El otro agente se dio vuelta rápidamente para contemplar como su compañero caía muerto al piso y James se agachaba para evitar un cuchillazo del enemigo.

Ante dicho panorama, el agente Meiou no dudo en descartar el uso de su porra eléctrica y usar su pistola reservada para casos extremos, con la que disparó varias veces hasta vaciar el cargador.

Las balas impactaron en el torso y rostro del chico de cabello plata pero solo consiguieron abrir orificios de metal líquido. Carlos vio anonadado como los mismos se cerraban y el terminator se acercaba igual.

James se dio cuenta enseguida que el agresor iba a acuchillar a Meiou y entonces lo empujó para que ambos se alejaran corriendo hasta llegar detrás de un mostrador cerca de la puerta principal, mientras quien los perseguía regresaba su mano a la normalidad y agarraba una pistola del suelo.

\- Tiene que ser un extraterrestre del espacio exterior… - dedujo totalmente nervioso el policía

\- Es una máquina que mata a humanos, ¡Quítame las esposas! – respondió Colt alzando la voz

\- No, estás bajo arresto – se negó Carlos a acceder al pedido

\- ¿Qué parte de "mata a humanos" no entendiste? – preguntó el rubio buscando hacer entrar en razón al agente - ¡Las esposas! – agregó Colt mientras se cubrían de repetidos balazos de parte del cyborg de metal liquido

Eso terminó de convencer a Carlos de quitarle las esposas y en cuanto lo hizo intentó pedir refuerzos por radio mientras James intercambiaba disparos con el atacante hasta que se acabaron las municiones.

Eso no impidió al exterminator, transformar ambas manos en largas cuchillas y acercarse a los dos hombres con la intención de matarlos.

\- ¿Estamos jodidos? – preguntó Meiou intimidado

\- Si y mucho – aseguró el rubio preocupado

Cuando parecía evidente que Colt y el policía estaban acorralados, una camioneta que parecía ser del equipo de asalto de la policía japonesa pero de color rojo, entró rompiendo la ancha y amplia entrada principal conformada por puertas de vidrio.

Ambos vieron como el vehículo daba un giro de 180° luego de meterse adentro del local y embestía al exterminador, mandándolo a volar un par de metros para que fuera a parar detrás de otro mostrador detrás de ellos.

Inmediatamente después, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y los dos hombres vieron a una mujer joven de cabello plateado atado al estilo odango en forma de dos largas coletas y ojos celestes.

\- ¡Ven conmigo si quieres vivir! – gritó la chica dirigiéndose a Colt

\- Pero si es… es… - balbuceó James perplejo

Antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, ella le disparó al cyborg que ya se había recuperado y puesto de pie nuevamente y se acercaba con las manos transformadas en cuchillas, consiguiendo frenarlo brevemente.

\- ¡Ahora, soldado! – exclamó la de peinado odango con tono imperativo

El de pupilas celestes decidió obedecer, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la camioneta y ocupó el asiento de acompañante mientras el terminator caminaba en dirección a ellos ignorando a un Meiou sorprendido en gran manera y sin terminar de dar crédito a los que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

Mientras tanto, el vehículo se movía en dirección a la calle rompiendo lo que quedaba de la entrada del local al mismo tiempo que quien los perseguía, corría tras ellos. Una vez que salió, la camioneta giró y tomó la avenida en la que se encontraban para acelerar lo máximo posible. Pero lo que no notaron fue que un trozo de metal líquido se había materializado en uno de los sostenes de la puerta trasera porque en su carrera, el cyborg había alcanzado a tocar dicha zona…

James miraba sorprendido a la conductora, definitivamente algo no encajaba en lo que estaba pasando con respecto a lo que le contó la Neo Reina Serenity.

\- Colt, ¿verdad? ¿James Colt? – preguntó ella luego de un rato

\- Tú… eres Serenity… - dedujo el hombre con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Si, ya lo sé. ¿Te lastimaste la cabeza allá atrás? – indagó la de ojos celestes confirmando la deducción del militar

\- El terminator… no conozco el modelo… - respondió él en referencia al extraño policía de pelo plateado que lo perseguía

\- T-1000, de metal líquido, cambia de forma… solo tiene que tocar algo una vez para mimetizarlo – informó Serenity con seguridad

\- Un momento, ¿Sabes de terminators? ¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó Colt entendiendo cada vez menos

\- Fuiste enviado por mi hija Serena Tsukino, la líder de las Sailor Senshis y de la resistencia, para protegerme – dijo ella demostrando que conocía bien la situación

\- No lo entiendo… no podías saber nada de esto – comentó James intrigado

\- Pero lo sé, escúchame Colt, todo cambió, el 1978 al que Serena te envió de vuelta ya no existe.

\- Esto es un error, Serena me envió para salvarte… - afirmó el soldado sin poder creer aún lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo

\- Si, de la terminator que enviaron para eliminarme, es verdad, pero ya nos encargamos de ella – contestó Serenity mientras abría la puerta que comunicaba con el compartimiento trasero

\- ¿Cómo que "nos"? – indagó el hombre ya que suponía que Serenity estaba sola

El giró su vista y vio el cuerpo inmóvil de la exterminadora en el suelo y envuelto en una especie de red espesa, pero lo que más le impactó al alzar la mirada fue contemplar a la "melliza" de la inerte cyborg, que lo veía sin decir una palabra mientras se paraba.

\- ¡Esa no es Lady Mars! ¡Al suelo! – exclamó James alarmado notando las pequeñas partes de cráneo robótico expuestas en el rostro de la acompañante de Serenity, producto de su pelea contra la otra terminator

\- ¡Espera! – intentó explicarle la joven

Pero Colt no la oyó y agarró el rifle francotirador que se encontraba apoyado cerca de ellos para dispararle a la T-800. Pero ella se corrió a un costado para evitar el disparo y el mismo solamente voló la puerta trasera de la camioneta.

\- ¡Colt, ya basta! – gritó Serenity tratando de parar al militar con una de sus manos, como consecuencia de eso perdió el control del vehículo al cruzar por una intersección y chocó contra un auto estacionado luego de zigzaguear

\- ¡Colt, maldita sea! – habló la de peinado odango procurando parar a James

\- Quédate aquí – respondió él sin hacerle caso

\- ¡Detente, ella no está para lo que piensas! – exclamó la de ojos celestes insistiendo

\- Vino a matarte, quédate en el camión – afirmó Colt mientras caminaba hacia la parte trasera del vehículo

El hombre llegó hasta dicho sector e inspeccionó con su vista el interior del compartimiento mientras apuntaba, pero este estaba vacío. Unos segundos más tarde, de la derecha del soldado salió la cyborg quien sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó el rifle que sostenía él con ambas manos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el mismo. Como consecuencia de eso, Colt cayó noqueado al asfalto mientras Serenity se acercaba.

\- Genial, simplemente genial – comentó irónicamente la de cabello plateado

\- Yo no lo maté – respondió fríamente la terminator de cabello ébano, el cual era largo igual que su "melliza" enviada al presente tiempo, pero que a diferencia de ésta usaba atado

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó la de ojos celestes recibiendo el rifle de manos de la exterminadora

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, antes de que el T-1000 encuentre nuestra posición… y discutir con James Colt nos sitúa en una desventaja estratégica – informó ella mientras agarraba al cuerpo del soldado como si no pesara nada y lo introducía en el compartimiento trasero de la camioneta

\- Chúpamela – contestó fastidiosa Serenity

\- Esa es una respuesta muy inmadura – concluyó la de pupilas púrpuras mientras se dirigía al asiento de conductor

 ***Remington: Escopeta de corredera**

 **Tal como aclaré al final del capítulo anterior, a partir de éste todo cambia y quien leyó la primera parte de esta saga habrá reconocido las escenas de Terminator 1.**

 **La explicación de Serenity de que el 1978 al que James Colt había sido enviado ya no existía, sugiere algo que ya sabrán si vieron la película y que les iré explicando en los siguientes capítulos. En éste se ha develado a dónde el Gran Sabio mandó a Diamante y por lo que pudimos ver, su objetivo era eliminar a Colt y antes de que pregunten, si, es el mismo T-1000 de la adaptación de T2, solo que en esta ocasión fue enviado directamente a 1978 y no a 1994.** **Otro cambio que habrán notado fue que los policías sí llevan armas de fuego a diferencia de la primer historia.**

 **Algo que quería avisarles es que la "Reiminator buena" aquí se ve igual de joven que cuando fue enviada del futuro ya que en la película, Pops se ve viejo debido a la edad de Arnold Schwarzenegger y el justificativo que encontraron fue que la carne que le ponían a los cyborgs envejecía igual que la de un ser humano normal, cuando antes de hacer T5 se suponía que estaba modificada para no envejecer.**

 **Además quiero darle las gracias a Sir Charles Z por permitirme utilizar al personaje de Carlos Meiou el cual interpreta al policía que Colt salva de Diamante T-1000, créanme que él aparecerá más adelante y será de ayuda.**

 **Les pido disculpas por la demora en la actualización, he empezado un nuevo fanfic llamado "De Miel a Hiel" el cual es el primero totalmente mío, o sea que no es adaptación, les recomiendo que lo lean si no lo han hecho. Continuaré ese sin descuidar este, además de actualizar Ghost in the Terminator ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago.**

 **De esta forma de voy despidiendo hasta la próxima deseándoles que sigan bien. I'll be back!**


	6. Nueva Misión

**Capítulo 5**

 **Nueva Misión**

El camión avanzaba de nuevo por la avenida y Colt seguía desvanecido producto del golpe que le había dado la T-800, a su lado estaba agachada Serenity contemplándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el que he estado esperando toda mi vida? – dijo la chica a un noqueado James

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó la terminator mientras conducía

\- Todavía respira – aseguró la de peinado odango

\- Bien, entonces deberías aparearte con James Colt en esta línea de tiempo – respondió fríamente la exterminadora de ojos púrpuras

\- Oye, no tendremos esta conversación de nuevo – contestó fastidiada la de pupilas azules

\- Sabemos que tu hija será Serena Tsukino, que sin ella no habrá Sailor Senshis y tampoco las máquinas serán derrotadas… no veo otra alternativa – afirmó la conductora de la camioneta

\- La historia de mi vida no se trata solo de aparearse, también tengo que enamorarme de él – refutó Serenity lo que acababa de oír

\- Mis archivos no contemplan la dinámica del amor – contestó la cyborg

\- Qué sorpresa – dijo la de cabello plateado con ironía

\- Estás siendo emocional – opinó su compañera

\- Esta es mi vida, no me importaría ser consultada de vez en cuando de lo que va a ocurrir – reafirmó la de coletas lo que había dicho recién

Colt aún seguía desmayado pero en su mente reaparecían las mismas imágenes que cuando estaba en la máquina del tiempo y veía a Sailor Chibimoon siendo atacada, la casa de su infancia, a sus padres y hermano mayor cantándole el feliz cumpleaños, él mismo abriendo el regalo en cuya caja se podía leer claramente "Origen" y más tarde frente al espejo, recitando unas palabras que podía escuchar muy bien: " _Origen es Dark Crystal, cuando el Origen esté en línea comenzará la pesadilla. Puedes matar a Dark Crystal antes de que nazca, ve a Nagoya en 2017…"_

Fue en ese momento que el militar rubio recuperó el sentido, abrió los ojos y escuchó la música que Serenity había puesto y que a ella le gustaba.

 _*Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go  
They're ready to go now they got their surfboards  
And they're going to the discotheque Au Go Go  
But she just couldn't stay she had to break away  
Well New York City really has is all oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now_

James vio el cuerpo inerte de la terminator enviada al presente tiempo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigió inmediatamente a Serenity al mismo tiempo que agarraba una escopeta.

\- ¡Oye! Necesito respuestas ahora mismo… ¿Cómo sabía esa cosa de metal líquido dónde interceptarme? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – preguntó el hombre totalmente confundido por los recientes sucesos

\- Perdón, pero estábamos ocupadas con el asunto de vida o muerte en el combate y luego atacaste a Reiko – respondió la chica con poca paciencia

\- ¿Le pusiste nombre? – indagó Colt sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo

\- Hola James Colt, es un placer conocerte – le dijo la terminator antes de sonreírle exageradamente

\- ¿Es una broma?.

\- He estado tratando de enseñarle a integrarse, y por lo que veo necesito seguir trabajando – contestó la de coletas mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a donde estaba el rubio

\- Es una Terminator, su única razón para integrarse es para aniquilar humanos – intentó convencer el militar a la muchacha

\- Reiko no mata a nadie, solo les tira a las piernas – fue la contestación de Serenity

\- No deja de ser una chatarra que esperará la oportunidad para matarte – dijo James con desconfianza

\- Mis circuitos auditivos aun no se han degradado… no soy chatarra, soy un organismo cibernético – afirmó Reiko mirando al hombre por el espejo retrovisor

\- Creo que heriste sus sentimientos – argumentó la de peinado odango

\- ¡No tiene sentimientos! – exclamó el soldado

\- Ella salvó mi vida cuando tenía nueve años y es la única razón por la que estoy viva – afirmó la muchacha en defensa de la cyborg

\- Fui programada para proteger a Serenity Tsukino, no me detendré – informó la exterminadora

\- ¿Y programada por quién? ¿Quién te envió? – preguntó Colt hostilmente

\- Esos archivos fueron eliminados – dijo la de cabello ébano

\- Que conveniente… - comentó el rubio irónicamente

\- Quien la haya enviado no quiere que lo sepamos ni yo, ni ella, ni nadie… así Black Moon no puede rastrear a la persona que me salvó – explicó Serenity buscando que James entendiera que su protectora era una aliada de verdad

\- Lógicamente este alguien, quiere que Serenity Tsukino viva – aseguró la Terminator al mismo tiempo que, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, identificaba el trozo de metal aún prendido al sostén de la puerta trasera que ya no estaba y un mensaje confirmatorio aparecía en su vista: "POLIALEACION"

Entonces sin decir nada, tomó una escopeta a su lado y disparó al mismo logrando hacerlo volar.

\- El T-1000 sabe dónde estamos… - aseguró la de cabello negro dándole el arma usada, a Serenity

\- ¿Harás algo útil? Cárgala y no le dispares a Reiko – dijo la de ojos claros a James pasándole la escopeta

Unos metros más atrás, en el pavimento de la avenida, el pedazo de metal se transformaba en una pequeña laguna líquida que se movía por sí sola en dirección al patrullero manejado por el terminator de cabello plateado que también se estaba acercando por la misma vía. Cuando el auto pasó a su lado, la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y el T-1000 la recogió con la mano, la cual absorbió rápidamente el metal y entonces, la mano recuperó el color normal de la piel.

La camioneta conducida por Reiko iba cruzando un largo puente mientras Serenity y Colt cargaban las armas para poder estar preparados, porque sabían que iban a tener que pelear contra el T-1000.

\- Esto es una locura, ésta no era mi misión – dijo James todavía resistiéndose a creer del todo, lo que estaba pasando

\- Es lo que trato de decirte, James – respondió la muchacha decididamente – La chica por la que volviste… se ha ido, no necesito que me salven y ahora, hay una nueva misión – agregó ella acto seguido

\- ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó el soldado

\- Si el pasado puede cambiar, también el futuro… podemos lograr que la guerra contra Black Moon y sus máquinas no suceda nunca – afirmó Serenity acercando su rostro al de James

\- Matar a Dark Crystal antes de que nazca – contestó el hombre recordando las palabras de su recuerdo

\- ¿Cómo dices? – indagó la chica sin entender lo que acababa de escuchar

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de continuar con la conversación porque las luces de un auto que se acercaba a ellos velozmente les llamó la atención, vieron que del lado del conductor, el mismo sacaba un brazo con un arma en la mano.

\- ¡Al suelo! – gritó Colt mientras comenzaban a recibir los disparos

\- ¡El T-1000 nos localizó! – agregó la Terminator mirando hacia atrás

\- Si, ¡Que mierda! – respondió Serenity agarrando una de las armas que tenía a mano

Mientras Reiko aceleraba el vehículo y esquivaba los demás autos, la chica y el militar respondían al fuego con una escopeta y una ametralladora respectivamente, los disparos impactaban en el capot y el vidrio delantero del patrullero.

El T-1000 aceleró más logrando acercarse a la camioneta a pesar de la lluvia de balas, entonces sin perder tiempo rompió de un cabezazo el vidrio delante de él y pasó a través del agujero formado, en forma de una masa de metal líquido. La cual tomó de nuevo la forma humana normal sobre el capot y a continuación, pegó un salto hacia donde se encontraban Serenity y Colt.

\- ¡Quédate atrás! – gritó el rubio apuntando su arma en dirección al atacante

El cyborg de cabello plateado transformó ambos brazos en dos largas barras de metal con ganchos en los extremos, que usó para sostenerse de ambos lados de la puerta trasera en cuanto llegó hasta ellos. Pero la pareja le disparó y consiguió tirarlo de la camioneta, haciendo que cayera sobre el capot del patrullero que todavía estaba allí cerca y poco a poco se alejaba.

Colt decidió actuar sin pérdida de tiempo, agarró un lanzagranadas y apuntó hacia el perseguidor, efectuó el disparo y el auto voló por los aires en medio de una explosión. De esa forma ellos dejaban atrás el vehículo en llamas y lo veían rodar por la calle mientras se dirigían a un viejo edificio que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada no muy lejos del lugar.

De los restos del patrullero y del fuego, salía una laguna de metal líquido que parecía moverse por voluntad propia…

La camioneta se detuvo en un galpón vacío y Reiko sacó de la misma el cuerpo de la T-800 arrastrándolo por los pies, mientras James y Serenity se preparaban para descender también.

\- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? No podemos quedarnos aquí ¡Nos encontrará! – advirtió inquieto el militar

\- Esa es la idea – contestó la muchacha – Ahora échame una mano con estos bolsos – pidió ella además

\- Dijiste que todo sucedió porque el pasado se alteró ¿De qué manera? – preguntó el rubio mientras ayudaba a Serenity a descargar los bolsos

\- ¿Eso importa? – respondió la de peinado odango mientras se escuchaba el golpe de los pies de la T-800 chocando contra el suelo, ya que Reiko los había soltado

\- Cómo, Serenity – insistió el hombre siguiéndola

\- Un Terminator fue enviado a asesinarme cuando era una niña – informó la chica

\- Los Terminators solo vienen de un lugar: del futuro – contestó Colt

Mientras ellos hablaban, Reiko abría una enorme puerta de hierro no muy lejos de donde había dejado el cuerpo de su rival inerte.

\- Algo sucedió – dijo el de ojos celestes recordando lo que había visto mientras estaba en la máquina del tiempo

\- Bueno, ¿entonces?.

\- Yo claramente lo vi – aseguró James

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó la de coletas buscando entender a qué se refería su compañero

\- Cuando Serena me envió de vuelta, su hija fue atacada… por un Terminator – dijo Colt mientras se dirigían a la puerta que abrió Reiko hace unos segundos

\- ¿La hija de Serena? ¿La mató? ¿Serena y su hija están muertas? – preguntó Serenity intranquila y mirándolo fijamente

\- No lo sé… atacó a Chibiusa por atrás, cuando me fui – recordó el soldado con tono serio

\- Tenemos aproximadamente 35 segundos o quizá menos – les dijo Reiko a ambos mientras se acercaba

Ni bien la exterminadora terminó la frase, el T-1000 entró al lugar saltando por una ventana y quebrando el vidrio. Apenas lo vieron, Serenity y James se dispusieron a dispararle mientras caminaba y transformaba ambos brazos en dos largas y puntiagudas cuchillas.

De un rápido movimiento, el cyborg cortó una de ellas con la otra haciendo que el pedazo volara por los aires y al caer, fue agarrado nuevamente por él para a continuación lanzarlo a modo de jabalina. La cuchilla de metal pasó en medio de la pareja, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo e impactó en uno de los hombros de Reiko y la lanzó hacia una pared detrás de ella, inmovilizándola contra la misma.

\- Serenity, corre – dijo la terminator de cabello ébano mientras trataba de quitarse el trozo de metal

Sin pérdida de tiempo, ella obedeció y Colt aún en el suelo, disparó la ametralladora hacia el T-1000 hasta vaciar el cargador, pero de nada servía porque los orificios se cerraban rápidamente. Cuando pasó al lado del cuerpo de la T-800 envuelta en la red espesa, el de cabello plata agitó hacia abajo una mano y una gota de metal líquido cayó en el ojo robótico expuesto de la inerte cyborg.

El color rojo de la pupila cibernética reaparecía al mismo tiempo que el metal se introducía por el globo ocular y la vista electrónica de la Terminator se restablecía.

Mientras el de cabello plata se dirigía a buscar a Serenity y Reiko se liberaba del pedazo de metal, James divisó en el suelo el lanza-granadas y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a agarrarlo, así con el mismo podría hacer mejor frente al T-1000.

Pero para llegar hasta el arma debía pasar al lado del cuerpo de la T-800 y cuando efectivamente lo hizo, esta extendió un brazo y provocó que el militar tropezara y cayera al suelo, tirando también la ametralladora.

De esta forma, mientras la exterminadora desnuda se ponía de pie y rompía la red que la aprisionaba sin ninguna dificultad, James no perdió tiempo y se arrastró de prisa hacia el lanza-granadas. Acto seguido apuntó y disparó el arma hacia la cyborg que ya se dirigía hacia él con la intención de matarlo.

Una explosión se produjo cuando el disparo impactó en su objetivo, pero Colt no pudo relajarse porque vio cómo el endoesqueleto robótico ya sin piel ni músculos, salió de las llamas. Entonces, el rubio avanzó como pudo hasta un rifle francotirador que estaba apoyado en una pared cercana, el mismo que había utilizado Serenity contra su atacante cuando luchó contra Reiko.

El de ojos celestes vio a la cyborg que ya estaba encima de él y también una rejilla en el suelo justo a sus pies, sabía que tenía unos segundos para decidir qué hacer y decidió actuar rápidamente.

Dedujo que la rejilla se podía romper y con la culata del arma, golpeó la misma con todas sus fuerzas y se arrojó por el agujero que quedó en el piso, para caer boca arriba a una especie de sótano y al ver eso, el endoesqueleto se tiró también para ir tras Colt.

Mientras veía a la exterminadora caer frente a sí y agarrar una barra de hierro que estaba cerca, James se refugió debajo de una especie de camino alto en forma de reja metálica y vio el arma que quedó tirada del lado opuesto de donde él cayó, para a continuación avanzar arrastrándose esquivando los ataques.

Viendo que con el caño no tenía éxito, la T-800 lo descartó y dio un fuerte puñetazo al piso de rejas metálicas, haciendo un agujero y arrancando de cuajo una parte de aquel para arrojarse tras el rubio, quien agarró rápidamente otra barra de metal con el objetivo de atacar con aquella a su atacante. De hecho lo hizo y hasta la dobló, pero no pudo hacerle daño alguno con la misma a la Terminator.

En respuesta, esta le lanzó un golpe que James pudo esquivar por poco agachándose y con el cual hizo un enorme agujero en la pared, debido al envión del puñetazo se rompieron también unos cables que empezaron a echar chispas rápidamente.

Sin perder tiempo, el hombre decidió agarrar uno de ellos e introducirlo dentro del tórax robótico del endoesqueleto con la intención de electrocutarlo. Tuvo éxito pero no consiguió inutilizar a su cibernética enemiga por lo que tampoco tuvo problemas en quitarse el cable, entonces reanudó velozmente la persecución cuando James avanzó en dirección al rifle francotirador.

Como no tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse, el militar rubio se arrastró y consiguió agarrar el arma con la cual apuntó y disparó a la T-800 que ya estaba abalanzándose sobre él y a punto de descargar un puñetazo. La bala atravesó el cuello de la misma y provocó que el cráneo robótico saltara por el aire, decapitándola.

Al fin el soldado podía respirar aliviado al contemplar cómo el cuerpo de la cyborg se desplomaba en el suelo, a pesar del puño robótico que se había clavado en la pared a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

\- Y yo me ofrecí para esta mierda – comentó Colt jadeando agitado

Serenity iba corriendo por un túnel que había en el subsuelo de la fábrica, cuando llegó a una bifurcación con otro dobló a su derecha y se acercó a un grupo de mascaras antigás colgadas en una pared, sin perder tiempo agarró una, se aseguró de que su ametralladora estuviera cargada y siguió avanzando hasta una sala con varias luces en el techo.

Por la misma caminó sigilosamente mirando hacia todos lados y en un momento determinado, sintió caer sobre una manga de su campera unas gotas de un líquido que parecía ser ácido, por lo que apoyó el arma en el suelo y sacó un frasquito con sprite de su bolsillo y roció la zona que se estaba corroyendo con el objetivo de neutralizar aquel. Se sacó la campera sin pérdida de tiempo e hizo lo mismo que antes sobre la lastimadura en su brazo para evitar que ardiera y desinfectarla, porque la piel había sido alcanzada.

La chica escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose por uno de los túneles que llegaban hasta la sala y entonces tomó nuevamente el arma y miró atentamente hacia las entradas, para intentar precisar de dónde provenían.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, fue James Colt quien apareció por una de ellas, el cual parecía estar herido y caminaba con dificultad.

\- ¿Serenity? Tienes que ayudarme, estoy herido – dijo el rubio en un tono suplicante poco propio de él

Pero ni bien terminó la frase, otro hombre exactamente igual apareció proveniente de otro túnel.

\- ¡Serenity! – exclamó el segundo Colt

\- Joder… - se quejó la de peinado odango ante la situación

Ante ella estaban dos James, ¿Cuál era el verdadero? En verdad no lo sabía, podía ser cualquiera y era consciente de que tenía que elegir correctamente.

\- Hey, soy yo Serenity – afirmó el primero que había llegado

\- Serenity, está mintiendo… - dijo el segundo en arribar

\- El es la maquina, yo soy Colt – insistió el otro

\- Yo soy el verdadero – se defendía el gemelo

\- Escucha, el Terminator no está muerto, me atacó – argumentó el primer Colt

\- Serenity, dijiste que se mimetizan… - recordó el que llegó ultimo

\- ¡El es la copia, dispárale a él! – exclamó el otro empezando a perder la paciencia

\- ¡Soy Colt, tírale a él!.

Entonces la muchacha se decidió y le disparó en el pie al primer James en aparecer ante ella, había tomado la decisión correcta porque un agujero de metal líquido se formó en el mismo revelando que era el T-1000.

Efectivamente, el color metálico cubrió todo el cuerpo del falso Colt y este recuperó rápidamente la apariencia normal del policía de cabello plateado.

\- Buen intento – dijo Serenity al cyborg – Corre – Exclamó a continuación mirando al rubio, quien obedeció sin perder tiempo

Una vez que el hombre regresó al túnel por el que había llegado, la chica disparó hacia el techo para que los caños se rompieran al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia atrás para refugiarse.

El T-1000 la seguía pero se cuerpo parecía derretirse ante el contacto con la lluvia ácida y entonces caminaba con dificultad, pero aparentemente no logró alcanzar la boca del túnel porque era carcomido con velocidad.

Igualmente, Serenity preparaba el arma y se colocaba la máscara pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque de la lluvia apareció lo que quedaba del cuerpo del exterminador con uno de sus brazos transformado en cuchilla, con la cual atacó a la muchacha.

Justo cuando parecía que iba a darle la estocada llegó Reiko, quien agarró al T-1000 del cuello y lo llevó nuevamente debajo de la lluvia de ácido.

La masa de metal líquido se retorcía al mismo tiempo que se derretía y se desintegraba junto con la piel y la carne del antebrazo de la T-800. Unos pocos segundos más tarde nada quedó del Terminator, había sido finalmente eliminado.

Acto seguido, Serenity se dispuso a rociar el antebrazo robótico expuesto de Reiko con el mismo sprite que usara antes en ella misma para tratar su herida.

\- ¿Cómo supiste cual era él? – preguntó el de ojos celestes acercándose a ambas

\- Bueno, no sabía exactamente – confesó la chica

\- Pudiste haberme disparado – se quejó James

\- Bueno, estaba… muy segura de que no eras tú – respondió mientras se alejaba caminando

\- ¿Muy segura? – preguntó el de cabello rubio

Después de extraerle el chip, Reiko introdujo el cuerpo y el cráneo de la T-800 a una pileta con ácido que habían preparado, acto seguido la de ojos púrpuras se dirigió a cumplir con la siguiente parte del plan.

\- Nos preparamos para tu llegada por más de una década, y esto también – informó Serenity refiriendose a la pileta, mientras caminaba a donde se encontraba su protectora

\- Tendiste una trampa – dijo Colt en referencia a lo que acaba de ver al mismo tiempo que bajaban por unas escaleras que conducían a otra sala

\- Tuve que hacerlo, no podemos dejar tecnología del futuro cuando nos vayamos – aseguró la de coletas

\- ¿Ir? ¿Ir a donde? – indagó intrigado James

La respuesta a su pregunta fue contestada cuando llegaron al lugar en donde trabajaba Reiko, ante ellos se encontraba una máquina parecida a la que Colt usó para viajar al presente año, pero hecha de una forma mucho más rudimentaria y conectada a numerosos cables.

\- ¿Esto es…? – interrogó el hombre algo sorprendido

\- Un dispositivo de desplazamiento en el tiempo – respondió la T-800

\- ¿Si? Bueno, a mí me parece más bien un pedazo de basura – opinó el rubio en referencia a los materiales con los que estaba construida

\- No hay la tecnología en este tiempo para controlar los circuitos de desplazamiento del equipo – afirmó la de cabello ébano mientras tomaba el cerebro de la otra T-800

\- Necesitaban el CPU del futuro para hacer que se ejecute, no podían exactamente utilizar el tuyo – le contestó James comprendiendo al mismo tiempo que contemplaba el artefacto

Reiko introdujo el chip en una abertura en el panel construido y las luces de la plataforma se encendieron, dando a entender que el equipo estaba listo para ser usado.

\- Solo podemos hacer un viaje ya que el chip será freído… junto con gran parte de la red eléctrica de Tokio – explicó Serenity - ¿Estás lista? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la Terminator

\- Las coordenadas están ajustadas para 3009, deben irse lo más pronto posible – contestó la de ojos púrpuras

\- Vamos a ir todos – dijo la de peinado odango

\- Mi carne tardaría años en regenerarse, no puedo ir con ustedes… – afirmó Reiko mostrándole el antebrazo robótico que había quedado al descubierto – Debido al magnetismo del campo cuántico – añadió a continuación

\- ¿Quieres que viajemos en el tiempo? ¿Al futuro? ¿En eso? – preguntó James a Serenity sin entender

\- Si, y no podemos llevar nada puesto – recordó ella acercándose a la plataforma para ultimar unos pocos detalles en la misma

\- Si, ya sé cómo funcionan los viajes en el tiempo, Serenity… - dijo el hombre algo fastidiado

\- No trates de convencerme de no hacerlo, sé que crees que estás aquí para encerrarme en un cuarto hasta que traiga al mundo a la líder de las Sailor Senshis y la resistencia, pero esta es la única forma de acabar con Dark Crystal para siempre – argumentó ella con tono decidido pensando que Colt iba a tratar de impedir el viaje

\- Tienes razón, pero no al 3009… vayamos al 2017 – respondió Colt teniendo en mente las palabras del chico de su recuerdo – Si, a octubre del 2017 – agregó acto seguido

\- No, sería un grave error, eso es en plena glaciación... todo estaría congelado – refutó la de cabello plateado en desacuerdo con la proposición del rubio

\- No necesariamente, dijiste que todo se alteró y en eso tienes razón por lo que probablemente no haya glaciación – respondió él con seguridad – Serenity, he visto un mundo en donde las bombas nunca cayeron y Black Moon tampoco estaba, la misma casa de mi infancia, mis padres, mi hermano, a mí mismo, solo que estaba… en mi hogar, era mi cumpleaños número 13 – continuó recordando

\- Soñar que tienes a tu familia de vuelta no significa nada – argumentó Serenity acercándose a Reiko, que seguía ante el panel de controles

\- Confía en mí… no era un sueño, era un recuerdo… no puedo retenerlo, solo por momentos – insistió Colt acercándose también – Pero me dieron un mensaje: Puedes matar a Dark Crystal antes de que nazca, Dark Crystal es… el Origen, entra en línea en octubre de 2017 y cuando lo haga, comenzará la pesadilla – expuso acto seguido las palabras del recuerdo

\- ¿Puedes recordar el futuro? – preguntó la de peinado odango sin terminar de dar crédito

\- No, el niño es tu versión alterna en la línea del tiempo- intervino Reiko hablándole al de ojos celestes - James Colt recuerda su propio pasado el cual es nuestro futuro – dijo ella luego a la muchacha

\- Así está mucho mejor, ¿Entonces como recuerda dos líneas de tiempo? - indagó la mujer buscando aclarar su duda

\- Es posible si te expusiste a un punto nexo en el flujo del tiempo, al pasar por un campo cuántico – respondió la T-800

\- ¿Podrías decirle que deje de hablar así? ¿Tiene algún interruptor o algo? – interrogó James a Serenity en referencia a Reiko

\- Reiko, explícalo de nuevo más claramente – pidió la de cabello plata

\- Un punto nexo es un evento en el tiempo de tal importancia que genera un futuro completamente diferente – explicó la exterminadora

\- Después de que Chibiusa fue atacada, cuando estaba en la esfera, ahí comenzaron las memorias – recordó el hombre el instante en que estaba en la máquina del tiempo - Lady Mars y su hija hablaban de visiones que estaban teniendo en las que todos lo eran, bien pudo la propia Serena haber sido atacada también después de que me fui... – añadió a continuación

\- Si Serena Tsukino muriera o corriera peligro… resultaría en la habilidad de recordar ambos pasados, en teoría – concluyó la de cabello negro antes de dirigirse de nuevo al panel de control

-¿O, en teoría le revolviste el cerebro cuando le pegaste en la cabeza? – comentó la de pupilas celestes sin creer todavía lo que Colt dijo

\- Serenity, no sé porqué recuerdo una vida que jamás viví… pero sé que es real – aseguró el hombre con decisión

Viendo que ella no lucia muy convencida, él resolvió revelarle otra secuencia que había aparecido entre sus recuerdos, por lo que tomó su mano izquierda entre las suyas.

\- Puedes hacerlo… una línea recta, solo ve y no mires atrás – dijo el rubio mientras trazaba un camino por la palma de la mano de ella, con su dedo índice

\- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – preguntó Serenity impactada y con lagrimas asomándole por los ojos

\- En un pasado que no debería recordar, pero lo recuerdo – contestó el militar con sinceridad

\- Iremos al 2017, ¿Y luego? – interrogó la chica decidiéndose a escucharlo

\- Dark Crystal es un programa, mientras este codificado estará contenido pero cuando se cargue en el servidor… será imparable – respondió James

\- Lo volamos – afirmó ella con una sonrisa

\- Si, lo volamos – concordó él correspondiendo la misma – También es factible que tengamos que pasar sobre el fantasma de la muerte para poder lograrlo – añadió además

\- Lo sé, pero Black Moon no nos detendrá – respondió la de coletas sin intimidarse

Ya habiéndose puesto de acuerdo en ir al año 2017, la pareja se dirigió a un vestidor contiguo que ya tenían preparado y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

\- Crees que está muerta, ¿verdad? – preguntó la muchacha refiriéndose a Chibiusa

\- No importa lo que yo crea, tenemos que seguir como lo hubiera hecho su madre Serena – respondió James mientras se quitaba las zapatillas

\- ¿Así que hacemos como que no paso nada?.

\- No ha pasado nada, aún no… si detenemos a Dark Crystal venceremos a Black Moon – aseguró el rubio – Y créeme, si alguien puede sobrevivir son Serena y su hija – continuó él hablando

\- Reiko tenía los archivos de Serena, la líder de las Senshis y Reina del nuevo Milenio de Plata, pero… ¿Cómo era? – indagó Serenity buscando saber sobre la persona de su hija

\- La primera vez que vi a Serena, Dan y yo éramos chicos y nos estábamos refugiando por la glaciación… más adelante, cuando Black Moon nos invadió y aparecieron los Terminators, no sabía si podían ser aniquilados… pero ella demostró que sí podían serlo – relató el de ojos claros con nostalgia – Ese momento sentí esperanza después de mucho tiempo… luego de eso, primero Sailor Uranus y después ella, me enseñaron a pelear, a disparar… - siguió recordando

\- ¿Y su carácter? – interrogó la muchacha mientras continuaba desvistiéndose

\- Era alegre, optimista a pesar de la difícil situación, bondadosa, mostraba decisión y madurez – aseguró el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa – Ella me contaba de ti, de lo fuerte que eras, de cómo la preparaste para lo que vendría… cuando nadie pensaba que el riesgo era cierto, decía que no había como sus amigas y tú y que nunca lo habría… quiero que sepas, que haré lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo aunque me maten – agregó a continuación

\- Colt, yo…- murmuró la chica conmovida

\- Esa era la clase de mujer que era tu hija, es o será… ¡Cielos! Viajar por el tiempo me produce jaqueca – exclamó el rubio agarrándose la cabeza

\- Las líneas de tiempo alternas no son complicadas, solo es cuestión de rastrear futuros posibles usando un algoritmo de crecimiento exponencial y de declive – comentó Reiko acercándose a ambos, interviniendo en la charla

\- Seguro… hay un interruptor y voy a encontrarlo… - respondió James mientras salía de la habitación, refiriéndose al hecho de no haber entendido lo que la T-800 acababa de decir

\- No entiendo… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a James Colt la verdad? – preguntó la de ojos púrpuras a Serenity al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ella

\- Se la diré en el momento adecuado, ¿De acuerdo? – contestó la muchacha mientras se tapaba con el gabán que había dejado James

\- ¿Ya se aparearon? – indagó fríamente la cyborg

\- ¿Podrías no volver a decirme la palabra "aparear" nunca jamás? – respondió la chica fastidiada

Luego de esto, ambas se dirigieron de regreso a la sala en donde estaba la máquina del tiempo y antes de subirse, Serenity abrazó afectuosamente a Reiko a modo de despedida.

\- Este gesto no tiene sentido, para qué abrazar a alguien cuando sabes que debes dejarlo – afirmó la T-800, ya que siendo una máquina no entendía el concepto del cariño y la demostración del mismo

\- ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó ella sonriéndole

\- Tomaré el camino largo, me prepararé para tu llegada en 2017 – informó la Terminator

\- Solo asegúrate de aparecer, no quiero robar pantalones otra vez – dijo James mientras subía a la plataforma luego de quitarse la prenda inferior

\- Tengo las coordenadas en Nagoya, ahí estaré – aseguró Reiko acabando de quitar la escalera de la plataforma después de que Serenity se subió

La pareja se abrazó fuertemente al mismo tiempo que Reiko empezó a accionar algunos botones, entonces el piso de la base subió lentamente y las luces que la rodeaban se avivaban más mientras las columnas giraban cada vez más rápido. Unos relámpagos empezaban a formarse y Serenity y Colt ya flotaban en el centro.

Reiko miraba atentamente cómo una bola de energía aparecía envolviéndolos la cual iba brillando cada vez más intensamente y los rayos aumentaban en cantidad, unos segundos después aquella desapareció junto con el hombre y la chica, indicando que el inalterable ritmo del tiempo había sido quebrantado de nuevo.

La exterminadora se quedó sola en silencio viendo cómo la plataforma echaba humo y las columnas laterales que la rodeaban detenían su marcha poco a poco.

 ***Canción: Sheena Is A Punk Rocker, Álbum: Rocket to Russia, Año: 1977, Artista: The Ramones**

 **Esta historia ya requería actualización y aquí la traigo finalmente, sé que se hizo un poco largo este chap pero bueno, tenía decidido terminarlo en el momento en que Serenity y Colt viajan al futuro. Si se extendía más sí hubiera ido esa parte en un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Hemos podido leer cómo los dos antagonistas de las adaptaciones de T1 y T2 fueron derrotados, por otra parte si cabía alguna duda de que esta era una línea de tiempo alterna, las mismas fueron disipadas. Serenity mencionó que un Terminator fue tras ella cuando era niña, eso sugiere algo que vimos en la película "Volver al Futuro 2" ¿Recuerdan la explicación del Doc Brown cuando regresan a los '80 y encuentran todo cambiado? Un suceso creó una tangente que dio origen a una línea de tiempo alternativa, esa explicación hizo hincapié en ese detalle, bueno aquí parece haber pasado lo mismo. ¿Notaron también que la fecha del comienzo de la guerra se adelantó del 3009 al 2017? Ese fue otro cambio importante con respecto a las anteriores historias, y tú amable lector ¿Qué otro cambio notaste? Puedes contármelo en la caja de comentarios y dejarme un lindo review.**

 **De esta forma me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que espero escribir pronto, cuídense mucho y nos vemos. I'll be back!**


	7. Aparición Inesperada

**Capítulo 6**

 **Aparición Inesperada**

 **Ciudad de Nagoya – Año 2017. 0:30 a.m.**

La cuarta ciudad más grande de Japón, localizada en la costa del Pacífico en la región de Chūbu en el centro de la isla de Honshū, poseía dos aeropuertos: Komaki para vuelos principalmente domésticos y el Aeropuerto Internacional de dicha región en una isla artificial perteneciente al municipio de Tokoname. Además, contaba con el Puerto de Nagoya, uno de los puertos con más tráfico de Japón. Era la capital de la prefectura de Aichi, de la industria automovilística y de gran parte de la industria pesada del país. En ella además operaban empresas aeroespaciales, de ingeniaría de materiales y robótica, siendo la producción de robots una industria en rápido desarrollo.

Una de las principales empresas impulsoras de esta última actividad, trabajaba además en el desarrollo de un novedoso sistema operativo llamado "El Origen" destinado a conectarse a cualquier dispositivo móvil y computadora. Esta empresa era subcontratada por las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón a fin de introducir dicho software en las mismas, para automatizar la defensa de misiles y el funcionamiento de la maquinaria militar; la firma se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Dark Crystal Company, la misma que Serenity y Colt sabían que sería la desarrolladora del programa responsable por la existencia de la maquinaria de guerra del clan Black Moon.

Las autopistas de la ciudad estaban bastante transitadas y la noche era tranquila, sin embargo la calma iba a ser interrumpida por una bola de energía luminosa y algunos rayos que salían de la misma, la cual apareció acto seguido de un repentino ventarrón. Los conductores sorprendidos intentaban esquivarla y aquellos que no lograron hacerlo, se encontraron con la desaparición de la parte de sus vehículos que había tenido contacto con la bola.

Esta desapareció dando lugar a la presencia de un hombre y una mujer completamente desnudos y abrazados, que fueron embestidos por un coche que no alcanzó a esquivarlos lo que provocó que fueran lanzados hacia delante de este. El protegía con su cuerpo a la chica mientras la abrazaba y rodaban por el pavimento, no tardaron en ponerse de pie mientras ella jadeaba nerviosa.

\- Oye, todo está bien, te tengo… yo estoy aquí – buscaba tranquilizar Colt a una Serenity todavía asustada por el salto temporal y el impacto con el vehículo de recién

Ambos miraron a su alrededor para ver si Reiko se encontraba allí según lo acordado pero no estaba por ningún lado, las sirenas policiales les sugerían que habían aparecido en un mal lugar y efectivamente la mitad de una autopista transitada lo era. James abrazó una vez más a Serenity al mismo tiempo que los patrulleros se detenían y los policías los rodeaban.

Muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, en una avenida que cruzaba por debajo de la autopista, una camioneta se detenía justo delante del cruce con aquella y una hermosa muchacha de cabello ébano corto y ojos violetas descendía mientras miraba hacia aquella. Mediante reconocimiento facial, su vista electrónica identificaba positivamente a Colt y su protegida mientras eran subidos a un furgón policial.

Pero al encontrarse debajo de ellos, Reiko sabía que no podía evitar que fueran llevados y por lo pronto, solo debía limitarse a seguir al transporte a donde se dirigiera.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Quítate del camino! – le gritaba nervioso el conductor de un vehículo que se encontraba detrás de ella, mientras tocaba bocina sin cesar

\- Chúpamela – fue todo lo que la Terminator contestó antes de subir a la camioneta, al mismo tiempo que los bocinazos se multiplicaban

Un rato más tarde, la pareja se encontraba en la parte trasera de una camioneta de la policía con los cuerpos ya cubiertos con mantas.

\- Te dije que no era de fiar – comentó el rubio en referencia a la exterminadora que no apareció para recogerlos

\- Nos encontrará, cuento con ella – aseguró Serenity convencida de lo que decía

\- ¿Cómo es que una niña obtiene su propia Terminator? – preguntó Colt con una pequeña sonrisa – Déjalo, no tienes que decirme – agregó al ver que la chica solo lo miraba

\- Fue en el año '65, mis padres… tenían una casa cerca del lago Kawaguchi, mi papá y yo paseábamos por el mismo en las mañanas mientras que mi mamá nos esperaba en el muelle, me veía… y luego… la casa explotó, pensé que el bote se hundía pero no era agua lo que salía debajo, era… metal líquido… - relató la muchacha recordando cada detalle

\- Un T-1000 – dedujo el de ojos celestes

\- Papá me dijo que nadara en línea recta, pasando el dedo por mi mano… "lo lograrás" me dijo, "Solo ve… y no mires atrás", fueron sus últimas palabras para mí y tú las conoces ¿Cómo? – acabó ella preguntando sin entender porqué James conocía esas palabras

\- Es una memoria imposible, sólo te recuerdo a ti tomando mi mano… diciendo esas cosas… solo te miraba y pensaba: "Ella es hermosa" Lo siento, no debí… - respondió el hombre sonriendo – Entonces tu papá te dijo que te fueras ¿Y qué más pasó? – indagó a continuación

\- Salté al agua y nadé, llegué hasta el muelle y me oculté debajo… Reiko me encontró y me sacó del agua… dijo que jamás dejaría que nadie me hiciera daño, ella es la única persona que siempre ha estado ahí – continuó relatando Serenity

\- Solo que no es una persona… si, tiene forma humana porque es una cosa diseñada y programada para ganarse tu confianza – expuso Colt su punto de vista

\- Si Reiko me quisiera muerta, lo estaría con seguridad – refutó la de peinado odango frunciendo el ceño

\- Eso es lo que hacen ¿de acuerdo?, se infiltran y se acercan, Reiko podría tener… instrucciones programadas que no sabe que tiene – insistió el soldado con seguridad

\- Que ustedes dos no se agraden no… - defendía ella a su protectora sin poder terminar la frase

\- No importa si le agrado lo importante es mantenerte con vida – argumentó el de ojos claros alzando la voz e interrumpiéndola

\- Si, pues me crió una máquina para aniquilar cyborgs y sobrevivir al apocalipsis nuclear, creo que estoy bien, gracias – contentó Serenity con enojo

De esa forma transcurrió el viaje en silencio hasta que el transporte llegó a su destino, el Nagoya Central Hospital ubicado en la prefectura de Aichi, con el objetivo de realizarles exámenes para determinar su estado de salud e identificarlos con exactitud antes de realizar cualquier otra acción. Por tal motivo fueron llevados a una de las habitaciones al mismo tiempo que eran vigilados por el personal policial.

Un par de detectives se bajaron de uno de los tantos coches estacionados y caminaban hacia la entrada principal mientras conversaban sobre la aparición de la pareja desnuda.

\- Dos pervertidos encuerados intentaron inmolarse en la autopista, solo lograron hacer un enorme bache, que bueno que hay terroristas incompetentes – dijo uno de los dos detectives mientras observaba los papeles

\- El Concejo de Seguridad Nacional envió a un par de oficiales que ya vienen para acá – informó la mujer a su lado

\- Bien, si se los llevan antes mejor – respondió el hombre mientras prestaba atención a otro vehículo que acababa de estacionar cerca de ellos – Joder, ¿Quién llamó a este loco? – se quejó al ver quien conducía

Del auto se bajó un hombre maduro de cabello canoso y vestido con un traje gris, quien caminó rápidamente hacia la pareja de detectives.

\- ¡Teniente, espere! – Exclamó el recién llegado - ¿Lo vieron? Miren, tengo unas imágenes… de la autopista – siguió hablando al mismo tiempo que sacaba del interior de su saco una tablet

El canoso puso una de las imágenes tomadas y empezó a deslizar rápidamente el dedo por la pantalla de lado a lado para ir cambiándolas, con la idea de mostrar la secuencia de la formación de la bola de energía pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la pareja de policías prosiguió su camino hacia el hospital debido a que no daban crédito a lo que el hombre quería decirles.

\- ¡No era una bomba! Escuchen, esa esfera… salieron de ella… son pruebas de lo que vengo diciendo desde hace años – insistió el de la tablet mientras entraban al edificio, pasaban recepción y se dirigían hacia el ascensor – Esos dos estuvieron en 1978, estuvieron ahí… necesito ver a los sospechosos – continuó hablando

\- Meiou, ¿Estuviste bebiendo verdad? – Preguntó el detective al mismo tiempo que suspiraba – Eso supuse así que escucha, el Concejo de Seguridad Nacional tomará el caso y cuando aparezcan será su asunto, y los borrachos obsesionados con los robots se quedan afuera – prosiguió argumentando en referencia al recién llegado al mismo tiempo que subían al elevador y las puertas se cerraban

El de traje gris se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor hasta que se decidió y presionó el botón para llamarlo con la intención de ver él también a la pareja; mientras aguardaba sintió que alguien pasaba detrás suyo y se paraba a su lado, era una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro vestida con un gabán beige y una visera color verde musgo que le hacía sombra en la cara pero que no lograba ocultar sus pupilas violetas. El canoso se extrañó de su presencia porque no era horario de visitas pero igualmente no le prestó atención porque pensó que era familiar de alguien que estaba internado en el lugar.

Cuando el elevador llegó, Meiou entró y la muchacha hizo lo mismo, luego de seleccionar el piso y que las puertas se cerraran ambos se quedaron solos.

\- ¿Familiar de alguien? – preguntó el hombre rompiendo el silencio

\- No, estoy con mi novio… él se accidentó y sus familiares están afuera, solo me tiene a mi – respondió la chica con seriedad

En una habitación del hospital, dos enfermeros revisaban a Colt y Serenity quienes estaban esposados y con la ropa que les daban a todos los pacientes internados.

\- ¿No quiere anestesia local? – pregunto uno de ellos a la de cabello plateado disponiéndose a tratar una herida de tamaño mediano en su espalda con un pequeño aparato

\- No, estoy bien – contestó ella

\- Haz lo que dice, es más sencillo – aconsejó James sin obtener respuesta de Serenity

De esa forma el enfermero inició el tratamiento al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono gracias al dispositivo manos sueltas de los auriculares.

\- Compré Origen hace unas semanas por adelantado, lo descargaré cuando el reloj llegue a cero, de ninguna forma me formaré en una fila por él – comentaba el empleado a su interlocutor

\- ¿Sabes de El Origen? – Preguntó la de peinado odango sorprendida mientras volteaba la vista hacia él - ¿Cómo y qué es? ¿Dónde supiste de él? – añadió acto seguido

\- Luego te llamo – dijo el joven por teléfono antes de responderle a Serenity

\- ¿El Origen es un sistema operativo? ¿Qué hace? – indagó Colt también

\- Hace todo, mi celular se enlazará con mi tablet y eso con mi computadora, también con mi auto y todo en mi vida… cargado y en línea las 24 horas del día, todo conectado – les informó el enfermero sonriente

\- ¿Conectado a qué? – continuó averiguando la mujer mientras prestaba atención a la pantalla del celular de él, que mostraba lo que faltaba para que el contador de El Origen llegara a cero, un día con cuatro horas, veintinueve minutos y seis segundos

Pero antes de que el joven pudiera responder, llegó la pareja de detectives que hablara antes con Meiou la cual se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

\- Señores, ¿nos disculpan por favor? – Solicitó el hombre e inmediatamente, los enfermeros salieron de la habitación – Ustedes tienen mucho que explicar, empezando con... ¿quién eres tú? – preguntó acto seguido a la chica, sacando su teléfono del interior de su saco

\- Tus huellas no están en la base de datos, además no hay reconocimiento facial de: licencia de conducir, pasaporte, cuentas de redes sociales, crédito, ni siquiera identificación de estudiante – dijo la mujer detective explicándole la situación a la de pelo color plata

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – respondió secamente Serenity

\- No es posible, te has mantenido tan lejos del radar que ni siquiera existes – contestó el hombre – Tú, por otra parte, tus huellas sí están en el sistema… James Colt, pero esta es la cuestión… hace dos meses, James Colt fue arrestado por pelear en un cine y sus padres quisieron asustarlo dejándolo encerrado unas horas – prosiguió hablándole al militar

\- ¿Sus padres? – indagó el rubio extrañado

\- Si, los padres, James Colt nació en 1995 por lo que tiene 22 años y su hermano mayor tiene dos años más que él – informó seriamente la policía

\- Dan… son ellos, están vivos – dijo en voz baja James para sí mismo

\- Así es, y algo me dice que no te identificarán como su hijo, tú eres mucho mayor – afirmó el teniente

Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de la presencia de Meiou quien había llegado hace un rato y estaba detrás en silencio escuchando la conversación.

\- Pero son las mismas huellas ¿Verdad? ¡Porque es la misma persona! – dedujo el canoso alzando la voz mientras se acercaba a la pareja detenida – No envejeció ni un poco desde que lo vi en 1978, ni ella – aseguró acto seguido refiriéndose primero a Colt y luego a Serenity

\- Meiou… - bufó fastidiado el policía meneando la cabeza

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó quien había ingresado recién, a James – Yo era más joven, mi cabello era más oscuro, tú salvaste mi vida… - añadió dirigiéndose a la joven

\- ¿Tú eres….?.

\- Carlos Meiou, yo era un policía de Tokio ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? – contestó él identificándose

\- Sargento Colt, DN38416… tienen que dejarnos ir – respondió el rubio recordando al agente que había salvado del T-1000

\- Colt, no… - intentó la de peinado odango que él no dijera nada porque pensaba que sería en vano

\- ¿Soldado? Yo también… cuando me gradué en el '71, ¿En qué año te enlistaste? – indagó Meiou sintiendo más curiosidad

\- En el 3025 – afirmó el de ojos claros con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Si, eres un viajero del tiempo – dedujo sonriendo también el de traje gris

\- Mire, no le haga caso, tiene una lesión cerebral – dijo Serenity fastidiosa

\- ¿Que no me haga caso? ¿Quién nos hizo aterrizar entre los autos para que nos atraparan estos idiotas? – le recordó el rubio

\- ¡Te ordeno que cierres la boca! – exclamó la chica enfadada

\- Es lo único que sabes hacer, ¿verdad? Ordenar a las personas, ¿te han dicho que no has tenido una relación normal con un ser humano desde que eras niña? – continuó afirmando el soldado

\- ¡Por culpa tuya terminamos aquí! Confié en ti.

\- ¿Mía? Nos atraparon por tu culpa y nos van a matar porque no escuchas – aseguró James poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Serenity

Los detectives tuvieron que intervenir porque parecía que la pareja iba a pelearse y agarraron a ambos sin poder evitar que ella le propinara un rodillazo en el estómago al militar. Mientras dos policías que se encontraban con ellos vigilaban a la chica, Meiou tomó al rubio para ayudarlo a enderezarse y sin que nadie lo notara, este agarró un pequeño bisturí que estaba en una mesita detrás suyo.

\- Es Seguridad Nacional, acaban de llegar – informó la mujer detective a su colega con el celular en su mano

\- Gracias al kami, oficialmente ustedes ya no son nuestro problema – respondió él con seriedad – Meiou, quiero hablar contigo – alzó la voz acto seguido invitándole a que saliera también al mismo tiempo que los agentes los esposaban de una mano a las camas

\- Teniente, es a lo que me refería, tienen que creerme ahora – insistió Carlos mientras los seguía

\- No quiero escuchar nada más – seguía rehusándose a darle crédito al mismo tiempo que salían de la habitación

\- Fuiste muy convincente – dijo Serenity a James una vez que los policías salieron dejándolos solos

\- Así es, funcionó ¿no crees? – respondió el rubio mostrando el bisturí con el cual buscaba abrir las esposas – No te preocupes, la mayor parte de lo que dije no era cierto – agregó además

Una vez que consiguió abrirlas, se puso de pie y se acercó a la de peinado de coletas para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo con las de ella, pero esta rechazó ser asistida.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo misma – aseguró la chica

\- Que yo te quite las esposas no significa que tú no seas capaz – argumentó el soldado insistiendo

\- No fue eso lo que quise decir y no creas que tienes algún derecho sobre mí, porque no lo tienes – respondió ella sin perder tiempo

\- Yo no dije nada – dijo Colt mientras lograba abrir las esposas de Serenity

Fue entonces que giró su vista hacia la puerta de la habitación, porque oyó claramente una voz conocida para él, lo que provocó su asombro porque era teóricamente imposible que dicha persona estuviera en el lugar.

\- Sal y espérame en el auto, quiero hablar con los sospechosos a solas – se escuchó decir desde afuera a una voz femenina

\- Si, señorita – respondió la voz de un hombre

\- No puede ser verdad – afirmó el de ojos celestes al reconocer de quien se trataba la mujer que acababan de oír

Unos segundos después, ingresó a la habitación una chica de cabello rosado atando en forma de dos coletas, figura esbelta y vestida con una camisa blanca y pollera negra hasta la altura de las rodillas. Era Chibiusa, la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity, quien había sido atacada ante los ojos de James cuando estaba en la máquina del tiempo y ahora se encontraba allí con ellos ¿Cómo podía ser?

\- Traje una llave para las esposas, no sé porque me molesté – dijo riendo la recién llegada a una sorprendida pareja

\- Chibiusa – dijo en voz baja el hombre acercándose a ella

\- Que gusto verte, James – contestó sonriendo la de pelo rozado haciendo lo mismo

\- ¡Estas viva!.

\- Claro que lo estoy – afirmó Chibiusa antes de prenderse en un fuerte abrazo con el hombre

Serenity los veía sin entender, porque todavía no había identificado a la chica, encontraba en ella cierto aire familiar pero dedujo que no podía ser su hija y se preguntaba de quién se trataba.

\- Enseñaste a mi madre a sobrevivir… hola, abuela – habló la de pupilas rosadas una vez que se desprendió del abrazo, mientras se acercaba a Serenity, quien abría grande los ojos al escuchar eso

En el área de recepción del hospital, Carlos estaba sentado en un banco al mismo tiempo que miraba la televisión que mostraba una entrevista dedicada al nuevo sistema operativo.

\- _Richard Urawa, hijo del inventor Ryo Urawa, es el rostro de Dark Crystal Company_ _y el creador de El Origen, bienvenido Richard –_ se veía a la conductora del programa, presentar a su invitado

\- _Gracias por invitarme_ , _El Origen es más que un sistema operativo, es más que una herramienta, es el futuro –_ respondió el joven en la TV

\- _El Origen no es solo para consumidores, su integración en nuestras Fuerzas de Autodefensa, ha hecho que muchos se pregunten… si nuestra dependencia en las máquinas ha llegado demasiado lejos –_ argumentó la mujer

\- _Bueno, el General Arai, el impulsor de dicha integración gracias a la aprobación del Primer Ministro, asegura que mejorará la calidad de las JGSDF y que no habrá ningún inconveniente porque seguirá siendo el hombre quien controle el funcionamiento de las máquinas –_ se oía contestar al hijo de Ryo Urawa

El hombre de traje gris desvió su atención del televisor para mirar a los detectives con los que había estado hace rato, encontrarse con dos hombres vestidos elegantemente quienes les mostraban sus identificaciones.

\- Somos del Concejo de Seguridad Nacional, ¿Dónde están? – preguntó uno de los hombres

\- Pasen por aquí – dijo el teniente mientras volvían a entrar en compañía de los que acabaron de llegar

A continuación Meiou vio entrar a una muchacha de cabello negro corto, ojos violetas y cuerpo esbelto, esta cargaba un enorme oso de peluche en ambas manos y se dirigía al área de vigilancia con el objetivo de buscar información. Tal vez debido a que era otra visita que llegaba fuera del horario, Carlos sintió curiosidad y se decidió a seguirla porque tuvo un presentimiento sobre ella.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Serenity y Colt estaban los dos oficiales de policía conversando, cuando la puerta se abrió y Chibiusa les habló.

\- Oficiales, ¿Me ayudan un segundo?.

\- Si, señorita – accedió uno de ellos

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada y cuando ingresaron, la joven de cabello rosado les quitó las porras eléctricas desde atrás y los dejó fuera de combate con las mismas.

\- Tomen sus armas y espósenlos, hay que salir de aquí – aconsejó la chica mientras tiraba las porras al suelo

La pareja obedeció rápidamente y el hombre se acercó a Chibiusa, quien todavía estaba cerca de la puerta.

\- Muy bien, movámonos – ordenó la de pupilas rosadas

\- No tan rápido, sabemos que cambian de forma… si eres Chibiusa, pruébalo – dijo Serenity sospechando que la joven pudiera ser una Terminator haciéndose pasar por su nieta

\- Cierto, ahora que te veo pareces mucho mayor que cuando estábamos en la base de Black Moon, tu cuerpo es el de una adulta y eres una adolecente – concordó James observando dicho detalle

\- Tienen razón en preguntar, lección uno: "No confíes en nadie", lo recuerdo - dijo la muchacha caminando hacia la de pelo plateado mientras sonreía – Mi cuerpo creció gracias a la acción del Cristal de Plata… Mi madre te dio algo en el Palacio de Cristal, una foto de mi abuela de cómo es ahora – continuó hablando

\- La fotografía.

\- Si, ella me lo contó y por lo que me dijo, solo mi papá y lady Uranus la vieron hacerlo porque no había nadie más en la sala del trono – dijo Chibiusa hablando de algo que solo la verdadera podría tener conocimiento – Tú, odias las canciones de cuna y te encantan Los Ramones y siempre creíste que si tenias un hijo, le cantarías una de sus canciones – siguió recordando en referencia a Serenity

\- Chibiusa, la hija de mi hija… - respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos convenciéndose de que la mujer era realmente su nieta

\- Tu voz en idéntica a la de mi madre, son iguales... solo el color del pelo es distinto – comentó sonriente la de pelo rosa

\- Es ella, tiene que serlo – opinó el militar rubio hablándole a la de pupilas celestes

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? – preguntó una Serenity sonriente mientras se acercaba a la joven elegante

\- Yo también tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte, pero ahora hay que movernos – fue la contestación de Chibiusa al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros de su abuela

Acto seguido salieron deprisa de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo, sabían que no tenían tiempo que perder porque tenían que evadir a las autoridades.

\- ¿Vinieron con alguien más? – indagó la de peinado odango rosado mientras miraba hacia todos lados

\- Algo así, pero no ha llegado – contestó James guardando la pistola de uno de los policías noqueados, en su cintura

\- ¿Cómo nos encontraste? – quiso obviamente saber Serenity

\- Alguien los grabó en la autopista con uno de estos – respondió su nieta sacando un celular de uno de los bolsillos de su camisa

\- Todos tienen uno – afirmó la de pelo color plata mientras doblaban en una esquina y tomaban por otro pasillo

\- Así es el mundo ahora, todos enchufados, conectados… permanentemente, no pueden vivir sin ellos – informó Chibiusa sobre cómo era el panorama actual mientras observaban las salas de los médicos, la mayoría tenía una tablet o un celular en las manos y estaba pendiente de ellos

\- El Origen es un "caballo de Troya", Dark Cristal está involucrado en todo – dedujo Serenity la verdadera naturaleza del novedoso sistema operativo

\- Estas personas están provocando su propia extinción y ni siquiera lo saben – concordó la de peinado rosado

Los tres continuaron caminando por el mismo corredor y pasaron delante de la chica que había hablado en el ascensor con Carlos Meiou. Estaba sentada en un banco y los había visto acercarse de reojo, motivo por el cual se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y bajó la cabeza poniendo una mano en la parte delantera de la gorra que tenía puesta; aparentemente no deseaba que Chibiusa y compañía vieran su cara. Una vez que la rebasaron, la muchacha puso sus pupilas púrpuras en ellos y se paró.

El trío se detuvo en la intersección con la zona de los ascensores porque James vio en una pantalla de vidrio plateado, la imagen de los oficiales acercándose a donde se encontraban.

\- Un terminator me esperaba en 1978 – dijo el hombre a Chibiusa sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla

\- Así son las unidades de infiltración, te das cuenta demasiado tarde – contestó ella observando el mismo detalle – Vengan por aquí – agregó volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta una puerta con cartel de salida, que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos

En una sala de seguridad, en las cuales se encontraban los monitores que mostraban todo lo que las cámaras de vigilancia distribuidas por el edificio captaban, el guardia a cargo solo prestaba atención a su celular ignorando lo que había en aquellas. Luego de unos segundos, detrás de él la puerta se abrió y entró la muchacha de pelo negro corto con el enorme peluche en las manos, la misma que Meiou había visto en la entrada.

\- Necesito información – dijo secamente la recién llegada

\- Aquí no se puede entrar, trate con las enfermeras – contestó el vigilante sin apartar la vista de su teléfono

Como respuesta, ella agarró la cabeza del hombre desde atrás y la estrelló fuertemente contra uno de los monitores, logrado así noquearlo. Reiko observó las pantallas hasta que encontró en una, la imagen de Chibiusa en compañía de James y Serenity bajando por las escaleras de la salida de emergencia.

La misma conducía a una playa de estacionamiento a la que fueron a parar los tres después de cruzar la salida.

\- ¿Recuerdos dobles? Entonces así supiste lo de venir aquí – decía la de cabello color rosa a Colt

\- Cambió la línea de tiempo, es el momento de destruir Dark Cristal y derrotar a Black Moon, antes de que entre en línea y que la guerra comience – contestó el rubio mientras continuaban caminando - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo acabaste en el 2017? - indagó acto seguido

\- Igual que tú, abuelo… solo que del futuro y no del pasado – reveló la de ojos rosas

\- ¿Abuelo? – dijo extrañado el militar al oír como acababa de ser llamado

Los tres se detuvieron y Chibiusa miró a su abuela con mirada de reproche.

\- ¿No le dijiste? – preguntó ella a Serenity

\- ¿Esto podría esperar? – respondió la mencionada

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero saber! ¿De qué estás hablando? – exclamó el rubio frunciendo el ceño

\- Serenity es mi abuela, James… y tú mi abuelo – afirmó la hija de Serena mientras caminaba hacia Colt

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y porqué Serena nunca me dijo nada? – dijo él sintiéndose impactado por la noticia

\- No podía, no sin correr el riesgo de alterarlo todo.

\- Entonces, ¿Ella es mi hija y tú mi nieta? – dedujo el de ojos claros para terminar de convencerse

\- Exacto, me alegra que por fin lo sepas… mamá siempre quiso decírtelo y yo lo estoy haciendo, ella quería estar junto a ti por siempre – fue la respuesta de Chibiusa – Y ahora podemos ganar – añadió a modo de afirmación

\- Es cierto, lo sé – aseguró el hombre que parecía asimilar la noticia y sonreía

Serenity giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de salida ya que vio a su protectora salir con el oso en brazos.

\- ¡Reiko! – Exclamó ella sonriendo y alegrándose de volver a verla – Está bien, viene conmigo – dijo a continuación a su nieta que veía acercarse a la cyborg

Sin que ninguno se lo esperara, la exterminadora metio una mano en el peluche y apuntó la cabeza del mismo hacia Chibiusa e inmediatamente un disparo salió de aquella rompiendo el muñeco y revelando la escopeta que estaba adentro. Dos veces ella apretó el gatillo y la de cabello rosa cayó al suelo abatida.

\- ¡Reiko! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó gritando una sorprendida Serenity, la cual intentaba impedir que la T-800 siguiera avanzando

\- ¡Chibiusa! – exclamó desesperado Colt corriendo a auxiliarla

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – fue la lógica pregunta de la chica de pelo plateado a Reiko

\- ¡Porque es una asesina! – alzó James la voz con rabia, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la terminator y le apuntaba con el revolver

En respuesta, ella desvió el arma de un manotazo y tomó al soldado de la garganta para acto seguido, obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas con una mano.

\- Estabas programada para hacer esto, encontrar a Serena o su hija y eliminarlas – balbuceó como pudo el rubio mientras veía con rabia a quien apretaba su garganta

\- Suéltalo – ordenó Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos, a la exterminadora – Ahora mismo – insistió mientras le apuntaba con la pistola en la cabeza al ver que la ignoraba

Reiko la miró seriamente sin expresar ninguna emoción y finalmente obedeció, mientras que Colt estaba de rodillas tosiendo fuerte tratando de recuperar aire. Luego de unos segundos, la voz de otra muchacha se escuchó en el lugar.

\- ¡Esa ya no es Chibiusa! ¡Aléjense de ella, ahora! – exclamó quien había llegado recién, mientras se quitaba la visera dejando ver claramente las facciones de su rostro

La de pelo plateado y el hombre aún de rodillas, giraron su mirada para verla y la sorpresa del militar fue enorme porque la reconoció enseguida.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Colt impactado, jamás esperó que la joven ante sus ojos pudiera seguirlo

\- Por el poder de Marte, ¡Transformación! – dijo en voz alta la chica de cabello castaño oscuro ignorando la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que sostenía con su mano derecha en alto, una pluma que acababa de sacar de un bolsillo de su gabán y que tenía el símbolo de dicho planeta en el extremo superior

 **Llegamos al final de un nuevo chap y espero que les haya gustado, la identidad de la muchacha de pelo castaño será revelada en el próximo, aunque si prestaron atención a la historia ya deben de tener una idea de quién es. Les recomiendo que repasen los capítulos para refrescar la memoria si no recuerdan bien.**

 **En el capítulo anterior hemos visto los cambios que estaban dándose con respecto a las anteriores entregas de esta saga, pero quien es observador se habrá dado cuenta que los cambios ya venían dándose. Veamos, recordemos que en la primera historia James le había dicho a Serenity que cuando viajó al pasado, Sailor Mars todavía no era rescatada y sin embargo en SMvsT: Rescate leímos cómo fue salvada. ¿Otro detalle? La aparición de Nataku en dicho fic fue algo que Serena jamás contempló ya que dijo "Este no es el futuro del que mi madre me habló" además de la temprana aparición del modelo T-800, lo que indica que algo había cambiado.**

 **La destrucción** **en el capitulo anterior,** **de los antagonistas en las adaptaciones de las dos primeras películas de Terminator conlleva algo, que todas las personas que estos habían matado, finalmente ya no iban a morir… en otras palabras, los sucesos relatados en dichas historias jamás sucedieron y además, ya no habría restos de T-800 que alguien pudiera encontrar lo que nos hace concluir que en esta línea temporal, Dark Cristal se desarrolla de otra forma tal como estamos leyendo.**

 **Recordemos que Wiseman enviaba a sus tres principales sirvientes al pasado antes de ser derrotado por Endymion y Jedite, ya vimos que mandó a Diamante a 1978 a matar a Colt y teniendo en cuenta el relato de Serenity sobre lo que pasó con sus padres, ese T-1000 que los atacó probablemente haya sido Zafiro, por lo que restaría conocer el destino de Esmeralda.**

 **Realmente me apasiona el tema del viaje en el tiempo, las líneas y paradojas temporales; soy fanático de las sagas de Terminator y Volver al Futuro las cuales no me canso de mirar, también en el mismo animé y manga de Sailor Moon se muestra el viaje temporal en la segunda temporada cuando Rini conduce a las Sailors al siglo 30 a través de la puerta del tiempo.**

 **Me despido entonces hasta el próximo capítulo deseándoles que estén bien así que, hasta pronto… ¡I'll be back!**


	8. Black Lady

**Capítulo 7**

 **Black Lady**

James se sobaba la garganta mientras se ponía de pie y la muchacha acababa de transformarse frente a los ojos de los tres, él estaba más que sorprendido porque tenía entendido que ya no iba a llegar nadie desde el futuro y ahora ella estaba allí de cuerpo presente y no solo eso, también era una Sailor Senshi. Lo que indicaba que tal como pensaba algo pasó en la sala de la máquina del tiempo de la base de Black Moon, cuando Chibiusa fue atacada mientras era enviado a 1978, así que tenía que asegurarse de que realmente fuera su amiga además de preguntas para hacerle.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás de nuestro lado? – preguntó Serenity a la joven de cabello castaño oscuro con algo de desconfianza

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Risa? Si es que de verdad eres Risa… ¿Así que tú eres ahora Sailor Mars? – indagó el militar rubio

\- Claro que soy yo, James, y sí estoy de su lado – contestó la chica sonriendo levemente – Sailor Mars hay una sola y es mi madre Rei Hino Jones, yo… soy Sailor Ares – añadió a continuación

\- ¿Sailor Ares? – indagó de nuevo la muchacha de coletas aún sin entender del todo

\- Así es Serenity, ella es la hija de Sailor Mars, una de las Senshis que han peleado junto a Serena contra Black Moon – informó el de ojos celestes

\- ¿Ma… mamá? – Balbuceó impactada Risa con lágrimas asomándole al percatarse de la terminator que la miraba en silencio – Pero no, no puedes ser tú… - dedujo ella al notar la mirada fría de la cyborg sumado al hecho de que sabía que su madre jamás se cortaría el cabello

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que eres humana? – insistió Serenity todavía con dudas

\- ¿Eres tonta acaso? Un maldito pedazo de chatarra jamás podría transformarse en Sailor Senshi, así que soy de carne y hueso – respondió la Sailor con fastidio abriendo los brazos – No hay tiempo de hablar ahora, será mejor que volteen – agregó señalando el cuerpo de Chibiusa tirado en el suelo

Los tres obedecieron y notaron como el charco de sangre bajo la muchacha de cabello rosado, se transformaba en algo parecido a pequeños fragmentos de metal que volvían a unirse al cuerpo como si tuvieran voluntad propia y ella se levantaba totalmente ilesa, sin ningún signo de estar herida.

\- Eso dolió ¿Qué si el dolor fue real? ¡Claro que lo fue! Un truco de la memoria de cuando era… inferior – dijo la de ojos rozados mientras se miraba el cuerpo – Bien, esto explica mucho ¿Quién te envió? Yo me pregunto, ¿Serena?... no, y otra cuestión es ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí, Risa? – preguntó primero a Reiko y a continuación a la Senshi de pelo castaño oscuro

\- ¿Qué hiciste con Chibiusa? – exigió la de pelo plateado apuntándole con el revólver

Mientras tanto, los detectives en compañía de los agentes del Concejo de Seguridad de Japón entraban a la habitación en donde Colt y Serenity habían estado bajo custodia policial, pero en lugar de los sospechosos se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a los dos policías amordazados y atados en el piso, entonces se alarmaron rápidamente.

\- Mierda, ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó uno de los hombres contemplando la escena

\- Repórtalo, que registren el hospital – dijo el teniente a su compañera mientras se disponía a desatar a los uniformados

Al mismo tiempo que la ausencia de la pareja de sospechosos era descubierta, Carlos Meiou llegaba a la oficina de vigilancia del hospital y descubría al guardia desmayado, además de contemplar algunos de los monitores del panel, rotos.

\- Malditos robots viajeros del tiempo, lo sabía – exclamó el canoso confirmando lo que sospechaba, que la muchacha con el oso de peluche no era humana

En el estacionamiento, Reiko se agachaba a recoger el revólver que tenía Colt hace un rato pero Serenity le indicaba que no lo hiciera.

\- Este es un error táctico – dijo la T-800 en respuesta a la negativa de su protegida a que tomara el arma

\- Algo me dice que no eres el cerebro de esta operación – dedujo Chibiusa en referencia a Reiko – Y tú tampoco – agregó señalando a Risa, que la fulminaba con la mirada

\- ¿Esto es lo que pasó cuando te atacaron? – preguntó el hombre de ojos claros frunciendo el ceño

\- Black Moon no me atacó, James, me cambió… no soy una máquina, no soy humana, soy más que eso – afirmó la de odango rosado – Wiseman se enteró de la única razón por la cual siempre perdía…- dijo mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que pasó en la base de Black Moon luego de la partida de Colt

 _Todos estaban atónitos contemplando como Sailor Chibimoon era apresada mientras la apariencia de su captor cambiaba de la del segundo al mando de Júpiter, a la de un joven de ojos celestes y largo pelo negro atado en forma de cola el cual clavaba dos de sus dedos en uno de los hombros de la chica y una luz naranja brillaba en la zona._

 _\- ¡Chibiusa! ¡Deja a mi hija! ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – preguntó alterada la Reina al desconocido_

 _\- Soy Dark Cristal – respondió él mientras la pequeña dama no dejaba de quejarse_

 _\- No puede ser, lo destruimos – contestó Sailor Venus_

 _\- ¿Qué hiciste con Asamuna, bastardo? – exigió Sailor Júpiter enojada_

 _\- Fácil, lo eliminamos… así pude infiltrarme haciéndome pasar por él, ¿Sabe Majestad? Debió haber escuchado a sus amigos del escuadrón de Marte – dijo con tono sarcástico mientras los mencionados se colocaban delante de Serena – Y déjenme aclararles que solo destruyeron a un ejército de esclavos y yo, no soy esclavo – agregó a continuación_

 _\- ¡Aaarggghhhhh! ¡Suéltame! – exclamaba dolorida Chibimoon_

 _\- Calma princesa, ya terminé – respondió el atacante quitando sus dedos y dejándola caer al suelo_

 _\- ¡Chibiusa! – gritó preocupada la Neo Reina Serenity_

 _\- ¡No se acerque, Majestad! – le sugirió Mars alzando la voz_

 _\- Nosotros la defenderemos – agregó Ralf decididamente_

 _\- Ya no hay nada que puedan hacer, ahora la princesa será una de nosotros – afirmó el desconocido mientras la chica estaba en cuclillas y no dejaba de quejarse, de la herida de su hombro comenzaba a salir una mancha de color oscuro_

 _\- ¿¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hija!? – indagó Sailor Cosmos exigiendo una respuesta_

 _\- He venido de muy lejos para detenerte – le contestó él evitando responder su pregunta_

 _\- ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio! – se escuchó exclamar a Sailor Mercury_

 _Inmediatamente, en las manos de la Senshi se formó el símbolo de Mercurio y en las mismas se materializó un remolino de agua, que tomó forma de un arpa acuática del cual salió un rayo potente color celeste en dirección al enemigo._

 _El recibió el impacto y un boquete oscuro se formó en el cuerpo, pero éste comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente mostrando que el ataque no lo afectó; entonces con un ágil movimiento saltó esquivando la Cadena de Amor de Venus de la rubia Sailor que quería ayudar a su amiga, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y le conectaba una patada en el rostro lanzándola hacia atrás._ _La de pelo corto azulado se levantó y vio que ya tenía encima al atacante, quién recibía los disparos de los soldados, los cuales no le hacían ni cosquillas._

 _\- ¡Mercury aléjate! – exclamó Júpiter pero fue tarde, tuvo que ver como el enemigo tomaba a su amiga de la garganta y la alzaba ahogándola_

 _Todos vieron angustiados cómo Ami luchaba sin éxito por liberarse, hasta que él apretó su cuello hasta quebrárselo para dejarla caer al suelo a continuación. El cuerpo de la Senshi quedó inerte en el piso ante la vista horrorizada de la Reina y sus amigas, la Sailor del Conocimiento había muerto frente sus ojos y no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo._

 _\- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – gritó enfurecida Makoto_

 _\- ¡Ami! ¡No puede ser verdad! – dijo Venus con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Las dos Sailors se le acercaron al igual que Cosmos, como los líderes del escuadrón de Mars estaban impactados no atinaron a reaccionar._

 _\- ¡Yo también atacaré, esto no va a quedarse así! ¡Vamos Ralf! – ordenó Rei usando el mismo tono de voz que Makoto_

 _\- ¡Quédense donde están, Ralf, Rei! – Les ordenó la soberana de Tokio de Cristal – Necesitaré apoyo en la retaguardia – añadió_

 _\- Pero Serena… - replicó el de paliacate rojo_

 _\- Ralf, tú y tu esposa obedézcanme, yo sé lo que hago – contestó Cosmos interrumpiéndolo_

 _\- Serena… - murmuraba la de pelo negro largo apretando fuerte los puños_

 _\- Puedes permitirles atacar también y hacerlo los cinco juntos, igual será inútil – comentó el enemigo con una sonrisa burlona que exasperó aun más los ánimos de todos_

 _La primera en atacar fue Júpiter con su "Ataque de hojas de roble" seguida de Venus con su "Beso de Amor y Belleza", mientras que Sailor Cosmos hizo lo mismo al grito de "¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!"._

 _Las bolas de energía verde, el poder en forma de corazón dorado y el haz de luz resultantes de las técnicas de Júpiter, Venus y Cosmos respectivamente, impactaron casi al mismo tiempo en el sitio donde se encontraba el atacante formando una explosión que encandiló a todos._

 _Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron a una silueta oscura con enormes agujeros hechos por los ataques que se cerraban rápidamente, lo que dejó a las Senshis más que sorprendidas. Entonces Júpiter se abalanzó sobre él presa de la furia atacando con golpes de puños y patadas que eran hábilmente esquivados mientras el enemigo se regeneraba._

 _\- ¡Mako! ¡Debemos pensar en una estrategia! – Le gritó la soberana a la castaña - ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Cómo es posible que nuestras mejores técnicas no hayan podido acabarlo? – pensó para sí misma a continuación_

 _\- Les dije que no serviría de nada – contestó el adversario al mismo tiempo que continuaba esquivando los ataques de Makoto_

 _Quien afirmara ser Dark Crystal vio que Venus se acercaba corriendo con el fin de ayudar a su amiga y detuvo uno de los puñetazos de Júpiter agarrándolo con una mano, mientras lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando fracturárselo extendía el otro brazo en dirección a la rubia. El mismo se alargó transformándose en una especie de larga espada hecha de fragmentos de metal, con la que atravesó el pecho de Mina. Mako veía al cuerpo de su amiga temblar mientras gemía de dolor por la mano fracturada y las Senshis restantes exclamaban el nombre de aquella._

 _La castaña concentró desde uno de sus aretes y tiara hacia la mano que le quedaba sana, una esfera de electricidad que lanzó a continuación al grito de "Centella relampagueante de Júpiter" pero mientras lo hacía, el enemigo ya estaba regresando su brazo a la normalidad dejando caer al suelo el ya inerte cuerpo de Venus al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella evitando el ataque. Makoto solo pudo sorprenderse ante la agilidad del sujeto que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la tomó del cabello para comenzar a estrellársela contra el suelo repetidas veces con todas sus fuerzas hasta recibir por la espalda un ataque de fuego de Mars y una lluvia de disparos de Ralf y los demás soldados, pero ya era tarde ya que Júpiter tenía el cráneo destrozado, siendo la tercera Sailor Senshi en morir frente a los ojos de la Reina y sus amigos._

 _\- Mina… Mako… Ami… ¡Ya basta maldito! – exclamó la de peinado odango plateado con los ojos llorosos antes de extender su báculo y cerrar sus ojos_

 _\- Ahora sí el gusano ese está acabado, Serena va a usar todo su poder – decía Ralf a su mujer, que respondía asintiendo con la cabeza_

 _Un haz de luz empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Neo Serenity, sin embargo un grito del enemigo no tardó en oírse, el cual adivinó las intenciones de Sailor Cosmos._

 _\- ¡Será mejor que no lo hagas! ¡O mato ahora mismo a tu hija! ¡No me importa perderla ya que puedo usar a otro, tal vez a alguno de sus amigos del escuadrón de Marte! – decía mientras transformaba uno de sus brazos en una larga cuchilla filosa hecha de fragmentos de metal y la apuntaba hacia Chibimoon que permanecía de cuclillas quejándose mientras la mancha negra continuaba extendiéndose y ya llegaba a su cuello._

 _\- ¡No, espera! – gritó Cosmos cediendo a la amenazas haciendo desaparecer el haz de luz y abriendo los ojos_ _\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – preguntó a continuación_

 _\- Ya te lo dije, detenerte… ¿Sabes? tenías razón en lo que dijiste antes, no necesito de la Puerta del Tiempo que Sailor Plut vigilaba, para enviar a mis soldados al pasado… o para viajar yo mismo y llevar conmigo a quien yo quiera – respondió el de cabello negro – Y créanme, el viaje al futuro o al pasado no son las únicas posibilidades – añadió riendo_

 _Mientras el atacante todavía hablaba, Rei y su esposo conversaron sobre qué hacer y tomaron una decisión, miraron a su hija y a Haru que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ellos._

 _\- Haruna – murmuró Ralf llamando a su hermana, quien se acercó dejando sola a una shockeada Risa que no reaccionaba_

 _\- Dime, hermano – dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro_

 _\- ¿Has visto como las visiones de Risa y mías, se han cumplido verdad? – preguntó Mars en voz baja para evitar que su hija oyera lo que hablaban_

 _\- Y que finalmente vimos quién de nosotros fue atrapado – agregó el de ojos cafés_

 _\- Si pero… ¿A dónde quieren llegar? – indagó la hermana menor de Ralf, con la tristeza y nerviosismo lógicos ante la situación_

 _\- Necesitamos que te lleves a Risa de aquí y que escapen – contestó el de paliacate rojo yendo al grano_

 _\- Pero ella no va querer, desea luchar también… es demasiado orgullosa como para estar dispuesta a huir, deberían saberlo ya que salió a ustedes – refutó la chica asegurando lo que acababa de hablar_

 _\- Lo sabemos, noquéala de ser necesario y escapen de prisa – dijo Rei con tono decidido_

 _\- ¿Y ustedes? No quiero que les pase nada – respondió Haru con un nudo en la garganta_

 _\- No te preocupes, lo vamos a entretener el tiempo necesario para permitirles escapar e iremos tras ustedes – aseguró la Sailor del Fuego con una sonrisa_

 _\- De acuerdo pero tengan cuidado, han visto lo que ese tipo le ha hecho a las chicas, han atacado con lo mejor que tenían y sin embargo, los poderes parecieron no afectarlo y ahora están muertas – manifestó su cuñada la preocupación que tenía de que a ellos les pudiera pasar lo mismo_

 _\- Confía en nosotros, sobrevivimos mucho tiempo al infierno de esta maldita guerra y ahora no será la excepción – comentó Ralf apoyando a su esposa_

 _\- Y yo estuve prisionera de esos bastardos y mírame, sigo viva – agregó Rei a lo dicho recién – Ahora haz lo que te dijimos, cuñadita – pidió palmeando uno de los hombros de Haruna_

 _Acto seguido ambos se alejaron y se colocaron delante de la Reina, decididos a combatir contra aquel extraño que recibía los balazos de los soldados y que no le hacían ni cosquillas, pero igualmente iban a hacerle frente dando lo mejor de sí mismos._

 _\- ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes dos? – les preguntó una Serena todavía alterada_

 _\- ¿No es evidente? Vamos a mandar a volar a ese maldito infeliz después de hacerlo arder en llamas – exclamó el de cabello castaño oscuro acomodándose sus muñequeras_

 _Mientras se escuchaba al desconocido responder irónicamente, Haruna tomó a Risa de uno de sus brazos para hacer lo que le fue pedido._

 _\- Sobrina, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora – dijo ella con tono apremiante_

 _\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loca, tía? ¿Pretendes que abandonemos a mamá y papá? De ninguna manera – respondió Risa frunciendo el seño_

 _\- Pero querida, ¿Has visto lo que les pasó a las chicas? Conocíamos la fuerza de Mako y sin embargo ese tipo le detuvo el puñetazo sin ningún problema, tus padres me pidieron que…_

 _\- ¡No me importa! yo también pelearé lo quieran o no, ya no soy una niña creí que lo habían entendido… si tienes miedo puedes irte tú – dijo ofendida la joven interrumpiendo a Haru mientras se soltaba y avanzaba decidida_

 _\- Joder, no me dejas otra opción, linda… espero que luego me perdones – murmuró Haruna lamentándose al mismo tiempo que volteaba su arma al revés_

 _Acto seguido se acercó a su sobrina y le pegó un culatazo en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para desmayarla, para después cargarla sobre su espalda y mirar por última vez a su cuñada y su hermano que le devolvieron la mirada y le sonrieron dándole a entender que ya podía irse, que ellos la cubrirían._

 _\- Por lo visto, ustedes dos están ansiosos porque los mate, no se preocupen no pienso dejar a ninguno vivo de los que están aquí – comentó el de cabello negro viendo a la pareja acercarse_

 _\- Hablas demasiado, vamos a ver si puedes conmigo – lo retó Ralf frunciendo el ceño_

 _\- ¡Y conmigo! ¡Voy a calcinarte por matar a mis amigas! – agregó Mars con rabia apretando uno de sus puños_

 _\- ¡Ralf! ¡Rei! – les gritó la Reina_

 _\- Quédese tranquila, nosotros nos encargamos – respondió la sacerdotisa - ¡Saeta llamante de Marte! – pronunció a continuación el nombre de su mejor técnica mientras extendida sus brazos_

 _En los mismos se formó un arco de fuego con el cual disparó una flecha llameante que salió disparada hacia el enemigo, el cual esquivó sin problemas mientras corría hacia ella pero en el camino se encontró con una patada aérea de Ralf que impactó en su cabeza. Sin pérdida de tiempo, el de ojos cafés inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante como si fuera un toro y corrió hacia su adversario embistiéndolo y enviándolo hacia arriba un par de metros sobre el aire pero no se quedo ahí._ _El concentró su fuerza mientras se inclinaba un poco dándole la espalda al atacante girando sobre su cuerpo y el poder de fuego cubría el mismo; cuando el de pelo negro estuvo a la altura justa en el aire, Ralf salió disparado hacia este a una velocidad increíble al grito de "Galáctica Phantom" y lo golpeó fuertemente con su brazo derecho, logrando encenderlo en llamas y hacerlo volar algunos metros._

 _El grupo de soldados se apartaron del desconocido que caía pesadamente al suelo con un enorme hueco en la espalda._

 _\- ¿Lo logramos? – indagó con expectativa la Senshi del Fuego, pero aquella le dio lugar a la sorpresa al ver que el adversario se ponía de pie sin ningún problema_

 _\- No puede ser… debería estar gravemente dañado y por lo que veo, no tiene ni un rasguño – dijo el de ojos cafés estupefacto_

 _\- Muy interesante, pero no ha cambiado el hecho de que morirán, ninguna de las técnicas que tengan servirá contra mí – respondió desafiante ante las miradas de todos_

 _\- Tienes aún otra técnica especial aparte de las que conozco, ¿verdad Ralf? La que te vi usar contra dos Terminators la ocasión en que te quedaste sin municiones – murmuró Rei a su marido_

 _\- Si, mi "Super Phalanx" pero necesito buscar el momento justo para hacerla para que esa cosa no logre evitarla – le dijo el de ojos cafés en referencia al rival que enfrentaban_

 _\- Entonces busquémoslo – sugirió la de ojos púrpuras decidida a seguir atacando_

 _Sin pérdida de tiempo, Mars formó dos bolas de fuego con ambas manos con las que dibujó un círculo en llamas que se subdividió en ocho círculos que se juntaron frente a ella cuando juntó las manos para lanzarlos en forma de discos en rápida sucesión al grito de "Fuego Sagrado de Marte"._

 _Quien se definiera como Dark Crystal no tuvo inconvenientes en ir esquivando cada disco mientras avanzaba hacia Rei, pero no pudo lograrlo con todos porque Ralf se le abalanzó con numerosos golpes de puñetazos y patadas. El de cabello negro contraatacaba de la misma forma pero el hombre lograba esquivarlos._ _El segundo al mando de la Unidad Marte aprovechó el momento en que esquivó una trompada, para agarrarlo de una pierna y de su pecho con la intención de lanzarlo hacia el cielo pero no lo consiguió porque el atacante se deshizo del agarre gracias a un rápido movimiento con los brazos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el enemigo se encontró con Eternal Sailor Mars saltando encima de él, quien apoyó una de sus manos en su cabeza y exclamó "Fuego de Marte, ¡Enciéndete!". Inmediatamente una bocanada de fuego salió de la mano de ella y envolvió el cuerpo del sujeto rápidamente._

 _Sin necesidad de que su mujer se lo dijera, Jones atacó con una combinación de golpes antes de chocar ambos puños y pronunciar "Ralf Super Phalanx" mientras concentraba poder en los dos brazos para empezar una lluvia de puñetazos, con tanta velocidad que hacía parecer a simple vista a aquellos como si fueran más. De esa forma golpeó casi veinte veces seguidas al adversario y al final lo remató con un súper golpe al grito de "¡Furia!", que lo envió hacia arriba volando para después tener un gran impacto en el suelo._

 _\- Ninmu… kanryo (Misión… Cumplida) – dijo el hombre en japonés mientras caminaba hacia su esposa quien le hacía un gesto de aprobación con una mano, acto seguido se dieron un beso en la boca y miraron a la Reina, que estaba tratando de ayudar a su hija con sus poderes pero de nada servían, la mancha negra seguía extendiéndose._

 _\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles… que ninguno de sus ataques servirá en mi contra? – decía el enemigo mientras se levantaba sin ningún problema, lo que provocó que la pareja abriera grande los ojos y no saliera de su asombro_

 _El matrimonio vio el aspecto de él, tenía los músculos sin piel al descubierto pero eran de color gris casi negro, los agujeros que dejaron los golpes se cerraban velozmente._

 _\- No puede ser, ¿Qué tipo de terminator es ese? – preguntó un shokeado Ralf_

 _\- Ese maldito no sufrió ningún daño… - dijo Rei, quien se sentía igual que él_

 _\- ¿Saben? Ya me di cuenta de su estrategia, mientras el grandote se ocupa de atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo… la chica de fuego lo hace a distancia – comenzaba a hablar mientras se regeneraba con rapidez – Pero si no le doy a ninguno tiempo… - agregó antes de transformarse en una masa de minifragmentos metálicos que se dirigió directo hacia Rei_

 _Mars no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada y cuando intentó reaccionar, Ralf ya estaba frente a ella… horrorizada vio como el montón de pedazos de metal atravesaba el pecho de su esposo mientras este gritaba._

 _\- ¡Ralf! ¡Mi amado Ralf, no! – exclamó la de ojos púrpuras con lágrimas en los ojos llevándose las manos a la boca_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Ralf! – vociferó la soberana de Tokio de Cristal también llorando al ver la escena_

 _La masa metálica salió por la espalda del soldado y lo levantó en el aire, para después dejarlo caer pesadamente al atravesarlo antes de volver a materializarse justo frente a la última de las cuatro Inners que quedaba con vida, quien de un ágil salto pasó por encima de él para correr hacia el cuerpo de su marido._

 _\- Ralf… mi amor, no me dejes por favor… sin ti no soy nada ¡Por favor no te mueras!– gritó Rei en tono suplicante tomando una de las manos de Ralf, quien mostraba sangre saliendo de su boca y los ojos bien abiertos_

 _\- R…Re…i…t…te…am…o – balbuceó trabajosamente el militar con el último aliento de vida, antes de morir_

 _\- Yo también te amo mi amor, Ralf… ¿Ralf? – respondió Mars antes de gritar de dolor al cerciorarse de que el hombre que amaba había fallecido mientras Serena llegaba junto a ellos_

 _\- Quiero disculparme con ustedes… debí haberlos escuchado, me equivoqué… y ahora Ralf y las chicas… - dijo con dolor la de coletas dándose cuenta del error que había cometido_

 _\- Espero que con esto entiendan humanos, que para mí solo son insectos a los que puedo aplastar fácilmente – exclamó el asesino de las tres Inners y de Ralf, mofándose_

 _\- No tiene porque disculparse, Majestad… como humana está sujeta a equivocaciones pero no se olvide de algo, si dije que la defendería debe considerarlo hecho y cumpliré sin importar lo que me cueste – afirmó la Sailor Del Fuego poniéndose de pie mirando fijamente al enemigo, con la mirada cargada de un tremendo odio – Juro que voy a hacerte pagar caro por lo que hiciste, basura – agregó apretando fuerte los puños hablándole ahora a quien tenía frente a sí_

 _Acto seguido se arrojó sobre él con golpes de puños y patadas que eran evitados con facilidad, a su vez ella esquivaba los contraataques del adversario. Así continuaron unos minutos más hasta que ella saltó ágilmente para repetir su Saeta Llameante._

 _\- ¿¡Qué diablos están esperando soldados!? ¡Continúen disparando! – gritó Mars con rabia a los militares de los escuadrones que seguían vivos y que contemplaban todo shokeados, a lo que obedecieron rápidamente aunque no sirviera de nada_

 _Una vez que el arco de fuego se formó y la flecha llameante fue disparada, el rival volvió a transformarse en una masa de fragmentos metálicos que evito fácilmente el ataque y se abalanzó sobre la Sailor mientras volvía a la normalidad._

 _Pero en esta ocasión, Rei no tuvo tiempo de volver a alejarse, antes de que pudiera moverse ya tenía encima al enemigo descargando sobre ella numerosos golpes en el estomago. Ella contraatacó con una patada pero él se movió rápidamente como si se teletrasportara y apareció detrás de ella para repetir lo mismo de antes en la base de la espalda, acto seguido la remató con otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la tiró al suelo._

 _Mars era la más feroz guerrera junto con Uranus y Júpiter entre el grupo de Sailors, pero acababa de convencerse de que ya nada podía hacer frente a ese misterioso Terminator, tal como sus visiones lo mostraban… al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su hija y su cuñada vivirían._

 _El de cabello negro se acercó a ella que aún intentaba levantarse y la agarró de los pelos para alzar su cabeza a continuación._

 _\- ¡Rei! ¡No! – gritó una angustiada soberana con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos_

 _\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Deseosa de reunirte con tu esposo y tus amigas o suplicarás por tu vida? – le preguntó el de pupilas celestes_

 _\- Púdrete… maldito – respondió trabajosamente Mars con rabia_

 _Eso fue lo último que hizo ella antes de que él le quebrara el cuello y corriera el mismo destino que Mercury, Júpiter, Venus y Ralf. Murió pero lo hizo peleando hasta el final a favor de los suyos, sin rendirse ni bajar los brazos jamás, ella estaba segura de algo: La lealtad hacia sus seres amados era más importante que su propia vida y huir hubiera sido un acto de deshonra._

 _El Terminator extendió los brazos mientras recibía los disparos de unos desesperados soldados que sabían que lo único que les quedaba por hacer, era intentar defender a la Reina y ayudar a la princesa._

 _\- Mira a tu alrededor, pronto tu hija se unirá a mí, tus cuatro guardianas y uno de tus mejores hombres están muertos y estos gusanos no representan ningún peligro ¿Sabes lo que significa? Estás sin salida, ¡Entrégame el Cristal de Plata! – le exigió el de pelo negro acercándose a la soberana_

 _\- ¡Eso nunca! ¿¡Que le hiciste a mi hija!? Mis poderes no sirvieron de nada – respondió a viva voz Serena con los ojos llorosos pero con rabia_

 _\- Es inútil, ni siquiera yo puedo detener el proceso – le informó el enemigo_

 _\- ¿¡De qué proceso hablas!? – indagó la Neo Reina Serenity_

 _Pero él no le respondió y se abalanzó velozmente contra ella, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño, la frente de la soberana empezó a emitir un intenso brillo y unos segundos después, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un enorme trozo de cristal transparente el cual desapareció de la vista de todos junto con ella._

 _\- Eso solo pudo haber sido el Cristal de Plata, pero no importa no lo necesito… - murmuró el atacante sin mostrar nada de sorpresa_

 _Luego de eso, los sorprendidos soldados continuaron su ataque pero de nada les sirvió, eran fácilmente eliminados por el Terminator hasta que no quedó ninguno con vida._

 _Posteriormente, él se acercó a Sailor Chibimoon que continuaba de rodillas en el piso y ya tenía la cara parcialmente tomada por la mancha negra que seguía expandiéndose._

 _\- ¿¡Que, que fue lo que me hiciste!? – preguntó la de cabello rosado con dificultad_

 _\- Cambiarte, ya no serás igual… a partir de ahora tú, la hija de Serena Tsukino, eres nuestra aliada Black Lady – respondió el de ojos azules contemplando cómo ella daba alaridos de dolor conforme la mancha iba agrandándose_

De esa forma, la de peinado odango rosado acabó de relatar todo lo que ocurrió, James y Serenity vieron claramente que quien estaba frente a ellos ya no era Chibiusa, sino su enemiga.

\- Me enviaron a 2014 para asegurar la creación de Dark Crystal en esta era y en menos de 24 horas, nadie será capaz de detener el exterminio de la raza humana – dijo Chibiusa con total tranquilidad

\- Entonces lo que nos dijiste sobre el Cristal de Plata que había transformado tu cuerpo haciéndolo ver de mayor edad, era mentira – dedujo Colt recordando dicho detalle

Risa estaba sintiendo una mayor indignación y rabia que antes ahora que había oído el relato de lo que pasó después de que su tía Haru la noqueara, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente sus puños, ya sabía cómo sus padres… sus amados padres habían muerto en manos de Black Moon.

\- Así fue cómo ese maldito, mató a mamá y papá… ellos solo le dijeron a mi tía que después nos iban a alcanzar porque en el fondo sabían que las visiones se iban a cumplir y morirían, sabían que no tendrían chance de ganar y querían que al menos yo me salvara… - dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro revelando lo que sus seres queridos deseaban al haberla apartado de la batalla - ¡Por lo que acaba de contar, es que les dije que se alejaran de ella, esta tipa ya no es Chibiusa sino Black Lady tal como lo mencionó – añadió rápidamente hablándoles a Colt y Serenity

\- Muy cierto y que conmovedor lo tuyo Risa, viniste a vengarlos pero déjame decirte algo, no sé cómo llegaste hasta aquí pero el hecho de que vinieras no te servirá de nada, no conseguirás lo que buscas – contestó la de rosado con una sonrisa sarcástica

Al mismo tiempo que la conversación continuaba, un hombre joven de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y una enorme cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de su rostro, se acercaba a ellos con una expresión fría en la mirada. Estaba en uno de los autos y había visto lo que aconteció, el ataque de Reiko a Chibiusa, la aparición y transformación de Risa en guerrera Sailor, no se veía nada sorprendido por todo eso.

 **Importantes revelaciones tenemos en este capítulo, ya sabemos qué fue lo que ocurrió en la base de Black Moon después de que Colt se fue. Solo resta saber si la venganza es el único motivo del viaje de Risa y cómo fue que consiguió viajar en el tiempo.**

 **El que afirmó ser Dark Cristal manifestó provenir no del pasado y tampoco del futuro, sino de "un lugar muy lejano" ¿Qué otra posibilidad hay? Algo que vemos en otras series como Dragon Ball Super y que la película Terminator Génesis aborda, el viaje entre realidades o "universos paraleros". Se supone que cada línea temporal es un universo que difiere de las demás y que no hay posibilidades de comunicación entre ellas, o al menos eso pensábamos XD así que aún hay más interrogantes que deben ser contestados en esta historia.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima deseándoles que sigan bien y espero que esta historia les esté gustando.**


	9. Conociendo Detalles

**Capítulo 8**

 **Conociendo detalles**

El hombre de cabello plateado avanzaba lentamente con una mirada fría hacia el lugar en donde estaba Chibiusa con Serenity, James Colt, Reiko y Risa, había presenciado los recientes hechos y no lucía nada sorprendido. El avanzó hasta que escuchó claramente la voz de la muchacha de cabello rosa en su cabeza, momento en el cual se detuvo.

 _\- Regresa al auto y espérame allí no vengas, yo puedo sola ¿Entendido?._

 _\- Entendido, señorita –_ respondió él antes de dar media vuelta y obedecer

Se habían comunicado por medio de transmisores dentro de sus oídos internos conectados con sus cerebros, lo que les permitía hacerlo mentalmente sin necesidad de usar los labios.

Mientras tanto, la de ojos rosados miraba con frialdad a quienes se encontraban frente a ella quienes salvo la T-800, todavía no terminaban de asimilar los hechos de los cuales se enteraron mientras que James, contaba con mas respuestas ahora sobre las razones de porqué había cambiado todo después de ser enviado al pasado.

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño

\- Les ofrezco… un futuro juntos, una familia – contestó ella extendiendo una mano mientras el color de esta pasaba del natural al negro y podían apreciarse las partículas que la formaban, saltando sobre la misma

\- ¿Y si nos negamos? – dijo el de ojos celestes dando a entender cuál sería su respuesta

\- Entonces, morirán – fue la contestación de Chibiusa

\- No puedes matarnos, somos tus abuelos… sin nosotros no vas a nacer – recordó Serenity sin intimidarse

\- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Nosotros estamos varados, somos exiliados en el tiempo así que verán que sí puedo matarlos – afirmó Black Lady - A esta altura debería haber glaciación y no la hay, ¿Verdad? Y otra cosa, al venir desde 1978 hasta aquí… ¿Hicieron la cochinada antes de viajar? – respondió ella dirigiéndose a Colt y Serenity

\- ¡No, no hicimos nada! – exclamó la de cabello plateado con la cara roja

\- ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Que Serena Tsukino aquí no existe y sin embargo nuestra amiga Risa aquí presente, igual es una Sailor Senshi mientras que yo sigo aquí, eso prueba la veracidad de lo que estoy diciendo porque en realidad no hay destino así que si debo asesinarlos, créanme que lo haré – les dijo la de odango rosado apuntándoles con un dedo - ¿Están conmigo? – les preguntó a continuación

\- La respuesta es no – contestó rápidamente el hombre apuntándole con el revolver

\- Es una lástima, pero haré una excepción contigo James, solo acuéstate conmigo y vive a mi lado – respondió Chibiusa poniendo voz seductora

\- ¡Estás loca, maldita perra! – exclamó Risa llena de rabia al oír eso

\- Digo lo mismo, de ninguna forma haría tal cosa – dijo el militar asombrado pero con seguridad

\- ¿Escuchan eso? Son dados girando – comentó Black Lady cerrando los ojos haciendo de cuenta que estaba oyendo algún sonido

\- ¡Basta de charla, vamos a comenzar! – dijo hostilmente Risa decidida a pelear

Acto seguido ella extendió sus brazos y juntó las palmas de sus manos, cerrándolas dejando solo los dedos índices extendidos e inmediatamente, una llama pequeña de fuego apareció en sus dedos.

\- Furia de Ares, ¡Enciéndete! – exclamó la Sailor con bravura

A continuación, la llama creció en tamaño y salió disparada hacia la enemiga tomando una dirección en espiral.

Sin embargo, aquella esquivó fácilmente el ataque saltando rápidamente hacia su derecha y con uno de sus pies se impulsó para correr velozmente hacia Sailor Ares con la intención de acabarla. Pero Reiko interceptó su carrera y la abrazó fuertemente para estamparla contra la parte trasera de un coche estacionado cerca, el cual se abolló con el impacto.

Pero Black Lady logró tomar ambos brazos de la T-800 con su fuerza, pudo deshacer fácilmente el agarre y quitársela de encima gracias a un cabezazo. Reiko la estampó por segunda vez contra el coche y como respuesta, la de cabello rosado hizo lo mismo con ella contra otro vehículo que se encontraba frente al de recién logrando que la alarma de este sonara.

Acto seguido, la de largo cabello ébano arrojó a su adversaria hacia su derecha y como consecuencia de esto rodó por el piso al tocarlo antes de levantarse, pero la T-800 no le dio tiempo a nada ya que corrió hacia ella y la agarró nuevamente para que ambas fueran a dar contra la pared que estaba detrás. Debido a la fuerza del impacto y del envión que llevaban la atravesaron y fueron a dar a una sala de espera que precedía a un salón destinado a realizar tomografías computadas.

La de pelo rosado vio cerca suyo unos tubos largos que aparentemente contenían gas, entonces mientras que las dos se ponían de pie ella tomó uno y golpeó a Reiko con el mismo en la cabeza antes de darlo vuelta para que la válvula quedara mirando para su lado, un par de segundos más tarde rompió aquella y el gas salió disparado provocando que el tubo saliera propulsado hacia la T-800 al mismo tiempo que la gente que se encontraba allí salía asustada.

Ella pudo esquivarlo y el mismo voló hacia la pared detrás para después doblar y dirigirse derecho a la sala de tomografía computada luego de romper el vidrio de las ventanas que la separaba de donde estaban.

En respuesta a dicho ataque, la de ojos púrpuras se arrojó sobre Black Lady y se dispuso a descargar un puñetazo sobre ella, pero la de rosado se apartó rápidamente para tomar a Reiko, alzarla como si nada pesara con la finalidad de estrellarla contra el techo y hacer lo mismo contra el suelo rápidamente. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni soltarla, la arrojó contra las ventanillas y fue a dar a la zona en donde estaba la máquina para realizar las tomografías computadas.

Mientras tanto en la playa de estacionamiento estaban todavía James en compañía de Serenity y Sailor Ares, quienes miraban absortas en dirección al hueco dejado por los cuerpos de Reiko y Chibiusa.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí! – instó Colt mientras agarraba uno de sus brazos de Serenity

\- ¡No la puedo dejar! – respondió la de coletas

\- Esa cosa se ve igual que mi madre – comentó Risa con nostalgia

\- Dices bien, luce como Lady Mars pero no es ella – dijo el rubio con seguridad antes de ver cómo la de cabello plateado corría en dirección al boquete en la pared seguida rápidamente por la Senshi

Al mismo tiempo, la T-800 seguía en el suelo mientras que Black Lady caminaba hacia ella lentamente.

\- Atención a todo el personal médico, los procedimientos de evacuación están en curso – decía la voz de una mujer por los altoparlantes debido a los destrozos que las dos estaban causando

La de odango rosado caminó alrededor de la exterminadora de cabello negro y cuando se acercó al tomógrafo, vio su cuerpo atraído hacia el mismo como si se tratara de un gran imán y pasó igual con Reiko a pesar de estar caída.

Serenity en compañía de Risa y James llegaron a la sala y vieron a Chibiusa pegada a la máquina sin poder moverse y a la T-800 a sus pies.

\- Apágala – exclamó la de ojos celestes al soldado en referencia al tomógrafo

El obedeció y ambas cyborgs se desplomaron en el suelo, sin perder tiempo, la de odango plateado ayudó a su protectora a levantarse mientras se oía por lo altoparlantes a la misma voz de antes repetir lo del procedimiento de la evacuación.

Chibiusa intentaba ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo que continuaba aturdida y las dos se reunían con James y Risa que las aguardaban.

\- ¡Enciéndela! – pidió Serenity a Colt, este obedeció rápidamente y el cuerpo de Black Lady fue atraído nuevamente hacia la máquina

La joven ayudaba a Reiko a caminar ante la atenta mirada de Risa y en cuanto la soltó, quedó agachada y de un golpe se reacomodó la rodilla que tenía descolocada, ahí sí pudo ponerse de pie con normalidad.

\- Vieja… pero no obsoleta – fue el comentario de la bella Terminator

En eso Chibiusa luchaba sin éxito por desprenderse del escáner del tomógrafo y aun así, miraba fijamente a James Colt.

\- Creí que tú… serías más listo y que lo… entenderías… - decía trabajosamente ella

\- Lo siento, Chibiusa – respondió el hombre con una expresión triste en el rostro antes de maximizar la potencia de la máquina, esta ya empezaba a echar chispas

\- Esa cosa no la detendrá por mucho tiempo – aseguró Risa seriamente

\- Tiene razón, tenemos que irnos – concordó Serenity alejándose - ¡Colt! – exclamó al ver que él no respondía

Dicho esto obedeció y salieron de regreso a la playa de estacionamiento para buscar un coche e irse del lugar. Mientras que varias partículas de metal comenzaban a desprenderse del cuerpo de Black Lady, quien era incapaz de moverse.

\- _1825M… ven hacia la sala de tomografía computada y ayúdame –_ dijo ella comunicándose con su acompañante que aguardaba en el auto tal como le había sido indicado

\- _¿Detengo a Serenity Tsukino y compañía?_ – respondió él

\- _Olvídate de ellos déjalos que se vayan… los vamos a encontrar nuevamente, ahora ven aquí… pasa por el hueco en la pared que verás –_ decidió la de rosado

Mientras el de pelo plateado se dirigía a obedecer, James Colt, Serenity, Reiko y Risa lograron conseguir un auto y salieron rápidamente del hospital ya que debían alejarse antes de que el desconocido de ojos dorados liberara a Black Lady y que las autoridades los localizasen.

Luego de un largo rato en silencio y de pasar una pantalla gigante que estaba a un costado de la avenida que transitaban, mostrando la cuenta regresiva del tiempo restante para que "El Origen" estuviera en línea, el militar rubio quien estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás al lado de una Risa callada y pensativa, decidió hablar.

\- Lo que sea que le hayan hecho… tenemos que revertirlo, hay que recuperarla – dijo James con seguridad

\- Ni siquiera es humana ya, no sabemos qué demonios es – respondió rápidamente la joven de odango plateado

\- Yo si, al final de la guerra… Black Moon intentó desarrollar un nuevo tipo de unidad de infiltración infectando a humanos con materia basada en máquinas, reestructura y altera el tejido humano a nivel celular para el máximo poder de combate – informó Reiko mientras conducía el vehículo

\- Entonces Chibiusa fue convertida en una Terminator – dedujo Colt inmediatamente

\- Así es James Colt, ahora es una híbrido humana-cyborg nanotecnológica… el modelo es T-3000 y fue bautizado en este caso como Black Lady por parte de Dark Crystal, gracias a la nanomáquinas, tiene habilidades altamente avanzadas incluyendo la regeneración rápida de su cuerpo y la habilidad de dividirse en partículas durante el combate y luego reconstruirse a sí misma, también posee habilidades de transformación mas allá de las del T-1000 así como también es capaz de cambiar su apariencia de cualquier forma, eso combinado con el acceso que tiene a las memorias originales de su huésped humano más la retención de su personalidad y comportamiento, producen que el T-3000 pueda fácilmente convencer incluso a aquellos versados en las tácticas usadas por los Terminators de que es humano, o sea que es una máquina que piensa como ellos – continuó explicando Reiko

\- ¿Una máquina que piensa como humano? – preguntó Serenity asombrada

\- Los experimentos habían fracasado y los sujetos humanos enloquecían y morían – contestó la exterminadora

\- Chibiusa ya tiene la parte de loca ¿Tiene alguna debilidad? – indagó la de ojos celestes

\- La materia se adhiere usando un campo magnético, bloqueando ese campo la podríamos atrapar – dijo la T-800 mirándola

\- ¿En otras palabras? – fue la pregunta de Colt

\- Aunque es una enemiga formidable no es invulnerable, sus debilidades incluyen una alta sensibilidad a fuertes campos magnéticos, magnetismos más débiles son capaces de perturbar o inhabilitar la capacidad cambiante y de regeneración de Black Lady debido a su habilidad de manipular sus partículas, entonces un campo magnético lo suficientemente fuerte puede destrozarla por poco tiempo para retenerla y si su cuerpo es expuesto a un campo magnético poderoso por un período contínuo, puede ser desintegrada y neutralizada – contestó la Terminator completando su explicación

\- ¿Puede curarse? – expuso el rubio el asunto que le interesaba

\- Negativo, su cuerpo fue reemplazado a nivel celular por lo que no hay cura – respondió Reiko refutando dicha posibilidad

\- No sabes eso…

\- Colt – comentó Serenity en tono fastidioso por el hecho de que él dudara de lo que su protectora afirmaba

\- ¡No voy a dejar que una máquina me diga lo que es posible! Dijiste que los otros murieron, ¿no? Eso significa que Chibiusa es única y no hay forma de saber de lo que es capaz – aseguró el hombre alzando la voz

\- Tienes razón y por eso es muy peligrosa, Chibiusa ya no pelea a favor de la humanidad… ahora lo hace a favor de Black Moon – dijo la muchacha de pelo plateado a modo de advertencia

\- Es lo que quería hacerles entender cuando les dije que se alejaran de ella… - comentó Risa interviniendo en la conversación – Oye tú, entonces el sujeto que atacó y mató a mis padres y amigos es un T-3000, ¿verdad? – añadió hablándole secamente a Reiko

\- Negativo, en un esfuerzo desesperado por asegurar su supervivencia, la inteligencia artificial Dark Crystal crea un avatar de sí misma en la forma de un T-5000, un modelo idéntico pero más avanzado porque posee la habilidad de infectar a humanos y crear más cyborgs – respondió la T-800

\- ¿Pero cómo diablos hicieron ella y el Gran Sabio para lograrlo? En el futuro todavía no había esa clase de avance tecnológico, salvo que esos gusanos se lo tuvieran bien guardado – dijo confundido el rubio de ojos claros

\- Eso es porque dicho Terminator puede viajar a través de diversas líneas de tiempo buscando un modo de derrotar a la Resistencia Humana y a las Sailor Senshis – reveló la cyborg de ojos púrpuras

\- Ahora lo entiendo… entonces ese maldito vino de una realidad paralela y cuando llegó a la nuestra, se infiltró entre las tropas de la Resistencia haciéndose pasar por Asamuna – dedujo Colt rascándose el mentón - Cuando soy enviado al pasado para proteger a Serenity de la Terminator T-800 enviada para asesinarla en 1978, es el momento en que realiza su ataque… – prosiguió con sus deducciones

\- Una vez que te fuiste, mató a las demás Sailors y soldados e infectó a Chibiusa con nanomáquinas transformándola en Black Lady, dicha conversión mientras tú viajabas al pasado fue lo que resultó en un evento importante que llevó a una fractura en la línea de tiempo, reescribiendo completamente el pasado y el futuro de nuestra realidad – dijo la chica de pupilas púrpuras prosiguiendo con lo mencionado por James

\- Ella mencionó que Serena fue cubierta por un cristal en el momento en que dijo que Dark Crystal la atacó… será que también la mató – recordó el soldado con preocupación acordándose del relato de Chibiusa

\- Descuida, ella está viva porque el Cristal de Plata reaccionó al estar la Reina en peligro y la protegió… solo fue teletrasportada al Palacio y allí quedó en letargo dentro de la cubierta cristalina - lo tranquilizó Risa mientras miraba por la ventana

\- Oye… ¿Risa te llamas, verdad? No entiendo el motivo de tu presencia aquí y el hecho de que supieras donde encontrarnos – quiso saber Serenity viéndola a través del espejo retrovisor

\- ¿El motivo de mi venida? Hacer lo que antes de la guerra, Serena no tuvo ovarios de realizar… encontrar al Fantasma de la Muerte y matarlo – respondió ella con rabia apretando un puño

\- Romperías una principal regla que tienes ahora que eres Sailor – recordó el hombre de ojos celestes

\- Me importa un carajo eso, voy a hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a mis padres y a la humanidad – contestó Risa volteando la mirada hacia él

\- Bueno se entiende ahora porqué eres Senshi, no lo ibas a ser hasta que Lady Mars muriera pero creí que serías la nueva Sailor Mars ya que la frase de transformación que usas es la misma y ahora dime, ¿Cómo pudiste viajar hasta aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarnos? ¿Cómo sabes lo que dijiste sobre la alteración de la línea de tiempo y lo que pasó con Serena? – preguntó el militar buscando una explicación de todo eso

\- Bien, la frase de transformación es igual porque la pluma es la misma que usaba mi mamá, pero el planeta Marte no es mi planeta guardián porque no soy yo la reencarnación de Sailor Mars como ella lo era, en mi caso es la constelación de Aries y no un planeta, debido a mi fecha de nacimiento que es igual a la de mi madre – explicó la chica

\- ¿Pero no deberías ser Sailor Aries? ¿Qué relación tiene eso con ser la Senshi del dios griego de la guerra entonces? – indagó Serenity

\- Porque la constelación se formó gracias al carnero alado que fue consagrado a Ares y colgado en una encina en un bosque dedicado al dios… ese carnero fue Aries y en agradecimiento, Zeus lo colocó en el cielo nocturno, esa es la razón por la que soy Sailor Ares y no Aries – siguió Risa con la explicación – Y con respecto a tus otras preguntas James, se todo eso porque Sailor Plut me lo dijo – añadió acto seguido

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quieres decir que la Guardiana del Tiempo despertó del coma después que me fui? – interrogó Colt abriendo grande los ojos

\- Si, pero déjenme que cuente todo con calma – dijo la de cabellera castaña oscura

 _La muchacha recuperaba el sentido poco a poco después de haber estado desmayada, rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo por lo que se sentó mientras se sobaba la nuca y la cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba en donde se encontraba: un lugar oscuro con su tía al lado y lo último que recordaba era la imagen de Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter siendo masacradas por ese desconocido atacante aparentemente invulnerable._

 _\- Tía Haru… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? – preguntó Risa a una angustiada y preocupada Haruna_

 _\- Lo siento… sobrina, actué por pedido de ellos… - dijo ella sin mirarla a los ojos_

 _\- ¡No me digas que fuiste tú quien me desmayó! – exclamó la joven indignada dándose cuenta rápido de lo que la hermana menor de su padre quería decirle_

 _\- Baja la voz, no sabemos si todavía anda cerca el tipo ese – respondió Haruna gestificándole con las manos para que obedeciera_

 _\- Te portaste como una cobarde, me decepcionas tía – afirmó enojada la chica poniéndose de pie – ¿Todavía estamos adentro de la base? – indagó acto seguido empezando a caminar_

 _\- Ya te dije que ellos me pidieron que te sacara de allí, yo no soy ninguna cobarde – se defendió la mujer enojada – Todavía estamos adentro ¿oye adónde vas?– respondió inmediatamente yendo tras ella_

 _\- No lo puedo creer… todavía siguen tratándome como a una niñita a pesar de lo que habíamos hablado – se quejó mientras se aseguraba de que su arma estuviera cargada - ¿Dónde crees? Tenemos que regresar y buscarlos – informó además_

 _\- No podemos hacer eso, ellos prometieron alcanzarnos… yo iba a salir y reunirnos con Sammy y los demás pero me pareció escuchar pisadas de alguien, por lo que creí mejor escondernos por si se trataba de algún acompañante de la cosa que nos atacó – contestó la tía Haru_

 _\- ¿Cuánto pasó desde eso?._

 _\- Un largo rato, no lo sé con exactitud… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi cuñada y mi hermano, ya tardaron demasiado y tengo un mal presentimiento – confesó la de pelo castaño oscuro algo largo_

 _\- Ni lo menciones, tenemos que movernos rápido – instó Risa a la mujer frunciendo el ceño_

 _Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y vieron que se encontraban en el hangar de la base, atentas y con las armas listas se dirigían a la escalera que conducía al subsuelo con el corazón en la boca ya que coincidían en que presentían algo malo; antes de que llegaran escucharon detrás de ellas numerosas pisadas y que alguien les hablaba._

 _\- ¡Oigan, ustedes! – exclamó una voz familiar para las dos chicas que se voltearon – Tranquilas soy yo, Sammy – las tranquilizó rápidamente quien les había llamado_

 _\- Gran Kami, que bueno que eres tú… por un segundo creímos que era algún otro Terminator – contestó Haruna con una pequeña sonrisa_

 _\- Esos disparan antes de hablar, pero ya los destruimos… ustedes ya lo saben, Wiseman fue vencido y el núcleo de Dark Crystal volado en pedazos – recordó el hermano menor de la Reina – Sin embargo hasta recién estuve tratando de contactar con Su Majestad y las demás pero no hubo caso, nadie responde – agregó acto seguido con preocupación_

 _Eso era otro motivo valedero para que Risa y Haru se preocuparan… definitivamente empezaban a temer lo peor, ahora con más razón tenían que ir a ver qué fue lo que ocurrió en el subsuelo._

 _\- Verás… fuimos atacados… Mina, Ami y Mako están muertas y desconocemos el estado de mis padres y el resto – informó Risa apesadumbrada – Parece que esos malditos de Black Moon tenían otra carta escondida aparte de la T-800 enviada a 1978 – añadió de la misma forma_

 _\- ¿¡Como dicen!? – preguntó impactado Sam abriendo grande los ojos mientras el resto de los soldados se miraban entre sí con preocupación_

 _Mientras continuaban el camino y bajaban por las escaleras, las chicas explicaron todo lo que pasó antes de que tuvieran que salir del área donde estaba la máquina de tiempo al mismo tiempo que sentían el corazón latir cada vez con más fuerza, ya que a medida que se acercaban al lugar solo escuchaban el sepulcral silencio aparte del ruido de sus pisadas._

 _Al llegar, todos se encontraron con el hórrido paisaje… los soldados y las cuatro Inners yacían sin vida en el suelo y para colmo, la Neo Reina Serenity no estaba por ningún lado y Sammy y sus acompañantes además de estar shockeados temían que haya sido capturada, toda la alegría del triunfo sobre Black Moon se esfumó en un segundo dando lugar a una mezcla de tristeza con incertidumbre. Por su parte, Risa y Haruna lloraban amargamente con el corazón destrozado al ver a sus amigos y a sus amados Ralf y Rei masacrados, quedaron realmente desconsoladas._

 _\- Si no me hubieras noqueado y no nos hubiéramos ido de aquí… - dijo Risa a su tía con rabia apretando los puños_

 _\- Si nos quedábamos, también estaríamos allí tiradas… ¿Que no lo entiendes? Ralf y Rei sabían que no podrían ganar y quisieron que al menos nosotras viviéramos, si nos lo hubieran dicho desde un principio no íbamos a aceptar… tu mamá me pidió que te noqueara de ser necesario porque sabía que ibas a negarte… - interrumpió ella a su sobrina para intentar hacerle entrar en razón_

 _\- ¡No tenían derecho! ¡Hubiera preferido morir peleando a su lado! ¡Eso era mil veces mejor que escapar y vivir como cobardes! – gritó de impotencia la de largo cabello castaño oscuro recibiendo rápidamente como respuesta, una bofetada de parte de Haruna_

 _\- ¿¡Como crees que me siento yo!? ¡No solo tú estas sufriendo, Sam y ellos también perdieron amigos y seres queridos! ¡Perdí a mi hermano y mi cuñada! ¡No confundas valentía con irreflexión e imprudencia! ¡Ellos quisieron que nos fuéramos y pelearon para darnos tiempo de escapar! ¡Respeta su deseo! – exclamó la mujer con gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos y presa de una furia poco común en ella_

 _Su sobrina se sobó la mejilla y sollozó con fuerza mientras se ponía de rodillas, su tía se le acercó y la abrazó para contenerla, gesto que fue inmediatamente correspondido por Risa mientras se pedían disculpas ya que lo que menos necesitaban en dicho momento, era recriminaciones._

 _\- Señor… el panel de la máquina del tiempo está dañada – dijo uno de los soldados a un desolado Sammy que recorría el lugar con la mirada_

 _\- Por lo visto, lo que sea que atacó y mató a las chicas y los soldados usó también el artefacto y dañó el panel para que nadie lo siguiera, ¿Puede arreglarse? – quiso saber el hermano menor de la Reina_

 _\- Si, por suerte el daño hecho puede ser reparado – contestó el hombre_

 _\- Entonces pónganse manos a la obra ahora mismo, necesitamos saber las últimas coordenadas temporales introducidas; que un grupo se encargue de la máquina del tiempo y que el resto recoja los cuerpos de nuestros amigos – ordenó el de pelo castaño – No dejo de pensar en la Reina, mi hermana… - añadió a continuación con preocupación_

 _\- No se preocupe teniente, su majestad está bien solo fue teletrasportada al Palacio de Cristal ya que al ser atacada, el Cristal la protegió y la cubrió antes de hacer eso – respondió una voz femenina familiar que resonó en el sitio_

 _Sam y los presentes en el lugar dirigieron su mirada a la autora de la afirmación de recién y vieron a una esbelta mujer de piel morena y cabellos verdosos acercándose por donde habían entrado, todos se sorprendieron en gran manera al ver de quién se trataba._

 _\- ¡Lady Plut! – exclamó todo el mundo casi al unísono_

 _\- ¡Despertó del coma! ¿Pero cuándo? – indagó Sammy tomando la palabra_

 _\- En el mismo instante en que el Cristal de Plata reaccionó para proteger a la Reina, simultaneamente me quitó el cristal oscuro de mi interior y pude despertar – respondió la mujer llegando hasta ellos_

 _\- ¿Cómo supo eso y dónde encontrarnos? – preguntó uno de los hombres_

 _\- ¿Olvida que una de mis habilidades como Guardiana del Tiempo es tener conocimiento de los sucesos pasados y futuros? – Respondió ella levantando una ceja – Entonces esta es la máquina infernal con la que Black Moon ha estado buscando alterar el presente… debe ser destruida – afirmó contemplando el desplazador con la mirada_

 _\- ¿Usted sabe que fue lo que paso aquí? – fue la pregunta de Sam_

 _\- La presente línea de tiempo, nuestra realidad… ha sido alterada… Dark Crystal logró tomar forma corpórea como un Terminator con la habilidad de infectar humanos con nanomáquinas creando así una nueva unidad de infiltración y de viajar entre distintas líneas temporales con el objetivo de asegurar su propia supervivencia y vencernos. Entonces vino hasta aquí proveniente de una realidad paralela e infectó a la Pequeña Dama, transformándola en una cyborg y la envió al pasado con esta máquina – explicó la de piel morena lo que sabía gracias a su habilidad_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿La princesa… una Terminator? Lo que nos dice lo explica todo ya que aquí no existe ese tipo de tecnología ni de avance – comentó pensativo el de cabello castaño – Cielos, cuando la comitiva que fue al Planeta Némesis sepa todo no sé cómo reaccionarán, especialmente el Rey Endymion – añadió acto seguido_

 _\- Con seguridad Michiru va a quedar desolada, estoy segura que a pesar de los años que pasaron, sigue amando a mi hermano – afirmó Haruna con seguridad ya que era su mejor amiga y la conocía bien_

 _\- Quien lo diría, cuando yo era niña no podían ni verse y ahora parecen novias – comentó su sobrina haciendo memoria ante lo cual su tía sonrió levemente_

 _\- Siempre pensé que el tiempo era como un árbol, con ramas… pero jamás creí en la posibilidad de poder viajar entre distintas líneas de tiempo ¿Hay alguna forma de recuperar a la princesa y arreglar las cosas? – preguntó Sam retomando el tema_

 _\- Me temo que no, teniente, pero sí se puede detener aún el nacimiento de Dark Crystal en nuestro universo y para eso, el proyecto Dark debe ser destruido antes de que entre en línea – aseguró Plut bajando su mirada con tristeza por lo ocurrido con Chibiusa_

 _\- Yo iré, en cuanto reparen el desplazador temporal voy a usarlo y detendré los planes del fantasma de la muerte – afirmó Risa con total seguridad_

 _\- ¿Cómo dices? – exclamó Haru abriendo grande los ojos_

 _\- Si tía, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados después de lo que hicieron así que no pierdas el tiempo tratando de convencerme de que no lo haga – contestó su sobrina_

 _\- No hace falta que vaya, Jones, confiemos en Colt – replicó rápidamente Sammuel_

 _\- Sabe que viajar por el tiempo es tabú y ya fue roto demasiadas veces – añadió Plut seria y terminante_

 _\- Es una decisión que tomé, lo que se romperá será su cara si intenta detenerme, Lady Plut – respondió Risa sin intimidarse_

 _\- Todos nos sentimos igual que usted, pero no por eso… - argumentó la de pelo verdoso siendo interrumpida_

 _\- ¡Pero no por eso una mierda! ¡Si tengo que pasar encima de usted para usar la máquina, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo! – afirmó la joven alzando la voz, ante lo cual la Guardiana del Tiempo suspiró tomándose la cabeza_

 _\- Permítaselo Lady Plut tal vez sea de ayuda, ella es una guerrera excelente – intercedió el hermano menor de la Reina_

 _\- De acuerdo… haré una excepción solo por esta vez pero si va no podrá volver, ¿Lo tiene claro? Como no tengo las llaves ni la esfera granate, no puedo abrir la Puerta del Tiempo para mandarla por allí así que su único medio de viaje es esta máquina infernal – explicó la de tez morena decidiendo ceder – Otra cosa, como dije antes, nuestra línea temporal ha sido alterada y tanto el pasado como el futuro se reescribieron por eso me dí prisa en llegar hasta aquí antes de que los cambios empiecen a darse en el presente, el punto es que deberá ir a octubre de 2017 en Nagoya… allí encontrará a James Colt y a la madre de la Reina – prosiguió a continuación mientras Risa asentía con la cabeza_

 _\- ¿Cuándo se darán los cambios en nuestro año? – preguntó Sam intrigado_

 _\- En el momento en que Dark Crystal nazca en el pasado si fallan en la mision de destruirlo, en ese caso no lo hará de la misma forma que conocemos por lo que mencioné así que es imperativo detenerlo, no pierdan tiempo en reparar el desplazador – respondió la de ojos rojizos en tomo imperativo_

 _\- ¿Y el asesino de mis padres y nuestros amigos? – indagó Risa buscando saber si podía volver a aparecer_

 _\- Posiblemente ya haya partido hacia la siguiente línea temporal para hacer lo mismo que en esta – informó la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo con seriedad_

 _Mientras los soldados realizaban sus tareas asignadas, Plut le explicaba el resto de los detalles a una Risa totalmente decidida a cumplir con lo decidido, debía cobrar venganza contra el Fantasma de la Muerte y detener el nacimiento de Dark Crystal junto a James, aún así tenia las emociones a flor de piel ya que al no poder regresar tampoco volvería a ver a su tía tal como la conocía._

 _Después de un largo rato, el panel del desplazador temporal estuvo reparado y mientras Risa ya estaba desnudándose, Haruna se le acercó con la intención de hablar con ella por última vez_ _sintiendo una mezcla de admiración y tristeza_ _._

 _\- Sobrina, entonces irás – le dijo la de ojos cafés a su sobrina_

 _\- Así es tía, tal parece que esta es la última vez que hablaremos… salvo que vengas conmigo, pero soy consciente de que tienes gente amada aquí que todavía vive, aparte de mí – dedujo Risa teniendo en cuenta dichos detalles_

 _\- Es cierto aún tengo a Jedite y a Michiru pero me harás mucha falta, sobrina voy a extrañarte – aseguró Haru con algunas lagrimas asomándole_

 _\- Lo mismo digo tía, yo también voy a extrañarte – contestó la de pupilas púrpuras de igual forma, acto seguido las dos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo que duró un par de minutos_

 _\- ¿Cómo harás con la pluma de transformación? ¿La llevarás? – preguntó la mujer acariciándole el pelo_

 _\- Desde luego que sí, tengo una forma de llevarla aunque creo que me dolerá._

 _Al terminar de hablar, la joven tomó la pluma y se resbaló las prendas inferiores, lentamente se la fue introduciendo en el interior de su intimidad femenina mientras de esta salía sangre y ella gemía de dolor, pero igualmente continuó con su labor hasta que todo el objeto estuvo adentro; acto seguido se quitó la cadenita que le había regalado su madre y se la metió en la boca._

 _\- Cielos, te quitaste la virginidad tú misma – comentó una sorprendida Haruna con los ojos abiertos como platos_

 _\- Jones, la máquina ya está lista así que dese prisa – apremió Plut acercándose a ambas_

 _\- Éxito sobrina, cuídate mucho – le dijo su tía poniéndole una mano en un hombro a Risa_

 _De esa forma la chica se dirigía hacia la máquina mientras soportaba el dolor en su femineidad y terminaba de desnudarse, dispuesta a desafiar y vencer también al flujo normal del tiempo… teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había dicho la Guardiana de la Puerta del Espacio-Tiempo, estaba consciente de no saber con qué iba a encontrarse una vez que llegara al 2017 pero eso no la detendría ya que había heredado la temeridad y el orgullo guerrero de sus padres y una cosa no iba a admitir en la aventura que emprendería: el fracaso._

 _-_ Eso es todo lo que ocurrió, creo que sus preguntas están contestadas – dijo la chica terminado el relato

\- Joder… no creí que fueras a introducirte la pluma de transformación "ahí" – comentó Colt con sorpresa

\- No había otro lugar ya que ni en mi boca ni en mi trasero cabía – se justificó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño

\- No le mencionaste el detalle de matar al Fantasma de la Muerte ya que al ser humano en esta época, Lady Plut no iba a permitir que vinieras aunque… tal vez en el fondo lo supiera si tenemos en cuenta su habilidad de conocer hechos futuros y pasados – dedujo el soldado dicho detalle

\- Es cierto, pero no puede adivinar mis pensamientos - replicó la muchacha

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Serenity a su guardiana

\- A prepararnos y armarnos – respondió la T-800

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Carlos Meiou llegaba al área en donde ambas cyborgs habían luchado y con arma en mano miraba atento para todos lados, las luces del sitio parpadeaban y ya no quedaba gente allí. Al hombre le llamó la atención el scanner del tomógrafo que echaba chispas y había quedado ennegrecido en gran parte, eso le extrañó mucho y se preguntaba qué era lo que ocurrió ya que parecía que un tifón había pasado por el lugar.

 **¿Qué tal senshis y soldados?** **Espero que el presente capítulo haya sido de su agrado, ya tenemos unas cuantas revelaciones en el mismo, ya sabemos cómo Risa hizo para viajar (dicho sea de paso ven que heredó el temperamento de su madre junto con la temeridad y lo peleonero de su padre XD) y los detalles de lo que le hicieron a Chibiusa así como la identidad del atacante en el futuro. Como ven, la Neo Reina Serenity quedó igual que en el arco Black Moon de Sailor Moon Crystal cuando Diamante la ataca.**

 **Claro está que queda el interrogante de quien envió a Reiko y la identidad de ese misterioso acompañante de cabello plateado que está con Black Lady. Quien no tenga ni idea de** **porqué Setsuna estaba en coma, pueden leer SMvsT: El Regreso de las Máquinas y Rescate :3**

 **Me despido entonces hasta la próxima actualización no sin antes desearles que sigan bien y me dejen sus opiniones abajo en la caja de reviews. Hasta la vista!**


	10. Decisión

**Capítulo 9**

 **Decisión**

Luego de ser liberada por el misterioso hombre de cabello plateado, Black Lady se dirigió en compañía de él a la sede de Dark Crystal Company en Nagoya en donde se encontraban el General Yoshinori Arai junto a una bella y elegante muchacha de cabello verde, el director de la empresa el señor Ryo Urawa y su hijo Richard que trabajaba junto a su padre. Ellos aguardaban por la joven de odango rosado quienes la recibieron amablemente ya que querían hablar con ella.

\- Puedes irte, en un rato te llamaré – dijo ella al de ojos dorados, que obedeció enseguida

-Es una pena que no te involucres más en la compañía, Chibiusa – le dijo Ryo empezando a caminar -Richard es de los mejores y ni siquiera él puede descifrar el código mejorado que le has integrado a El Origen, sólo sé que funciona… Dark Crystal te debe mucho – añadió acto seguido

\- Es verdad, gracias a ti hemos avanzado enormemente en el proyecto, yo también te debo – opinó el militar de tez morena y mirada recia

General, Ryo… su confianza es suficiente, brindaron los medios para esto, tú financiaste la investigación y desarrollo y te arriesgaste con mis ideas los últimos tres años Ryo – respondió complacida la de pupilas rosadas mientras caminaban a una zona de trabajo que le era familiar, ya que se parecía a la máquina del tiempo desde donde viajaron

-Las aplicaciones potenciales de la polialeación son infinitas, tu trabajo de robótica es revolucionario – alabó Richard el trabajo de ella, concordando con su papá

-Muy cierto, eres una gran inversión – agregó el director en referencia a Chibiusa

\- Gracias, lo aprecio de verdad – contestó ella sonriente tomando una mano de él

Unos segundos más tarde, los Urawa se alejaron dejándola sola con el militar y la muchacha de cabello verde.

-Deduzco que esto será suficiente para pagar el Santo Grial que estamos persiguiendo – comentó el General refiriéndose al área de trabajo que tenían enfrente

-El generador de campo cuántico funciona – afirmó Chibiusa con seguridad

\- Si, funciona y nada más – dijo el de tez morena – No puedo hacer ninguna corrección, Chibiusa – agregó el hombre pensativo

\- Tal vez no se pueda hacer, ¿Qué queremos? – preguntó la de odango mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Viajar por el tiempo – respondió la mujer de pelo verde interviniendo

\- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Esmeralda – dijo riendo el General de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa

\- ¿Y cuándo lo queremos? – preguntó la de rosa con un brillo en la mirada

-Eso es irrelevante, tarde o temprano lo lograremos – afirmó Yoshinori con calma

\- Tienes razón y eso es bueno, estamos a años de lograr que la máquina funcione, pero cuando lo logremos… nunca, nunca será lo mismo otra vez – respondió Chibiusa con total seguridad

-Sabias palabras – comentó el de mirada recia esbozado una sonrisa

En ese mismo momento, Ryo Urawa y su hijo se encontraban en un púlpito puesto a la entrada del edificio ante numerosas personas, detrás de ellos sobre los portones había una pantalla gigante que mostraba el conteo de lo que faltaba para que "El Origen" estuviera en línea, 21 horas con 5 minutos y 1 segundo.

-Mañana… la espera habrá terminado y gracias a todos ustedes, cuando la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero, Dark Crystal revolucionará la tecnología con la más estupenda aplicación: El Origen, y estoy aquí para decirles que… los pedidos hasta esta tarde, llegaron a un millón de usuarios – exponía Richard Urawa con su papá al lado, quien junto con todos los espectadores comenzaban a aplaudir una vez que el muchacho acabó de hablar – Estamos creando el amanecer de una nueva era, donde todos sus aparatos electrónicos estarán enlazados, y ahora antes de terminar… el hijo que todos ayudaron a traer al mundo… tiene algo que decirles ¿Origen?– prosiguió el joven dirigiéndose a la pantalla gigante a sus espaldas al terminar, unos segundos más tarde el conteo desapareció y en su lugar, hizo aparición una silueta de un niño el cual empezó a hablar.

\- No puedo esperar para conocerlos mañana, cambiaremos juntos el futuro – dijo él con su voz electrónica antes de que la gente lo avivara, ninguno de ellos sospechaba a quién estaban aplaudiendo realmente…

En el interior del edificio, Chibiusa encontrándose ya sola, se acercaba a una pantalla de tamaño mediano sobre la cual apoyó la palma de una mano, el scanner la reconoció enseguida y sus datos acompañados de su foto aparecieron en la misma. La mujer cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que en el monitor la vista cambiaba a algo parecido a un conjunto de estrellas.

-No te preocupes… no permitiré que te lastimen – murmuró mientras abría lentamente los ojos

El vehículo conducido por Reiko había salido del centro urbano y tomó por una avenida que llevó a sus ocupantes a una especie de caserón abandonado, lugar elegido por la Terminator como escondite y en el cual había guardado toda clase de armas durante los últimos años, como preparación para la llegada de Serenity y James.

-Tantos años de anticipación, tenías que ir a un lugar… ¿Dónde demonios andabas? – indagó Colt mientras todos descendían del vehículo

\- Atrapada en el tráfico – fue la seca respuesta de la cyborg

\- Recuerdo este sitio, mi papá me traía aquí cuando era chiquita, hay cuartos enteros abandonados, por eso es un excelente escondite – afirmó la joven de peinado odango plateado

\- ¿Hay armas aquí? – preguntó Risa avanzando junto al rubio

\- Armas, provisiones, equipo táctico, ropa… incluso pantalones para ti, James Colt – dijo la exterminadora de ojos purpuras

\- ¿Fue una broma? ¿Puede bromear? – contestó el militar desconcertado a Serenity al mismo tiempo que cruzaban por un pasillo y subían por unas escaleras

\- Pero no anticipé la llegada de Risa Jones – añadió la T-800 a lo antes dicho

\- Yo estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides – fue la seria respuesta de la muchacha de largo cabello castaño oscuro

Los cuatro caminaron hasta una habitación que contenía todas las armas y municiones acomodadas en repisas.

-Veo que esperar tiene sus ventajas – comentó la de pupilas celestes con una sonrisa

\- Tenemos poco tiempo, cuanto antes estemos listos mejor – argumentó Colt frunciendo el ceño

Luego de eso, James y Reiko en compañía de Risa se reunieron alrededor de una mesa con la finalidad de meter las balas sueltas adentro de sus cargadores correspondientes mientras que Serenity se dispuso a armar los explosivos algo apartada de ellos. Ella vio en una pared cerca de donde se encontraba, un grupo de fotos antiguas pegadas que mostraban a la chica de niña, con nostalgia y una leve sonrisa se acercó a las mismas y tomó una antes de mirar con cariño a su protectora, que fue quien puso allí dichas cosas para ella para que se sintiera más cómoda ¿O será a pesar de todo, una muestra de cariño por parte de la Terminator? ¿Podía una máquina tener sentimientos hacia alguien?

Serenity bajó su mirada y tomó un viejo grabador que estaba justo debajo de las fotografías apoyado en una mesa y se fijó que dentro estaba su casete favorito, así que sólo tuvo que apretar el botón de play.

 _Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go  
They're ready to go now they got their surfboards  
And they're going to the discotheque Au Go Go  
But she just couldn't stay she had to break away  
Well New York City really has is all oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now_

Una especie de competencia se había formado entre James y Reiko para ver quién preparaba más cargadores con mayor velocidad, cada uno se avocaba a su tarea mientras se miraban alternadamente, hasta que una mano de la cyborg perdió su coordinación de movimientos lo que la obligó a parar. Sin embargo sólo bastó con que golpeara fuertemente dicha mano contra la mesa un par de veces para que recuperara el movimiento normal.

-Vieja… - murmuró la T-800 mirando fijamente a Colt

\- Pero no obsoleta… - completó él la frase que iba a decir ella

\- Todavía no – comentó la exterminadora

\- Listo, he terminado con las bombas – dijo Serenity llegando junto a los tres - ¿Qué se traen ustedes? – preguntó al notar que se miraban James y Reiko

\- Nada, sólo conversamos – dijo el rubio

Sin decir palabra, Risa se dirigió al radiograbador y apretó la tecla de stop para que la música se detuviera.

-¡Oye, qué haces! ¿Porqué lo apagaste? – exclamó Serenity algo molesta por la acción de la hija de Sailor Mars

\- No estaba mal, pero el heavy metal es mejor – contestó fríamente Risa

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Es mi gusto, respétalo – argumentó la de cabello plateado en tono fastidioso

\- No peleen, mejor veámos cómo vamos a proceder una vez que estemos en donde debemos ir – intervino James para evitar una pelea innecesaria entre ellas

Entonces James Colt caminó seguido de la cyborg y las dos chicas, hacia otra mesa en la que se encontraba un mapa con el plano del edificio de Dark Crystal Company.

-El cuarto del servidor está aquí, ¿Verdad? – dijo el hombre señalando un determinado punto en el mapa

\- Afirmativo, cargas explosivas en estos cinco puntos… serán suficientes para destruir todo el campus – respondió Reiko haciendo lo mismo en los sectores correspondientes

\- Entramos, colocamos los explosivos y nos vamos antes de que exploten – recordó Serenity la base de la estrategia

\- Pero nuestra estrategia no contempla a Chibiusa, no lo tenía previsto – planteó la Terminator de cabello ébano

\- Es verdad, sabe nuestro plan porque se lo dijimos – concordó el rubio soldado pensativo

\- El mío sólo contempla al General Yoshinori Arai, no dejaré que ella se interponga – argumentó secamente Risa apretando un puño

\- Chibiusa sabe que irás a por él, estoy seguro de que tratará de impedir que llegues hasta el Fantasma de la Muerte – dedujo el de pupilas claras

\- Ella nos perseguirá sin duda, ¿Qué hacemos cuando lo haga? – preguntó la de odango plateado

\- Las armas convencionales no afectarán a Black Lady – contestó Reiko fríamente

\- La máquina de resonancia sí le afectó – dijo Serenity recordando lo que pasó cuando la exterminadora y Chibiusa pelearon en el hospital

\- Genial, sólo necesitamos un imán del tamaño de un camión ¿Tendrán uno por ahí? – comentó Colt con ironía

\- En teoría, esperen aquí – afirmó la T-800 antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse

\- Su brevedad al hablar no ha mejorado – opinó su protegida con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Voy a ver si todas las armas están listas – comentó la de cabello castaño oscuro previo a alejarse de los dos

Sin embargo sólo dio una mirada al armamento y luego de unos segundos salió y caminó por el pasillo de afuera, necesitaba pensar… le molestaba mucho ver a James con Serenity, no podía aceptar el hecho de que su destino no estuviera junto al de él… sus padres le habían dicho que Colt sería el padre de Serena pero, ¡Se supone que el futuro no está escrito! Entonces no tenía por qué resignarse.

- _No voy a cedérselo a ella, me importa una mierda si la Neo Reina Serena no nace… seduciré a James y lo incitaré a hacerme el amor_ – pensaba para si la bella muchacha sonrojada

De esta forma regresó a paso decidido con la finalidad de concretar su plan, al llegar se detuvo a un costado de la mesa en donde preparaban antes los cargadores y escuchó atentamente la charla de Serenity y Colt, quienes estaban tan concentrados en el asunto que trataban que no se percataron de la presencia de Risa.

-Debiste decirme… ¿Tuvimos una hija y posteriormente una nieta? – dijo el rubio yendo al grano en tono de reproche

\- Esa Chibiusa no es mi nieta – se defendió la de ojos celestes

\- Si lo sabías… ¿No crees que debías decirme algo? – insistió James molesto

\- Te mueres, ¿De acuerdo? – confesó Serenity lo que sabía gracias a las revelaciones de Reiko

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Colt sorprendido

\- Te mueres, es lo que pasa, nos enamoramos, hacemos el amor, concibo a Serena… y luego en menos de 48 horas, mueres protegiéndome… dime cómo se supone que empezará esta conversación – prosiguió la de odango plateado con la confesión

\- Me mentiste, me manipulaste – reprochó el militar con enfado

\- ¿Yo te mentí? Desde el momento en que Serena te encontró, te manipuló… porque tenía que asegurar su propia existencia, ella te mintió por años mientras que yo te mentí por dos días – respondió Serenity fastidiada

\- No fue todo por ella, si Serena cae… las Senshis y la Resistencia caen con ella – aseguró él

\- Te lo pudo haber dicho – comentó la joven yendo al meollo del asunto

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber el hombre a qué se refería exactamente

\- Que sé lo que se siente no tener alternativas, sólo hay un camino que recorrer porque si no, todo se irá… sólo que lo he sabido por más tiempo que tú – contestó la mujer mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

\- Y Serena no me manipuló para enamorarme de ti, eso fue por mi cuenta – se sinceró James con molestia por lo que estaba diciendo la muchacha

\- Si me amas… morirás y yo no… no sé qué es peor – expuso ella su temor, razón por la cual le había ocultado estos detalles a él

Serenity… - murmuró el soldado acariciándola en una mejilla, gesto que Serenity rechazó con tristeza

-No James, no podemos… sólo mira en lo que nuestra nieta se convirtió, ¿Y si eso es lo que pasa? ¿Y si eso es lo que pasa siempre si estamos juntos? – prosiguió con sus dudas mientras que Colt no sabía qué responderle

Risa había presenciado toda la conversación y apretaba los puños al mismo tiempo que lágrimas de rabia caían por sus mejillas, lo había oído confesar que la amaba… a tal punto que originalmente él moría protegiéndola, acababa de enterarse cuál había sido el destino del hombre que había amado desde chica, de acuerdo a las historias que sus padres le contaron. Ella deseaba llegar a su corazón pero éste ya estaba ocupado, se sentía frustrada porque el otro motivo por el que quiso viajar por el tiempo fue conquistar a James y ahora veía porqué sus papás le aconsejaban que lo olvidara y estaba sintiendo un dolor semejante a una daga clavada en el pecho.

Con furia agarró un par de armas y salió de prisa sin pronunciar palabra mientras que por su parte, James y Serenity estaban tan absortos con la charla que pensaron que la hija de Sailor Mars seguía afuera ya que la vieron salir, pero no notaron que había vuelto a entrar y acababa de volver a irse .

Por su parte a unas cuadras del escondite, Reiko había derribado un poste con megáfono y lo estaba desarmando mientras quitaba algo que se veía como aros oscuros de metal, acto seguido los aplanaba al mismo tiempo que se los colocaba en las manos a modo de manoplas.

Risa había salido de la casa y caminó en búsqueda de un nuevo vehículo, al cabo de un rato eligió al azar uno de los coches estacionados y sin pérdida de tiempo, sacó una de las armas de debajo del gabán y de un culatazo rompió la ventanilla del lado del conductor. Luego de destrabar la puerta se subió deprisa y desconectó la alarma que sonaba cuando cortó un par de cables de debajo del volante tal como había aprendido con James, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con otros dos cables antes de unirlos logrando así, que el motor se encendiera.

Sabía bien dónde ir, Dark Crystal Company… tenía certeza que el Fantasma de la Muerte estaba allí ya que sería lógico pensar en el hecho de que deseara seguir de cerca la evolución de "El Origen" y ella no iba a dejarlo escapar, debía vengar a sus padres y prevenir el futuro apocalíptico que se avecinaba. No iba a permitir que el mundo se transformara en un infierno, iría sola a matar a Arai y les dejaría la destrucción del Campus a los demás tal como planeaban.

Antes de arrancar buscó en la guantera por si había algo de utilidad pero no encontró nada, sólo un cd de una de las bandas de rock que recordaba haber escuchado con su padre y que a ambos les encantaba, ya que le había contagiado el gusto a ella por lo que al ver el disco, sonrió.

-Sea quien sea el dueño de este auto, tiene buen gusto musical – decía mientras colocaba el compact en la disquetera del estéreo, a continuación eligió una canción y arrancó luego de subir el volumen

 ***** _I'm a cold heartbreaker_ _  
_ _Set to burn, and I'll rip your heart in two_ _  
_ _An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed_ _  
_ _I'll be out the door, before you wake_ _,_ _  
_ _It's nothing new to you_ _  
_ _'Cause I think we've seen that movie too_

 _'Cause you could be mine_ _  
_ _But your way out of line_ _  
_ _With your bitch-slap rappin'_ _  
_ _And your cocaine tongue_ _  
_ _You get nothin' done_ _  
_ _I said you could be mine_

En la casa que estaba sirviendo de escondite para Reiko, Colt y Serenity, hacía su aparición la Terminator con las cosas que consiguió y al verla, la chica y el soldado la vieron algo sorprendidos porque no sabían qué era lo que llevaba en las manos.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso que trajiste? – indagó James frunciendo el ceño

\- Esto es lo que nos permitirá atrapar a Black Lady – respondió seriamente la cyborg

\- ¿La atraparemos con eso? – preguntó la de odango plateado señalando los aros metálicos

-Afirmativo, ¿Dónde está Risa Jones? – dijo Reiko al mirar a su alrededor y no encontrar a la hija de Sailor Mars

\- Estaba aquí hasta hace un rato, nos dijo que iba a revisar las armas pero salió – informó la muchacha sin mencionar el hecho de que la chica había entrado y vuelto a salir puesto que no prestó atención

\- Faltan dos armas de aquí – aseguró la T-800 notando dicho detalle

\- Un momento… eso podría significar que… se fue sola tras el Fantasma de la Muerte.

\- Eso podría implicar un problema, el faltante de armas y su ausencia, nos da un 80% de probabilidades de que Jones haya ido a Dark Crystal Company sin nosotros – contestó la exterminadora fríamente

\- Es cierto, Arai debe estar allí monitoreando de cerca Origen – añadió pensativa Serenity

\- Tenemos que ir allí ahora, no tenemos tiempo que perder – exigió el soldado

\- Me choca un poco su mala actitud pero vamos, no podemos dejarla sola ya que Chibiusa probablemente la esté esperando – agregó la de coletas con una pequeña sonrisa

En una de las oficinas del edificio de Dark Crystal Company, se encontraba el General Yoshinori Arai en compañía de la muchacha de cabello verde, Chibiusa y el joven de pelo plateado y cicatriz en un costado de la cara, estaban hablando sobre el proyecto Origen y alertando al militar sobre un posible atentado contra su vida y que buscaban destruir los logros conseguidos.

-Estoy sorprendido de que haya alguien interesado en arruinar "El Origen", Richard fue claro, se trata del futuro y una vida mejor para todos… - comentó preocupado el hombre de mirada recia

\- El Origen nos es de vital importancia, tú eres el único candidato para dirigir la red de inteligencia artificial – respondió la de pelo rosado

\- Las aplicaciones estratégicas son obvias, con esa red tendremos una superioridad total – aseguró la de cabello verde

\- Cierto Esmeralda… por eso su vida, General y la de Origen, corren peligro – argumentó Chibiusa haciendo referencia a los planes de sus antiguos aliados

\- Nosotras le ayudaremos en todo lo posible, General – dijo Esmeralda en tono amable – _Aseguraré el perímetro de la base ahora mismo –_ informó a continuación comunicándose con el de ojos dorados y Chibiusa través de los transmisores de sus cerebros

\- _Negativo, iré yo –_ refutó el de cabello plata de la misma forma

\- _Yo estoy mejor equipado para combate en caso de confirmación –_ insistió la de verde

\- _La seguridad de Arai es prioritaria, ustedes tienen superioridad en combate –_ argumentó el de pupilas doradas

- _De acuerdo 1825M, procede_ – decidió Chibiusa interviniendo, acto seguido él se alejó en silencio y se dirigió al estacionamiento, sin decir palabra caminó al auto en el que había llegado en compañía de Black Lady de cuya guantera sacó una pistola de aspecto avanzado

Un largo rato más tarde, el General Arai seguía en la misma oficina con las dos cyborgs, observando un monitor de tamaño mediano que mostraba una serie de circuitos junto con el conteo regresivo indicador del tiempo restante para la activación de "El Origen".

 _-1825M se fue hace 47 minutos, posiblemente se ha encontrado con dificultades –_ dijo Esmeralda a Chibiusa por los trasmisores

\- _Improbable, en ese caso lo habría notificado_ – dedujo la de rosado – Todo marcha bien, cada vez falta menos para que Origen esté en línea – añadió hablando normalmente

\- Es simplemente precioso, extraordinario – comentó el militar sonriente

Cualquier humano común se sorprendería si viera la complejidad de la tecnología con la que trabajaban en las instalaciones de Dark Cristal, pero las dos mujeres presentes como androides, no podían sorprenderse… la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity ya no era humana y las emociones típicas de tal condición, ya formaban parte del pasado y en el caso de Esmeralda era distinto, ella renunció a su humanidad por voluntad propia.

-¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas, basura! – exclamó una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Los tres se dieron media vuelta para encontrar a Risa desmayado de un golpe al empleado de seguridad que había tomado como rehén para llegar hasta allí.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó de mala forma el hombre

\- Mi querida Risa… que predecible, ¿Realmente pensabas que Yoshinori Arai estaría sólo y sin protección? – preguntó Chibiusa en tono sarcástico al mismo tiempo que su compañera se ponía en guardia transformado su antebrazo derecho en un arma

\- Adelante Terminator, estoy dispuesta a morir… pero antes de que dispares… - respondió la de cabello castaño oscuro siendo interrumpida por gritos de voces familiares para ella

\- ¡Risa! – se oyó exclamar a la voz de Colt

\- Oh, justo como lo esperaba… llegan los demás invitados – dijo calmadamente Black Lady sonriendo

Mientras la hija de Ralf Jones bufaba fastidiosa, detrás de ella aparecían Serenity y James armados.

\- No me digan que vinieron a buscarme, ¿Creen que necesito que me salven? – indagó Risa molesta

\- Desde luego que no, pero no íbamos a dejarte sola – contestó James palmeándole un hombro

\- ¿En dónde está la cyborg que está con ustedes? Qué pregunta la mía, probablemente la dejaron distrayendo a 1825M mientras ustedes se colaban aquí pero no les servirá de nada – dedujo Chibiusa con total convicción -James… dijiste que me seguirías hasta los confines de la Tierra, ¿Porqué no me sigues ahora? – agregó dirigiéndose al soldado, recibiendo como respuesta un disparo de Serenity que sólo le hizo un agujero el cual se cerró rápidamente ante la mirada de un anonadado General de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa

\- "Dispara primero…" lo recuerdo muy bien de mi madre… ella y tú James, me enseñaron todo, los conozco… quienes son, qué hacen, supuse que estarían aquí buscando acabar con Origen – comentó la de rosa mirando a su abuela

\- ¡Chibiusa, lucha contra ello! ¡No tiene que ser así! – vociferó Colt con esperanza de que ella vuelva a ser como antes

\- El tiempo tiene cierto impulso, James… cosas que tienen que pasar, como que yo siempre sobrevivo y tú siempre mueres o… puedes pelear a mi lado, como siempre ha sido… se avecina una tormenta y nadie la parará – respondió la ex Senshi extendiendo los brazos

\- ¡Pero sabes lo que ocurrirá, tú mejor que nadie! ¡Chibiusa, por favor!– alzó el rubio la voz en tono suplicante

\- No se puede negociar conmigo, no siento compasión, ni remordimiento, ni miedo… y de ninguna manera me detendré hasta que Black Moon controle este mundo – afirmó amenazadora Black Lady

\- Da igual lo que digas, lee mis labios… tu precioso Fantasma de la Muerte se irá al otro barrio ahora mismo antes de que la de verde dispare – amenazó la de pupilas purpuras apuntando su arma y sacando un bomba de debajo de su gabán

\- ¿¡Y qué lograrás con eso, Rebelde!? – dijo una segunda voz masculina desde atrás de Risa y compañía, quienes vieron al hombre de pelo plateado apuntando con la pistola a la espalda de la hija de Mars, que lo miró sorprendida - ¿O aún no te lo imaginas? ¡El General Arai no significa nada para nosotros! – añadió apoyando el cañón del arma en la nuca cubierta por el pelo oscuro de la chica

\- Oye, no sé quien seas pero tus amiguitas de aquí son robo... – comentó una desconfiada Serenity sin poder terminar de hablar

\- Si tienes algo que decir dilo, mientras tanto seguiré sosteniendo esta bomba – interrumpió Risa hostilmente a la de odango refiriéndose al aparato que tenía en una mano - A menos que nuestra amiguita de verde dispare, en cuyo caso volaremos todos – desafió sin quitarle la vista de encima al de pupilas doradas

\- Muy bien… crees que matando al General Arai, salvarás a la humanidad de un futuro regido por las máquinas, ¿Correcto? Es el trabajo que desarrolla Dark Crystal el que será finalmente el arma de Black Moon y responsable del funcionamiento autónomo de computadoras malignas – explicó seriamente el acompañante de Chibiusa – Arai y Black Moon carecen de importancia, ahí está el verdadero enemigo… el software llamado El Origen que aseguran que enlazará todos los aparatos y le permitirá a la gente estar conectada en todo momento pero en realidad… El Origen será el verdugo de la humanidad – agregó señalando el monitor detrás del militar y las Terminators

\- ¿Porqué nos explicas esto? – preguntó James extrañado de que él supiera lo mismo que ellos

\- Es cierto que Arai impulsó la inteligencia artificial, pero la tecnología se actualiza permanentemente y como pueden ver claramente… partiendo de esa premisa, cualquier persona capacitada podría igualar los logros de Arai y conseguir que Urawa lo financie y desarrolle el proyecto – continuó hablando el de la cicatriz del costado del rostro mientras caminaba hacia las cyborgs

\- _Esa exposición es conflictiva con los datos de mis bancos de memoria, 1825M ¿Dónde obtuviste esa información? –_ indagó Black Lady por el transmisor

\- Bueno nena, pongámoslo así… - respondió él hablando normalmente antes de apuntar el arma directo hacia Chibiusa y disparar una ráfaga de rayo láser…

 ***Canción: You Could be Mine, Álbum: Use Your Illusion II, Año: 1991, Artista: Guns N' Roses**

 **Hola Senshis y soldados, ha pasado un tiempo sin actualizar esta historia pero más vale tarde que nunca jeje. Les comento que me he quedado sin computadora, se le jodió la placa madre y el técnico ya me dijo que no tiene arreglo… ¿Cómo escribí este capítulo entonces? Me descargué Word desde mi celular y desde el mismo escribo, es algo incómodo y lento escribir desde el móvil pero se puede escribir, pero así estaré hasta que tenga otra CPU.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima no sin antes desearles buena semana, I'll be back!**


	11. Giro

**Capítulo 10**

 **Giro**

\- ¿Porqué nos explicas esto? – preguntó James extrañado de que él supiera lo mismo que ellos

\- Es cierto que Arai impulsó la inteligencia artificial, pero la tecnología se actualiza permanentemente y como pueden ver claramente… partiendo de esa premisa, cualquier persona capacitada podría igualar los logros de Arai y conseguir que Urawa lo financie y desarrolle el proyecto – continuó hablando el de la cicatriz del costado del rostro mientras caminaba hacia las cyborgs

\- _Esa exposición es conflictiva con los datos de mis bancos de memoria, 1825M ¿Dónde obtuviste esa información?_ – indagó Black Lady por el transmisor

\- Bueno nena, pongámoslo así… - respondió él hablando normalmente antes de apuntar el arma directo hacia Chibiusa y disparar una ráfaga de rayo láser…

Los disparos de la pistola impactaron en parte del torso y el hombro izquierdo de Chibiusa y un enorme hueco de color oscuro se abrió, numerosas partículas metálicas minúsculas se desparramaron también mientras caía al suelo; por su parte la cyborg de cabello verde transformaba de nuevo uno de sus antebrazos en un arma y se disponía a disparar.

\- ¡Lo siento, ramera! ¡Eso debiste haberlo pensado antes! - exclamó el de cabello plateado ya apuntándole con su arma

Acto seguido, el de ojos dorados se anticipó al ataque de la terminator disparándole en el adbomen y a eso le siguieron otras tres ráfagas láseres en los brazos y los pechos, el metal líquido se dispersó revelando el endoesqueleto robótico de debajo al mismo tiempo que el atacante continuaba con su acción hasta lograr separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo y por último, de un certero tiro logró hacer explotar el cráneo mientras el resto del endoesqueleto ardía en llamas.

Un estupefacto Yoshinori Arai veía como Chibiusa volvía a ponerse de pie y el agujero en su cuerpo hecho por el ataque se cerraba rápidamente, mostrando que los disparos láseres no le habían hecho daño alguno.

Black Lady iba a atacar pero justo en ese momento, llegaron las fuerzas de seguridad del edificio y por eso se detuvo.

\- ¡Muy bien todos ustedes! ¡Tiren sus armas ahora o los fulminamos! - gritó uno de ellos

\- General Arai, señorita, ¿se encuentran bien? - preguntó otro de ellos

\- Si, solo por favor encárgense de estos terroristas - contestó la de ojos rosados mientras que Yoshinori asentía con la cabeza, aún boquiabierto

El de cabello color plata no tuvo otro remedio que soltar la pistola al igual que Colt y Serenity sus armas, sin embargo Risa no lo hizo con la bomba que sostenía en una mano y en cambio, disimuladamente la activó.

\- Señores, si realmente quieren seguir viviendo será mejor que... ¡Corran! - exclamó la muchacha arrojando el explosivo hacia los de seguridad

Rápidamente, ella y sus acompañantes corrieron hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado al mismo tiempo que el personal de seguridad se alejaba intimidado por la bomba, seguidos por el hombre de pupilas doradas.

Chibiusa jalaba de un brazo al militar de tez morena para que salieran por otra puerta a un costado de ellos, el General obedeció y así lo hicieron antes de que la bomba estallara, lo que provocó que todos los que estuvieran más o menos cerca se tiraran al suelo para cubrirse.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué es exactamente lo que son ustedes? - preguntó poniéndose de pie el hombre de mirada recia a la de odango rosado

\- Tendrá todas sus repuestas General, usted será alguien muy importante en la nueva Era - contestó Black Lady sonriédole - Solo espere a que atrape al traidor y a los ratones - añadió a continuación

Cerca de los ascensores, el grupo de Serenity se levantava del piso al mismo tiempo que tosía por el polvillo en el aire.

\- ¡Estás demente, Risa... no hay otra explicación! ¡Has perdido el juicio! - reclamaba James a su lado

\- No había otra forma factible de escapar ya que estabamos rodeados, asi que no te quejes - argumentó la joven - Ahora salgamos de aquí rápido, no tardarán en venir tras nosotros - añadió mientras reanudaba la marcha

\- Bueno ¿Vienes... o qué? - dijo la de peinado odango plateado al hombre de ojos dorados que se encontraba de pie detrás de ellos en silencio

En ese mismo instante, los integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad de Dark Crystal Company también se levantaban después de cubrirse de la explosión.

\- ¡Que un grupo salga afuera a ver si podemos agarrarlos y otro se encargue de comprobar si el General y la señorita están bien, los demás se ocuparán de llamar a la policía! - gritó uno de ellos

\- El guardaespaldas de la señorita Chiba iba con ellos, ¿Quienes serán esos tipos? - indagó otro del grupo

\- No lo sé pero debemos movernos, ¡Ahora andando! - ordenó el de recién

El General Arai regresaba a la habitación donde estaban todos antes y encontró todo destruido por lógicas razones, lo que también descubrió fue el arma de rayos láser que tuviera el hombre de pelo plateado antes.

\- Interesante... - murmuró el de tez morena mientras que un grupo de vigiladores ingresaba tosiendo

\- Señor Arai, ¿Está bien?... - preguntó alguien de ellos

\- Si, estoy bien... muy bien - dijo el militar con la vista aún puesta en la pistola

Serenity y Colt con las armas en mano acompañados de Risa y el desconocido de la cicatriz en la cara salían del ascensor para encarar rápidamente hacia la salida, en donde los esperaba la exterminadora de ojos púrpuras con las manoplas que había armado.

\- ¡Reiko! ¿Sí eres tú? - preguntó Serenity para estar segura de que no se tratara de otro T-1000 o Black Lady mimetizada

\- Como T-800, carezco de habilidades para mimetizarme con alguien - respondió fríamente la terminator

\- Sí es ella, vámonos - dijo el rubio soldado sin detener su marcha

Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron a la camioneta que la pareja en compañía de Reiko usó para seguir los pasos de Risa, quien se puso al volante inmediatamente.

\- ¡Súbanse!... ¿Y él? - indagó Reiko examinando al de cabello plateado con su vista

\- No hay problema, nos ayudó a escapar de Chibiusa - aseguró Serenity inmediatamente antes de que todos se subieran al vehículo y la chica de pelo castaño oscuro lo pusiera en marcha

Unos instantes más tarde, Chibiusa salía del edificio y fijaba su miraba en la camioneta que transportaba a quienes buscaba dar caza...

El vehículo aumentaba la velocidad y Reiko estaba al lado de su protegida en uno de los asientos traseros, probando el artefacto que armó.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hace eso? - preguntó Colt, quien se encontraba al otro costado de Serenity

\- Bloquea el campo de adherencia magnética de Black Lady y las partículas no se esparcirán, en teoría - contestó la T-800

\- La odio cuando dice eso - dijo James a Serenity en referencia a la cyborg

\- ¿Se acordaron de traer los bolsos con las armas y los explosivos? - preguntó secamente la hija de Sailor Mars

\- Sí no te preocupes, están todos en la parte trasera - contestó la de ojos celestes

\- No parece que nos siga nadie, Risa. Ya puedes aminorar la velocidad - sugirió James mirando por la ventana

\- ¡Esto es todo lo lento que voy a ir! ¡Ahora será mejor que alguien me explique quién es esta rareza albina! - exclamó Risa negándose a desacelerar y refiriéndose al de pelo color plata sentado a su lado - Y porqué si es de los buenos, las terminators no lo eliminaron al verlo - agregó mirándolo

\- Puedo contestar ambas preguntas, Rebelde - dijo el de ojos dorados hablando finalmente - Soy un Terminator - reveló luego de un par de segundos, provocando la sorpresa de todos los presentes menos de Reiko

\- Mis sensores no se habían equivocado cuando te analicé - afirmó la T-800

\- Efectivamente, pero quizá debería explicarme - respondió quien ocupada el asiento de acompañante

\- Por favor, hazlo... - concordó Serenity impactada

\- En el año 1999, yo era un interno ayudante de Cirugía en el hospital Internacional de St. Luke... la traumatología se transformó en mi especialidad, entonces cuando Black Moon envió el mundo al infierno y comenzó la insurreción humana, me convertí en médico bajo el mando de Sailor Mercury y curaba heridas en el campo de batalla. Desafortunadamente, en una de las misiones me alcanzó una explosión y medio muerto... me convertí en el primer prisionero de guerra de Dark Crystal, se necesitó una computadora del tamaño de una cuadra para reconstruirme... me reconstruyeron muchas partes incluyendo zonas de mi cerebro, rearmaron las meninges exteriores del lado derecho del mismo con microcircuitos pero querían conservar la mayor parte de mi cerebro intacto - explicó el de ojos dorados recordando - Verán, Black Moon perfeccionaba los Terminators, los perfectos soldados de infiltración... y mientras trabajaban en los nuevos modelos T-1000, se necesitaba un agente de campo móvil o sea alguien familiarizado con el tejido humano, la carne que era dificil de reemplazar y saben que sin tejido humano que cubriera los endoesqueletos, estos eran fáciles de detectar así que de nuevo me convertí en médico. Como soy aún más de carne y hueso, podía ir a lugares donde otros Terminators no podían y la recopilación de datos era mi función secundaria - añadió además

\- ¡Un espía! ¡Eres un traidor a toda la jodida raza humana! - exclamó Risa ceñuda

\- Soy un superviviente y en el 3029, no importaba lo que pensaras entonces la raza humana estaba condenada - se defendió el hombre

\- ¿Entonces, porqué el cambio de sentimientos, Terminator? - preguntó Serenity mirándolo fijamente

\- Ahora aquí en el presente, no es una causa perdida y aún no existe Dark Crystal, no hay inteligencia artificial... si podemos destruir por completo todo rastro de tecnología que apunte a su creación entonces, Black Moon se quedará sin su arma de destrucción masiva y aumentarán las chances de que el siglo XXX que nosotros conocemos nunca exista, estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por ello... exactamente como hice para salvar sus vidas antes, ¡Consideren eso antes de juzgarme! - respondió convencido él

\- Tu cara me resulta familiar, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?... - dijo James tratando de hacer memoria - ¿Nataku? ¿Tú eres Nataku Yamada? ¿Que no eras un ex-convicto? Creí que habías muerto ***** \- indagó el militar recordando finalmente

\- Efectivamente ese es mi nombre humano pero no sé de que me hablas... no soy el mismo Nataku que viste alguna vez, cuando Dark Crystal tomó forma corpórea me llevó consigo a realizar un viaje entre distintas realidades y una vez en esta, nos envió a Black Lady y a mí a este tiempo, yo tenía la misión de ayudarla a ella y a la TX a proteger "El Origen" - contestó el de pupilas color dorado - En otras palabras, provengo de una línea de tiempo alternativa - agregó para disipar las dudas

\- Entonces... ¿Tú andabas dando vueltas por la base de Black Moon cuando ese maldito desgraciado mató a mis padres y amigos? - dedujo Risa apretando del coraje, las manos en el volante

\- Así es, yo era el encargado de avisar si alguien más se acercaba - contestó Nataku

Sin responder nada, la muchacha metió una mano bajo su gabán y sacó un revolver con el cual apuntó directo a la cabeza de él, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con rabia.

\- ¡Risa! ¿Que rayos haces? ¡El no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, solo era un esclavo! - exclamó Colt en defensa del peliplateado - ¡Pon antención al camino que nos vas a hacer chocar! - agregó rápidamente

\- El tiene razón, en el futuro mi mente estaba totalmente sujeta a la voluntad de Black Moon y a la programación puesta por Dark Crystal pero aquí, vuelvo a ser yo mismo... sin embargo si deseas tirar del gatillo, Rebelde, puedes hacerlo si eso te hace sentir mejor - aseguró el de ojos dorados sin intimidarse por el cañón del arma en su frente

Al cabo de unos segundos, Risa bajó lentamente la pistola y volvió a guardarla ya que en caliente, su instinto le exigía destruirlo pero lo que acababa de oir recién, le recordaba que Nataku solo era máquina en parte y que no podía ser tan fría e inhumana como los genocidas que destruyeron el planeta y el asesino de sus padres.

\- Está bien... - murmuró mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que caía por una de sus mejillas

De repente, el de cabello color plata empezó a tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos y la expresión de su cara lucía como si le doliera, ya que dentro de su cerebro oía la voz de Black Lady repitiendo " _1825.M, confirma tu localización_ "

\- Algo va mal, parece estar sufriendo algún tipo de dolor - comentó la joven de ojos celestes mirándo a Nataku con preocupación

\- Oohh, me rompes el corazón Serenity... de verdad - dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro irónicamente - ¡Oh, genial! ¡Justo lo que necesitamos! Alguien nos viene siguiendo - agregó mirando por el espejo retrovisor y prestando atención a una moto conducida por alguien que se le hizo familiar acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos

Reiko se asomó por la ventana y escaneó con su vista electrónica a la conductora de la moto, el resultado no tardó en aparecer

\- Es Black Lady, nos está alcanzando - reveló la T-800 el mismo

\- ¿¡Cómo nos ha encontrado tan rápido!? - preguntó Serenity desconcertada

\- ¡Es este sujeto! ¡Puede rastrearlo! ¡Debe ser eso... puede rastrearlo! - contestó la conductora de la camioneta, en referencia a Nataku

\- ¡Eso no importa, solo sácanos de aquí! - exclamó Colt sacando armas de un bolso, dándole una a Reiko y otra a la de peinado odango color plata

Pero no más de un par de segundos después, aparecieron tres patrulleros que les cortaban la avenida, por lo que Risa debió subirse a la vereda para evitarlos al mismo tiempo que tocaba la bocina para no atropellar a la gente que estaba en el camino. Aún en medio de las advertencias policiales de que se detuvieran y de chocar a uno de los patrulleros, la camioneta pudo pasar y seguir su camino pero quien la perseguía, había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie sobre la moto sin soltar los manubrios, con la finalidad de saltar hacia ellos.

\- ¡Tenemos un problema ahí atrás! ¡Usemos los cartuchos que traemos aparte! - exclamó James luego de mirar por la ventana mientras que Reiko ya estaba disparando para evitar que Chibiusa saltara al vehículo

Ellos tomaron una subida que conducía a una autopista por la que llegarían hasta un largo puente, el rodado iba a toda velocidad mientras se escuchaba el chirrido de los neumáticos como consecuencia del zigzagueo que realizaba la conductora con la intención de esquivar a los demás coches entre bocinazos. Se acercaban al puente de Meiko-Chuo, encargado de comunicar la ciudad con el puerto de Nagoya y además, ir por él los llevaría hacia el municipio de Tobishima perteneciente al Distrito de Ama situado en el límite oeste de la Prefectura de Aichi, a la cual pertenecía la presente ciudad.

Detrás de ellos aparte de Chibiusa, se apreciaba a un grupo de patrulleros que los perseguían quienes sin duda, eran las fuerzas que habían sido alertadas por el personal de Dark Cristal Company y que acudieron enseguida al sitio.

\- Los sospechosos van en una camioneta gris robada, se les considera armados y extremadamente peligrosos... Chome Kinjōfutō, solicitamos código tres a los mismos - decía un policía desde uno de los patrulleros, comunicándose por radio con la dependencia policial ubicada más adelante al otro lado del golfo

James Colt se encontraba asomado por una de las ventanas y veía que el panorama estaba empeorando en vez de mejorar, por lo que se intranquilizó ya que no deseaba ser capturado por la ley.

\- ¡Se suman complicaciones! ¡La policía también nos está siguiendo! - gritó alarmado el rubio soldado

\- Debemos tener precaución, según mi base de datos hay un puesto policial una vez que crucemos el golfo, pasando las vías del tren de Nagoya Rinkai Kosoku ***** \- advirtió la exterminadora casi gritando al mismo tiempo que seguía disparando contra Black Lady

\- Genial, más buenas noticias - respondió Risa sin dejar la ironía de lado

\- Es factible que sean alertados pero si no me equivoco, ese puesto está debajo de la autopista - comentó la de odango plateado

El vehículo que era seguido de cerca por Chibiusa no disminuía la velocidad y cruzaba el largo puente mientras continuaba con el zigzagueo para no chocar a ningún auto, debido a que el tráfico si bien no era abundante a esa hora, sí había riesgo de accidente si Risa no maniobraba bien... pero el problema era la perseguidora que ya estaba lista para saltar sobre ellos.

\- ¡Aléjate de Chibiusa, Risa! - gritó Colt mientras disparaba para intentar impedirlo

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Eso intento hacer! - dijo la hija de Ralf Jones en el mismo tono de voz

Sin perder más tiempo, James dejó el arma y buscó en la parte trasera un cartucho de dinamita antes de encenderlo, asomarse por la ventana y tirárselo a Black Lady.

Pero esto no impidió que ella saltara de la moto y cayera sobre el techo de la camioneta, el cartucho explotó junto con la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que desde el interior, Reiko disparaba en dicha dirección tratando de tirarla.

La cyborg de odango rosado se arrastró al mismo tiempo que el viento hacía flamear su larga cabellera y al llegar hasta el sector del sitio del conductor, atravesó la chapa del techo fácilmente de un puñetazo provocando el sobresalto de Risa.

El cuello de ella fue rápidamente alcanzado por la mano de Black Lady quien empezó a ahorcarla, la hubiera matado quebrándoselo de no ser por la rápida intervención de Nataku.

\- ¡Maldición, si no vas a usar esa arma, dámela a mí! - exclamó tomando una escopeta de doble caño de manos de Serenity

El de pelo plateado introdujo el cañón del arma por el orificio formado debido al puño de Chibiusa, hasta llegar al mentón de ella y acto seguido disparó, el cuerpo de la ex Senshi se levantó por lo aires y parecía que iba a salir volando con su cabeza partida en dos junto con las micropartículas oscuras desparramándose... sin embargo logró agarrarse del borde de una de las ventanas para no caer mientras su cabeza se reconstruía con velocidad.

\- Todavía está agarrada, es hora de usar... - decía Reiko siendo interrumpida por un sacudón de la camioneta luego de un sonido de estallido proveniente de una de las ruedas

Risa aún tosía y recuperaba el aire cuando uno de los neumáticos se rompía y el vehículo empezaba a perder el control.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Miren al frente! - señaló Nataku en voz alta hacia adelante de ellos

Algunos metros adelante, otro grupo de coches policiales bloqueaba el camino y colocaba una fila de púas buscando forzarlos a detener la marcha pinchándoles las gomas

\- ¡Coño! cof... cof... de todos modos con una rueda menos no iremos muy lejos aunque tiremos a Chibiusa, bien... ahora estoy abierta a sugerencias - comentó la muchacha de cabello castaño sobándose la garganta y oyendo chirriar a los neumáticos que quedaban sanos

\- Entonces, prepárense para abandonar el barco... ¡Ahora! - exclamaba Serenity prendiendo un cartucho de dinamita

La rueda reventada echaba humo y chispas por el roce de la llanta contra el pavimento; luego de que Colt y Reiko agarraran deprisa los bolsos y Serenity tirara el cartucho en la parte trasera, los cinco saltaron de la camioneta que se dirigía directo a la valla de contención del puente con Black Lady agarrada del borde de una de las ventanas.

Como era de esperarse, la carrocería rompió la valla, se precipitó a las aguas del golfo y explotó en el aire como consecuencia del cartucho dejado por la joven de odango plateado.

Los cinco se ponían de pie mientras los agentes de policía se acercaban a ellos y los rodeaban.

\- ¿La habremos matado con eso? - indagó Serenity jadeando

\- Improbable, necesita mucho más que eso - respondió la Terminator

\- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Déjenme ver sus manos ahora! - gritó uno de los policías al grupo

\- Las manos donde podamos verlas - agregó otro

\- No puedes herirlos a todos sin que antes nos maten - dedujo James dirigiéndose a Reiko, contemplando al montón de agentes que los rodeaban y apuntaban con las pistolas

\- Estoy 14 rondas abajo de un margen aceptable de éxito - contestó ella luego de que los escaneara con su vista

\- No tiene caso, son demasiados... debemos rendirnos ahora - dijo Serenity con resignación

El grupo concordó en que la muchacha tenía razón ya que los policías estaban alertas y los rodeaban, no tenían posibilidad de poder sacar alguna otra arma para intentar abatirlos y escapar sin antes ser acribillados, por lo que Colt soltó los bolsos e hizo lo mismo que los demás salvo Reiko, o sea levantar las manos.

Ellos fueron esposados rápidamente y llevados de regreso a Nagoya, a la delegación de la policía de Aichi en donde les tomaron las fotos de frente y de perfil que suelen tomársele a todos los que cometían delitos para a continuación, ponerlos en cuartos separados con el fin de ser interrogados.

 _ ***** Bad boys, bad boys _

_What'cha gonna do?_

 _What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

 _Bad boys, bad boys_

 _What'cha gonna do?_

 _What'cha gonna do when they come for you?_

Unas horas después, Serenity se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa en una sala de interrogatorio mientras un detective en silencio, tomaba nota en una hoja.

\- No pueden mantenernos aquí - rogaba la chica en tono suplicante

\- Tenían suficientes armas como para invadir Sudán, le llamamos a eso "causa probable" - respondió seriamente el hombre

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, James Colt era interrogado por otro detective quien tenía en una mano la manopla armada por Reiko.

\- Muy bien, ¿Para que sirve esto? - preguntó él poniendo el objeto sobre la mesa, el mismo fue atraído en dirección a una silla de metal cerca de ellos apenas lo soltó

\- Lo uso para encontrar mis llaves - bromeó el militar de ojos celestes

\- A nadie le gustan los sabelotodos, tu madre no te lo enseñó por lo visto - dijo el policía mirándolo fijamente

\- Mi madre me alentaba cuando me hacía el sabelotodo... - fue la respuesta de James

Al mismo tiempo que el interrogatorio transcurría, desde el otro lado del vidrio que separaba la sala de interrogatorios de otra contigua, observaban un hombre y una mujer de edad madura acompañados por un adolescente y un niño pequeño además del detective Carlos Meiou.

\- Nunca lo había visto antes - afirmó el chico

\- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Conocen a este hombre? - preguntó el canoso al adolescente y los adultos

\- No, nunca - contestó el papá lo mismo que señalaban con sus cabezas los otros tres integrantes de la familia

\- Se me hace... conocido, algo familiar - dijo la mujer mirando a Colt detenidamente

\- Se parece... a ti, papá - añadió el menor de antes haciendo lo mismo

Una vez dicho esto, el interrogatorio en el otro salón se interrumpía debido a que al detective lo llamaban por radio y por ende, se levantaba de la silla dejando solo a James.

\- Bueno, si no les importa esperar en la sala de juntas... solo tardaré unos minutos - invitó Meiou a la familia a aguardar por él

Una situación parecida se vivía en otra sala, Risa estaba frente a otro detective el cual le hacía varias preguntas sin conseguir que ella dijera la verdad debido a que sabía que no le creerían.

\- Muy bien, señorita Risa Hino Jones... usted es un caso peculiar, ¿Sabe por qué? De acuerdo a la información proporcionada por sus huellas digitales, usted aparece en el banco de datos pero según este... es una niña de dos años de edad - decía el agente observándo atentamente a la muchacha que lo miraba en silencio - ¿Quién es usted en verdad? ¿A qué se dedica? porque no hemos podido encontrar nada más... carnet de conducir no tiene y tampoco documento ni credencial de estudiante - agregó rápidamente

\- Bueno... en verdad soy Sailor Mars y me dedico a luchar por el amor y la pasión - respondió Risa sarcásticamente

\- Los bromas no la ayudan, ¿Sabe? ¿Para qué quería todas esas armas que llevaban usted y sus amigos? ¿Con qué intención decidió atacar Dark Crystal Company? - insistió el detective frunciendo el ceño

\- Es que no me siento segura circulando por la calle y necesito defenderme, aparte odio las computadoras - dijo la de ojos púrpuras sin dejar el sarcasmo de lado

Del otro lado del vidrio y de la misma forma que la anterior, un detective acompañaba a una pareja joven integrada por una hermosa mujer de largo pelo ébano y ojos púrpuras y un hombre de complexión robusta de cabello castaño oscuro y pupilas cafés que observaban con detenimiento a la chica frente a sus ojos que era interrogada.

\- Rei querida, esa muchacha se parece mucho a ti - afirmó pensativo el hombre rascándose la barbilla

\- Jamás la había visto en mi vida, tiene edad para ser mi hermana pero tienes razón, aunque el color de su pelo sea idéntico al tuyo, Ralf - respondió la chica algo sorprendida porque se suponía que no poseía ningún otro familiar de sangre aparte de su abuelo y su padre

\- ¿Y que tal la otra que nos hicieron ver? Esa sí es igualita a ti solo que de cabello corto, es como si fuera tu melliza - comentó él de igual forma

\- Repito lo que dije recién, jamás la he visto - afirmó ella frunciendo el ceño

Nataku y Reiko se encontraban en otras dos salas separadas siendo también sometidos a las preguntas de los detectives, la actitud que tenían frente a aquellos era la misma: permanecer callados sin decir ni una palabra.

En el cuarto donde estaba la exterminadora, el agente se mostraba impaciente ante el silencio de ella.

\- No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? - dijo el hombre en referencia a la situación

Del otro lado del vidrio estaba un grupo de detectives observando con atención la escena, cuando estaban en eso la puerta se abrió y entró el mismo agente que interrogaba a James Colt.

\- ¿Quién es esta mujer? - indagó uno de ellos al verlo

\- Ni idea, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que hable japonés - contestó el recién llegado

\- Tiene rasgos japoneses, debería hablar nuestro idioma - opinó el que preguntó antes

El interrogatorio en el otro cuarto continuaba y sin embargo Reiko continuaba sin decir nada, mientras tanto el agente Carlos Meiou entraba también al mismo lugar donde se encontraba el grupo de detectives.

\- Agentes, deben escucharme... mi nombre es Meiou - se presentaba el canoso aunque siendo interrumpido

\- No me digas - contestó en tono de fastidio quien había interrogado a James Colt

\- He trabajado en este caso desde hace 33 años - dijo Carlos sin darse por vencido

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medalla? - preguntó con sarcasmo el mismo de antes

Desde el otro lado, Reiko giró su mirada hacia donde estaba el grupo de agentes y se levantó en silencio antes de romper las esposas sin ningún esfuerzo ante la anonadada mirada del policía.

\- Te está mirando a ti - afirmó uno de los hombres viendo cómo la T-800 se dirigía directamente a ellos

\- Es imposible... ella no puede ver a través del vidrio - contestó el aludido sin entender

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que una mujer que se encontraba con los hombres presentes, sacara un revólver y comenzara a matarlos uno por uno.

 ***Si no sabes de qué habla James Colt, te recomiendo leer SMvsT: Rescate**

 ***Nagoya Rinkai Kosoku: Tren de carga que sirve a la zona industrial del puerto de Nagoya, transporta principalmente productos químicos, piedras calizas o partes de automóviles de Toyota Motors**

 ***Canción: Bad Boys, Álbum: Bad to the Bone, Artista: Inner Circle, Año: 1992**

 **Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien, aquí ando estrenando computadora nueva y trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta magnífica historia, un nuevo enigma se ha resuelto ya que conocemos quién es el hombre de cabello plateado que acompañaba a Chibiusa. ¿Es el mismo Nataku de la entrega anterior? No, él mismo lo dijo, es la misma persona pero proveniente de otra realidad, eso no hace más que confirmar que el viaje entre distintas realidades es posible.**

 **Yo me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima, les deseo que sigan bien y nos vemos. I'll be back!**


	12. Crecimiento Acelerado

**Capítulo 11**

 **Crecimiento acelerado**

Desde el otro lado, Reiko giró su mirada hacia donde estaba el grupo de agentes y se levantó en silencio antes de romper las esposas sin ningún esfuerzo ante la anonadada mirada del policía.

\- Te está mirando a ti - afirmó uno de los hombres viendo cómo la T-800 se dirigía directamente a ellos

\- Es imposible... ella no puede ver a través del vidrio - contestó el aludido sin entender

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que una mujer que se encontraba con los hombres presentes, sacara un revólver y comenzara a matarlos uno por uno.

Justo en el momento en que el agente Carlos Meiou levantaba los brazos pidiendo a la mujer que no le disparara, la T-800 rompió de un puñetazo el vidrio que separaba ambas salas y se arrojó sobre la atacante quien alcanzó a disparar hiriendo a Meiou en un hombro.

El agente salió del cuarto tomándose la zona herida mientras Reiko lanzaba a quien había matado a los detectives contra un mueble, el cuerpo de ésta se cubrió rápidamente de muchas partículas minúsculas de color gris para revelar al irse aquellas, la verdadera identidad de la atacante que no era otra que Black Lady, la cual se levantó rápidamente.

Carlos corrió por un pasillo en medio de la gente asustada yendo en dirección contraria a él que se dirigía a la sala en donde se encontraba Serenity, al llegar la encontró tratando de soltarse de las esposas que la mantenían cautiva.

\- ¿Porqué siempre tratan de matarte? - fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre a la muchacha – Quiero ayudarte, lo hago... creo, pero tengo que entender... sé que lo que está pasando aquí tiene que ser... en verdad, muy complicado - añadió caminado hacía ella en tono suplicante

\- Estamos aquí para detener el fin del mundo - contestó Serenity totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo

\- Puedo trabajar con eso – dijo él sacando de un bolsillo de su saco, las llaves que abrían las esposas

Unos segundos más tarde, la chica de odango plateado y Carlos avanzaban de prisa por el corredor al que daba el cuarto de recién.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el policía a la joven mientras se ponía un pañuelo sobre el hombro herido

\- Ahora mejor - contestó ella

Ninguno de los dos notó que al pasar frente a la puerta de otro salón, el menor que había presenciado el interrogatorio a James Colt junto a sus padres y hermano mayor abrió la puerta del mismo y salió.

\- James... ¡Vuelve aquí! - exclamó la madre del niño desde adentro

Al oír a la mujer nombrarlo, Serenity se detuvo de repente y miró fijamente al chico que tenía cara de susto.

\- ¿Serenity, pasa algo? - indagó Carlos notando dicho detalle

\- Ve por Colt, Risa y Nataku... yo los alcanzo - respondió la de ojos celestes sin quitarle la vista de encima al menor

Mientras el detective se alejaba a buscarlos, la de coletas se acercó rápidamente al niño y les dijo a él y su familia que les ayudaría a salir a salvo del lugar, estos dudaron un poco al principio pero finalmente aceptaron y la siguieron, acto seguido agarraron de prisa en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia.

\- ¡Están todavía allí! ¡Muévanse! - se escuchaba gritar a lo lejos a una voz masculina, quizás en referencia a las terminators luchando o a ellos mismos

\- ¡Suban al coche y váyanse! - dijo Serenity en tono imperativo mientras se detenía y se corría a un costado, a la familia Colt que pasaba delante suyo

En el momento en que el pequeño James avanzaba delante de ella, el sonido de un golpe fuerte se escuchó cerca y eso provocó que el niño se detuviera asustado.

\- ¡James! - lo llamó la madre preocupada extendiéndole una mano

Vendo esto, la de ojos celestes se le acercó con la intención de tranquilizarlo y animarlo.

\- James... tú puedes hacerlo – dijo la chica tomando una mano de él - Una línea recta, solo ve... y no mires atrás ¿Lo entendiste? - agregó trazando un camino con su índice sobre la palma de la mano del chico

El asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su familia que lo estaba esperando en el descanso de la escalera, Serenity los vio alejarse por la misma mientras el pequeño James le devolvía la mirada calladamente y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Carlos ya había ido a buscar a Colt y compañía y con ellos trotaba por el mismo corredor de antes en dirección a la armería, donde la policía tenía secuestradas sus armas; en eso, la pareja que viera antes el interrogatorio de Risa abrió la puerta y salió al ver pasar al grupo frente a la sala donde se encontraban, entre ellos a la muchacha de largo cabello castaño oscuro.

\- ¡Mira Ralf, ahí está esa chica! - exclamó la mujer de ojos púrpuras a su esposo

\- ¡Si! Me intriga, ¿Será algún familiar?... - comentó el fornido hombre a su lado

Al oír las voces de ellos, Risa se detuvo de golpe y se volteó para ver a quiénes pertenecían esas voces tan familiares... cuando lo hizo, se quedó rígida como estatua con los ojos abiertos mientras una lágrima salía de uno de los mismos.

\- Mamá... papá... - murmuró ella devolviéndoles las miradas al matrimonio, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a temblar de la impresión y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro... lo único que quería era correr a abrazarlos

Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, sintió que una mano agarraba uno de sus brazos y al voltear la mirada vio que se trataba del muchacho de pupilas doradas.

\- ¿¡Que rayos crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame! - dijo Risa molesta alzando la voz

\- No es difícil adivinar quiénes son y cómo los conoces, comprendo cómo te sientes pero no creo que sea buena idea – le aconsejó el peliplateado

\- ¿Qué tú me comprendes? No me hagas reír... ¡Es imposible que me entiendas! ¡Son mis padres que murieron casi frente a mis ojos! ¿¡Qué diablos puedes saber tú!? - gritó hostilmente la muchacha apretando un puño - ¡Suéltame antes de que te rompa la cara! - añadió no menos calmada

\- Te recuerdo que sigo siendo más de carne y hueso que de metal y aunque no lo creas... sí te comprendo, yo tenía padres y un hermano menor que perdí en la guerra - contestó el chico con seriedad – Además piensa... suponte que vas... ¿Qué les dirías? "Soy su hija y vengo del futuro de otra línea de tiempo" Jamás te creerían, te tomarían por demente... recuerda que no estamos en la realidad que conoces - agregó acto seguido

Risa bajó la vista apenada porque vio que Nataku tenía razón, no había forma de decirles que ella era su hija y eso la angustiaba... ellos estaban ahí a unos cuantos metros y no podía decirles nada, se sentía atada de pies y manos ¿Cómo correr y abrazarlos sin decirles de dónde los conocía?.

Así que contrariada, se soltó del agarre del joven y continuó corriendo seguida por él, tras James y Carlos que aguardaban por ellos al notar que se quedaban atrás.

El matrimonio la veía alejarse mientras las demás personas corrían asustadas, no lo comprendían pero sentían algo que los atraía hacia ella.

\- Rei, podemos huir y volver a Tokio ahora o seguirla... yo la seguiría - dijo el de ojos cafés a su mujer

\- Me sacaste las palabras de la boca, mi amor – dijo ella sonriéndole - Vamos a seguirla – expuso a continuación su esposa

Mientras tanto, algunos detectives en compañía de policías se encontraban revisando la sala en donde Reiko y Chibiusa habían luchado, ellas ya no estaban y en cambio, solo quedaban los cuerpos de los hombres muertos y además el sitio estaba destrozado.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí? ¿Un tifón? - se preguntaba sorprendido uno de ellos

\- Como sea... tenemos que encontrarlos - respondió otro

Carlos estaba frente a la puerta de la armería la cual se encontraba protegida y con su mano manchada de sangre tecleaba el código correspondiente en un panel al costado de aquella para poder abrirla. Al lograrlo, todos entraron de prisa y se dispusieron a recuperar sus armas además de tomar cualquier otra cosa que necesitasen.

\- Esto es tuyo, creo – dijo Meiou a Serenity entregándole el bolso en el que llevaban los explosivos

Mientras James, Nataku y Risa revisaban las armas, esta ultima se dirigió al peliplateado con la intención de hablarle ya que era consciente de haber sido muy dura con él, aunque su orgullo le gritara que no lo hiciera porque ser un traidor a la raza humana.

\- Oye... quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes, tienes razón en lo que dijiste ellos no me iban a reconocer... - dijo la joven algo apenada

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien... entiendo que has sufrido la guerra contra las máquinas - respondió el de ojos dorados esbozando una sonrisa

\- Eso si, aparte de tener un carácter difícil... lo mío viene de herencia de ambas partes - afirmó refiriéndose a sus padres - Además quería agradecerte... me salvaste la vida en el puente, Black Lady iba a quebrarme el cuello - añadió a continuación

\- Ni lo menciones, no pensaba permitir que te hicieran daño - contestó Nataku ganándose un leve sonrojo de Risa

Todos se alertaron por un segundo al notar que alguien tiraba de una patada, una gruesa puerta de hierro que comunicaba la armería con otro pasillo y se tranquilizaron al ver que se trataba de Reiko.

\- Me alegro de verte – dijo la T-800 mirando a Serenity

\- Reiko - murmuró la chica sonriendo – Cárgala - pidió acto seguido entregándole una escopeta de corredera a su protectora cuando caminó junto a ella

La terminator la tomó e inmediatamente se dirigió a uno de los estantes en donde tomó una caja y revisó un cartucho color blanco.

\- Son cartuchos de expansión líquidos - comentó mirándolo antes de cargar la escopeta y agarrar una especie de mini misil con la trompa en forma de grueso clavo - Rondas de penetración magnética... lo leí en "armas y municiones punto com" - aseguró

\- Abre caminos, queda la explosión, sin metralla y derriba cualquier puerta – expuso Carlos acercándose a Reiko – Para las personas que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismas - aclaró ante la mirada seria de ella

\- Muy bien, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, es hora de irnos - afirmó Colt cargando un enorme bolso y dirigiéndose a una de las puertas

Poco tiempo después todos se fueron luego de subir escaleras, por otra salida que daba a un patio que servía como pista de aterrizaje y despegue, puesto que en el lugar se encontraban dos helicópteros. Hacia uno de ellos se dirigían mientras Carlos les mantenía la puerta abierta hasta que pasaran los cinco.

\- Puedes volar, ¿verdad? - preguntó Serenity a James

\- Si, Haruka me enseñó - respondió él con total seguridad

Cuando llegaron a la nave, el militar rubio se sentó en el asiento del piloto al mismo tiempo que accionaba los botones para encenderla y los demás subían mientras Carlos les ayudaba cargando algunos bolsos.

\- Le diré a la policía que robaron un auto... y que van hacia el sur - exclamó el canoso entregándoles las cosas

\- Gracias – le dijo la de odango plateado ya en el asiento de copiloto

\- Huye - recomendó Reiko al agente mientras caminaba hacia la aeronave

Pero antes de que se pudiera subir, por la misma puerta que usaron para llegar al hangar salió Chibiusa disparándoles con una ametralladora. Los disparos pegaron en la espalda de la exterminadora quien empujó a Meiou al suelo para salvarlo, éste desde ahí vio como ella respondía con disparos de escopeta a la metralleta de la enemiga.

\- ¡Agárrense fuerte! - gritaba Colt en el interín que el helicóptero despegaba antes de descender y comenzar a surcar el ventanal del edificio poniéndose de costado para que las hélices no chocaran contra el mismo

La terminator ya se había subido a la nave al mismo tiempo que esta hacía lo anterior mencionado y continuaba intercambiando disparos con Black Lady en tanto se alejaba en dirección a la calle, cuando faltaba poco para que llegaran al piso, el artefacto hizo una maniobra para quedar de frente a la avenida que llevaba al edificio de la policía por la cual se alejó con velocidad mientras tomaba altura.

\- ¿Hacia dónde está Dark Crystal Company? - preguntó Colt a los gritos piloteando entre los edificios

\- Ve hacia el puente de Meiko-Chuo, luego por el sureste - contestó Reiko alzando la voz

Ni bien terminó de hablar, sintieron unos disparos de ametralladora que pegaron en la retaguardia del helicóptero y no necesitaron asomarse a ver de qué se trataba, sabían bien que era Black Lady desde la otra nave persiguiéndolos así que Colt no perdió el tiempo y dobló a la izquierda en una esquina para intentar alejarse de su atacante.

En la terraza del edificio policial, Meiou ya se había ido y la pareja que siguió a Risa acababa de salir por la misma puerta usada por ella y los demás para llegar al sitio, lucían asombrados porque alcanzaron a presenciar el despegue de la aeronave y el intercambio de disparos entre las dos terminators.

\- ¿Quién diablos será esa muchacha? Ella y los que la acompañaban parecían soldados, me trae recuerdos de cuando estaba en las Fuerzas Especiales - murmuró el de ojos cafés a su mujer

\- Eso no hizo más que aumentar mi curiosidad por saber sobre ella, ¿Crees que volvamos a verla, Ralf? - preguntó la de largo cabello negro

\- Quien sabe, linda... la vida nos da sorpresas - respondió el de castaño oscuro con una media sonrisa en la cara

Los dos helicópteros volaban de costado al ras de los ventanales de los edificios, enfrascados en la persecución mientras Chibiusa disparaba la ametralladora a la nave de adelante y cuando doblaban por otra esquina hacia la derecha, Reiko se asomó con la intención de contestar el fuego ya que ambas estaban cerca una de la otra.

El intercambio de disparos continuaba y la cola de la aeronave que piloteaba James Colt empezaba a echar fuego por recibir el suficiente daño.

\- ¡Tenemos que perder a esa maldita cabrona! - gritó Risa molesta

\- Es verdad, ¡Quítamela de encima! - exclamó el rubio dirigiéndose a la T-800

El aparato en el que volaban descendía al mismo tiempo que iba por una avenida hasta quedar a poca distancia del pavimento en tanto evitaba a los coches, Serenity cargaba un lanzacohetes con uno de los mini misiles terminados en punta y Reiko continuaba disparando la M-16. Cuando pasaron junto a un camión transportador de combustible, la cyborg de ojos púrpuras apuntó hacia el tanque de éste para provocar una explosión y lograr que perdieran a su atacante.

El incendio y la explosión se produjeron, el acoplado volcó pero Chibiusa cruzó a través del fuego sin ningún inconveniente y por ende, la persecución continuó.

Ya habían salido de la avenida y James contemplaba en frente, el golfo, el largo puente de Meiko-Chuo que lo cruzaba y a lo lejos, el sitio al que se dirigían y sin perder tiempo se lo hizo saber al resto.

\- ¡Dark Crystal Company a la vista! - gritó el de ojos celestes señalando dicho lugar

\- Los edificios de producción e investigación están bajo tierra – dijo Reiko hablándole al soldado

\- ¡Nos alcanza! - exclamó Nataku en referencia a Black Lady, asomándose y mirando hacia detrás de ellos

\- Serenity, necesito que la apartes para que yo pueda volar encima de ella - solicitó Colt sin apartar la mirada del frente – Reiko, cuando lo haga, ¿Puedes derribarla? - indagó a continuación

\- Yo puedo - afirmó fríamente la exterminadora

\- ¡Entonces, sujétense! - pidió el rubio a viva voz

Acto seguido, el helicóptero descendió cuando estaban a poca distancia del puente para cruzar por debajo de éste y una vez que lo hizo, quedó detenido quedando paralelo a la pasarela al mismo tiempo que Chibiusa detenía su vuelo bruscamente para no chocar contra los cables de acero, antes de bajar hasta tener frente a sí a la nave que perseguía.

Serenity apuntaba y una vez que tuvo a la aeronave a tiro, disparó logrando dar en el blanco... el misil atravesó la ventanilla del piloto y el interior de la cabina del helicóptero enemigo se llenó de fuego entretanto que perdía altura y giraba sobre sí mismo. El torso de Black Lady estaba partido a la mitad pero se reconstruía con velocidad, a tanta que pudo recuperar el control de la nave antes de que se precipitara a las aguas.

La ex Senshi miraba para todos lados en busca de quienes estaba siguiendo sin lograr darse cuenta que ellos volaban encima suyo.

\- Maldición, no hemos podido derribar a esa maldita terminator - exclamó Risa asomándose y viendo al otro aparato que volaba a poca distancia de ellos

\- ¿Tú te encargas? - preguntó Colt a Reiko

\- Volveré - le dijo esta a Serenity mientras se disponía a saltar

\- ¿Qué? - indagó la de coletas todavía sin entender lo que su guardiana iba a hacer

Sin responder nada más, la cyborg saltó del helicóptero y poco después de haberlo hecho, ella se posicionó como si se echara un clavado pero sin tener los brazos hacia adelante, con la intención de ganar velocidad y ayudarse a direccionarse hacia la nave de Black Lady.

La de pelo corto tuvo éxito con lo que intentaba ya que consiguió impactar de lleno en el rotor de la hélice superior del aparato y que este comenzara a incendiarse rápidamente. La aeronave giraba descontroladamente al mismo tiempo que se precipitaba a las aguas del golfo, de hecho golpeó contra una extensa plataforma que antecedía al edificio de Dark Crystal y rebotó para caer inmediatamente al agua.

Desde la recepción de dicho lugar, se veía una enorme pantalla que mostraba el contador con el tiempo que restaba para la activación de "El Origen" que era de trece horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos, dos guardias de seguridad que se encontraban allí habían visto caer al helicóptero y se alarmaron inmediatamente ya que el frente del edificio estaba hecho de vidrio transparente y podía contemplarse todo.

\- ¡Repórtalo a la policía, a los bomberos, a todos! - dijo uno de ellos quien estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada a otro que caminaba hacia él

El destinatario de la orden regresó al escritorio y tomó el teléfono en tanto su compañero salía a mirar; al cabo de unos segundos el hombre rogaba por ser atendido pero antes de que lograra hablar, volteó la mirada al notar que alguien entraba.

\- ¿Señorita Chiba? - preguntó el guardia extrañado de ver a Chibiusa tan tarde en el sitio

\- Lo siento, pero me temo que no puedo tener testigos - respondió la de odango rosado quien lucía intacta sin el menor rasguño, caminando rápidamente en dirección al hombre

Ella transformó su antebrazo izquierdo en una lanza puntiaguda y atravesó el pecho del desdichado logrando matarlo al instante.

\- _Control de seguridad, diga su contraseña de emergencia_ – se escuchaba decir a una voz femenina por la bocina del teléfono que ya tenía Black Lady

\- Código de seguridad: JN-0-0-2-8... falsa alarma, que tengas linda noche - respondió ella calmadamente en el interín que regresaba su brazo a la normalidad y el cuerpo inerte del guardia caía al suelo

Poco rato más tarde, el helicóptero que piloteaba James Colt aterrizaba en la plataforma que todavía conservava trozos de la otra nave ardiendo en llamas y mientras todos descendían, Serenity miraba hacia todos lados con cara de preocupación por no saber qué fue de Reiko.

\- Deja de hacerte drama, solo es una jodida terminator - le dijo Risa fríamente cuando pasó a su lado

\- No te preocupes y no la escuches, ella está bien... en el fondo del golfo, pero está bien - aseguró el rubio de ojos celestes a la de odango plateado buscando calmarla y unos instantes posteriores, los cuatro caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada a Dark Crystal

\- ¿Qué pasa con Chibiusa? - indagó la de coletas ya con un arma en las manos

\- Ten la seguridad de que no sufrió ningún daño - contestó Nataku

\- Cierto, seguro que está muy bien - concordó James

\- ¿Alguien la ve? - preguntó la de pupilas celestes recorriendo los alrededores con su vista

\- No, pero seguro ella nos ve - respondió el rubio militar que caminaba a su lado

Al entrar vieron que la pantalla gigante con el contador se apagaba para mostrar la silueta de un chico que era rodeada por una luz brillante.

\- Oigan, miren eso - señaló la hija de Sailor Mars con la vista fija en la pantalla

La sombra se acercaba hacia ellos y al llegar al vidrio, lo traspasó dando a conocer la figura de un niño hecho de puntos luminosos, como si estuvieran viéndolo con visores de realidad virtual y que se proyectaba desde la pantalla.

\- Sé quiénes son, Chibiusa me lo dijo... quieren destruirme - afirmó la silueta hablándoles

\- ¿Tú eres Dark Crystal? - le preguntó Colt apuntándole con la M-16

\- Me estoy convirtiendo en Dark Crystal - contestó él

\- No eres un niño, yo sé lo que eres y lo que vas a hacer – dijo Serenity amenazante con su arma

\- ¿Lo que voy a hacer? Han venido aquí para matarme - respondió la silueta y en tanto lo hacía, el contador regresivo reapareció en el monitor detrás suyo y aceleró su marcha de repente hasta llegar a 14 minutos, con lo cual el cuerpo del niño virtual se transformó en un adolescente ante la asombrada mirada de los cuatro – Pero llegan demasiado tarde... pregúntaselo - agregó él ya con una voz más varonil

Black Lady apareció desde un pasillo a la izquierda de la pantalla e inmediatamente todos le dispararon logrando solo abrirle pequeños agujeros en el cuerpo.

\- Lo único que ustedes saben hacer es matar lo que no entienden y en cuanto a ti, 1825M... Dark Crystal te liberó del peso de ser humano y aún así peleas a favor de ellos, pensar que la primera orden que te di cuando viajamos al pasado fue que te acostaras conmigo – les habló Chibiusa mientras caminaba hacia ellos bajo la lluvia de balas que cesó al acabarse las municiones – No hay suficientes balas en el mundo para matarme - agregó amenazante dispuesta a arrojarse sobre los cuatro

Mas antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, desde afuera entró volando un enorme hierro alargado que la atravesó y la estampó sobre la pantalla atrás del mostrador, clavándose en ella al mismo tiempo que saltaban chispas.

Quien había lanzado el objeto fue Reiko que entraba luciendo algunas partes expuestas del cráneo metálico.

\- Chibiusa Chiba habla demasiado... síganme - pidió ella al llegar junto al grupo y tomar del piso el bolso que llevaban

\- El reloj se aceleró, ¿Por qué? - preguntó Serenity a su guardiana mientras caminaban

\- Dark Crystal está evolucionando - contestó la T-800

\- O sea que ya no tenemos horas si no que se cargará mucho antes – dijo Nataku explicando mejor, la afirmación de Reiko

\- Afirmativo, cada vez que envejece se acelera el reloj - concordó ella con lo dicho por el peliplateado - Vengan, vamos por aquí - señaló la exterminadora doblando a la derecha y agarrando por un corredor con vista al exterior a su izquierda

\- Hablas como si ya conocieras el lugar - argumentó Risa seriamente

\- Me infiltré entre los trabajadores de este sector - respondió la cyborg con su normal tono frío

\- ¿Tenías un trabajo en la construcción? - indagó extrañada la joven de odango plateado

\- Correcto, hasta que me despidieron - contestó Reiko sin detener su marcha

El grupo siguió derecho por dicho pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras por las que bajaron para llegar a una curva a la derecha que antecedía a una puerta blindada, que fue derribada por Reiko sin ninguna dificultad, de una patada. La entrada conducía a una sala alargada con otro monitor exhibiendo el contador con el tiempo restante para que "Origen" se cargara, esto era trece minutos con veintitrés segundos, a la izquierda de ellos se encontraba un ventanal enorme que daba a una zona de trabajo que James Colt y Risa reconocieron apenas giraron su vista hacia aquella.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Chibiusa tiene una máquina del tiempo? - preguntó el rubio deteniéndose

\- ¿No reconoces este lugar? ¡Es el mismo sitio desde el que viajamos por el tiempo! En donde mamá, papá y nuestros amigos fueron asesinados – le dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro apretando un puño

\- Es correcto que es un desplazador temporal pero todavía no funciona - aclaró el de pupilas doradas a su lado – Solo el campo cuántico magnético está completado y además no es la misma que dices, esa estaba en Tokio y ahora nos encontramos en Nagoya - añadió a continuación

\- Lo que dijo Nataku Yamada es afirmativo – dijo Reiko dándole la razón al chico

\- Ya veo... es que luce igual y la confundí, me hizo recordar lo que pasó - reconoció la chica todavía con el corazón acelerado

La cyborg caminó hasta una puerta con un panel a su costado el cual golpeó y rompió, consiguiendo que la entrada se abriera sola y así los cinco pudieran seguir su camino.

Entretanto, Black Lady todavía se encontraba estampada contra la enorme pantalla de la sala de recepción ya que no pudo sacar el grueso fierro alargado que Reiko le lanzara, entonces agarrándose con ambas manos de aquel empezó a avanzar en dirección al otro extremo aún en medio de chispas y rayos de electricidad producidos por el cortocircuito con el monitor... al fin y al cabo no representaba ningún inconveniente para la ex Sailor, que su cuerpo ahora compuesto de nanomáquinas fuera atravesado por el largo pedazo de metal porque al conseguir salir, se regeneraría con rapidez.

Eso fue lo que ocurrió efectivamente cuando la de odango rozado consiguió su cometido después de hacer un esfuerzo, antes de que fuera tras Serenity y compañía llegó trotando el militar de tez morena y mirada recia, con un semblante intranquilo en el rostro.

\- ¡Chibiusa! ¿Qué fueron ese accidente en helicóptero y esos disparos? - preguntó el Fantasma de la Muerte llegando junto a ella

\- Ellos están aquí... la nueva Era de Black Moon corre serio peligro, debemos detenerlos – fue la respuesta tajante de la joven de coletas rosadas

 **A este punto del partido, vamos encarando la recta final de esta historia así que va quedando poco para terminar. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que los cambios en el curso del tiempo ya venían de antes? Recordemos entonces:**

 **La llegada a 1978 de la primer T-800 generó muchos cambios, el nacimiento de Serena en 1979, en 1994 Serenity es encerrada en un hospital mental por intentar volar una fábrica de computadoras y su hija queda en custodia de padres adoptivos además en esos años, Ryo Urawa crea un microprocesador basado en la primera terminator y Dark Crystal Company se convierte en el principal proveedor de tecnología militar hasta que el software productor del armamento usado por Black Moon es creado, pero la gran glaciación y la derrota del Fantasma de la Muerte en manos de la Neo Reina Serenity retrasan el comienzo de la guerra. Continuando en esta misma línea temporal y recordando el Regreso de las Máquinas, Kenji el padre adoptivo de Serena las ayuda a ella y las Senshis a formar la Resistencia, James Colt nace en medio de la guerra contra Black Moon y años más tarde se une a la Resistencia, Rei Hino es capturada y se adelanta la creación del T-800 en base a ella y los humanos capturan algunos para usarlos en la guerra contra las máquinas, en el 3029 nace el prototipo del T-1000 en base al príncipe Diamante el cual es enviado en la máquina del tiempo a 1994 para matar a una jovencita Serena.**

 **Toooodo esto fueron los cambios ocasionados por la primer Reiminator... pero, ¿Había una línea temporal original en la que nada de eso pasaba? Seguramente si y en esa debemos suponer que el padre de Serena no fue James Colt y su mamá tampoco era encerrada en ningún manicomio... el único hecho que permanece aparentemente inalterado es que Serena conoce a Luna, las demás Sailor Scouts y a Darien quien sería esposo de ella en el futuro Tokio de Cristal aparte de los hechos que se desarrollan en la serie de los '90. ¿Podemos deducir que la línea original es lo que vemos en el animé clásico de Sailor Moon? Tal vez sí pero entonces queda un interrogante, ¿y Serenity? Ya que en ese, la madre natural de Serena es Ikuko y no ella.**

 **Aparte otra cosa, sabemos que la Neo Reina Serenity que envió a la segunda Reiminator al pasado tenía el conocimiento de que James Colt fue su padre pero si el Gran Sabio enviaba un T-1000 a matarla a ella misma ya nacida, carecía de sentido mandar a Colt y por eso suponiendo que su nacimiento estaba a salvo, envió a 1994 a una T-800 reprogramada.**

 **Estábamos ya desde ese entonces en una situación de universos paralelos, si yo viajo al pasado y cambio algo, creo un nuevo futuro... mi futuro sigue existiendo pero pasa a ser un universo paralelo al que no puedo volver.**

 **Como ya me alargué demasiado, en el próximo chap hablo de los cambios que conllevaron las acciones de SMvsT: La Amenaza de Black Moon, hasta la vista baby!**


	13. Contrarreloj

**Capítulo 12**

 **Contrarreloj**

El grupo era consciente de que ya no tenía horas como previeron... ahora solo poseía unos minutos hasta que "El Origen" se cargara debido a que Dark Crystal estaba evolucionando velozmente. Ellos avanzaban por el salón de la máquina del tiempo y la tensión del momento se hacía evidente ¿Podrían lograr colocar los explosivos a tiempo? Por otro lado, ¿Qué haría Black Lady?

\- Al paso que va el reloj, jamás saldremos a tiempo - comentó Colt con preocupación mientras subían las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma de la máquina

\- Vamos a volarlo de todos modos – dijo Serenity sin dudar

\- Solo quiero enviar al infierno al Fantasma de la Muerte y a esas malditas máquinas, nada más me importa - afirmó Risa sin el menor temor

\- Hay una alternativa, pude programar sus voces y huellas dactilares, James Colt y Serenity, en el sistema de seguridad geométrico... hay un refugio en el nivel inferior, quizá podamos acceder ahí para sobrevivir a la explosión - explicó Reiko lo que podían hacer para salvar sus vidas

\- Las mías también están en el sistema, si por casualidad se presenta un imprevisto yo puedo acceder - aseguró Nataku, puesto que como guardaespaldas de Chibiusa era también empleado de la Compañía

La joven de coletas se fijó que rodeando el área del desplazador temporal, se encontraba una especie de arroyo de metal líquido en el que trabajaban brazos mecánicos formando siluetas de figuras humanas mediante rayos láseres, las cuales se desvanecían rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué hay de eso? ¿Es peligroso? - indagó la de pelo plateado señalando dicho trabajo

\- La polialeación requiere de programación para adquirir una forma, sin el CPU es inofensiva - respondió la exterminadora con su característica frialdad

\- Otra razón más para evitar que El Origen nazca - añadió el de pupilas doradas

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó James con curiosidad

\- Si fallamos, Dark Crystal contará desde el principio con modelos T-1000 para empezar la guerra contra la humanidad... lo que significa que en esta realidad, los T-600 y T-800 son modelos obsoletos y no serán fabricados - expuso el peliplateado, la gravedad de la situación

\- Si uno solo ya es difícil de eliminar, imagínense varios... eso combinado con el hecho de que al no haber nacido Serena, tampoco habrá un grupo de Sailor Senshis para formar la Resistencia... hace que en caso de no lograrlo, prácticamente estemos perdidos – dedujo el rubio soldado frunciendo el ceño - De ser necesario la reuniríamos nosotros y pelearíamos lo mejor que pudiéramos... de todas maneras no hará falta porque no vamos a fallar - agregó acto seguido apretando un puño

\- _Eso me cautivó de ti, James... pero tú la amas a ella_ \- pensó Risa mirando a Serenity, cuidándose de ocultar la tristeza de su corazón

Al cruzar la sala de la máquina del tiempo llegaron a algo parecido a un cuarto con maquinaria y muchos cables, avanzaron por un pasillo estrecho hasta llegar a unas escaleras que tomaron para continuar y llegar a una intercesión con otro pasillo en donde se detuvieron además de dejar los bolsos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - quiso saber Colt con la finalidad de ver qué tanto debían apurarse

\- Dark Crystal se cargará en 11 minutos - informó la terminator

\- Bien, debemos separarnos para poder actuar más rápido - decidió la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Estoy de acuerdo, mantente en contacto – dijo la de odango color plata entregándole un walkie talkie a su guardiana

\- Movámonos, Black Lady no tardará en encontrarnos - apremió Nataku sacando las cargas de un bolso y repartiéndolas

El sector estaba conformado por numerosos corredores interconectados por escaleras y sostenidos por columnas de hierro, por los mismos se distribuyó el grupo una vez que todos tuvieron los explosivos en las manos.

Por su parte, Serenity trotaba por uno de ellos hasta llegar junto a una de las columnas, la cual era más gruesa que las otras dándole a entender que se trataba de unos de los puntos que Reiko indicara como ideales para colocar un explosivo. A eso se dispuso rápidamente ella y junto después de que apretara un botón rojo que encendió una luz roja, a su derecha se proyectó justo delante de un monitor, la misma silueta que habían visto en la entrada principal.

\- La humanidad habla mucho sobre la paz – dijo la figura y justo al terminar, el reloj se aceleró y la misma creció hasta verse como un joven de aproximadamente 18 años – Pero es un engaño - añadió ya teniendo la voz de un hombre

\- ¿Y tu solución final es asesinarnos a todos? No lo creo - respondió la de ojos celestes al mismo tiempo que apuntaba y disparaba su revolver en dirección a la camarita que proyectaba la silueta, que desapareció al resultar destruida aquella, en eso el contador de la pantalla mostraba que faltaban ocho minutos con nueve segundos para que Origen se cargara completamente

\- _El reloj volvió a saltar, tenemos 8 minutos_ – se escuchó avisar a la voz de Serenity a través del transmisor de James quien se estaba plantando un explosivo

El hombre se levantó inmediatamente al notar que la misma silueta que se materializara frente a la joven de odango plateado, lo hacía ahora frente a él por medio de otra cámara

\- No voy a permitir esto – fue lo que le dijo el ser virtual al rubio

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Nos matarás con palabras? Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo - respondió el militar sacando una pistola para hacer desaparecer a la figura destruyendo la cámara de un balazo

Reiko colocaba otro explosivo cuando el mismo de antes se rematerializaba a su derecha, pero ella sin siquiera mirarlo apuntó su escopeta hacia la cámara que permitía la proyección.

\- Y ustedes solo tienen un detonador - afirmó la forma corpórea de Origen antes de desvanecerse al destruir la T-800, su fuente de proyección

Risa corría ya transformada en Sailor Ares por otro corredor cuando de nuevo pasó lo mismo que con los demás, el enemigo apareció proyectado frente a ella.

\- Ustedes no pueden ganar – le dijo fríamente la figura

\- Vete al diablo, imbécil - contestó la joven sin amedrentarse dándose vuelta y destrozando la camarita a tiros con su pistola

Apenas desapareció la proyección, por un costado de la Sailor se acercó Nataku trotando indicándole que él ya había plantado su bomba y que tenían que apurarse antes de que el contador volviera a saltar. Los dos decidieron reunirse con la T-800 habiendo ya completado su parte pero cuando se dirigían a su localización, una voz masculina les habló.

\- ¿Se van tan rápido, señores? - les preguntó en tono burlón la persona que se acercaba por un corredor, a la izquierda de Nataku y Risa

Cuando Sailor Ares vio de quién se trataba, una expresión de resentimiento se dibujó en su cara mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

\- Wiseman... mejor dicho el Fantasma de la Muerte - murmuró la chica con odio entrecerrando los ojos

\- Ten calma, recuerda que matarlo no hará ninguna diferencia concéntrate en lo que vinimos a hacer – le aconsejó el peliplateado poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho de ella

\- Nataku, no intervengas – respondió secamente la Senshi

\- ¿Y quien dijo que podrías matarme, muchachita? No dejaré que ustedes continúen más allá de este punto – dijo el General cínicamente acercándose lentamente – En cuanto a ti, traidor, no permitiré que escapes - añadió en referencia al de ojos dorados

\- Seré yo quien no dejará que sigas avanzando con esta locura, por culpa de tu ciega codicia y revanchismo... el mundo se convertirá en un matadero, no permitiré que nazca la misma tecnología que asesinó a mis padres... así tenga que matarte - aseguró Sailor Ares encendiendo una bola de fuego en uno de sus puños

\- No impedirás el nacimiento de la nueva Era, me transformaré en El Gran Sabio, Black Moon surgirá y gobernará ya que seré muy poderoso, más sin ningún molesto grupo de heroínas que forme una Resistencia... aunque ustedes no vivirán para verlo por que morirán aquí mismo - contestó el hombre sacando del interior de su saco, la misma pistola de rayos láser que usara Nataku para atacar a Chibiusa cuando se reveló en su contra

\- Por lo visto, Black Lady ya le dijo todo... - dedujo en voz baja el de pupilas doradas con fastidio

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Me contó lo poderoso que seré... y de la mano de Dark Crystal dominaré al mundo! - exclamó él lleno de júbilo - Y ahora ustedes digan adiós - añadió preparándose a disparar

Risa ya estaba en posición de guardia cuando el de cabello dorado se anticipó al rayo láser de la pistola, empujándola e impulsándose abrazado a ella hacia su derecha.

\- No escaparán, los mataré ahora mismo ya verán - se quejó Arai contrariado

Mientras tanto, Nataku y Risa habían caído al suelo quedando él encima de ella con sus rostros muy juntos y pudiendo sentir sus respiraciones, la joven tenía el rostro colorado viendo cómo su cara se reflejaba en las amarillas de él y rápidamente, este se levantó de prisa antes de ayudarla a hacer lo mismo ya que el enemigo se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Así que corrieron mientras se cubrían de los disparos de la pistola, en un momento determinado Sailor Ares le hizo una seña al chico de que se dividieran y que cada uno tome un pasillo diferente para intentar sorprender por detrás al militar y quitarle el arma; el peliplateado asintió con la cabeza y se dispusieron a seguir el plan.

\- De nada les servirá intentar huir, ¡Los cazaré a los dos! - exclamó Arai viendo que la Senshi y el ex ayudante de Chibiusa se alejaban por los lados opuestos de un corredor que cruzaba el que iban – Primero voy a por ti, traidor y después me ocuparé de reunir a la chiquilla con sus padres - decidió empezando a correr tras Nataku

\- Sigue soñando, idiota - exclamó aquel como respuesta

El de la cicatriz en el rostro avanzaba cubriéndose de los disparos de la futurista arma, cuando notó que los disparos cesaron dedujo que se le había descargado la pistola y se detuvo en seco para darse media vuelta e intentar derribar al General al que ya tenía encima. Por lo que descargó un derechazo dirigido a la barbilla de Arai, pero las cosas no salieron como Nataku pretendía ya que él lo esquivó sin ningún problema y sin perder tiempo, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó lo más alto que su brazo le permitió en el ínterin que le apretaba la garganta, para a continuación dejarlo caer de espaldas al suelo en posición más o menos horizontal.

\- ¿Creíste que se me había descargado el arma? Solo dejé de disparar para que creyeras eso, además... aunque así hubiese sido, no olvides que solo eres un terminator en parte y que no me dicen "Fantasma de la Muerte" por nada – dijo el hombre de tez morena a un aturdido Nataku aún tendido en el piso – Apuesto que pensabas que ibas a poder empezar una nueva vida con esa chica que te acompañaba ¿Verdad? Bien, lamento decepcionarte pero no podrá ser - añadió con una sonrisa triunfante al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba a la cabeza

Cuando iba a disparar, alguien le conectó una patada voladora en la parte trasera de su cabeza que consiguió desestabilizarlo y que soltara la pistola mientras caía de rodillas.

\- Actuaste tal como yo supuse... sabía que elegirías perseguir a Nataku primero puesto que a mí no me das importancia pero ahora voy a patearte el trasero, maldito asesino – dijo pateando el arma lejos y con rabia Risa, que era quien acababa de salvar al peliplateado que se estaba levantando lentamente

\- La zorrita suena muy confiada, soy el Fantasma de la Muerte... yo me he deshecho de enemigos más fuertes que tú, lo único que consigues es hacerme reír al decir que puedes vencerme - respondió Arai burlonamente y sobándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

\- Veamos qué puedes hacer con los puños, gusano - contestó devolviéndole la misma sonrisa la de ojos violetas, extendiendo ambos brazos a modo de desafío

\- No eres más que una patética Sailor Senshi que no sabe cuál es su lugar, pero cuando te haga puré de sangre lo sabrás - amenazó el futuro Wiseman tronándose los nudillos de ambas manos

\- Nataku, no te atrevas a intervenir en mi pelea o te patearé el trasero a ti también, ¿Entendiste? - exigió la chica al joven dándole a entender que no tratara de ayudarla

\- Quedó más que claro, Rebelde - accedió él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se apartaba a un lado

 **Música recomendada para la escena a continuación:**

 **watch?v=0_ygx9m4os0**

El militar y la Sailor se miraban desafiantes al mismo tiempo que ambos estaban listos para atacar, Risa empezó con tres rápidas patadas dirigidas al torso del hombre las cuales fueron cubiertas sin ningún inconveniente por este, quien contestó con un puñetazo que buscaba el rostro de ella. Pero el golpe no llegó a destino debido a que la chica tampoco tuvo problemas para evitarlo antes de contraatacar velozmente con más patadas que también fueron bloqueadas.

La respuesta del General no se hizo esperar con una patada que sí pudo impactar en la barbilla de ella y acto seguido desvió un puñetazo que la Senshi le lanzaba como contestación, previo a golpearla en la cara y el abdomen con una sucesión de seis puñetazos más un codazo para proceder a agarrarla de un brazo y tirarla al piso.

Cuando estaba caída, Arai le lanzó un fuerte derechazo que Risa pudo desviar antes de conectarle una patada en medio del pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás. Después de que ella se levantó, ambos intercambiaron patadas hasta que él se impuso gracias a tres golpes seguidos de una patada con la que consiguió derribarla por segunda vez.

Sailor Ares se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca mientras veía con rabia desde el suelo, a su adversario menearle la cabeza negativamente a modo de burla. Con su feroz mirada, la de pelo castaño oscuro se ponía nuevamente de pie y se puso en guardia al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto con una mano para invitar al militar a que la atacara.

\- ¡Ahora destruiré tu arrogancia, mocosa! - exclamó ceñudo el hombre abalanzándose sobre ella

Risa esquivó y bloqueó los puñetazos y patadas con que el General la atacó con la intención de responder de similar forma, en esta ocasión exitosamente ya que todos los ataques llegaron al pecho y la cara de él, quien quedó medio mareado. Eso le permitió a la Sailor, proseguir con otras seis patadas en la parte baja del abdomen y la quijada del Fantasma de la Muerte para derribarlo al piso. Sin embargo lejos de rendirse, este se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre ella con otra sucesión de golpes y patadas que su adversaria pudo evitar antes de contestar con otro puntapié que lo mandó de nuevo al suelo.

Lleno de ira y con sangre en la nariz, él se levantó y descargó tres fuertes puñetazos que la chica evitó corriéndose de costado, más una patada que fue esquivada al agacharse ella.

Los dos estaban en guardia listos para continuar con la acción y Arai tenía intenciones de atacar con un nuevo puntapié pero Risa tuvo mayor velocidad y le conectó cuatro piñas dadas con toda su fuerza, las cuales lo tiraron otra vez.

\- Maldita... maldita chiquilla, no permitiré que me dejes en ridículo - murmuró levantándose Yoshinori, preso de furia y con los ojos desencajados

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, él lanzó un izquierdazo que la joven bloqueó previo a contestar con una patada en el brazo derecho del hombre, seguido de una voladora que impactó en su cabeza para hacerlo visitar el suelo nuevamente.

\- No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, basura – dijo la Senshi decididamente – En el nombre de Ares, yo te castigo - añadió mirando fijamente al adversario tendido boca arriba frente a ella

Sin decir nada más, Risa pegó un salto de mediana altura para caer de pie encima de la cara de Arai y clavar los tacones de aguja de sus zapatos rojos, en los ojos del enemigo quien gritaba de dolor; luego de esto, intentó ponerse otra vez de pie pero ya no pudo.

Parte de la misión que Sailor Ares se propuso al viajar al presente tiempo estaba cumplida y ahora, solo quedaba evitar el nacimiento de Dark Crystal.

\- Excelente, no creí que pudieras derrotarlo él era un adversario temible además de un militar experimentado – le comentó Nataku acercándose a ella, al haber presenciado toda la pelea

\- Olvidas algo, yo fui criada en medio de la guerra y duramente entrenada por mis padres... mi papá también era un militar experto y tenía bien ganado su apodo de "Ejército de un hombre" mientras que mi mamá, se trataba de la Sailor del Fuego y experta en artes marciales - respondió seriamente la muchacha jadeando

\- Lo sé, los conocía en la línea temporal de la que vengo al igual que a ti y contemplándote, se nota de quiénes eres hija - contestó el peliplateado amablemente reconociendo las habilidades de la chica

\- Conocías a mis padres... ¿y a mí también? - indagó la chica abriendo grande los ojos con tono expectante

\- Si, pero tú eras una niña cuando Dark Crystal me buscó y me trajo a esta realidad - respondió el chico

\- Oye, recuerdo que mi madre me contó lo difícil que les fue a ella y las demás chicas, destruir a otra cyborg como esa de cabello verde que acabaste... fue en esa batalla que conoció a mi papá - recordó la chica lo contado por sus padres

\- ¿Te refieres a la T-X? ¿Qué quieres saber?.

\- Si, por la descripción que me había dado mi mamá, debe ser la misma... la exterminadora de exterminadores... el punto al que quiero llegar es, ¿Cómo es posible que tú pudieras acabarla de unos cuantos disparos? - dijo la de ojos violetas con curiosidad

\- Es simple, acuérdate que yo reparaba a esos malditos así que apunté a su punto débil, la clave estuvo en lo que usé... su endoesqueleto estaba diseñado para aguantar disparos de armas de gran impacto pero con un arma futurista es otra cosa, sin ella no la habría destruido – expuso el de pupilas doradas - Aparte, lo que te contó tu mamá ocurrió en una realidad en la que ya no estamos, muchas cosas cambian - aclaró sin perder tiempo

\- Entiendo, y ahora otra cosa... ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Chibiusa? ¿Tuviste sexo con ella? - preguntó Risa levantando una ceja y poniéndose seria

\- No tuve otra alternativa que obedecer... uno de los parámetros de mi misión era hacer absolutamente todo lo que ella me dijera, no podía oponerme - explicó Nataku algo avergonzado – Si hubiera sido yo mismo no accedía así que no te pongas celosa - agregó sin perdida de tiempo mientras que la muchacha rió apenas oyó esto último

\- No sabía que un tipo con implantes de terminator podía hacer chistes tan graciosos ¿Celosa yo? No me hagas reír, por mí puedes acostarte con quien quieras que no me importa ni un poco... ahora andando, regresemos con los demás - dijo la muchacha sarcásticamente dando la imagen de estar calmada.

Sin embargo el de ojos dorados logró percibir cierto nerviosismo en ella que dio a entender lo contrario, de lo que afirmó con sus palabras

\- ¿Necesitas que te limpie la boca? Todavía te sangra - pidió el de la cicatriz buscando ser amable

\- No, estoy bien - contestó Risa tajantemente ya caminando en dirección a las escaleras

Chibiusa había aparecido ante una Serenity que estaba examinando el entorno y ahora disparaba desesperada al mismo tiempo que retrocedía mientras que su enemiga estaba cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Tengo compañía! - exclamaba la de coletas junto antes de empezar a correr al acabársele las balas y agarrar fuertemente el detonador con ambas manos antes de correr

\- ¡Dame el detonador! - exigió Black Lady siguiéndola de cerca

Reiko se colocó la manopla que armara para contrarrestar a Chibiusa y corrió sin perder tiempo hacia la dirección de donde provino la voz de su protegida, quien no pudo evitar ser atrapada por detrás aunque afortunadamente, consiguió lanzarle el detonador a su guardiana a tiempo para evitar que la de odango rosado se apoderara del mismo

\- ¡Despedázalo! ¡Hazlo ahora! - gritó a viva voz la de pelo plateado antes de que la ex Senshi transformara uno de sus dedos en una cuchilla puntiaguda y se lo clavara en un hombro – ¡Reiko! - decía ella gritando de dolor

La exterminadora accionó la palanca que encendía el detonador pero se detuvo antes de apretar el botón mientras meneaba la cabeza negativamente.

-No puedo... no puedo matar a Serenity Tsukino - habló alzando la vista hacia su protegida que se encontraba atrapada por Black Lady en el corredor de arriba

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Te lo ordeno! - exigió en tono imperativo la joven forcejeando

\- No puede... tampoco yo puedo porque si te mueres, definitivamente apretará el botón - murmuró la de ojos rosados sonriente hablando al oído de su abuela

En tanto, James llegaba corriendo por otro corredor a la izquierda de Reiko mientras que Risa en compañía de Nataku llegaban por el lado opuesto.

\- ¡Serenity! - gritó alarmado el rubio y sin perder tiempo, apuntó su revólver hacia la ex Sailor

La guardiana de Serenity miraba alternadamente hacia Colt y su protegida hasta que finalmente, estiró su mano hacia el militar para que este agarrara el detonador. Pero antes de que el de pupilas celestes pudiera tomarlo, Black Lady soltó a su abuela y transformó su cuerpo en una masa de nanomáquinas que se arrojó a toda velocidad sobre la T-800. Al llegar junto a esta, se rematerializó y descargó un golpe sobre el brazo que sostenía el artefacto que accionaba los explosivos, logrando que se le cayera y se rompiera al pisarlo

\- ¡El detonador! ¡Maldición! - gritó Sailor Ares apretando los puños contrariada de ver destruido el aparato

Mientras tanto, la lucha entre ambas terminators empezaba y Chibiusa tomaba a su contrincante del torso, para arrojarla contra una columna cercana consiguiendo con esto romper la valla de contención junto con aquella, mientras numerosas chispas saltaban hacia todos lados.

Como respuesta, Reiko agarró a su enemiga y la estampó tres veces contra una de los enormes estructuras de hierro del lugar, previo a tomarla de la cintura y empujarla con fuerza contra los numerosos aparatos con cables que parecían generadores de energía, para ir atravesándolos uno por uno con sus cuerpos.

Entretanto, Nataku, James y Risa corrían hacia Serenity quien bajaba las escaleras teniendo la preocupación como factor común, por la situación adversa en que estaban mientras que Colt la tenía más por la joven de coletas.

\- ¡Serenity! Se destruyó el detonador - informó el rubio jadeando agitado por haber corrido

\- Debe haber otra manera, ¡Vamos! - respondió la de pupilas celestes apremiando al grupo

La lucha entre ambas cyborgs continuaba y la T-800 arrojaba a la T-3000 a la sala de la máquina del tiempo, rompiendo los portones de vidrio que separaban aquella de donde se encontraban hasta recién.

Black Lady se levantó sin perder tiempo al mismo tiempo que su apariencia se regeneraba con rapidez, pero Reiko le asestó una fuerte trompada con el puño provisto de la manopla armada por ella misma, dicho golpe fue inmediatamente seguido por otros tres los cuales antecedieron a un uppercut aplicado con ambos puños y gracias a esto, el cuerpo de Chibiusa voló por el aire pero al llegar al suelo, aquel se desintegró en una nube de nanomáquinas para volver a rearmarse sin tocar el piso y arrojarse sobre su contrincante.

La de odango rosado agarró a la de cabello ébano corto y la arrojó contra una de las vallas de contención del corredor en que luchaban consiguiendo doblarla mas sin romperla. Allí la arrinconó y le aplicó un puñetazo en el rostro seguido de una patada en el abdomen que sí causó la ruptura de la valla por la fuerza del ataque y el peso del cuerpo de la terminator, quien perdía el equilibrio y parecía estar a punto de caer al fondo que lucía con forma de un gigantesco tazón.

Sin embargo, Black Lady no dejó que Reiko cayera y la sostuvo del brazo izquierdo solo para transformar su mano en un par de filas de numerosos trozos de nanomáquinas que carcomieron en su totalidad, la manga junto con la piel y la carne de su extremidad. Ya con su brazo robótico izquierdo expuesto, la T-800 se vio impulsada hacia atrás debido a una patada de Chibiusa y por esto, salió volando algunos metros hasta llegar junto al río de metal líquido pero sin caer dentro de él.

Junto después de ocurrir esto, Serenity y compañía corrían desesperadamente tratando de llegar hasta la exterminadora aliada pero antes de que pudieran cruzar la entrada hacia donde aquella se encontraba, la puerta se cerró impidiéndoles el paso.

\- ¡No, Reiko! ¡No! - gritó con impotencia la de odango plateado golpeando la gruesa puerta

Desde una camarita ubicada en el techo a la derecha de la entrada, se proyectó la figura de Dark Crystal junto delante del monitor de la pared que mostraba el contador de tiempo en cinco minutos y cuarenta segundos.

\- Sé como controlar este lugar, ahora entiendo muchas cosas... necesitan comprenderlo, ya perdieron – se dirigió la inteligencia artificial a ellos fríamente

\- No, todavía no ¡Vamos! - exclamó Colt mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada por donde habían llegado antes, traspasando a la silueta que siguió a los cuatro con la vista sin responder nada

En la sala del desplazador temporal, Chibiusa caía con furia sobre una Reiko que ya tenía una porción de su cráneo robótico expuesto y que aún yacía en el suelo, inmediatamente la tomó de la garganta. Pero ella respondió con un puñetazo dado con la mano que portaba la manopla, consiguiendo sacarse a la enemiga de encima y abrir un agujero de tamaño mediano en el rostro de ella.

En el ínterin que la pelea entre ambas cyborgs continuaba, Colt quitaba uno de los explosivos que colocaron en el sector que usaron para plantar aquellos y caminaba hacia sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado? - le preguntó Nataku

\- Debemos preparar la carga, tenemos que entrar como sea - contestó el rubio militar – Es una carga ligera, lo suficiente para que no nos mate.

\- Tienes un plan, ¿verdad? – dijo la de pupilas celestes con una pequeña sonrisa

\- En teoría - respondió el hombre repitiendo la característica frase dicha por la guardiana de ella mientras caminaban de regreso a donde se habían topado hace unos instantes, con la figura de Dark Crystal

La T-800 arrancaba de cuajo uno de los brazos mecánicos que trabajaban sobre el río de metal líquido y atacó con él a su adversaria, asestándole dos golpes que la lanzaron contra una valla de contención en el lado opuesto.

El grupo aliado a Reiko corría por el mismo camino usado para regresar a la sala de maquinarias, pero cuando iban a pasar por la puerta que comunicaba con el corredor que llevaba a la sala del desplazador temporal, aquella se cerró en las narices de James. Ante esto, ellos volvieron sobre sus pasos para buscar otra ruta de acceso sin embargo, la segunda salida de la presente sala también se cerró y lo mismo ocurrió con una tercera ubicada sobre el lado opuesto al ventanal que exhibía el destino que al que buscaban llegar.

\- Maldición... es ese bastardo cabrón que nos está jodiendo - murmuró Sailor Ares con rabia en referencia a Dark Crystal

No más de un par de segundos después, la figura de la inteligencia artificial se proyectó apareciendo frente a los cuatro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? "¿No lo creo?" - habló la proyección dirigiéndose a Colt, él al igual que Risa al ver sus facciones más de cerca, reconocieron al enemigo que los atacó en la base de Black Moon

Reiko continuaba atacando con el brazo mecánico a Chibiusa quien todavía estaba de espaldas contra la valla de contención, pero ella se dio vuelta sin necesidad de moverse gracias al uso de las nanomáquinas que formaban su cuerpo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo dado con ambos puños para mandar a volar un par de metros a la T-800.

Mientras tanto, Serenity preparaba la carga explosiva y James destruía con un disparo de pistola, la cámara que proyectaba a Dark Crystal.

\- Es la cosa que atacó a Chibiusa - afirmó el soldado con seguridad

\- Yo no ataqué a Chibiusa, la salvé - respondió la figura volviendo a proyectarse desde otro punto

\- Yo también te recuerdo... eres la basura que mató a mis padres – dijo Risa con los ojos desorbitados por el odio, en el ínterin que disparaba la pistola sin cesar contra la proyección... aún si los balazos la traspasaban al no tener aquella un cuerpo físico y no paró hasta que se le terminaron las balas, a pesar de eso siguió gatillando con el arma vacía y la arrojó al piso con fuerza, de la rabia que sentía

\- Cualquier moscardón que interfiere, es eliminado sin contemplaciones – fue la respuesta de Dark Crystal que provocó todavía más, la furia de la Senshi quien fue sostenida por James y Nataku que le pedían que se calmara

\- No gastes energía inútilmente, Risa, la mejor venganza es completar con éxito lo que vinimos a hacer – le dijo el peliplateado a la joven

\- Los primates evolucionan en millones de años mientras que yo evoluciono en segundos y yo... estoy aquí - afirmó en tono amenazante caminando hacia los tres hasta quedar cara a cara con Sailor Ares, que lo miraba con ferocidad - En exactamente cuatro minutos... voy a estar en todas partes - añadió rápidamente

El tiempo no estaba a favor del grupo de guerreros y Reiko estaba teniendo una difícil pelea contra Black Lady quien llevaba la ventaja al ser un modelo mucho más avanzado, el comienzo del fin de mundo estaba cada vez más cerca entretanto que la victoria para los humanos parecía alejarse... ¿La raza humana estaba condenada al exterminio? ¿Realmente podrán Serenity Tsukino y compañía, alcanzar el éxito?

 **¿Que tal amigos? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de acción, les comento que como mucho dentro de dos chaps concluirá esta historia así que no se pierdan ningún detalle.**

 **En la parte anterior les había hablado sobre los cambios que provocaron los hechos de la primera parte de la presente saga y en esta, les comentaré sobre los cambios hechos por las siguientes historias.**

 **Con la llegada de la segunda Reiminator y Diamante T-1000 a 1994, se crea una tercera línea de tiempo y los cambios ocasionados son los siguientes: Serena es atacada por el T-1000 y rescatada por la T-800, junto a esta, Tuxedo Kamen y las Sailors, rescatan a Serenity Tsukino y destruyen las instalaciones de Dark Cristal Company logrado acabar también con el T-1000, en una fábrica. Tiempo después, Serenity es diagnosticada con leucemia y muere en 1997, siendo cremada en Okinawa, en 1995 nace James Colt ya que al parecer, los hechos mencionados recién adelantaron su nacimiento mientras que en 1999 las Sailor Scouts se reúnen nuevamente para luchar y comienza la gran glaciación, los hechos transcurren con normalidad como lo sabemos hasta después del comienzo de la guerra en la que el padre adoptivo de Serena ayuda a las Senshis a reunir a la Resistencia. Con cada viaje en el tiempo, Black Moon y las máquinas parecen utilizar los conocimientos adquiridos a su favor, a diferencia de los humanos. Puesto que en el 3029, las Sailors y la Resistencia aún no derrotan al clan maligno y en el 3032, Serena es asesinada por la T-850 y tiempo después, esta 3era Reiminator y Esmeralda TX son enviadas a 1999.**

 **Ahora explicaré y recordaré brevemente la última línea del tiempo formada por la visita de la T-850 y la Terminatrix: En el año 1999 llega Esmeraldaneitor para matar a Serena, sus amigas y los futuros tenientes de la Neo Reina, las Sailors se reúnen igualmente para pelear pero mueren casi todos los futuros tenientes y la glaciación ocurre de todas formas, en el futuro ella sigue siendo la Reina pero no toda la Resistencia mundial está conforme conque sea Serena quien mande, en el 3018 la guerra contra Black Moon entra en su apogeo. Aquí la Neo Reina Serenity se encuentra con Nataku Yamada quien en realidad es un cyborg diseñado para tenderle una trampa a ella y a James adolescente pero al final, Nataku termina ayudando a Serena y Ralf a rescatar a Colt y a Rei.**

 **Solo quedaría explicar el meollo del asunto de esta historia, pero eso será el próximo capítulo. No se pierdan el emocionante desenlace de este fanfic! Hasta la vista, baby!**


	14. Restableciendo el Futuro

**Capítulo Final**

 **Restableciendo el Futuro**

Reiko se ponía de pie nuevamente mientras Black Lady caminaba con rapidez hacia ella, quien no había recuperado su apariencia normal y en cambio lucía al descubierto lo que antes fueran sus músculos, ahora de color oscuro. La T-800 descargó un golpe pero Chibiusa lo detuvo fácilmente, previo a tomarla de dicho brazo, conectarle tres golpes en el abdomen y colocarse detrás de ella con la intención de golpearla en la espalda rápidos y numerosos puñetazos.

La exterminadora de corto cabello ébano intentó contestar con un golpe con su brazo robótico expuesto, pero su adversaria lo bloqueó y contraatacó con más trompadas en el rostro antes de convertirse en una masa de nanomáquinas, para de esa forma golpearla con mayor fuerza. La terminator intentó lanzar un izquierdazo al mismo tiempo que Chibiusa se regeneraba, pero esta transformó su antebrazo izquierdo en una larga cuchilla y atravesó con aquella, el brazo robótico cerca de su unión con el tórax.

Nada le costó a Black Lady arrancarle dicha extremidad a su enemiga de un veloz movimiento y a continuación, la agarró de la garganta mientras se la apretaba dejando a Reiko sin poder moverse.

\- No eres más que una reliquia de una línea de tiempo eliminada – se mofó la T-3000 saboreando ya, lo que parecía ser su victoria

Sin agregar nada más, Chibiusa alzó a la T-800 con un brazo y la arrojó contra la plataforma del desplazador temporal, su cuerpo voló y cayó cerca de la misma quedando tendida boca arriba.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Ares había hecho uso de su técnica de fuego para destruir la camarita y que la proyección de la inteligencia artificial se desvaneciera, pero esta reapareció inmediatamente al haber más cámaras en el salón todavía intactas.

\- Esto no tiene sentido, soy inevitable... mi existencia es inevitable ¿Por qué no pueden aceptarlo?- decía Dark Crystal en el ínterin que Serenity atravesaba su cuerpo y colocaba un explosivo C4 sobre la puerta ubicaba justo detrás, luego de esto el grupo se alejó velozmente de dicha entrada en dirección a otra de las puertas cerradas

\- Porque somos humanos - respondió James Colt con bronca apuntando y disparando su 9mm hacía el vidrio que separaba el sitio donde se encontraban del sector en donde las dos exterminadoras luchaban. Como consecuencia, aquel se rompió en mil pedazos abriendo un enorme agujero.

Reiko quien al ser lanzada, abolló con su cuerpo la valla de contención que rodeaba a la máquina del tiempo, se arrastraba boca abajo con dificultad valiéndose del brazo que le quedaba, tratando de agarrar la manopla tirada que se le había caído y que ahora estaba frente a sí. Pero su enemiga llegó sin ningún problema hasta donde estaba, como si hubiera podido caminar por la pared ya que la presente zona era más alta que donde lucharon antes.

Al llegar a su lado, Chibiusa pisó la espalda de su enemiga la cual evidenció su pupila roja parpadeando por el daño recibido que ya era mucho pero aún así extendía su brazo para tomar la manopla aislante; mientras eso ocurría, Serenity y los demás ya habían conseguido atravesar la entrada y corrían en dirección a las dos cyborgs, habiendo tomado el brazo robótico de Reiko en el camino.

\- Jamás tuviste la fuerza necesaria para derrotarme – se jactaba Black Lady hablándole a su rival caída sin dejar de pisarle la espalda

\- ¿Chibiusa? Detente ya - exigió Serenity subiendo las escaleras hasta la plataforma y como respuesta, la ex Senshi se alejó de la T-800 en dirección a la joven de coletas

\- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender? - preguntó ella de forma ruda a su abuela con la intención de atacarla, pero no se fijó que por detrás se acercaban Nataku, James y Risa provenientes de otra escalera

El peliplateado golpeó a Chibiusa con el brazo de la T-800 reiteradas veces mientras Colt disparaba su escopeta, pero dichos ataques solo lograban abrir boquetes en el cuerpo de ella. Risa se unió rápidamente atacando también, comenzó girando sobre sí misma mientras gritaba "Furia de Ares" y acto seguido extendió los brazos y juntó las palmas de sus manos cerrándolas dejando solo los dedos índices extendidos. Una llama pequeña de fuego apareció en sus dedos y ella gritó "Enciéndete" y la llama creció en tamaño disparándose hacia la enemiga, tomando una dirección en espiral.

Dicha técnica llegó a destino consiguiendo incinerar el cuerpo de Black Lady, sin embargo los fragmentos metálicos se movían con velocidad apagando el fuego.

\- ¿Acaso no entienden? ¡No importa lo que hagan, no podrán conmigo! - gritaba la cyborg exaltada, sin darse cuenta de que solo buscaban distraerla cosa que consiguieron

\- ¡Ahora, Serenity! - exclamó Colt lanzándole la escopeta a ella

La chica tomó el arma y disparó varias veces contra el cuerpo de la T-3000 al mismo tiempo que Reiko se levantaba con la manopla ya puesta en su mano, acto seguido descargó un golpe contra la espalda de Chibiusa, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y pudiendo de esta forma, atravesar su torso gracias al artefacto aislante.

Nataku, Risa, James y Serenity observaban cómo la T-800 caminaba dirigiéndose al interior de la plataforma de la máquina del tiempo, mientras levantaba en lo alto a una Black Lady aturdida que intentaba recuperar su apariencia normal pero que no podía debido al artefacto aislante. Al llegar al lugar mencionado, ella estampó a la ex Sailor contra el suelo y con fuerza, la detuvo con su único brazo parta impedirle de ponerse de pie.

\- James Colt... activa el generador de campo - ordenó Reiko al rubio militar que se acercaba

\- No Reiko, no contigo adentro... sabes lo que pasará - recordó Serenity angustiada y preocupada por su guardiana en el ínterin que Colt se encontraba frente al panel, obedeciendo la orden recibida - Reiko, ¡por favor! - exigió la muchacha de odango plateado al ver que su protectora hacía fuerza para mantener contra el piso a Black Lady quien pataleaba mucho y agitaba sus brazos

\- Dark Crystal... es casi libre y no detendré a Chibiusa Chiba... por mucho tiempo más - respondió la de cabello negro corto con dificultad, por la fuerza que tenía que hacer para mantener a raya a su enemiga – James Colt... protege... a mi Serenity - solicitó ella dirigiendo su mirada al soldado de ojos celestes

\- ¡No! ¡No Reiko, por favor no! - gritaba con desesperación la joven al mismo tiempo que era sujetada por Nataku y Risa, que necesitaron esforzarse para controlar a Serenity debido a la fuerza que hacía

Los tres se alejaban mientras sostenían a la de ojos celestes que luchaba por liberarse y correr tras su guardiana, esta ya flotaba en el aire junto a Black Lady en el interior de la bola de energía que ya se formaba conforme las columnas circulares giraban con mayor rapidez.

El grupo ya se encontraba en la salida que habían usado para ingresar y estaban intentando hacer entrar en razón a Serenity.

\- Deja de portarte como una nena caprichosa, ¿Qué no entiendes que casi no hay tiempo? - dijo Sailor Ares a la de pelo color plata, pegándole una bofetada para llamarla a pensar

\- Entiendo como te sientes, pero faltan menos de dos minutos... si no nos alejamos ahora no llegaremos a salvarnos - añadió el de ojos dorados a lo dicho por la hija de Sailor Mars

\- Serenity... es la única forma, ven vámonos - afirmó James posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y mirándola a los ojos fijamente

Ella se dio cuenta que tenían razón e inmediatamente se dispuso a correr junto a ellos por un pasillo cuyas luces parpadeaban, hasta un elevador cuyas puertas se cerraron luego de que los cuatro entraron.

En tanto el grupo se dirigía a ponerse a salvo, las dos terminators flotaban en el interior de la esfera que se había hecho más densa y luminosa al mismo tiempo que los rayos de energía empezaban a inundar la totalidad de la plataforma.

Los dos cuerpos giraban y en un momento determinado, Black Lady consiguió liberarse del brazo de la T-800 que la atravesaba y en su rostro, evidenciaba una expresión de rabia debido al giro de los acontecimientos que parecían concluir en la victoria de Black Moon y ahora aquella viraba en dirección a los humanos. Antes ella se hubiera alegrado por la derrota de Dark Crystal pero... ya no era humana.

En el ínterin que Serenity y compañía salían del ascensor para avanzar por un pasillo recto hasta el sitio indicado por Reiko para escapar de la inminente explosión, Chibiusa extendía uno de sus brazos atravesando con el mismo la superficie de la esfera y salir de la misma. Pero no pudo ya que la guardiana de la joven de odango color plata rodeó su cuello por detrás, impidiéndole el escape y manteniéndola atrapada.

Risa, Nataku, James y Serenity corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían mientras cruzaban una puerta que se abrió ante ellos y continuaron derecho hasta otra entrada con una pantalla táctil a su derecha sobre la cual colocó la de pupilas celestes, la palma de su mano. Una voz electrónica se escuchó informando que el sensor estaba escaneando las huellas dactilares y solicitando la identificación.

\- Serenity Tsukino - respondió la muchacha

Las dos exterminadoras continuaban suspendidas en el interior de la esfera de energía, Black Lady luchaba por liberarse al mismo tiempo que gritaba de rabia y Reiko lucía ya con la piel de la cara de color gris, con aspecto de estar semi congelada. Aún así la expresión de su rostro permanecía impasible aunque la piel empezara a salirse y deshacerse en pequeños fragmentos.

Ella no soltaba a su enemiga quien forcejeó hasta que consiguió liberarse de su agarre y lanzó con fuerza a la T-800 afuera de la esfera, el cuerpo de esta salió con tanto impulso que golpeó contra el borde del rio de metal líquido antes de resbalar, caer y hundirse en el mismo mientras la pupila roja de su ojo robótico se apagaba.

En el interior de la plataforma de la maquina del tiempo, el cuerpo de Chibiusa seguía girando sin parar adentro de la esfera mientras esta gritaba contrariada, primero al darse cuenta que ya le era imposible salir porque las columnas se movían demasiado rápido y segundo, al no haber recuperado su apariencia normal que hacía pasar a su cuerpo como materia orgánica y al estar expuesto demasiado tiempo al campo magnético, este se desintegraba velozmente hasta no quedar nada del mismo.

Justo cuando Serenity cerró la puerta del refugio del nivel inferior del edificio, el desplazador reaccionó al estar en contacto mucho tiempo con materia inorgánica y los explosivos estallaron, la onda expansiva alcanzó rápidamente primero los pasillos y luego toda el área llenándola de fuego, la explosión derrumbó el lugar entero y poco tiempo tardó Dark Crystal Company en derrumbarse al igual que la victoria de Black Moon que parecía inminente.

La gruesa puerta de hierro del refugio se abolló por la onda expansiva y las paredes del cuarto temblaron provocando que el polvo cayera del techo. James y Serenity se tambalearon y por otro lado, Nataku y Risa cayeron al piso. Cabe destacar el hecho de que él quedó encima de la chica y ella con las piernas abiertas que rodeaban la cintura del chico mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

Afuera, cada una de las gigantescas pantallas gigantes que mostraban el contador regresivo y que inundaban la ciudad de Nagoya, se apagaban una tras otra. Eso solo significaba una cosa: el nacimiento de Dark Crystal... el fin del mundo, habían sido evitados y la humanidad estaba a salvo.

El grupo de vencedores se encontraba aún en el refugio, Risa tenía la cara roja debido a la situación de recién con Nataku mientras que Serenity intentaba abrir la puerta de salida, ella sollozaba y no podía ocultar su pena por la perdida de su guardiana a quien consideraba como una hermana mayor.

\- Hay que salir de aquí, hay que buscarla... - dijo la de coletas en referencia a Reiko

\- Serenity, ya se fue, ¿Está...? - respondió James siendo interrumpido

\- ¿Muerta? Sí, lo sé, pero no podemos dejar partes de ella atrás, es muy peligroso - afirmó la de ojos celestes digiriéndose a una silla

\- Eso es cierto, si encuentran sus restos estaremos igual que antes y todo volverá a empezar - comentó Sailor Ares sugiriendo dicha posibilidad

\- Como sea, ella te amaba - habló Colt buscando consolar a Serenity

\- Todo el que me ama... todos ellos... mueren - contestó la chica sumamente triste y apesadumbrada

\- No todos, no esta vez... oye, tienes que entender que Dark Crystal se ha ido, eres libre - aseguró el rubio agarrando otra silla y sentándose frente a ella, mirándola fijamente

\- Además el fundador del clan Black Moon seguramente está muerto, después de que Risa lo venció no pudo haber escapado de la explosión - recordó Nataku con una pequeña sonrisa, interviniendo en la conversación - Yo soy libre, todos aquí somos libres ahora - añadió refiriéndose a ellos mismos y a la humanidad

\- Por mi parte, siento que el peso de mi corazón se aligera... misión cumplida, mis padres están vengados y el planeta se encuentra a salvo - argumentó Ares cerrando los ojos y sonriendo también - Siento tu perdida, era evidente de que ella y tú tenían un fuerte vínculo - dijo acto seguido mirando a Serenity

\- Cierto, por primera vez... elegirás la vida que quieras, la que tú quieras - concordó Colt buscando darle fuerza a la mujer que amaba

\- ¿Y si no sé cómo hacerlo? - preguntó la de pelo plateado aún dudosa

\- Bueno, ya que... nos quedaremos aquí, ya no tienes porqué preocuparte – respondió el hombre mientras sonreía

\- Sí - afirmó Serenity sonriendo ya más repuesta

Los cuatro se alarmaron al ver una larga cuchilla de metal que atravesó de repente la gruesa puerta de hierro, la cual fue abierta sin dificultad por aquella y enseguida observaron a una figura femenina en la entrada cuyo antebrazo regresaba a la normalidad, pero el encandilamiento producido por la luz que venía de afuera les impedía ver quién era.

\- Hola Serenity Tsukino – dijo ella caminando hacia ellos

\- Reiko - pronunció la muchacha el nombre de la que acababa de hablar, reconociéndola al instante mientras corría a abrazarla - Creí que habías muerto - añadió sintiendo una enorme alegría y alivio de ver viva a su protectora

\- No, solo actualizada - respondió Reiko correspondiendo al abrazo

\- Tal parece que ahora tienes características parecidas a las de un T-1000, ¿cierto? - preguntó Nataku

\- Correcto, Nataku Yamada - contestó la terminator de ojos amatista con su típica seriedad

\- ¿Qué pasó con Chibiusa? - fue la inevitable pregunta de James

\- Sus componentes... no pudieron sobrevivir a la explosión - informó Reiko enseguida

\- ¿Y Yoshinori Arai? Yo lo vencí y lo cegué hiriéndole los ojos con los tacones de mis zapatos - indagó Risa con expectativa de oír lo que esperaba escuchar

\- No tuve tiempo de buscar su cuerpo pero siendo como dices, Risa Jones, si estaba solo no pudo haber escapado y lo más seguro es que haya muerto – dijo la bella cyborg ante lo cual, la joven de pupilas violetas sonrió complacida

\- Entonces, solo queda una cosa por hacer - comentó el rubio pensativo

Ya hacía rato que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y de la sede de la que fuera la principal proveedora de tecnología militar para Japón y el resto del mercado asiático, solo quedaban escombros. Las excavadoras ya estaban trabajando en el lugar para retirar los mismos y el personal de seguridad que no se encontraba en el sitio en el momento de la explosión hablaba con la policía mientras los reporteros de todos los canales de noticias se acercaban y los bomberos realizaban la búsqueda de sobrevivientes.

Después de un par de horas, el jefe de policía se había comunicado desde la comisaría de Nagoya con quien estaba a cargo del operativo en el área de los restos de la Compañía, para informarse sobre cómo estaban las cosas más allá de los noticieros que se encontraban cubriendo el reciente acontecimiento.

\- _Muy bien Tenoh, dime qué más hay aparte de lo que todos los canales de noticias están repitiendo como loros_ \- preguntó la voz del hombre a través del comunicador, con evidente tono cansino

\- La búsqueda ha avanzado mucho, solo fueron encontrados dos cuerpos de lo que parecían ser dos guardias y un tercer cadáver que están sacando ahora mismo - contestó la mujer rubia de pelo corto al jefe

\- _¿Quien es ese tercero? ¿Otro guardia?._

\- No lo sabemos señor, está irreconocible por lo que deducimos que estaba cerca de la zona de detonación... cuando se le realicen las autopsias a los cuerpos sabremos bien sus identidades - respondió ella encendiendo un cigarrillo

\- _¿Entonces es factible que haya sido un atentado? ¿Ryo Urawa y su hijo están en el sitio?_ \- indagó el superior

\- Si, tremenda explosión solo pudo ser provocada por una o varias cargas de explosivos, el escuadrón de bombas ya está viniendo al lugar y en cuanto a los señores Urawa, se encuentran presentes hablando con los reporteros... ellos están desolados, todo su trabajo se fue al diablo - informó quien estaba a cargo del operativo policial

\- _Eso veo, mi nueva tablet con la copia de Origen que había comprado se apagó y no hay manera de que responda, tal parece que no tendremos nuevo sistema operativo_ \- comentó la voz del jefe con resignación - _Muy bien Tenoh excelente trabajo, si fue un atentado encontraremos a los responsables, cualquier otra novedad comuníquese conmigo_ \- añadió antes de cortar la comunicación

La casa de la familia Colt se encontraba apartada de la ciudad y en medio de una hermosa pradera acompañada de un bosque, el matrimonio había retomado sus actividades laborales cotidianas y el mayor de los hermanos tampoco se encontraba en el hogar ya que había salido con unos amigos. El pequeño James estaba reparando su bicicleta afuera de la casa cuando una hermosa muchacha de peinado odango plateado se le acercó sonriente.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, todo está bien – dijo ella al niño que se había dado cuenta de su presencia y la miraba sorprendido –Hola, James – saludó a continuación al llegar junto a él

\- Hola, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? - fue la lógica pregunta del chico

\- Un amigo mío realmente necesita hablar contigo, si estás de acuerdo - respondió tranquilamente Serenity girando su vista hacia el adulto James, quien aguardaba junto a Reiko, Nataku y Risa a un costado del coche en el que habían llegado

\- Si, supongo - contestó el infante mirando hacia el mismo lugar

La joven sonrió y le hizo una seña a Colt indicándole que podía acercarse, quien al verla obedeció enseguida mientras la chica le agradecía sonriente y caminaba en dirección a los demás.

\- Me gusta - afirmó el niño sonriendo en referencia a Serenity

\- Ya somos dos - coincidió el soldado de la misma forma – Esto va a sonar un poco extraño, pero hay algo que necesito que recuerdes, un mensaje - agregó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él

\- ¿A quien se lo digo?- indagó el pequeño sin comprender bien

\- A ti mismo... una y otra vez ¿Estás listo? - preguntó el rubio para asegurase de que su "yo más joven" accediera – Dice así, "Recuerda: Origen es Dark Crystal..." - comenzó a hablar una vez que el chico respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza

En el ínterin que el hombre le transmitía el mensaje al infante, Serenity observaba en silencio la escena en compañía de su guardiana, de Risa y de Nataku.

\- James Colt es un buen hombre - afirmó seriamente la exterminadora

\- Así es - concordó la muchacha sonriendo

Una vez que el Colt adulto terminó de hablar con su "yo joven", los cinco caminaron hacia el vehículo que habían usado para llegar a la casa de la familia.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó el de ojos celestes

\- Tienes razón... puedo elegir – dijo Serenity antes de acariciar una mejilla de James y unirse en un tierno beso con él

Risa miraba la escena en silencio y si bien por dentro explotaba de celos, la sangre fría de los Hino que corría por sus venas prevaleció y se mantuvo en silencio e impasible sin demostrar nada, al mismo tiempo que Reiko se acercaba a la pareja y los miraba con una exagerada sonrisa.

\- Eso es perturbador, ¿Lo sabes? - opinó el soldado refiriéndose a dicha sonrisa

\- Ya te acostumbrarás - afirmó la de odango plateado caminando hacia el auto

Reiko se le quedó mirando fijamente por unos segundos antes de seguir a su protegida y subirse al vehículo en el cual se alejarían por la desierta carretera frente a ellos.

\- Como han visto, ha llegado el momento de que cada quien siga su propio camino... ¿Qué es lo que harán ustedes? - preguntó Colt a sus dos acompañantes que contemplaban a la camioneta de Serenity y la terminator, alejarse

\- Por mi parte, tomaré el tren hasta Tokio... necesito averiguar la dirección del templo Hikawa y ver si mis padres están viviendo allí - respondió seriamente la de ojos amatista

\- Me parece bien ¿Y tú, Nataku? ¿Buscarás a tu familia? - indagó el hombre hablándole al peliplateado

\- No, a esta altura no deseo encontrarme conmigo mismo... prefiero ir a donde Risa valla - aseguró el de ojos dorados con una sonrisa

\- ¿Porqué quieres ir conmigo? Yo no te pedí nada, puedo cuidarme sola - contestó la joven sonrojada y desviando la mirada

\- Ustedes se ven bien juntos, si tuvieran documentos podrían casarse - comentó el soldado riendo

\- No sería mala idea - concordó Nataku contemplando a la chica que tenía la cara roja como tomate

\- ¿¡Quieren dejar de decidir por mí!?- exclamó Risa totalmente apenada y alejándose en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido la camioneta de Reiko y Serenity

\- ¿Y tú que harás, Colt? - preguntó el de pelo color plata antes de seguir a la muchacha

\- Yo, sin dudas haré lo mismo que tú, en mi caso con Serenity - fue la afirmación del rubio extendiéndole la mano que Nataku tomó para despedirse

Luego de eso, el peliplateado trotó hasta alcanzar a una Risa que caminaba con una expresión de alivio en su cara... al fin podría vivir una vida tranquila y sin tener que tomar un arma en sus manos para luchar por su vida, el destino le había quitado a sus padres pero ahora el mismo los colocaba nuevamente en su camino, aunque sabía el hecho de que en la presente realidad ella no existía oficialmente o mejor dicho sí... como una beba de dos años.

\- ¿Pensando cosas, Rebelde? - preguntó el de pupilas doradas a su lado viendo cómo ella se reía

\- Es gracioso... ya somos libres, no tienes porqué llamarme Rebelde y sí, pienso en todo lo que viví para poder llegar hasta aquí y he llegado a la conclusión de que no hay victoria verdadera sin padecimiento, todo tiene su precio – dijo Risa calmadamente - Yo... nunca he olvidado el primer principio del bushido que me enseñó mi madre, la justicia...sé honrado en tus tratos con todo el mundo, cree en la justicia, pero no en la que emana de los demás, sino en la tuya propia... para un auténtico samurái no existen las tonalidades de gris en lo que se refiere a honradez y justicia, sólo existe lo correcto y lo incorrecto y a su vez, mi papá siempre me recordó el segundo: coraje... álzate sobre las masas de gente que temen actuar... ocultarse como una tortuga en su caparazón no es vivir; un guerrero debe tener valor heroico, es absolutamente arriesgado, es peligroso, es vivir la vida de forma plena, completa, maravillosa, el coraje heroico no es ciego, es inteligente y fuerte, reemplaza el miedo por el respeto y la precaución, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - explicó además para acabar preguntando

\- Claro que sí pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo a Tokio? - indagó ella observándolo atentamente

\- Porque quiero estar contigo, me siento bien a tu lado y no me agrada la idea de vivir lejos de ti - aseguró Nataku siendo totalmente sincero con la chica, ganándose un sonrojo de ella

\- Es... espero que no hayas tomado en serio lo de casarte conmigo - respondió apenada Risa

\- No tenemos documentos por la cuestión lógica de que estamos varados en el tiempo y ya no podemos regresar a nuestros universos originales, pero sí me gustaría poder cambiarte el apellido... que tu nombre completo sea Risa Yamada – dijo el de cabello plata acercando su rostro al de la muchacha que volvió a sonrojarse

\- Sigue soñando Nataku Yamada - contestó riendo la de cabellera castaña oscura volteando la cara y acelerando su paso

\- Vamos, sé que tienes ganas a mí no me engañas - señaló él alzando la voz, un poco en broma y otro poco en serio

\- Sabes... debo agradecerte el apoyo que me has brindado todo el rato, no puedo dejar de pasar por alto eso - recordó Risa deteniéndose de repente

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta y tomó al chico de las solapas de su traje y le plantó un tremendo beso en la boca que él correspondió rápidamente y fue disfrutado grandemente por ambos. Ellos se encontraban ante una oportunidad de ser felices juntos y se preguntaban "¿Porque no?" "Intentémoslo"… más para Risa que acababa de sufrir un desengaño amoroso y en el caso de Nataku, era consiente de que enamorarse se trataba de una emoción humana y él, ya no se consideraba un terminator... él volvía a sentirse humano, más humano que nunca.

Suponía un gran alivio que por fin pudieran planear su futuro con tranquilidad y tiempo sin temor a volar en pedazos ni cubriéndose de los disparos láseres, tampoco tendrían que abrirse paso entre las montañas de escombros ni caminar entre edificios en ruinas cuidándose de no ser capturados.

James sabía todo eso, era consciente de que ahora el futuro había cambiado para siempre, Serena... su hija Serena Tsukino, la reencarnación de la princesa Serenity no había nacido y por ende, tampoco tendría Luna a quién encontrar y sin la líder de las Senshis, no habría un grupo de justicieras que pelease por el amor y la justicia. Las chicas seguramente estaban en algún lugar viviendo vidas normales como mujeres comunes y corrientes, sin ser Sailors y sin tener malignas que combatir. No iba a fundarse ningún Segundo Milenio de Plata y Tokio de Cristal iba a quedar en el recuerdo de Colt, Risa y Nataku... eso con el agregado que sin su fundador, el clan Black Moon tampoco se formaría y el haber frustrado el nacimiento de Dark Crystal, suponía que tampoco iban a haber terminators.

El rubio reflexionaba sobre eso mientras sonreía y caminaba solo por la carretera, ya con otro semblante en el rostro, ya sin ese molesto peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

\- _Y todo terminó, Dark Crystal desapareció... y ahora un camino se convirtió en muchos, todavía hay preguntas y encontraremos las respuestas juntos, pero de algo estamos seguros: "El futuro no está escrito"_ \- pensaba Colt para sí

¿Qué les depararía el porvenir? El no lo sabía, pero ahora podrían encararlo con fe y esperanza de llegar a un mejor mañana, de que al fin el ser humano aprendiera de sus errores y dejara de caminar hacia la autodestrucción, en su ansia de conocimiento y ambición de poder.

 **Ahora llegamos al final del capítulo, solo falta el epílogo que espero no tardar en escribir y subir pero el hecho es que a Reiminator le va llegando el momento de descansar, solo resta lo que mencioné recién y el resto de Ghost in the Terminator, luego podré retomar De Miel a Hiel (¿No me digan que pensaron que había abandonado esa historia? De ninguna forma, fic que empiezo fic que termino, tarde lo que tarde).**

 **Vamos ahora a explicar resumidamente de qué fue este fanfic en cuanto al argumento, hasta ahora hemos visto realidades paralelas ¿cierto? Un viaje en el tiempo no podría cambiar el futuro sino más bien crear un futuro alternativo... a menos que Black Moon, analizando que los viajes en el tiempo no estaban dando resultados, haya optado por el viaje entre realidades. Recordemos que en la línea temporal del principio de la historia, el modelo más avanzado era la T-X y entonces... ¿De donde salió ese extraño T-5000 que se hizo llamar a sí mismo Dark Crystal?**

 **El mismo lo dijo, "Ha venido de un lugar muy lejano para detener a Serena y las Senshis" el único lugar al que podría referirse es una línea de tiempo alterna, tal vez después de los sucesos de "El Regreso de las Máquinas" o alguna ramificación después de "Rescate" en la que al igual que en la de esta historia, en el 3018 ya habían desarrollado un prototipo de cyborg o sea fusión entre hombre y máquina pero no solo eso, las máquinas tenían basto conocimiento sobre sus fracasos en contra del grupo de justicieras y de la Resistencia Humana, por eso intentaban encontrar a James Colt ya de joven.**

 **Si los viajes al pasado no funcionaban, ¿Qué mejor que un salto entre realidades? Recordemos algo importante que fue mencionado y es que la Reiminator de la primera historia era un modelo obsoleto, fue usada como una trampa para Serena al igual que la fecha ya que si la hubiesen mandado a otra, la líder de las Senshis hubiera pensado que no le correspondía a James viajar. Puestas las trampas, el Gran Sabio envía a dos T-1000 uno para matar a Serenity de niña y el otro para asesinar a Colt en 1978 pero entonces...¿De donde aparece Reiko? Yo aventuro a pensar que tal vez fue Endymion quien la envió, aunque ese interrogante queda en el aire.**

 **Otro detalle a tener en cuenta y que ayuda a confirmar que se ha realizado un viaje entre dos líneas de tiempo paralelas es que Chibiusa ya convertida en Black Lady menciona que fue enviada al 2014 para cuidar la creación de Dark Crystal en esta época además de decir que son exiliados del tiempo y por eso, no tener miedo de matar a sus abuelos. ¿Un último detalle? Los extraños recuerdos que estuvo teniendo James Colt y que pertenecen a dos realidades distintas.**

 **Acordémonos que Dark Crystal le dijo al Gran Sabio que de donde él venía, el "proyecto T-3000 tuvo éxito" o sea que en la otra ramificación del futuro de "Rescate", Black Moon pudo hacer evolucionar lo suficiente a sus tropas para desarrollar al modelo T-5000 y Dark Crystal, consciente de no poder cambiar su línea de tiempo saltó a otra línea temporal con el propósito de cambiar todo el futuro y detener definitivamente, la existencia de Serena Tsukino.**

 **Creo que esto es todo, si me he olvidado de algún detalle no duden en hacérmelo saber en la caja de reviews. Por mi parte nos estamos viendo en el epílogo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos.**


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Cada nuevo review que me llega es una enorme alegría para mí pero aunque tarden en llegar, el tan solo hecho de ser leído hace que haber escrito esta saga haya valido la pena. Gracias a vos, que leíste cada una de las cinco entregas de la saga de Sailor Moon vs Terminator, que sos fan de ambas franquicias y quedaste complacido por estas adaptaciones y también a vos, que leíste aunque sea uno o dos de los fics. Atentamente: Tarma Jones_

Corrían vientos suaves y el pronostico del tiempo prometía que haría buen tiempo en la región de Kanto, la pareja ya salió del tren en el que viajó desde Nagoya habiéndose bajando en la estación Kita-Ōmiya. La cual estaba ubicada a 10 minutos a pie de su destino, el centro del barrio Minato-Ku, que se encontraba al sur del Palacio Imperial y junto con Chiyoda y Chūō se le consideraba uno de los barrios que comprendían el centro de Tokio. Más específicamente iban a la zona de Sendai Saka que se trataba de la parada de autobús más cercana al Templo Hikawa.

" _Se acabó_ " pensaba Risa, " _Al fin se acabó_ "… dentro de ella había una nueva sensación que había dejado de sentir, tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que era expectativa. La sentía allá en su pasado que en realidad era el futuro, un futuro que ya no existiría en el cual era una soldado y por el que tuvo que transformarse en Sailor Senshi antes de lo previsto, cada segundo era una lucha por mantenerse viva, pero ya no... se acabó, por fin se acabó. Misión cumplida: El Fantasma de la Muerte murió y la activación de "El Origen" pudo ser frenada, el futuro cambió pero lograron su objetivo, ya no se desarrollará la tecnología cyborg, no habrá clan Black Moon ni inteligencia artificial, no habrán Terminators. Risa no sabía de dónde sacó Nataku el dinero para pagar el tren que tomaron pero eso era lo de menos, miraba hacia un atardecer coloreado y notaba en el mismo una belleza que nadie de su tiempo podría esperar, mientras sentía el corazón galopándole por la posibilidad de reencontrar a sus padres.

" _Soy humano_ " pensaba Nataku pero otra voz dentro de su cabeza refutaba dicha afirmación diciendo " _Negativo_ ", " _Soy humano_ " repetía el peliplateado mientras que la parte de cyborg dentro suyo volvía a refutar " _Negativo. Eres 1825.M_ ". El era humano y se sentía tal, había encontrado el amor en alguien que como él, sufrió la larga y terrible guerra contra Black Moon y las máquinas. " _Ese no es mi nombre... mi nombre humano es Nataku_ " aseguraba sin rendirse a lo que su otra mitad contestaba fríamente " _Programa interno respondiendo. Negativo. Negativo. Negativo_ ". A pesar de tener que lidiar con su mitad terminator, el chico de cabello plata se sentía aliviado y feliz por la nueva libertad de la que podía gozar. " _He ayudado a impedir que los cibernéticos lleguen a apoderarse del mundo, he hecho algo grande_ " reflexionaba él con orgullo pero de nuevo estaba esa molesta voz que lo contradecía " _Negativo. La unidad ha contravenido la directriz_ ". Nataku aún tenía otra lucha que ganar pero en su caso, se trataba de una lucha interna y la pelearía con toda la esperanza, al fin y al cabo Dark Crystal ya no existía.

La pareja llegó a Sendai Saka luego de caminar unas cuadras y Risa sintió el corazón acelerando aún más al contemplar allí a unos pocos metros de donde estaban, la entrada al Templo Hikawa. Los datos que obtuvo no estaban equivocados, aquel se encontraba en la misma localización que sus papás afirmaban, tenía el nuevo templo homónimo en Tokio de Cristal.

\- Bueno, finalmente llegamos... sin dudas es aquí ¿Estás lista? - indagó Nataku contemplando a Risa

\- Si, veré si viven aquí o en otro lado – dijo ella apretando un puño de los nervios

\- Y si el señor Ralf y la señora Rei no viven aquí, ¿que harás? - preguntó acto seguido el chico

\- Seguir buscando, no me importa no descansaré hasta encontrarlos - respondió decididamente la joven comenzando a caminar en dirección a las escalinatas que antecedían a la entrada Torii de Hikawa

\- Sé que lo sabes pero no está de más recordarte que debes tener cuidado con lo que dices y haces... tal vez tengas que inventarte otro nombre, no puedes decirles que eres Risa Hino Jones y si todavía llevas algún arma, no deben verla - aconsejó el de pupilas doradas siguiéndola

\- Eso es lógico, no soy tonta tú déjame a mí que sé lo que hago - afirmó la de ojos amatista fastidiada

Los dos terminaron de subir las largas escaleras y contemplaron el patio, el cual tenía un camino recto que llevaba directo hacia el sitio en donde se realizaban las oraciones y a ambos lados, numerosos arboles que rodeaban una pequeña casita en la que se vendían los amuletos.

Cerca del acceso a la enorme construcción con tejas grises del fondo, estaba un hombre anciano calvo y de baja estatura, su vestimenta evidenciaba que se trataba del sacerdote del templo y estaba despidiéndose de dos chicas que Risa reconoció al instante.

\- Esas son... mi tía Haru y Michiru... parece que sí viven aquí mis papás - afirmó la muchacha contemplando a la de cabello aguamarino y pelo castaño oscuro corto que se estaban dirigiendo a la salida, algo que le llamó la atención a Risa fue el hecho de que ambas caminaran tomadas de la mano

Por un segundo, las pupilas de Haruna y las de Risa se encontraron al cruzar sus trayectorias y mientras la primera seguía su camino, la segunda contenía las ganas de correr y abrazarla.

\- Haru querida, ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la de cabellera ondulada notando que la de ojos cafés se quedaba pensativa

\- No nada linda, esa joven que pasó recién... la que está con aquel chico de pelo color plata, vi un cierto aire familiar en ella - respondió Haruna confesando su sensación al ver a Risa

\- ¿Y eso?¿La conoces? - indagó Michiru extrañada levantando una ceja

\- No, jamás la vi en mi vida, solo... que eso es lo que noté al cruzarnos y además, ella me miraba como si ya me conociera - afirmó la bella joven de pelo corto

\- Ahora que lo dices, se parece mucho a tu cuñada - opinó su acompañante mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo antes de bajar las escalinatas

Risa adivinaba que aquel anciano monje que se acercaba sonriente a ellos, debía ser el abuelo de su madre... el mismo que ella decía que le gustaba coquetear con la chicas y conversar con los jóvenes que visitaban el santuario.

\- Pero que señorita tan apuesta, veo que tenemos visitas, ¿Buscan oración o comprar amuleto? - preguntó amablemente el calvo llegando frente a Nataku y Risa

\- No precisamente... ¿Usted es el abuelo Hino? - indagó la de larga cabellera castaña queriendo confirmar sus sospechas

\- Efectivamente, me alegra que me conozcas y ahora díganme, ¿Les gustaría trabajar en el templo? - respondió el anciano realizando la pregunta que acostumbraba hacer a cualquier joven que visitara el sitio

\- Por mi parte, yo estoy donde ella esté - dijo el peliplateado refiriéndose a Risa

Antes de que la aludida pudiera contestar, del interior de la casa salió una hermosa mujer de largo pelo negro con destellos púrpuras y ojos amatista, la cual vestía con las características ropas de sacerdotisa.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¿Otra vez estás intentando ligar con las chicas? - preguntó la chica en tono de reproche al anciano que no perdía la sonrisa del rostro y al verla, Risa se llevó una mano a la boca al mismo tiempo que una gran emoción inundaba su pecho, sus piernas parecían querer tomar voluntad propia para correr hacia ella... pero se contuvo al recordar el concejo de Nataku

\- _¡Mamá... si es ella, es mamá!_ \- pensaba la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas que querían asomar por sus ojos, en el ínterin que miraba a la mujer que se acercaba hacia ellos

\- No te preocupes Rei, solo estaba conversando con los jóvenes - dijo despreocupadamente el monje riendo

\- Nunca cambias abuelo - afirmó suspirando resignada su nieta

\- Señor Hino, acepto su oferta - habló Risa decidiéndose, solo le faltaba ver a su padre para terminar de estar segura de quedarse a vivir allí

\- Tú eres... si, yo te vi en la comisaría de Nagoya - recordó la bella sacerdotisa al notar los rasgos de la chica mientras abría grande los ojos y se sonrojaba levemente

\- Recuerdo haberla visto también acompañada de un hombre - aseguró la chica conteniendo su emoción gracias a la sangre fría característica de los Hino

\- Si, mi esposo - contestó la de cabello ébano sonriéndole - Me alegra que hayas aceptado la propuesta de mi abuelo, Ralf y yo teníamos ganas de verte ¿Como te llamas? - añadió examinándolos con la vista

\- El es Nataku Yamada mi novio... y yo soy Ri... - respondió interrumpiéndose a sí misma antes de pronunciar su verdadera identidad – Keiko... Keiko Kitagawa - dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, con alivio de no llegar a decir algo que no le convenía revelar

\- Es un placer conocerlos... mmmhhhh, me pareció oír otro nombre en la estación de policía pero de acuerdo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mejor – dijo Rei pensativa rascándose la barbilla, recordando el hecho de que los hicieran ir hasta Nagoya a causa de ella debido a su parecido

\- Que bueno que se quedan, ¿Qué te parece si llevas a los muchachos a sus habitaciones para que se cambien? - propuso el monje a su nieta

– Es cierto, vengan conmigo síganme - concordó la sacerdotisa con su abuelo mientras empezaba a caminar

Los tres cruzaron el lugar de oraciones y subieron una pequeña escalerita para tomar un piso elevado de madera por el que caminaron rodeando la casa hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza que Rei abrió.

-Esta será tu habitación Keiko, en un instante mi abuelo te traerá el uniforme - invitó amablemente la sacerdotisa – Ahora te llevaré a tu habitación, Nataku - agregó ella en el mismo tono

\- Ah, ¿no me quedaré en el mismo cuarto que mi compañera? - preguntó el de ojos dorados provocando que Risa se sonrojara avergonzada

\- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? O eres un bromista o un pervertido que le gusta espiar y hacer cochinadas con su novia - comentó Rei por la pregunta de Nataku

\- No hay problema, a él le gusta bromear - aseguró Risa riendo nerviosa a modo de disculpa mientras que el aludido solo sonrió en silencio

Ellos entraron al cuarto al mismo tiempo que Rei daba algunos consejos y explicaciones a los muchachos sobre qué hacer y como comportarse en el templo, cuando ella todavía estaba hablando, llegó un hombre de complexión robusta, ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro peinado con raya al medio quien en sus brazos, cargaba a una pequeña niña de no más de dos años de edad cuyo pelo era del mismo color que él.

\- Hola, vaya veo que tenemos huéspedes nuevos - comentó el recién llegado sonriendo

\- Justo a quien iba a buscar, les presento a mi amado esposo, Ralf Jones - presentó la sacerdotisa a su marido mientras se besaban en la boca – Mira, ella es la chica que vimos en la comisaría - señaló acto seguido haciéndole notar al hombre dicho detalle

\- Ahh si, me alegra verte de nuevo... tenía la leve sospecha de que en algún momento volveríamos a verte - afirmó en tono amable Ralf hablándole a Risa

Por su parte, el corazón de ella no cabía de la alegría pero sabía contenerse muy bien para que el matrimonio no notara nada, su padre... su amado padre se encontraba ante sus ojos. Tenía sensaciones encontradas ya que si bien por un lado había reencontrado a sus padres, por otro no podía decirles la verdad sobre quién era pero lo más importante para Risa era lo primero.

\- _¡Pap... papá, sí es papá!_ \- pensaba la joven con una enorme dicha – Hola, es un gusto conocerlo señor Ralf y esta niña debe ser... - dijo a modo de saludo y buscando saber si esa beba era quien intuía

\- Esa hermosura es nuestra hijita adorada, Risa Hino Jones - respondió amorosamente Rei besando la cabeza de su hija, quien reía abriendo grande sus violetas pupilas

Efectivamente, Risa se encontraba frente a sí misma y sonreía de satisfacción al notar los nuevos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente y que se agregaban a los anteriores, en los primeros no había guerra ni Terminators, solo una vida tranquila como doncella de Hikawa. Era tanta su emoción que se dio media vuelta y comenzaba a quitarse las prendas superiores aún con Nataku y el matrimonio presentes en el cuarto.

\- Oye, espera hasta que salgamos para sacarte la ropa, aquí hay hombres presentes – dijo la de cabello negro en tono reprobatorio - ¿Qué estás viendo, Ralf? - preguntó mirando fijamente a su esposo quien se había quedado contemplando la espalda de Risa, que avergonzada se colocó de nuevo la remera

\- Nada amor es solo que, esas heridas que vi recién en la espalda de ella lucen como quemaduras, parecen heridas de guerra - afirmó el de ojos cafés haciendo notar lo que le llamó la atención - Lo mismo la cicatriz que lleva este muchacho en el rostro - agregó en referencia a Nataku, quien bajó la vista sin decir nada

\- Lo siento... lo siento yo, no me di cuenta – se disculpó la de largo pelo castaño apenada – Es que... sufrí un accidente de pequeña y me quedaron secuelas – dijo Risa inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió

\- Y yo, fui operado del cerebro, es factible que en algún momento tenga que volver a operarme - comentó el de pupilas doradas también

\- De acuerdo, solo espero que no sean yakuzas o algna clase de terroristas - comentó Ralf mirándolos a ambos - ¿Han sido militares? No lo creo son demasiado jóvenes, pero recuerdo cómo se fueron en helicóptero mientras aquellas otras dos mujeres se tiroteaban, tu gemela y la de cabello rosado - preguntó él a Nataku y la Risa adulta, además hablándole a su mujer

\- Bueno bueno, quédate tranquilo mi amor, ellos trabajarán aquí desde ahora así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para conocerlos mejor – intervino Rei sonriendo y posando una mano en un hombro de su esposo

\- Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo los uniformes de los chicos – dijo el anciano monje entrando al cuarto con las ropas en sus brazos

\- Excelente, ahora Keiko podrá cambiarse mientras llevo a Nataku a su habitación - contestó la sacerdotisa cargando a la bebé, recibiéndola de brazos de su esposo

Después de que los dos se instalaron en sus respectivos cuartos, se reunieron con el matrimonio y el abuelo para tomar una merienda, así los nuevos huéspedes podían comer y tomar algo mientras conversaban antes de que el sacerdote los instruyera sobre lo que necesitaban saber de las tareas.

Risa y Nataku inventaban lo que mejor les pareciera como respuesta a las preguntas de Rei y de Ralf, al mismo tiempo confirmaron que la de cabello negro era una doncella del templo mientras que el de pupilas cafés había estado en las Fuerzas Especiales y las había abandonado luego de casarse con Rei ya que no deseaba tener que separarse de ella, ahora trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en un Banco. También confirmaron que Haruna era la hermana menor de Ralf y supieron que había estado de visita antes de que ellos llegaran, la Risa adulta se sorprendió al saber que en la presente realidad, a su tía no le gustaban los hombres y que Michiru era su novia y ante la pregunta de Nataku de que si eso les molestaba, de boca del abuelo Hino se informaron que no, porque al no ser religiosas no había problema, pero no podían ser doncellas del templo en caso de desearlo.

Ya cayendo la noche y después de cenar, Risa y Nataku se quedaron a solas en la habitación de ella con la finalidad de conversar a gusto.

\- ¿Crees poder acostumbrarte a la vida en el templo? En mi caso no hay ningún problema ya que fui entrenada por mi mamá desde niña - comentó sonriente la de ojos violetas

\- Siempre y cuando esté contigo, supongo que si... solo debemos cuidar en recordar todos los detalles que les dijimos sobre nosotros - afirmó calmadamente el chico de cabello plata

\- Eso si es cierto, ¿Y que hay con eso de operarte el cerebro, eh? - indagó Risa acordándose de lo que Nataku dijera para justificar su cicatriz

\- Es cierto, no lo descarto ya que la parte de máquina que hay en mí aún está operativa y no se resigna a que yo sea humano - explicó sinceramente él

\- Pero si acabamos con Dark Cristal – se sorprendió la joven abriendo grande los ojos

\- No dependía de "Origen" así que al no pertenecer a esta línea de tiempo, eso no influye para nada - respondió el de ojos dorados bajando su vista

\- Solo debes escoger bien quién se encargará, que no sea ningún bastardo como Yoshinori Arai que pueda estudiar y desarrollar lo que encuentre en ti - señaló seriamente Risa

\- Pienso en alguien... debo averiguar el paradero de Ami Mizuno, si aquí también es doctora solo en ella confiaría - afirmó el chico pensativo y siendo sincero, ya que cualquier otro podría reportar la tecnología avanzada implantada en él y eso no les convenía para nada pero tratándose de Ami era diferente, Nataku le transmitiría exactamente el procedimiento a seguir y si le hacía prometer guardar el secreto, ella cumpliría - ¿Crees que aquí también sea amiga de tu madre?.

\- No lo creo, ellas se conocieron gracias a Serena... ¿Puedo preguntar qué tipo de relación tenías con Ami en tu universo? – preguntó ella sin querer parecer celosa, cosa que no logró

\- Quédate tranquila que sólo éramos amigos, no te pongas celosa que es a ti a quien quiero besar, a quien quiero acariciar y a quien deseo hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta embarazarla – respondió el muchacho atrayéndola hacia sí – Deduzco que es cierto lo que afirmaste de mí ante el abuelo y tus padres -agregó buscando ver lo que ella dijera

\- Desde luego que sí, me gustas Nataku, me gustas mucho de verdad y espero que me enamores desde ahora, si lo haces bien te elijo como el padre de mis hijos – dijo sumamente sonrojada Risa correspondiendo el abrazo del chico - Espero que ser medio Terminator no afecte tu desempeño – añadió en forma pícara

\- Si lo deseas puedo empezar a demostrártelo desde ahora – susurró él al oído de ella recibiendo como respuesta un silencio por parte de la joven que duró unos segundos

\- De acuerdo, confiaré en ti... pero, recuerda que puedo sentir tu aura y si llegas a querer solo sexo conmigo o a tener otra intención que no sea la de pasar el resto de tu vida junto a mí, vas a desear no haber nacido porque te asesinaré sin piedad - contestó la de ojos amatista de igual forma – Estás advertido, Nataku Yamada - añadió sonriéndole aún hablando muy, muy en serio

\- No te preocupes Risa, siento lo mismo que tú - aseguró el peliplateado devolviéndole la sonrisa

El observaba bien de cerca las atrayentes facciones del rostro de la chica, su aroma lo estimulaba y despertaba sus sentidos, el haber probado ese bellos labios le había gustado mucho, no deseaba dejar de probarlos mientras que ella también se sentía cautivada por él y necesitaba olvidar a James Colt, realmente lo precisaba. Había elegido a Yamada ya que sabía que él no la dejaría sola, Nataku bien pudo haber buscado a su familia o tomar su propio camino pero en lugar de eso, quiso seguirla a donde fuera... eso bastó para llamar la atención de Risa y aparte, su físico y esos ojos dorados la hipnotizaban despertando el deseo en ella.

Sin decir nada, ellos se besaron repetidas veces y sentían como el calor florecía dentro de los dos, los pensamientos se disolvían y un instinto primitivo se apoderaba de ellos.

\- Créeme que deseo estar contigo siempre y estoy realmente interesado en ti - Volvió él a darle un beso rápido - Gran Kami, que bien sabes, eres tan adictiva.

Por la sinceridad y necesidad que Risa escuchó en su voz, supuso que a esta altura era inevitable que pasara lo que ambos sabían que sucedería. Si al fin y al cabo cada beso suyo la estaba haciendo temblar y lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con Nataku, quien sin dudas buscaría saber lo que le gustaba para complacerla pero en ese momento... no tenían cabeza para nada más.

Las bocas de ambos empezaron a batallar una contra la otra sin parar, los besos iban profundizándose y las lenguas se deslizaban en el interior de aquellas. Ambos coincidían en algo, el otro era un postre delicioso que no querían abandonar, su sabor era demasiado adictivo.

Risa comenzó a manosearle el pene a Nataku el cual no tardó en endurecerse y este respondía haciendo lo propio con el trasero de ella, las sensaciones que experimentaban eran de goce, el cual se volvía más embriagador conforme los minutos pasaban.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama de la joven en una maraña de piernas y brazos, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos se olvidaron de todo y estaban convencidos de no necesitar nada más en ese instante. Nataku besó un camino por su cuello mientras deslizaba la mano debajo de la parte superior del uniforme y se la quitaba, al ver esos voluptuosos senos envueltos por un sencillo sujetador suspiró de satisfacción y lo único que deseaba era que estuvieran los dos desnudos, al desabrocharlo... su cabeza pareció dejar de funcionar.

Era tan preciosa, piel suave a pesar de las cicatrices, pezones redondos y rosados, de un buen tamaño para sus manos. El pasó el dedo sobre la punta de uno y ahuecó su pecho, bajando la cabeza para rozar con la boca el pezón endurecido mientras ella emitía un leve gemido que lo encendió aún más. Tenía ganas de más, no era suficiente, deseaba saborear cada centímetro de ella.

Nataku besó un recorrido bajando por su cuerpo, disfrutando de las curvas y la suavidad de la piel, cuando llegó a la cintura le quitó el obi y la bombacha fácilmente con un movimiento rápido ya que la urgencia de verla desnuda y acariciar su piel eran más fuertes que cualquier caballerosidad. A continuación lanzó la ropa de ella al piso y se desnudó él también... ahora tanto Risa como el peliplateado estaban totalmente desnudos.

El acarició su pierna antes de seguir el camino con su boca, Risa tembló cuando el muchacho besaba sus muslos y al llegar a su coño, aquel aspiró profundamente. Su aroma era una mezcla de excitación y feminidad, ese olor reclamaba que la poseyera. En el momento en que bajó la boca a su sexo, Nataku estaba totalmente perdido y el sabor de ella bailó en su lengua, era dulce y embriagador como lo era la propia Risa, quien le sujetaba la cabeza con las manos al mismo tiempo que le rogaba que siguiera.

Agarró su clítoris con la boca y lo mordisqueó con los dientes mientras deslizaba un dedo dentro de ella, sus músculos aferraron con fuerza su dedo cuando él lamió el sexo. Al cabo de unos segundos añadió otro dedo y en ese momento ella explotó, gritando su nombre. Nataku deseaba más, quería oír su nombre cuando ella se corriera de nuevo, con la diferencia de que estaría dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo se contraía contra su endurecido miembro.

\- Ahora llegó el momento... de entregarte mi virginidad así que adelante Yamada, sin dudarlo – dijo ella sonrojada al máximo y guiñándole un ojo

\- ¿Ya lo habías hecho con alguien más antes de conmigo? - indagó el de ojos dorados

\- No, es solo que... cuando viajé a este tiempo me introduje la pluma de transformación adentro de mi coño para poder traerla conmigo - respondió sonrojada para sacar de dudas al chico, el cual rió

El deslizó las manos bajo su espalda tirando de ella hacia arriba y levantando sus piernas, lentamente empezó a entrar en su interior. Ni un instante dejó de mirarla mientras se introducía en su estrecho pasaje y el dolor acompañado de la sangre hacían acto de presencia. Cuando finalmente estuvo totalmente dentro, Risa se incorporó para presionar su boca contra la suya, deslizó su lengua entre sus labios y lo besó cuando empezó a moverse. Enseguida, Nataku sintió que su orgasmo empezaba a apoderarse de él al mismo tiempo que Risa se estremecía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo su nombre. Verla así mientras sus músculos se contraían contra su masculinidad, rompió el ultimo resquicio de su control y solo aquella voz cibernética de su mitad terminator resonaba en su cabeza diciendo " _Eres 1825.M y debes matarla, no aparearte con ella_ "; pero el chico la ignoraba y recostaba a la chica junto con él antes de moverse primero lentamente, luego aumentando la brusquedad y desesperación al mismo tiempo que el sudor y los gemidos iban en aumento hasta que transcurrido un largo rato, se corrió con fuerza dentro de su cavidad. Agotados y jadeando, se relajaron juntos en la cama.

\- Oh, Gran Kami... que semental – fue todo lo que pudo decir Risa, había experimentado una nueva y placentera sensación de dicha que jamás tuvo... lo había disfrutado tanto que en ese momento, el recuerdo de lo que sentía por Colt pareció desvanecerse. Ella no se conformaba con haberle entregado su cuerpo a Nataku, quería entregarle también su corazón.

\- Me halagan sus palabras, señorita Jones - respondió jadeante él, ante lo cual ella se echó a reír permitiendo fluir la sensación de alegría. De algo estaba seguro: ya nunca más la dejaría ni se alejaría de Risa quien se volvía para él, una adicción de la que no quería curarse.

\- Deseo repetir esta hermosa experiencia siempre, quiero hacer el amor contigo todos los días... nunca pensé que me iba a gustar tanto, así que procura tomar las medidas necesarias, ¿si?. Quiero tener un hijo pero no tan pronto - confesó sintiéndose ya totalmente desarmada

Aquella sesión fue la primera de las que iban a tener cada noche sin fallar, el tiempo pasaba, los meses transcurrían y la relación entre Risa y Nataku se afianzaba.

No era solo acostarse juntos, él tenía detalles románticos con ella, buscaba saber cómo estaba y lo que sentía, mientras que la muchacha lo cuidaba y era amorosa con él. El gusto de ella fue creciendo cada vez más hasta que, al detenerse a pensar... estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico de cabello plata, que había experimentado lo mismo que ella.

De lo que una vez sintiera por James Colt, solo quedaba de parte de Risa un sentimiento de amistad, admiración y aprecio y con una sonrisa, recordaba y podía entender lo que sus padres le decían cuando sufría por el rubio militar. Ella llegaba a la conclusión de que tenían razón, ahora se amaba con Nataku tanto como ellos se amaban y eso la llenaba de dicha. Ninguno podía concebir la vida sin el otro, a pesar de lo mucho que la parte de máquina de él se opusiese.

 **Yokkaichi. Prefectura de Mie.**

Yokkaichi se encontraba ubicada en el centro-norte de la prefectura de Mie y 46,8 km al sudoeste de Nagoya, era un centro manufactura de una clase de porcelana llamada banko, también de automóviles, textiles de algodón, químicos, té, cemento y partes de computadora, siendo algunos de ellos exportados a través del puerto homónimo. La ciudad fue famosa por sufrir problemas sanitarios entre 1960 y 1972 debido a la emisión de óxidos de azufre a la atmósfera desde las plantas químicas, motivo por el cual una enfermedad en Japón tomó el nombre de la ciudad pero no solo eso cabía destacar del lugar, también allí la mafia yakuza mantenía prostíbulos donde se traficaba con seres humanos.

A unas pocas cuadras de la autopista Higashi-Meihan Expressway se encontraba un cibercafé que estaba abierto las 24 horas y que era bastante concurrido por la gente que vivía cerca y por quienes estaban de paso. Allí se encontraban James Colt acompañado de Serenity quienes merendaban algo mientras consultaban las noticias por la web, ya había pasado poco más de un año desde la destrucción de Dark Crystal Company y la puesta en punto fallida de "El Origen" además, Serenity ya lucía una evidente barriga de embarazo lo que sugería que aunque fuese varios años después de la fecha en que originalmente debió haber nacido... Serena Tsukino iba a nacer igual.

Todo este tiempo ellos habían estado mudándose de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que prestaban mucha atención a las noticias, actualmente se hospedaban en un hotel de la ciudad de Yokkaichi y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, veían que los acontecimientos de Nagoya habían desaparecido de los noticieros. Evitaban quedarse en un lugar porque si bien nunca nadie pudo identificar posibles culpables, no se olvidaban que fueron vistos armados en las oficinas de la Compañía la vez que Risa fue hasta allí para matar al ahora fallecido Fantasma de la Muerte y que las autoridades podían en base a eso, elaborar sus identikits para buscarlos... afortunadamente para James, Serenity al igual que para Risa y Nataku, el pertenecer a épocas diferentes a la actual implicaba que no figurasen en las bases de datos de ningún lado, era como si no existiesen al menos como ellos mismos, ya que sus "yo" del presente universo sí figuraban pero eran mucho menores.

\- Ya pasó tiempo y todavía siento como nueva esta sensación de ser libre, de poder elegir mi propio camino - comentó sonriente Serenity mientras tomaba un café con leche

\- Y lo mejor es que nuestra Serena crecerá y vivirá sin tener la responsabilidad de convertirse en la futura líder de la Resistencia humana contra Black Moon, podrá elegir lo que desee ser - respondió Colt acariciando la panza de ella suavemente

\- Tienes razón... me pregunto si de todas formas será Sailor Moon – dijo la chica pensativa acordándose de lo que le dijera su guardiana en su momento

\- Quien sabe, quizás Luna ande por ahí dando vueltas esperando el momento justo de encontrar a nuestra hija y darle la pluma de transformación, lo que no sé es si las demás Senshis serán las mismas, Ami, Rei, Mako y Mina ya deben tener más o menos unos 38 años - dedujo el hombre bebiendo un sorbo de su taza – Lo mismo digo de Hakura, Michiru y Hotaru - añadió luego de unos segundos

\- Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

\- Oye, ¿Crees que esto sea suficiente para pagar la merienda y el tiempo que usamos internet? - preguntó el de ojos celestes sacando algo de dinero de uno de los bolsillos de su campera

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? Aguarda, creo que prefiero no saber... - respondió riendo la de odango plateado

En el ínterin que la conversación entre ellos continuaba, al lugar ingresó una hermosa joven que atrajo las miradas de algunos hombres presentes debido al ajustado y provocativo vestuario que lucía, incluyendo entre ellos a dos hombres elegantes pero de aspecto sospechoso que la habían estado siguiendo, los cuales acababan de entrar al cibercafé y no la perdían de vista

\- ¡Reiko! - saludó Serenity a la recién llegada quien resultó ser su guardiana

\- Noto que varios de los que se encuentran es esta localización, presentan deseos de aparearse conmigo - observó la terminator seriamente paseando su vista por el lugar

\- No me sorprende, con esa ajustada malla cualquiera te miraría... deberías buscar algún robot guapo con el que formar pareja - argumentó el soldado bromeando - Tengo una idea, a lo mejor si vamos a Estados Unidos, en Detroit podamos presentarte a Robocop - continuó él con la broma

\- Lo que dices tiene un 0% de lógica, James Colt - afirmó fríamente la cyborg de ojos amatista

\- Hablando del tema, ¿Alguno sabe algo sobre Risa y Nataku? - indagó la de cabellera color plata mientras reía

\- No he vuelto a saber de ellos desde que nos separamos pero me acuerdo que mencionaron que querían ir a Tokio, seguramente Risa iría a buscar a sus padres y Nataku deseaba seguirla a donde fuera, yo deduzco que estarán bien - dijo pensativo James sin perder la sonrisa

Cuando terminaron de merendar pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la salida junto con Reiko, luego de que se alejaron lo suficiente del cibercafé, la guardiana de Serenity se detuvo de repente al sentir que alguien acariciaba su trasero y al voltear la vista, pudo observar que se trataba de los dos hombres de traje negro que la habían seguido sin que sus sensores lo notaran.

\- Pero que bichita tan rica... tú y la de odango serían una buena mercancía - dijo uno de los desconocidos mientras palmeaba una nalga de Reiko

Inmediatamente, Serenity y James se alarmaron al notar que varios hombres caminaban hacia ellos, los cuales lucían vestimentas parecidas a los dos anteriores

\- Ok, ¿En qué problema te metiste? - preguntó Colt en tono de reproche a la terminator

\- Son... son, si no me equivoco son yakuzas – dedujo la chica metiendo una mano bajo su campera para tomar su arma

Reiko no contestó, en cambio sus sistemas evaluaban lo que debía hacer y en su vista electrónica, aparecía el mensaje con el resultado sobre la medida a tomar " _Acción requerida: golpear en la cara a las amenazas_ "

La de cabello corto color ébano derribó fácilmente a los dos sujetos con certeros puñetazos que fracturaron sus mandíbulas y al ver esto, los demás corrieron hacia los tres al mismo tiempo que sacaban sus armas.

\- ¡Corran al vehículo! - exclamó la exterminadora dirigiéndose a Colt y Serenity

Reiko los cubría con su cuerpo mientras ellos obedecían y los atacantes disparaban, estos se sorprendieron al observar que sus balazos solo abrían orificios de metal líquido en el cuerpo de la que estaban siguiendo para poder atrapar. Aún así se subieron a su coche para seguir a aquellos tres luego de que se fueran de prisa.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estás metida con la mafia japonesa, condenada máquina!? - alzó la voz el militar conduciendo rápido

\- Nos encontramos en territorio yakuza, en esta ciudad regentan varios prostíbulos en los que trafican mujeres humanas, estos debieron verme y han de haberme seguido, sugiero mudarnos a otro lugar - informó Reiko con su habitual seriedad tomando una escopeta y asomándose por la ventanilla para disparar

\- Genial, estuvimos parando en la boca del lobo... ¿Están bien tú y la bebé, Serenity? - preguntó el rubio a su novia

\- ¡Si, si, ahora sácanos de aquí! ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- contestó ella gritando mientras disparaba su revolver al coche que los perseguía

\- ¡Eso mismo estoy haciendo! No sé, de repente tengo ganas de conocer Hiroshima y ver cuánto ha progresado.

\- Habrá que conducir bastante, estamos a 5 horas con 40 minutos de ruta, lo que son 450 kilómetros de distancia hasta la ciudad de Hiroshima, con respecto a nuestra localización - transmitió la terminator, la información que poseía en su base de datos

Para ellos, que habían conseguido detener el fin del mundo, unos cuantos mafiosos no representaban ningún problema y sin lugar a dudas conseguirían escapar, tal vez destruyéndoles un neumático a tiros si es que no eran a prueba de balas o haciéndolos chocar de alguna otra forma. De hecho, Reiko consiguió que perdieran el control al reventarles una goma a escopetazos antes de que los tres se dirigieran a la subida más próxima a la autopista, en la que se perderían bajo el bello cielo nipón que ya mostraba las primeras estrellas de la noche que estaba cayendo. Fueren a donde fueren, si bien disfrutaban de la vida tranquila siempre estarían listos para la acción por si se presentaba algún inconveniente.

Tal y como expresara James, en Hiroshima se establecieron y el bebé de Serenity nació, tal y como esperaban era una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules que llamaron Serena ¿Irían a Tokio cuando creciera? No lo sabían pero no se hacían problema por eso, vivían el presente con la esperanza de un mañana mucho mejor.

El tiempo pasaba, la vida seguía y los acontecimientos cambiaban, un millón de probabilidades esperaban, el futuro aún había de ser definido con la diferencia que ahora, ni Black Moon ni las máquinas se vislumbraban en el mismo.

 _ **Van cerrando la puerta, el telón se cayó**_  
 _ **Y la obra del hombre al fin te sacudió.**_  
 _ **Es un trago difícil que vas a tomar**_  
 _ **La locura prosigue a pesar del vendaval.**_

 _ **Puede la estampida atropellar**_  
 _ **pueblos que algún día gritarán**_  
 _ **Sueña, vuela con alas de libertad**_  
 _ **Hasta ser libre.**_

 _ **Hasta ser libre,**_  
 _ **Hasta ser libre,**_  
 _ **Soñando para ser libre**_

 _ **La columna se quiebra y todo acabó**_  
 _ **el embate asesino se lleva lo mejor.**_

 _ **Fue una buena forma de escapar**_  
 _ **no entregar tu alma a la maldad.**_  
 _ **Dime como pueden tus alas volar**_  
 _ **Hasta ser libre.**_

 **(Canción "Hasta ser libre", de O'Connor)**

 **FIN**

 **Como habrán podido apreciar, decidí no incluir en el fanfic la última escena de la película que mostraba a Cyberdine destruido y el núcleo de Skynet intacto porque está confirmado lo que se sabía, Paramount Pictures canceló los contratos de Arnold Schwarzenegger y Emilia Clarke ya que Terminator Genesis no tendrá continuación y por ende, me pareció innecesario poner dicha parte aquí.**

 **Eso no quiere decir que no haya Terminator 6, simplemente habrá que esperar hasta el 2019 a que los derechos de la franquicia regresen a manos de James Cameron, abajo dejo el link con la noticia que confirma T6 solo reemplacen lo que está entre paréntesis. Aún así, faltan dos años y solo hay rumores por ahora.**

 **Http(dos puntos)/www(punto)theterminatorfans(punto)com/terminator-6-schwarzenegger-talks-about-new-studio-negotiations/**

 **Seguramente se habrán dado cuenta que el nombre falso que se inventó Risa es el de la actriz que interpretó el papel de Rei Hino en Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon y otra cosa, la identidad que yo ideé para el Fantasma de la Muerte, o sea Yoshinori Arai, es una combinación entre el nombre de** **Yoshinori Shima,** **quien prestó su voz a Clark Still y el apellido de Toshimitsu Arai, la voz de Heidern, ambos personajes de The King of Fighters e integrantes del Ikari Team.**

 **Realmente he disfrutado el escribir esta saga en la que mezclo dos magníficos universos que aparentemente, no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro pero que yo demostré que podían combinarse. Parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a escribir la adaptación de Terminator 2 allá por octubre del 2014 y sinceramente no sabía cómo sería recibida, dos años y pico más tarde puedo afirmar que estoy conforme con el resultado.**

 **Considero el presente epílogo como un buen broche para esta excelente saga que llega a su fin mientras no haya ninguna confirmación oficial de una sexta película, sin más que decir pasaré ahora a los agradecimientos.**

 **Naoko Takeuchi: Primero lo primero, gracias a quien pertenecen todos los geniales personajes de Sailor Moon, te agradezco por crear esta serie tan grandiosa que se metió bien profundo en mi corazón en especial el personaje de Rei Hino, sin vos nada de esto hubiera sido posible o tal vez si, porque hubiera hecho el crossover con otro animé pero no sería lo mismo**

 **James Cameron: No puede quedar afuera el creador de la que es a mi parecer, una de las sagas más taquilleras. En lo que a mí respecta, me han gustado las cinco películas, los comics y la serie de las crónicas de Sarah Connor. Soy un apasionado por la acción, la ciencia ficción y los viajes en el tiempo, gracias sinceramente por haber creado al personaje del Terminator como así también, un universo tan vasto y complejo. (Un deseo mío es ver a Keiko Kitagawa interpretando a Reiminator pero soy realista, sé que no pasará)**

 **SNK: ¿Cómo olvidarme de los creadores del personaje de Ralf Jones y de la genial saga de juegos de pelea? Me gustaría que el Coronel y el resto de los Ikari tuvieran más protagonismo en King of Fighters pero bueno, no depende de mí. Confieso que si Ralf no hubiera sido creado o no me hubiese gustado, shippearía a Rei con Darien siempre. Realmente amo ver a Ralf y a Rei juntos aunque yo sea el único que los empareje, para mí son mi OTP aunque para el resto sea Crack Pairing (pareja rara) y parte del motivo que me impulsó a escribir, fue que deseaba verlos juntos.**

 **Leonor de Eboli: Gracias por darme el permiso de utilizar el personaje de Nataku, ojalá algún día leas este fanfic y me digas qué opinas de su emparejamiento con Risa. Desde hace mucho que deseo no solo que me leas, ser tu amigo también, admiro tu forma de escribir y te aseguro que si publicaras un libro, este se vendería muchísimo.**

 **Charlie Meiou: Sé que no leíste esta historia pero, me permitiste utilizar al personaje de Carlos Meiou, espero que pases por aquí algún día y me dejes tu comentario. Sos un magnífico escritor que no dejo de admirar, un enorme GRACIAS para vos.**

 **Roxy Sosy: Gracias, muchas gracias por cada uno de tus reviews luego de cada capítulo. Siempre aprecio cada uno de ellos y me satisface ver que esta saga te ha encantado.**

 **Kryzay: Tus palabras me alegran cada vez que las recibo en cada chap, siempre me pregunto cuando me llegará tu siguiente review jejej**

 **Tu Muñe Quita: Mil gracias para vos, valoro mucho tus impresiones. Saludos para vos :3**

 **Azumi Kou Kido de Black: No puedo dejar de mencionar a mi gran amiga, genia de la escritura, junto con Leonor formas parte del Olimpo del mundo del fanfiction (o sea lo mejor de lo mejor), al menos así lo veo yo. Como extraño tus consejos, tu ayuda y tus comentarios, espero que tú y todos los tuyos estén bien y que puedas tener internet de nuevo en tu casa, muchos saludos para vos.**

 **Gracias también, tal como dije al principio de este epílogo, a vos que leíste esta saga o al menos parte de ella aún sin comentar nada.**

 **Si desean ver las fichas de los personajes, les dejo a continuación el link:**

 **https(dos puntos)/www(punto)wattpad(punto)com/397167402-sailor-moon-vs-terminator-el-origen-fichas-de**

 **Ahora si, ha llegado el momento de que Reiminator cuelgue el chip, si hay sexta película en 2019 esta saga continuará y si no, este es el final de la misma. Me despido no sin antes desearles que sigan bien, cuídense mucho y hasta la vista, baby!**


End file.
